Death's Diary
by AleMesina
Summary: 1.- No falles tu misión. Tu objetivo debe morir sí o sí. 2.- No puedes renunciar. Una vez dentro de este negocio no puedes salir. 3.- Nunca sientas cariño o amor por tu víctima. Si rompes algunas de estas reglas... morirás. Si rompes las tres... rogarás por la muerte. Este es el mundo de Viktor Nikiforov.
1. Prólogo (De niño a asesino)

"Un asesino no nace, se hace."

Desde el día que nació, Viktor Nikiforov ha estado dentro del cruel mundo de los asesinos a sueldo. Cruel para los objetivos, sin embargo, muy beneficioso para los verdugos.

Este mundo era muy simple, existían dos lados. El lado de la víctima, que sufría y rogaba por su vida para luego morir de forma rápida o lenta, según como la persona que encargó su muerte lo haya solicitado. Y el lado del sicario, que recibía el nombre de su víctima, las instrucciones de si debía liquidarla rápidamente o si debía seducirla, enamorarla y así torturarla, rompiendo su corazón, para luego matarla. Esa, sin duda, era la forma más divertida para algunos asesinos, como Viktor.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que manchó sus manos con sangre, y no con cualquier sangre; era la de su propio padre.

Su progenitor se hacía llamar a sí mismo "un hombre de negocios", lo cual era irrisorio y eso Viktor lo descubrió a los nueve años. El muy bastardo era un traficante, y no solo de drogas; traficaba mujeres. Incluso ejercía su negocio en territorio perteneciente a la mafia rusa, y con eso le puso precio a su cabeza.

Usualmente se emborrachaba poniéndose violento, y quien terminaba recibiendo su ira era su madre.

Tal como ocurrió aquel día.

Al volver a casa de comprar el pan que su madre le pidió, la encontró tirada en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro inútilmente, en un intento desesperado por protegerse de los brutales golpes que su padre le propinaba. Algo en su interior despertó. Ya no aguantaba esa escena, y con toda la determinación que poseía corrió a la cocina, tomó un paquete nuevo de los guantes que su madre usaba para lavar la loza. Después de ponérselos, tomó el cuchillo más grande que encontró y volvió a la sala de estar para matar de una vez por todas a ese monstruo.

Mientras caminaba con la mente enfocada y sin un ápice de duda en sus ojos, analizó rápidamente cómo disfrazar el asesinato que iba a realizar y hacerlo ver como un suicidio. Recordó que su padre era zurdo, con esa mano lo mataría. Así que, al llegar, se posicionó detrás de él, quien estaba demasiado ocupado insultando y golpeando a su madre como para notarlo. Con la mano derecha lo tomó por los cabellos de la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la jaló exponiendo su cuello y, en un rápido movimiento, hizo un corte profundo de derecha a izquierda.

El cuerpo inerte de su padre cayó de cara al suelo. Viktor solo podía contemplar lo que había hecho. Al fin su madre era libre, al fin su amada madre ya no sufriría más abusos. Viktor sabía que su madre le agradecería con todo su corazón por su actuar. Sin embargo, al alzar sus ojos y ver los de su madre, solo pudo ver terror, rechazo, incluso desprecio. Era como si mirara a un monstruo, mientras el verdadero monstruo yacía muerto a sus pies.

Con un grito contenido salió de la casa mirando a su hijo a los ojos, expresando con estos nada más que repulsión. Viktor jamás olvidaría ese momento. Fue como en cámara lenta. Su madre corría saliendo de la casa mirándolo, el sonido de una bocina muy ruidosa, el rostro de su madre girando cuando también lo escuchó y aquel camión que azotó a su progenitora lanzándola, al menos, cuatro metros.

El pequeño Viktor de nueve años solo pudo contemplar el cuerpo de su madre. Su mente estaba totalmente entumecida. No sentía nada, ni dolor, ni pena, ni miedo... Nada.

Con hielo en su cabeza y corazón, se giró y colocó el cuchillo en la mano izquierda de su padre y se deshizo de los guantes. Luego de eso llamó a la policía, fingiendo llorar cómo mejor pudo.

Cuando estos llegaron, calmaron al niño tras oír su historia.

Cuando se dio cuenta que su padre estaba bebiendo y comenzaba a ponerse violento, su madre lo escondió en la parte de debajo de la vitrina de los vasos, la cual estaba vacía ya que los platos los tenía en otro mueble. Aunque fuera mentira esta vez, ese lugar fue su refugio muchas de las veces que su padre golpeaba a su madre. Según seguía su historia, el pequeño Viktor miró por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta en el momento justo en que su madre intentaba escapar de su agresor. Esta abrió la puerta, corrió a la calle y el camión la atropelló, provocándole el impacto, la muerte inmediata. Su padre, al ver esto, y bajo los efectos del alcohol, se sintió culpable y con un cuchillo se degolló, poniendo fin a su vida. Las fotografías de su padre jugando tenis que estaban en las repisas confirmaban que él era zurdo.

Cuando declararon las muertes como "muerte por accidente de tránsito" y "suicidio", decidieron que el pequeño Viktor tendría que ir a un orfanato, pero antes que pudieran siquiera sacar al niño de la casa, un hombre entró, se quitó el sombrero y miró todo lo ocurrido con una calma aterradora. Se presentó a sí mismo como hermano del difunto y tío del pequeño, su nombre era Yakov. Viktor jamás había escuchado su nombre y sabía que su padre era hijo único. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Sólo observó.

Yakov tenía más de ocho guardias esperándolo afuera de la casa junto a una limusina que, sin duda, debía costar la vida de muchas personas.

El viaje fue en un silencio sepulcral. Viktor y Yakov eran acompañados por seis guardaespaldas en la parte de atrás, mientras un séptimo conducía y un octavo era el copiloto.

Al llegar, Yakov llevó al pequeño a una oficina y, sin ningún cuidado especial al tratarse solo de un niño, le explicó todo. Él era uno de los mayores líderes de la mafia rusa. Era el jefe, dueño, amo y señor de las tierras donde el padre de Viktor hacía su tráfico de drogas y la trata de blancas. Quién puso precio por la cabeza del Sr. Nikiforov fue Yakov, y en el momento que uno de sus informantes le contó lo que vio por una de las cámaras que habían logrado introducir a la casa de aquella rata, no podía creerlo. El propio hijo de aquella alimaña le arrebató la vida con una seguridad que había erizado su piel. Sus ojos tenían hielo puro y esa preciosa mirada que sus mejores asesinos poseían. Podía ver un talento innato en ese pequeño ser. Con un largo y precioso cabello platinado, ojos de un celeste tan claro y profundo como el cielo, y facciones que, aunque ahora eran hermosas, estaba seguro que llegarían a ser extremadamente sensuales, este niño era un ángel de la muerte. Podría seducir a cualquier víctima con solo mirarle y sonreírle. Un solo susurro de sus labios y haría que cualquier objetivo, hombre o mujer, expusiera su corazón para que Viktor lo apuñalara sin piedad alguna.

Con una seña, Yakov ordenó que le trajeran un maletín, el cual puso delante de Viktor. Al abrirlo, el pequeño vio una gran cantidad de dinero dentro. Sin entender, miró al hombre en busca de una explicación.

―Es tu paga ―respondió Yakov a la pregunta que Viktor no alcanzó a decir en voz alta―. Ofrecí un millón de dólares por la cabeza de tu padre. Ya que tú lo mataste, el dinero es tuyo.

Viktor alzó una ceja. El pequeño ni siquiera podía impresionarse, aunque si se interesó. Tenía una gran suma de dinero por haber matado al pedazo de bestia que era su padre... Esto era muy bueno.

―Viktor... ―El niño alzó la vista cuando Yakov lo llamó. Este posó su mano en la mejilla de Viktor y acarició su tersa piel con el pulgar―. Te ofrezco una vida llena de poder y lujos. Serás respetado y temido. Te criaré y te querré como mi propio hijo y, si me demuestras que vales tanto como estoy seguro que vales, te haré mi heredero. Pero para eso, quiero que trabajes para mí. No ahora, ya que apenas eres un niño. ―Yakov retiró su mano y se acomodó mejor en su silla mirando a Viktor con una sonrisa confiada. La mirada del chico, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, demostraba interés―. Cuando cumplas los dieciocho años empezarás a trabajar como asesino a sueldo. Ganarás muchísimo dinero. Podrás divertirte con los objetivos que te gusten. Mientras que solo sean un pasatiempo y luego los mates, no habrá problema. Tendrás el mundo en tus manos. ―Yakov estiró su mano, dejándola en el aire―. ¿Aceptas?

Viktor recordó lo que sintió después de matar a su padre. Se sintió poderoso, invencible, y esa sensación le gustó. Quería más. Y con ese pensamiento, estrechó la mano de Yakov y, por primera vez en la noche, sonrió.

―Acepto.


	2. Una nueva misión

Dieciocho años después...

Viktor Nikiforov se paseaba por las calles de Moscú en el interior de su lujoso Roll Royce Ghost negro del año. Aquel magnífico auto formaba parte de una gran colección, pero su elegancia y belleza lo habían convertido en el favorito de Viktor, ya que lo sentía como una extensión de sí mismo.

La humildad jamás había sido una de sus cualidades. ¿Por qué habría de serlo si sabía lo apuesto que era? A sus actuales veintisiete años sabía que poseía una cara digna de la mejor portada de modelos; le bastaba con mirarse en un espejo para saber que tenía un rostro y un cuerpo que llamarían la atención de cualquiera. De hecho, era su belleza física, su sensualidad innata, y su encanto lo que le habían permitido tener un record impresionante de asesinatos; podría hacerle la competencia a la peste negra. No existía víctima capaz de resistirse a él. Todas caían a sus pies. Había enamorado y asesinado a cientos, y siendo honestos, se había divertido con aquellos objetivos que le parecían personas atractivas. Cuando alguno le interesaba sexualmente se tomaba su tiempo, se acercaba y se adentraba en la vida de su víctima, de esa forma comenzaba su peligroso pero adictivo juego de seducción. Como una araña tejiendo su red, hacía que su víctima quedara atrapada cual mosca.

Como buen amante de la belleza, satisfacía sus necesidades con esas víctimas que cumplían con sus altos estándares. Podía jugar días, semanas o algunos meses si un objetivo le gustaba lo suficiente y el cliente no le daba un tiempo específico. Incluso, recitaba promesas y juraba amor eterno si con eso podía llevarse a su víctima a la cama, simplemente les decía lo que querían escuchar. Una vez que se aburría, terminaba su trabajo.

Mientras seguía conduciendo, le dio una mirada rápida al libro que estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Aquel libro era en realidad un diario. Cada asesino poseía uno. Aquel diario era conocido como "Diario de la muerte" o " _Death's diary_ ". En ese diario el asesino registraba, con lujo de detalles, cada asesinato cometido. Desde el día que comenzaba hasta el día que acababa con la vida de su objetivo. Todas las actividades diarias debían quedar registradas sin falta, ya que con esa información, se realizaba el informe que luego se le entregaba al cliente. Cada vez que se comenzaba con un nuevo objetivo, lo primero que debía escribirse todos los días al principio de la página era el día y mes de cuando iniciaba la misión con esa nueva víctima, jamás el año. El nombre del objetivo, su estado civil, si tenía hijos o no y, por último, el nombre falso que utilizaba el asesino. Nunca se debía dar el nombre real, eso podía ser peligroso en caso de que en alguno de los asesinatos anteriores se hubiera dejado una pista de su identidad. Esto nunca ocurría, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Viktor odiaba inventar tantos nombres, no tenía tiempo de recordarlos, por lo cual siempre usaba el mismo: "Vitya". Después de todo, el asesino no solo mataba al objetivo, sino que también mataba a todas las personas que interactuaban con él mientras estaba en la misión. Si su víctima le presentaba a sus padres, hermanos o familia en general, también morirían al final; si le presentaba a sus amigos, estos también terminaban muertos. Si tenían hijos, aunque estos fueran solo niños... Simplemente los mataba más rápido y sin dolor. Por lo que jamás quedaba evidencia de su relación con las víctimas así, ni su falso ni su verdadero nombre se hacían conocidos.

Cada vez que un diario era llenado, se almacenaba en una bóveda privada que cada sicario tenía para luego solicitar uno nuevo a Yakov. Viktor perdió la cuenta de cuántos diarios tenía almacenados cuando pasó los cien.

Una de las mayores cualidades de Viktor era su competitividad. En todo lo que hacía quería ser el mejor. Detestaba quedar detrás de alguien o que otra persona destacara más que él. Es por eso que cuando aceptó la oferta de Yakov, se dispuso a convertirse en el mejor asesino a sueldo que podría existir.

El día después de llegar a vivir a la mansión de Yakov, le pidió a este que lo llevara a una peluquería. Al llegar allí, pidió al estilista que cortara su preciosa cabellera. Quería tener el cabello corto porque cada vez que se veía en el espejo y veía su larga melena, recordaba a su madre peinándolo mientras le cantaba y le sonreía. Quería dejar atrás su pasado. Su padre y su madre estaban muertos y él quería que todas sus memorias murieran con ellos.

Con su nuevo look se sentía más maduro, más preparado y más decidido a ser un digno hijo de unos de los mayores líderes de la mafia rusa.

Con el pasar de los años su determinación creció, así como su talento para despreciar la vida humana. Aun cuando Yakov pretendía que Viktor comenzara a trabajar como sicario a los dieciocho años, este realizó su primer trabajo a los quince, dando así inicio a su carrera.

La víctima era un pedófilo de cincuenta y ocho años, y qué mejor que un niño para acercarse a él. Viktor no tuvo miedo en ningún momento mientras estaba en misión. Ni siquiera sentía asco. Él no sentía nada, porque cuando vio a su madre morir, su alma murió con ella. Su corazón solo bombeaba sangre al resto de su cuerpo, nada más.

En cuanto tuvo al objetivo recostado en la cama, desnudo y esperando por el pequeño angelito que lo acompañaría en su asqueroso fetichismo, se acercó con una sonrisa dulce, vistiendo una camisa de aquel hombre, la cual le llegaba hasta los muslos, unos guantes largos y blancos que cubrían sus brazos casi por completo y unas largas medias, también blancas, que quedaban sobre sus rodillas. Traía una bandeja con dos pañoletas y las sogas con las que se ataban las cortinas para mantenerlas abiertas durante el día. Dejó la bandeja en el velador que estaba junto a la cama, y le pidió a "Papi", como este quería que le dijera, si podía atarle las manos a la cabecera de la cama, así podría portarse mal y "Papi" tendría que castigarlo después por haber sido un niño malo. Eso logró encender aún más a aquel viejo pervertido. Sin dudarlo se dejó atar con las sogas y se sorprendió al sentir lo fuerte y firme de la atadura que hizo su joven acompañante. No podía mover los brazos. Viktor tomó una de las pañoletas que tenía y, sentándose a horcajadas de aquel tipo, le vendó los ojos suavemente. Una vez terminó, una mueca de burla se dibujó en su cara al mirar atrás y ver la erección de ese pervertido. Contemplando a su víctima, completamente indefensa y excitada bajo él, se sintió más poderoso que nunca; era maravilloso tener la vida de alguien en sus manos. Lentamente, estiró la mano a la bandeja y tomó la segunda pañoleta que traía, la desenvolvió y sacó la jeringa que había escondido en esta. Jaló el émbolo hacia atrás, haciendo que el cilindro de la jeringa se llenara de aire. Manteniéndola en su mano derecha, lista para ser usada, se aproximó al oído de su objetivo, y dándole una lamida a su lóbulo susurró "до свидания (do svidaniya)" con una sonrisa macabra. En un rápido movimiento, clavó la jeringa en la axila izquierda de aquel degenerado. A pesar de que solo tenía quince años, conocía las partes del cuerpo mucho mejor que el médico más capacitado del mundo. La aguja llegó directo a la aorta, la artería más grande del cuerpo humano, que conecta con el ventrículo izquierdo del corazón, e introdujo velozmente el aire a esta, haciendo que el flujo de sangre se detuviera, lo que provocó un infarto fulminante. El sujeto se retorció en cuanto sintió el pinchazo, sin embargo, nada pudo hacer.

Esa misma tarde, Viktor fue ayudado por otros asesinos de Yakov a acomodar la escena para que pareciera que había muerto de un infarto mientras estaba recostado, y solo, en su habitación. Fue fácil que esa historia fuera creída, después de todo, Viktor sabía que en una autopsia jamás se encontraría un pinchazo en una axila; estas nunca eran revisadas a menos que hubiera una herida grotesca y visible en ellas. Luego de arreglar todo el lugar, Viktor y los demás asesinos lograron salir sin ser vistos.

Aquella noche, Yakov no pudo ocultar el orgullo que sentía por su hijo. Viktor había superado sus expectativas y había demostrado que sería de los mejores, sino, el mejor asesino. La frialdad y el modo calculador en que realizó la misión le hizo ver que estaba más que listo para comenzar a trabajar. Además, sus ojos demostraban sed de sangre y que había disfrutado matando a ese sujeto.

Más de cinco millones de dólares, junto con un libro con portada negra y aplicaciones doradas, recibió Viktor de parte de su padre. Al abrir el libro, en la primera hoja, estaba el enunciado que regiría su vida de ahora en adelante:

"Reglas de un asesino:

1.- No falles tu misión. Tu objetivo debe morir sí o sí.

2.- No puedes renunciar. Una vez dentro de este negocio no puedes salir.

3.- Nunca sientas cariño o amor por tu víctima.

Si rompes algunas de estas reglas... morirás.

Si rompes las tres... rogarás por la muerte."

—"Добро пожаловать (dobro pozhalovat')" —Viktor alzó la vista para mirar a Yakov, que con esa frase que significa "bienvenido", y poniendo la mano en el hombro de su hijo, lo introdujo a ese mundo.

Desde aquel día, Viktor comenzó una larga y exitosa carrera demostrando, víctima tras víctima, que no había verdugo más ágil, peligroso y preciso que él. Sus asesinatos podían llegar a parecer obras de arte.

En la actualidad, doce años y una lista increíblemente larga de objetivos ejecutados, avalaban su reputación. Al principio, Yakov temía que algunos asesinos sintieran odio hacia Viktor porque lo había adoptado como hijo y futuro heredero. Al nunca tener hijos propios, Yakov vio en Viktor lo que él había soñado en un hijo. Sin embargo, Viktor se ganó el respeto de todos sus hombres a punta de talento. Todos y cada uno de sus sicarios temían y respetaban a su hijo, tal y como le temían y respetaban a él.

Muchas de sus víctimas también fueron a parar a su larga lista de conquistas, como aquella con la que acabaría ahora. Después de tres semanas, se había aburrido de aquella muchacha. Aunque era preciosa y muy buena en el plano sexual, se enamoró demasiado rápido de él y se volvió muy empalagosa para su gusto, era una más del montón. Tal vez por eso su ex esposo la mandó a matar, o tal vez fue porque la descubrió robándole dinero para mantener a un amante. La muchacha fue obligada por sus padres a casarse a los diecisiete años con aquel sujeto que era veinticinco años mayor que ella. Jamás logró amarlo, y el amante era su forma de huir de su realidad. A Viktor casi le daba lástima la pobre mujer, y más aún al saber que el primer hombre que realmente amó es quien le daría muerte hoy. Pero esa casi lástima desaparecería cuando recibiera su paga, sin embargo, Viktor solo era cruel con los objetivos que lo merecían. Esta chica no lo merecía, así que la mataría rápidamente.

Estacionó su vehículo en aquel lujoso hotel. Tomó sus finos guantes negros de cuero y se los puso. Luego tomó su diario y escribió el primer párrafo del día:

"23 de febrero.

Irina Záitsev.

Divorciada.

Sin hijos.

Vitya."

« _Hoy, 17 de marzo a las 23:24, he llegado al "Marriott Royal Aurora Hotel", donde me reuniré con la Srta. Záitsev en la suite Tchaikovsky a las 23:45. Ella ha estado en el hotel desde las 16:00. Hoy se realizaba una fiesta a la que fue invitada. Prometí esperarla en la suite, diciendo que por mi trabajo como auditor de una importante empresa no podía llegar antes. Obviamente, mi motivo para este actuar es el no ser visto. Después de tres largas semanas, he decidido ponerle fin a su vida, pero lo haré de forma indolora; según mi criterio, Irina no merece que la mate de forma cruel. El equipo de informática se encargó de intervenir las cámaras de todo el hotel. Los ascensores también fueron intervenidos, así como los teléfonos, todo para facilitar mi trabajo, el que comienza ahora»._

Una vez que terminó de escribir, cerró el diario y lo guardó con cuidado en su maletín, el cual se quedaría en el auto. Se puso sus lentes de sol y sin miedo alguno salió del vehículo. Le daba igual si la matrícula era anotada o reconocida por alguien, de todas formas, esta estaba alterada. Con paso seguro se dirigió al ascensor que lo llevaría a la suite. La llave la había conseguido gracias a uno de sus espías que trabajaba en el hotel. Este había registrado una reserva hace unas horas bajo un nombre falso. La llave la dejó bajo el macetero que estaba en la esquina del corredor e informó a Viktor sobre esto. Con eso, entrar a la suite era pan comido.

Irina llegó a la habitación puntualmente, Viktor la recibió con un suave beso en los labios y la invitó a pasar. La ayudó con su abrigo y la invitó a sentarse con él en la sala de la suite. Tras diez minutos de una amena charla, Viktor le pidió que solicitara por teléfono una botella de champagne mientras él preparaba la habitación. Entusiasmada con la idea, Irina llamó y pidió la botella al personal de servicio a la habitación, al ser una suite la atención fue mucho más que rápida. En menos de cinco minutos el champagne ya estaba allí. Viktor salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No había preparado nada, simplemente no quería ser visto, pero su joven acompañante no tenía por qué saberlo.

Abrazándola por la espalda y con un suave beso en el cuello le pidió que pusiera música a su gusto mientras él servía los tragos. Aprovechando que estaba dándole la espalda, Viktor vertió el champagne en ambas copas. Arremangándose un poco el guante de su mano derecha, solo lo suficiente para dejar su anillo de oro expuesto, movió la parte de arriba de este, dejando a la vista una dosis más que alta de "cantarella".

La "cantarella" era un arsénico inodoro e incoloro. Este se conseguía mezclando el arsénico normal con tripas de cerdo, lo que se dejaba reposar por días hasta la putrefacción. De esto se conseguía una masilla pestilente que era escurrida hasta extraerle un polvillo similar al azúcar. Una dosis normal mataba en veinticuatro horas aproximadamente, y con mucho dolor, pero una dosis alta mataba a la víctima más rápido y prácticamente de forma indolora.

Una vez que vertió todo el contenido que traía en el anillo, lo cerró y se acomodó nuevamente el guante. A su vez, tomó el gemelo que traía en la manga izquierda de su camisa, el cual era una pequeña cápsula que poseía dos gramos de cianuro. Realmente deseaba que esta muchacha muriera rápido, dos venenos ayudarían a eso. Vació el líquido que traía la cápsula, la colocó en la manga de su camisa nuevamente y se fue a sentar al sofá dejando las dos copas en la mesa de centro.

Cuando su acompañante se acercó a él, Viktor la tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse a su lado. La acomodó en su pecho mientras ella sonreía y cerraba los ojos. El cianuro tardaba cinco minutos en disolverse por completo, la "cantarella" tardaba un poco menos, pero, por al menos cinco minutos, debía distraerla. Al pasar el tiempo necesario la invitó a brindar. La copa envenenada fue extendida por Viktor a Irina, y se la ofrecía con una preciosa y coqueta sonrisa. Como si estuviera hipnotizada, ella no dudo en aceptarla. Mirándola a los ojos, suavemente Viktor chocó su copa con la de ella diciendo en voz baja "ваше здоровье (vashe zdorov'ye)", lo cual significaba "A su salud". Ambos bebieron el contenido de un sorbo. Por mucho que Viktor quisiera acostarse con ella una última vez, no era tan idiota para arriesgarse a dejar algún fluido que lo identificara. Estaba resguardando cualquier rastro de ADN; incluso su cabello estaba peinado con gel para que no cayera ni uno solo.

Una vez que bebieron los tragos, bailaron al son de "Feeling good" de Michael Buble. Mirando disimuladamente el reloj, Viktor se excusó diciendo que tenía un regalo para su "amada" y que lo había dejado en el auto. De esta forma, él se fue sabiendo que las cámaras no lo grabarían. Al llegar a su auto se subió a este y se fue del hotel. En un edificio cercano perteneciente a Yakov se encontraban tres de sus hombres observando la situación. Viktor estacionó el auto una vez que llegó al edificio. Sacó su maletín y subió al departamento. Una vez allí, observó junto al equipo como los venenos actuaban rápidamente en Irina. A pesar de que, gracias a la mezcla, no sintió dolor en extremo, los malestares no pudieron evitarse. Tras dos horas, un paro cardiorrespiratorio le dio muerte a aquella pobre mujer.

Con satisfacción, Viktor sacó su diario y escribió el exitoso fin de su misión.

 _«A las 02:19, Irina Záitsev ha fallecido. La causa: un paro cardiorrespiratorio. La mezcla de "cantarella" y cianuro aceleraron la muerte y lograron que esta fuera indolora. Estos venenos son indetectables al mezclarse y se disuelven en el cuerpo, por lo que no aparecerán en la autopsia. Con esto, declaro la misión como exitosa»._

Tres días después de recibir la millonaria paga, Viktor fue llamado por Yakov. Tenía un nuevo objetivo para él. Viktor hubiera deseado poder descansar al menos una semana, pero Yakov le comentó que este caso era importante, al punto de que el cliente ofrecía cinco veces más de lo que normalmente ellos cobraban. Definitivamente valía la pena. Una vez que llegó a la mansión, Yakov colocó una carpeta frente a Viktor, la cual contenía todos los datos del caso. El líder yakuza de una pequeña zona de Japón solicitaba los servicios de la mafia rusa. El estilo de los yakuzas era matar rápida y eficazmente a sus objetivos, pero esta vez ellos querían torturar psicológicamente a una persona, por lo que deseaban que esto se realizara lentamente.

Toshiya Katsuki era un hombre que había pedido una gran suma de dinero al mafioso líder de la zona donde vivían. Se comprometió a pagar para luego romper su promesa y huir con su familia. Los Yakuzas rastrearon por todo Japón hasta que dieron con el hombre. Cuando le cobraron y este se negó a pagar porque no tenía el dinero, los yakuzas se lo llevaron sin dejar rastro. Tras meses de tortura decidieron castigarlo de forma aún más cruel, y en una pantalla le mostraron el momento preciso en que su esposa y su hija morían en una explosión que ocurrió en una farmacia cuando estas estaban comprando medicina para el resfrío que el hijo menor de la familia padecía en aquel momento. No importaba si más personas perdieron la vida, simplemente fue un efecto colateral. A pesar de que Toshiya había perdido a su amada esposa, Hiroko, y a su hija, Mari, él aún tenía esperanza y vida en su mirar. Aún tenía un hijo que lo esperaba cuando al fin fuera libre. Al ver que este hombre no rogaba por la muerte después de ver como su familia fallecía, se dieron cuenta que, tal vez, el sufrimiento y posterior muerte del hijo menor terminaría por quebrar su espíritu. Sabían que la mejor mafia, después de la japonesa, era la rusa, así que solicitaron sus servicios.

La idea era que el asesino sedujera al muchacho para luego hacerlo sufrir y matarlo. Podía tardar lo que quisiera mientras fuera más de seis meses y menos de un año. En aquel entonces, el jefe ruso con quien contactaron aceptó el caso, pero después de ocho años, el chico seguía vivo; lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido no estaba registrado. El jefe yakuza que solicitó el trabajo se reunió con Yakov. Luego de muchas horas de charla, Yakov les aseguró que él tenía un asesino infalible, que este verdugo era el ser más frío e insensible que existía. Él enamoraría al joven japonés, rompería su corazón y lo mataría. El yakuza no solo aceptó, si no que quintuplicó la paga solo por un motivo: Toshiya sufriría mucho más porque no solo moriría su hijo, también lo haría el nieto que tenía ahora, un niño de siete años.

El archivo informaba que el joven estuvo comprometido hace siete años, pero un tiroteo acabó con la vida de su prometida, dejándolo a él y al hijo recién nacido de ambos completamente solos. La madre y la hermana del muchacho fallecieron ocho años atrás, y su padre llevaba casi diez años desaparecido, por lo que el joven japonés lo daba por muerto. Solo eran él y su hijo.

A Viktor le llamó la atención lo precioso que era su objetivo. Un muchacho de veinticinco años, con una piel pálida y que se notaba que era muy tersa, una cabellera negra como la noche, unos hermosos ojos entre miel y marrón con un tono rojizo, y una mirada dulce y tierna. Incluso los anteojos le aumentaban el atractivo. Viktor sonrío para sí mismo. Disfrutaría de tan hermoso ángel antes de matarlo. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención el hecho de que su hijo no se parecía en nada a él. El pequeño, que ahora tenía siete años, tenía una melena rubia y unos lindos ojos verdes. Alzó una ceja creyendo que tal vez no era realmente su hijo, pero en el informe se mencionaba una prueba de ADN que demostraba que, en efecto, era su hijo biológico. Bastante rara era la genética. Seguramente se parecía a su difunta madre.

Viktor tendría de seis meses a un año para matarlo. Esto lo alegró. Disfrutaría por mucho tiempo a su futura conquista. Con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción miró a Yakov, se levantó y agitó el informe en su mano.

—Gracias por este trabajo. Lo disfrutaré.

—Recuerda que no solo debes matar al chico, también su hijo debe morir.

—Lo recordaré.

Y con eso se retiró. Mientras caminaba, abrió la carpeta de nuevo, leyó los datos y miró el rostro de su preciosa víctima:

"Yuuri Katsuki

25 años.

Soltero.

Un hijo de 7 años."

Viktor debía ir a su penthouse para empacar, pues mañana se iba a Japón.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Estoy muy feliz de poder compartir mi fanfic en esta plataforma. Espero que les guste. n.n**


	3. Yuuri

Hace años que la tragedia invadía la vida de Yuuri Katsuki. No recordaba en qué momento fue que todo a su alrededor comenzó a desmoronarse. Todas las personas que amaba le habían sido arrebatadas, y ahora que solo le quedaba su hijo, estaba aterrado de que este también perdiera la vida. Su amado hijo era lo único que lo mantenía vivo. Si él ya no estuviera, Yuuri ya no tendría motivos para continuar. Él mismo acabaría con su vida.

Su infierno comenzó cuando tenía quince años recién cumplidos. Su padre jamás había sido un hombre cariñoso, pero al menos era preocupado del bienestar de su familia. Vivían en Tokio. Ni su esposa e hijos sabían en qué trabajaba o cómo llevaba dinero a la casa. Y cuando le preguntaban, él solo respondía que era un administrativo de una importante empresa. Un día, y sin previo aviso, se mudaron al pequeño pueblo de Hasetsu por órdenes de su progenitor. En aquella ciudad su padre volvió a actuar como antes, saliendo a trabajar en lo que fuera que hiciera sin dar detalles. Así fueron sus vidas por varios meses. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, su padre desapareció. Simplemente, un día se fue a trabajar y no se volvió a saber más de él. La policía realizó una búsqueda exhaustiva para hallarlo, pero fue inútil. A Toshiya Katsuki se lo había tragado la tierra. La misma policía lo declaró como desaparecido y le comunicó a su familia que lo más probable era que el hombre estuviera muerto.

Yuuri era dueño de una mente privilegiada. Tenía ideas frescas, un intelecto muy superior a muchos, una bondad y amabilidad que le permitían acercarse a la gente y estas depositaban su entera confianza en él. Al convertirse en el hombre de la casa se sentía responsable de su madre y su hermana, aunque esta última fuera dos años mayor que él. Uno de los amigos de Yuuri, Takeshi Nishigori, lo ayudó a conseguir trabajo en la empresa multinacional de su padre. Este último, al ver las habilidades del joven, lo contrató como su asistente personal, ya que, incluso con solo quince años, resultó ser más competente que los últimos cinco asistentes que había tenido, y aunque fuera solo por media jornada, estaba seguro que Yuuri sería una gran mano derecha. Por esa misma razón, el padre de Takeshi, quien conocía a Toshiya y a su familia de toda la vida, le pagaba a Yuuri un sueldo que era muchísimo más alto de lo que ganaría un asistente de jornada completa. Sabía que ese pequeño estaba estudiando y que aun así quería mantener a su familia. El dinero que su madre lograba reunir con sus tejidos y el que aportaba su hermana, proveniente de su trabajo de medio tiempo como vendedora en una pastelería, no era suficiente; el sueldo de Yuuri se convirtió en el gran soporte de la casa.

Así pasó un año y medio, Yuuri ya se había acostumbrado a la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros, esta no era tan pesada como al principio, incluso su sueldo había sido aumentado considerablemente. Y cuando al fin sentía que su vida se estaba reacomodando, una nueva tragedia lo golpeó de frente.

Llevaba tres días con una tos que sonaba como si el aire lijara sus pulmones y garganta. Su jefe le pidió que fuera al médico, ya que ese día no solo tenía aquella molesta tos, sino que también tenía fiebre. Aproximadamente a las 16:45 llegó a su casa, con una receta y una licencia médica en la mano, y la mochila, que usaba tanto en la escuela como en el trabajo, en la otra. No había podido comprar los medicamentos él mismo porque la farmacia de la clínica estaba cerrada. Su madre le ordenó que fuera a acostarse; ella y su hermana irían a comprar la medicina que necesitaba. Sin ánimos de contradecir a su progenitora, Yuuri solo se limitó a asentir y arrastró los pies a su habitación, donde se dejó caer y se durmió apenas su cuerpo tocó la cama.

Al despertar, miró el reloj que estaba en el velador junto a su cama, eran las diez de la noche con treinta y ocho minutos. Había dormido toda la tarde y, a pesar que aún tenía un poco de fiebre, se sentía mucho mejor. Se levantó en busca de su madre, pero no la encontró. Llamó a su hermana solo para notar que ella tampoco estaba. La casa estaba a oscuras, con las cortinas aún abiertas y todo tal cual había quedado cuando se fue a dormir. Su madre, de forma sagrada, siempre cerraba las cortinas cuando el sol se escondía y comenzaba a oscurecer para luego prender la luz. Decía que no se debía prender la luz antes de cerrar las cortinas porque los vecinos no tenían por qué mirar dentro de la casa... Si, tal vez su madre estaba un poco paranoica.

Si las cortinas estaban aún abiertas a esa hora, significaba que su madre y su hermana aún no volvían. Eso no era normal. Habían salido hace horas y solo iban a la farmacia que estaba a dos calles de su casa. Con cierto grado de incertidumbre, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y llamó a su madre, únicamente para que la grabadora le dijera que el teléfono al cual marcó estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio. Lo mismo pasó cuando llamó a su hermana. Y esto logró que un mal presentimiento se instalara en su mente y corazón. Con su pulso alterado y buscando una forma de calmarse, encendió el televisor de la sala de estar; quería algo de luz y ruido ya que nunca le había gustado la oscuridad o estar solo. Pero, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas imaginó que podría ocurrir lo que aquel canal de noticias estaba informando. Alrededor de las 17:15, una bomba había explotado justamente en la farmacia que estaba a dos calles de su casa. La terrible explosión había acabado con la vida de todas las personas que se encontraban dentro del lugar, incluso muchos transeúntes, que tuvieron la mala suerte de pasar por fuera de la farmacia justo en aquel momento, fueron impactados y perdieron la vida a causa de la detonación. Yuuri observaba con horror los detalles del atentado. Se podía ver varias ambulancias, bomberos y policías en el lugar de los hechos. Tras horas de arduo trabajo, los doctores forenses habían logrado identificar a los fallecidos con los restos que los bomberos lograron rescatar. Yuuri rogaba en silencio y con lágrimas en los ojos que en el listado que estaban por repetir, ya que el hecho había pasado hace horas y las identidades de las víctimas fatales habían sido anunciadas en el noticiero de la tarde mientras Yuuri dormía, no estuvieran los nombres de su madre y su hermana. Pero sus rezos no fueron oídos. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta cuando, en la pantalla, aparecieron los nombres de Hiroko Katsuki y Mari Katsuki. Aquella noche, Yuuri lloró, gritó y sintió cómo, nuevamente, su vida se hacía trizas.

Takeshi, su esposa Yuko, y las hijas de estos, fueron los que apoyaron a Yuuri en ese momento y fueron su pilar durante varios meses, donde su depresión era evidente y entendible. El padre de Takeshi lo acogió como un hijo más, incluso le ofreció su mansión para que se fuera a vivir con él. Como Takeshi estaba casado y tenía a sus hijas, él vivía en su propia casa junto a su familia. Estaba iniciando su nueva empresa de artefactos tecnológicos, y esta estaba teniendo tanto éxito desde su inicio, que Takeshi decidió renunciar a ser el heredero de la empresa de su padre. Este último estaba muy orgulloso y feliz por los logros de su hijo, pero preocupado por el destino de su empresa cuando él se retirara. Y eso hizo que notara que ahora estaba solo, sin su esposa, que en paz descansara, y sin su hijo en la mansión. Y aunque Yuuri se sintió realmente honrado por tal ofrecimiento, se negó. Ahora que él también estaba solo, quería lograr levantar su vida con sus propias manos. No quería nada regalado. Sin embargo, su trabajo era tan eficiente y perfecto, que su jefe no dudó en ascenderlo. Ahora, como subgerente de la empresa y con solo diecisiete años cumplidos hace algunos meses, Yuuri seguía sintiéndose vacío. Pero todo cambió cuando la conoció a ella.

Iba caminando sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera su celular, hasta que chocó con alguien. Él había logrado mantenerse en pie, pero la otra persona no había corrido con la misma suerte. Vio que una joven estaba sentada en el suelo con un montón de papeles tirados a su alrededor. No dudó en agacharse y comenzar a recogerlos para entregárselos y ayudarla a ponerse de pie. De forma rápida, juntó todos los documentos y se los extendió.

―Lo sien... ―Su voz se desvaneció al momento de alzar la vista de los papeles al rostro de la muchacha. Era sin duda la chica más linda que había visto en su vida. Su cabello rojizo le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos brillaban con un azul intenso, sus facciones eran dulces y finas, su menudo cuerpo estaba perfecta y maravillosamente proporcionado. Ella parecía una pequeña, pero preciosa, princesa. Saliendo de la estupefacción, Yuuri la ayudó a ponerse de pie una vez que ella recibió los documentos. Cuando volvió a disculparse, se dio cuenta que ella no le entendía. Bastaba con verla para darse cuenta que ella era extranjera y no japonesa. Sin estar seguro de dónde venía ella, probó hablándole en inglés, después de todo ese era el idioma universal junto con el español. Se arriesgó con el inglés, ya que su español era muy pobre, contrario a su inglés, el que manejaba a la perfección gracias a que su padre le hablaba en japonés e inglés desde bebé. Al fin podían entenderse sin problemas ya que, por suerte, ella también sabía inglés.

Se presentó como Milenka. Era una muchacha rusa de veinte años, lo cual sorprendió a Yuuri, pues él habría podido jurar que la chica tenía su misma edad, dieciocho como máximo. Lucía muy joven y demasiado bella, tanto que Yuuri podría haber pasado el resto de su vida contemplándola.

Desde aquel día, Milenka se adentró en la vida y el corazón de Yuuri para quedarse por siempre allí. Y, aunque su relación avanzó demasiado rápido, el japonés no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella desde el primer día. Ella le devolvió la vida, ella le devolvió la esperanza y logró que Yuuri sonriera otra vez. Tanto era el amor del japonés que, a los tres meses de relación, y con un horrible miedo a perder al ángel que había llegado para salvarlo, le pidió matrimonio.

Milenka había cambiado mucho, desde aquel día en que chocaron a las afueras de la empresa donde trabajaba Yuuri, hasta aquel momento donde se encontraba de rodillas, sosteniendo un anillo, pidiéndole a su amada que no solo fuera su novia, sino que fuera su esposa. Antes ella solía ser más atrevida y su relación se basaba más en lo carnal, sin embargo, en el último tiempo, ella había cambiado su forma de ser, su mirada se había suavizado, era mucho más amorosa, no solo compartían en la cama, si no que ahora disfrutaban pasar tiempo juntos haciendo las cosas más sencillas como las compras de la semana, pero a su vez, la notaba un poco nerviosa. Constantemente, mientras paseaban, ella miraba a sus alrededores disimuladamente, como si alguien los siguiera o tuviera miedo a ser vista, lo que para Yuuri no tenía ningún sentido. Pero aquello no le importaba, nada le importaba, salvo la mujer que lo estaba mirando con lágrimas en los ojos mientras asentía. Yuuri sintió que podría morir de la felicidad. Con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro, se puso de pie, sacó el anillo de la caja y lo puso en el dedo de su amada flor. Besando sus labios, la abrazó, alzándola para hacerla girar. Al fin la vida le sonreía, pero como si eso fuera poco, cuando Yuuri bajó a su prometida, esta fue hasta su bolso, el cual colgaba en el respaldo de una silla, sacó un sobre pequeño y se lo tendió con una gran sonrisa. Yuuri recibió aquel sobre, el cual tenía afuera el nombre de la clínica a la que él usualmente iba cuando se sentía mal, y sin entender que ocurría, lo abrió y lo que leyó allí lo dejó paralizado. Era el resultado de una prueba sanguínea de embarazo, y el resultado era positivo. No solo acababa de comprometerse con su amada princesa, sino que también iba a ser padre. A pesar de solo tener diecisiete años, la alegría que sintió aquel día jamás la olvidaría. Todo el dolor que cargaba en su alma fue sustituido por la felicidad más grande que alguna vez había experimentado.

Habían acordado que la boda sería después del nacimiento del bebé, ya que, no solo Yuuri ya tendría los dieciocho años en ese entonces, sino que Milenka decía que quería lucir como cuando Yuuri la conoció. Para él, ella era la mujer más bella del universo, incluso sabía que luciría aún más preciosa con su vientre abultado, pero respetó el deseo de su prometida. Él haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, porque la amaba con cada molécula de su cuerpo.

En los nueve meses de embarazo su vida fue color de rosa. El padre de Takeshi ascendió a Yuuri a gerente general y, al no tener un sucesor para su empresa, le pidió a Yuuri si podía convertirse en su heredero. Su hijo tenía su propia empresa y había renunciado a ese derecho, así que él deseaba que aquel joven esforzado y a quien quería como si fuera también su hijo, se convirtiera en la futura cabeza de la empresa. No podía confiarle el trabajo de toda su vida a nadie más que a él, y su hijo biológico estaba más que de acuerdo con su decisión. Después de tanto tiempo, Yuuri aprendió a querer al Sr. Nishigori como a un padre, por lo que aceptó muy honrado ser el siguiente líder. También terminó la escuela y se matriculó en la universidad, en la carrera de economía. Si iba a dirigir una empresa en el futuro, debía tener el conocimiento suficiente; sus futuros empleados merecían un jefe competente.

Desde que Milenka se fue a vivir con él, Yuuri le pidió que no trabajara; él quería ser quien cuidara de ella y con mayor razón ahora que estaba embarazada. Yuuri compró un terreno donde mandó a edificar una casa, la cual rivalizaba con una mansión, un tanto alejada del centro de la ciudad para que su familia tuviera un nuevo inicio, lejos de todo el dolor que guardaba su antiguo hogar. Y aunque cambiaron de casa, no se fueron de Hasetsu. Yuuri contrató personal de servicio para que mantuvieran el orden y la limpieza de la casa y ayudaran a su prometida en lo que fuera que ella necesitara. Con su puesto actual de gerente general, futuro heredero del 51% de las acciones de la empresa multinacional del Sr. Nishigori, lo cual lo convertía en el dueño y accionista mayoritario, y estudiando sin preocuparse de pagar la carrera ya que esta era costeada por su padre adoptivo, Yuuri ya tenía una significativa fortuna, la cual estaba totalmente destinada a su futura esposa y para el hijo que venía en camino; todos sus esfuerzos eran para ellos.

Desde el quinto mes de embarazo sabían el sexo del bebé. Era un varón. Por eso mismo, había un cuarto decorado con los mejores muebles y juguetes seleccionados por uno de los mejores decoradores de interior de Japón. Todos los días Yuuri entraba a ese cuarto y sus ansias por tener a su hijo en brazos crecía.

Solo una semana faltaba para que su hijo llegara al mundo cuando, una tarde normal, Yuuri, quien estaba en el trabajo, recibió una llamada de su amada Milenka. Una simple frase hizo que su corazón se detuviera y su respiración se atascara en su garganta... Se había roto la fuente. El bebé iba a nacer. Tras diez horas de parto donde todo el hospital había escuchado en un perfecto inglés, a pesar que Milenka era rusa, que la madre de Yuuri era una mujer de la noche, que él jamás le volvería a poner un solo dedo encima y que, si el bebé no nacía pronto, le arrancaría la hombría con un alicate cortante, su primogénito anunció a sus padres que ya estaba allí con un fuerte grito que demostraba el carácter que tendría al crecer. Yuuri sintió que sus mejillas se empapaban con las lágrimas que dejó caer sin darse cuenta. Una pequeña cabellera rubia coronaba la cabeza del bebé. Cuando el doctor puso al recién nacido en los brazos de su madre, este abrió sus preciosos ojos verdes, y miraba a aquellas personas que lo contemplaban con adoración. A pesar estar emocionado, Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso y receloso. ¿Por qué el bebé era rubio y de ojos verdes? Él tenía el cabello negro y los ojos entre marrón y rojizo, mientras que Milenka tenía el cabello rojizo y los ojos azules... No lo comprendía, y por eso guardó silencio. Pero esa duda murió cuando, unas horas después, la familia de Milenka apareció en el hospital. El padre de Milenka era un hombre bastante apuesto para sus cincuenta y tantos años, con un cabello rubio como el sol y unos increíbles ojos azules. Su madre, era una mujer de cuarenta años, elegante y con una belleza que Milenka había heredado, poseía unos brillantes ojos verdes y el cabello de un sensual rojo. El hermano mayor de Milenka tenía el cabello rubio de su padre y los ojos verdes de su madre y, en cambio, su prometida tenía el cabello rojizo de su madre y los ojos azules de su padre. Un enorme alivio invadió a Yuuri. En su pequeño bebé simplemente predominaba la genética de su familia materna, incluso se parecía mucho a su tío. Su prometida le había dicho a Yuuri que quería que el bebé se llamara como él... "Yuuri". Sin embargo, él no estaba seguro si su hijo estaría feliz con eso al crecer. Dudaba que los hijos que se llamaban como sus padres estuvieran muy conformes. Tal vez, y después de casi un año de conocer a su prometida, Yuuri debió saber que de una u otra forma su amada lograba todo lo que se proponía, y adoraba eso de ella. Le dijo a su esposo que no nombraría al bebé con el nombre japonés "Yuuri", pero nunca dijo nada de no llamarlo con el nombre ruso "Yuri". En aquel momento, Yuuri entendió y asumió que jamás ganaría una batalla contra su futura esposa. Lo mejor era aceptarlo ahora y aprender a vivir con ello. Lo más divertido era que una semana después de haber decidido el nombre del niño, Milenka comenzó a llamarlo Yurio porque ella, su prometido y toda su familia se confundían entre ambos Yuris al decir el nombre.

A Yuuri le llamó la atención el hecho que la familia de su prometida no la llamaba por su nombre, sino que le llamaban por lo que él pensaba que era un diminutivo o algo así. Milenka le explicó que la llamaban así de cariño, y Yuuri lo creyó de inmediato.

Un mes exacto había transcurrido desde que el pequeño Yurio había llegado a sus vidas. En ese mes habían ocurrido muchas cosas, lo que incluía una prueba de ADN con la que su esposa ganó cuatrocientos dólares de los compañeros y amigos que Yuuri había hecho en el trabajo. No sabía cómo sentirse al saber que Pichit y Leo, al ver a su hijo, apostaron a que él no era el padre biológico, pero como el mismo había sentido intriga al principio, no podía culparlos.

La familia de su amada se había mudado con ellos, y Yuuri nuevamente sentía esa calidez de una casa llena de amor. Esa sensación sería aún mayor en tres semanas más, el día que se realizaría la boda. Todos deseaban que las tres semanas pasaran rápido, mientras tanto, esa noche harían una pequeña celebración por el primer mes de vida de Yurio. De repente, el teléfono de su mujer sonó. Últimamente recibía muchas llamadas que hacían que su rostro se pusiera pálido, incluso había salido algunas veces tras recibir estas llamadas. Cada vez que Yuuri preguntaba por lo que estaba pasando, ella solo sonreía y decía que era una amiga que le gustaba jugarle bromas y por eso se asustaba cada vez que la llamaba. Era una situación muy extraña. Milenka se levantó del sofá y se fue a la habitación a hablar. Después de diez minutos, Yuuri entró al cuarto solo para encontrar a su mujer sentada en la cama sollozando. Con evidente preocupación, se acercó a ella y la abrazó besando su frente.

―Amor, ¿qué ocurre? Dime, por favor. Me preocupa lo rara que has estado este último tiempo.

Milenka lo miró a los ojos. Besó tiernamente sus labios para luego levantarse, caminar al armario, agacharse y sacar una extraña caja negra del tamaño de una caja de zapatos que estaba oculta tras otras más. Ella volvió a sentarse junto a Yuuri y puso la caja en su regazo.

―Yuuri, amor mío, necesito que me escuches. Hoy te pido que confíes en mí. Necesito salir ahora. Es la última vez que ocurrirá esto, lo prometo. ¿Sabes? Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado. Toda mi vida estuve sumergida en la oscuridad, pero tu luz revivió mi alma. Me diste el regalo más hermoso que pudiera pedir: nuestro hijo. ―Asustada y con el nudo nuevamente instalado en la garganta, bajó la vista a la caja―. Cuando todo lo que deba pasar ocurra, quiero que abras esta caja. En ella encontrarás un diario negro con dorado. Quiero que leas la última página primero. Por favor, te ruego que leas esa página antes que cualquier otra. Todo está escrito en inglés. Es el único idioma que podía usar en el diario, así que podrás comprender lo que dice ahí. Sé que una vez que leas todo el diario probablemente no vas a entender mi actuar, no pido que lo hagas, pero siento que pase lo que pase debes saber lo que está escrito allí. ―Con una triste sonrisa miró a su precioso y desconcertado Yuuri y no pudo evitar depositar un beso en su frente―. De alguna forma, siento que podré cerrar un circulo al fin. Y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida, porque gracias a eso te conocí. Te amo y te amaré el resto de mi vida.

Yuuri sintió una gran angustia al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Acaso su futura esposa lo iba a dejar?

―Milenka, ¿te estás yendo? ¿Por qué siento como si tus palabras fueran una despedida? ¡¿Quieres abandonarme?! ―La última pregunta la hizo dejando que el pánico lo dominara.

―Jamás te abandonaría, amor mío. Ahora saldré y con un poco de suerte, volveré a tus brazos con la mayor de las sonrisas para convertirme en tu esposa. No hay nada que desee más. ―Aunque le dijo aquella frase con una sonrisa temblorosa pero dulce, dudaba mucho que pudiera volver con su nueva y adoraba familia. Estaba segura que aquella noche moriría―. Quiero que me esperes aquí, con mi familia y con nuestro precioso Yurio. Prométeme que te quedarás aquí esperando por mí. ¿Lo prometes?

No quería dejar que saliera sola, no quería dejar que ese extraño presentimiento lo dominara, no quería temblar como estaba temblando, pero él confiaba en su amada ciegamente.

―Lo prometo.

Milenka salió en su auto y Yuuri se quedó en casa, aferrándose a su hijo mientras esperaba que su prometida volviera. La familia de Milenka notó la angustia de Yuuri y, para que este se calmara, se ofrecieron a ir tras Milenka y así cuidarla para que el japonés estuviera tranquilo. Más que agradecido, Yuuri les facilitó uno de sus autos para que la fueran a buscar. Todos los autos tenían un GPS que permitía saber su ubicación, y así, la familia de Milenka podía ver en el tablero digital dónde estaba el auto su hija. En muy poco tiempo llegaron al callejón donde estaba estacionado el vehículo de la chica. Milenka solo pudo ver a su familia por última vez, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y terror al darse cuenta que había arrastrado a su familia a su muerte sin notarlo. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, se desató el infierno.

La pantalla del celular de Yuuri brilló, "Amor mío" aparecía como nombre. Rápidamente contestó, pero en lugar de su futura esposa, un policía lo llamaba del celular de esta para informarle que, una hora antes, su prometida y su familia fueron algunas de las tantas víctimas de un tiroteo entre bandas rivales; los cuatro resultaron fallecidos.

Yuuri dejó caer el celular mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Finas lágrimas caían, mojando la ropita del bebé que ahora dormitaba en sus brazos. Eso fue lo que evitó que Yuuri destrozara su garganta a gritos. No podía respirar, sentía que ahogaba. ¡NO!, gritaba su mente. ¡Por favor, que esto sea una pesadilla!, rogaba en su interior. ¿Qué diablos había hecho para tener que sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué tenía que perder a todos los seres que amaba?

Intentando calmar su respiración y latidos, bajó la mirada a su hijo, que era lo último que le quedaba de su preciosa Milenka; lo único que evitaba que, en ese momento, se diera un tiro en la frente para poder ir a reunirse con todos aquellos que lo habían dejado en este mundo. Pero amaba demasiado a su hijo como para ser igual que ellos y dejarlo solo. Él no era el único que había perdido a un ser amado hoy. Su hijo acababa de perder a su madre y apenas tenía un mes de edad. Sollozando por el dolor de la pérdida, Yuuri abrazó a su pequeño bebé y, asegurándose de no despertarlo, susurró una promesa que jamás rompería.

―Yuri, hijo mío, te juro que te protegeré con mi vida. Nadie te hará daño mientras yo viva.

Yuuri había comprado un mausoleo en uno de los cementerios de Hasetsu, en el descansaban los pocos restos de su madre y hermana que los bomberos y rescatistas pudieron conseguir, y ahora descansaban ahí su preciosa Milenka y su familia. Nadie en Rusia exigió que los cuerpos fueran repatriados, por lo que Yuuri supuso que no tenían más familiares allá.

Al volver del funeral, Yuuri encontró en su cuarto la caja que Milenka le había entregado, sin embargo, no se atrevió a abrirla y leer el dichoso diario. Sentía que, si lo hacía, de alguna forma estaría dejando ir a Milenka. No quería hacerlo; quería aferrarse al recuerdo de su prometida por el resto de su vida. Así que arrumbó la caja arriba del armario, dejándola en el olvido.

Aunque el dolor seguía en su corazón, Yuuri continuó con su vida, criando a su hijo y amándolo día a día. Su vida giraba en torno a su precioso bebé. Cinco años después, el Sr. Nishigori decidió retirarse, dejando a Yuuri como nuevo accionista mayoritario y dueño de su empresa. Yuuri, quien logró graduarse de la universidad con la ayuda de Takeshi y Yuko, quienes cuidaban de Yurio mientras él estudiaba, se sentía más que listo para semejante responsabilidad.

En la actualidad, Yuuri llevaba dos años al mando de la multinacional. Era un jefe amado y respetado. Su inteligencia y amabilidad habían hecho que sus empleados le fueran fieles y le quisieran.

Después de llevar el luto por tres años, se había dado la oportunidad de volver a conocer personas, sin embargo, ninguna había logrado hacerle sentir lo que su preciosa Milenka había logrado. De alguna forma, aún amaba su recuerdo.

Yuri o "Yurio" como lo llamaban todos, era ahora un niño de siete años. A pesar de su corta edad, tenía un carácter que solo su padre, el Sr. Nishigori, que para el niño era su abuelo, y sus tíos Yuko y Takeshi podían controlar. Era el vivo retrato de su madre, igual de impulsivo y directo. Yuuri se aseguró que Yurio conociera a su madre, aunque fuera por fotos. El niño sabía lo mucho que ella lo había amado. Yuuri contrató profesores particulares para que Yurio aprendiera desde pequeño a hablar en ruso y en inglés. Su madre era rusa, y su padre era japonés, por lo que él pequeño sabía hablar ambos idiomas además del inglés. Yuuri solía usar más frecuentemente este último idioma con su hijo. Era como un juego en el que también participaban los miembros de la familia Nishigori.

Su vida al fin tenía un rumbo. Nuevamente había logrado levantarse y lo había hecho por su hijo. Pero sentía que algo faltaba. Cada vez que iba a dejar a Yurio al colegio notaba como este miraba disimuladamente a los demás niños que iban acompañados por ambos padres. Yuuri sabía que todos los niños necesitaban a sus dos figuras paternas y, aunque Yurio le decía siempre que era feliz con tenerlo a él solamente, en su interior Yuuri sentía que, quizás, él solo no era suficiente por mucho que lo amara.

Yuuri no quería olvidar a Milenka, pero sabía que el amor llegaba de golpe. Solo esperaba que si conocía a alguien que lo amara y amara a su hijo, la muerte no se lo arrebatara nuevamente.

¿Sería eso posible?

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Ya que hoy comencé a subir mi fanfic por esta plataforma, quise hacerlo con los primeros tres capítulos.**

 **Espero que les guste n.n**


	4. Llegando a Hasetsu

Era una noche tranquila y fría en Rusia, lo cual no era una novedad. Rusia se caracterizaba por su clima helado.

A pesar de tener todo listo para el viaje que se realizaría al día siguiente, Viktor no podía conciliar el sueño. Con un vaso de whisky en la mano, no dejaba de mirar la fotografía de su nueva víctima. Estaba fascinado. El muchacho era demasiado atractivo físicamente, pero no era una belleza erótica, sino todo lo contrario. Era una belleza inocente y demasiado cautivadora, un rostro que mezclaba lo precioso y lo tierno con un toque sensual. Y estaba sacando el lado más lujurioso del ruso. Viktor sentía que no podía contener el entusiasmo, por lo que llamó a su amigo Christophe Giacometti, otro de los asesinos de Yakov, para poder conversar y compartir con él sobre sus expectativas y sus ansias referentes a esta nueva misión.

Christophe Giacometti, quién usaba su apodo real: Chris, con las víctimas, entró a trabajar para Yakov cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. Tras perder a su familia completa frente a sus propios ojos a manos de unos ladrones, buscó la forma de vengarse, le daba lo mismo las consecuencias. Y por eso, cuando Yakov le ofreció ayudarlo para que pudiera llenar sus manos con la sangre de esos bastardos a cambio de que trabajara como asesino a sueldo para él, no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Una vez dentro del negocio conoció a Viktor, el hijo de Yakov. Y tras escuchar sobre su reputación y haber tenido la oportunidad de verlo en acción, su admiración y respeto a este crecieron hasta las nubes. Desde aquel entonces se convirtieron no sólo en compañeros y colegas, sino que también en amigos. Y aunque Christophe era tan solo un año menor que Viktor, lo miraba como un modelo a seguir.

Veintidos minutos después de que Viktor llamara a su amigo, este ya se encontraba llamando al timbre de la entrada de su penthouse. Dándole la bienvenida, Viktor lo dejó pasar y le preparó un Martini. El cocktail favorito de Chris.

Ambos estaban sentados en sillones individuales, uno frente a otro, separados por la delicada mesa de centro. Chris bebió su primera copa de un solo sorbo y, dejando la copa en la mesa, miró a Viktor con su típica sonrísa traviesa, la cual conseguía que sus objetivos cayeran rendidos a sus pies.

―¿Sabes?, estoy muy curioso. No me llamarías sin un motivo realmente importante, o algo demasiado interesante. Me tienes intrigado.

Christophe conocía muy bien a Viktor y este lo sabía, no tenía necesidad alguna de mentirle.

―Tengo una nueva víctima.

―¿Tan pronto? Hace tres o cuatro días terminaste una misión. ¿Ya tienes una nueva?

―¿Qué puedo decir? Soy el mejor. ―La respuesta de Viktor vino acompañada con una sonrisa conforme—. En todo caso, me alegro que Yakov me diera esta misión. Mi objetivo me tiene cautivado.

Chris alzó una ceja. Ahora estaba muchísimo más que intrigado.

―¿Puedo ver la foto de tu objetivo?

―Claro.

Viktor extendió su brazo con la foto de su futura víctima. Christophe la tomó y al verla soltó un silbido de admiración.

―¡Por Dios! ¿Este chico es real? No puedo creer lo lindo que puede llegar a ser un hombre. ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿diecisiete? ¿dieciocho? ―preguntó el suizo sin dejar de ver la fotografía.

―Tiene veinticinco.

Chris, al escuchar su respuesta, dejó de ver la imagen y miró a Viktor sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

―¿Veinticinco? ¿Acaso se ducha con agua de la fuente de la juventud? ¿Cómo lo hace para verse tan joven? Parece un niño de secundaria.

―Es japonés. —respondió Viktor encogiéndose de hombros como si esa respuesta esclareciera todo―. Los japoneses siempre se ven más jóvenes. Debe ser por la alimentación tan sana a la que están acostumbrados.

Chris asintió mientras volvía a mirar la foto.

―Te gusta. ―No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

―Por supuesto que me gusta. ¿A quién no? El chico despierta en mí algunas fantasías muy obscenas. Y si me excito con sólo una foto de él, no quiero ni imaginarme la calentura que sentiré al verlo en persona.

―Y no te culpo. ―afirmó Chris, estando completamente de acuerdo con su amigo―. Si fuera mi objetivo, me aseguraría de disfrutar de su cuerpo en todas las posiciones existentes antes de liquidarlo.

―¿Qué crees que es lo que voy a hacer? ―preguntó Viktor mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa cómplice―. Que no te quepa la menor duda, gozaré del cuerpo de Yuuri Katsuki tantas veces como me sea posible. Me lo llevaré a la cama y le haré conocer un placer tan magnífico que me rogará que lo folle hasta el día en que lo mate. Aunque para eso debo enamorarlo primero.

―Como si eso fuera un problema para ti.

―El único inconveniente en todo esto es que no basta con que enamore a Yuuri. Si quiero tener una "relación" con él tendré que ganarme el cariño de su hijo también. ―El sólo pensar en cuidar a un niño le hastiaba―. No me gustan los mocosos. Son un dolor de cabeza.

Christophe soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de mirar a su amigo con ojos burlescos.

―Vamos, Viktor. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser ganarse el afecto de ese chiquillo? Los niños siempre son tímidos frente a desconocidos y si les das una mirada de advertencia demostrando quien manda, de inmediato se sienten intimidados y se portan como angelitos. Ya verás que, teniendo al mocoso en el bolsillo, podrás estar entre los muslos del japonés fácilmente.

Suspirando pesadamente y masajeando su sien, Viktor asintió sabiendo que nada podría hacer más que lograr que el Yuri menor lo quisiera y así el Yuuri mayor lo acogería en su corazón, y de ese modo también lo acogería en la cama.

Viktor y Chris pasaron la noche buscando consejos en internet, específicamente en google, de cómo acercarse a un niño para ganar su confianza. El único que error que cometieron fue pensar que el pequeño Yurio tenía el mismo carácter dócil que la mayoría de los niños de esa edad. Pronto Viktor descubriría que google no puede ayudarte si no le das la información correcta.

A las seis de la mañana, Chris llevó a Viktor al aeropuerto privado de Yakov. Allí, uno de sus aviones lo llevaría a Japón. El avión aterrizaría en el aeropuerto privado del líder yakuza que solicitó el trabajo. Yakov ya había preparado un lujoso departamento cercano a la actual residencia Katsuki.

Viktor revisó el equipaje de mano, el cual era su siempre confiable maletín, y verifico que las cosas esenciales estuvieran allí. Yakov le había dado un diario nuevo, ya que, con la última misión, no le quedaban hojas disponibles al anterior. Una de las cosas más importantes era que todo lo registrado en el diario debía ser en inglés. Yakov tenía asesinos de muchas nacionalidades, y como deseaba que se entendieran entre todos estableció esa norma. Aparte del diario, llevaba dos celulares. Uno era el teléfono donde Yakov, Chris, sus compañeros o cualquier persona del "trabajo" lo llamaba. El segundo teléfono siempre debía ser nuevo al iniciar una misión, aquel celular sería el que usaría con su víctima como si fuera su verdadero móvil. Una vez que terminaba su deber, el segundo teléfono siempre era destruido. En su maletín también iba su fiel par de guantes de cuero negro, un juego de tres navajas de plata y la carpeta con la información de su víctima.

Con un apretón de manos se despidió de Chris y subió al avión que lo llevaría al que sería su hogar por, aproximadamente, un año.

Chris observó como el avión despegaba y se elevaba rápidamente. Minutos después, Yakov se paró a su lado y sin decir una sola palabra, alzó la vista para mirar el avión en el que iba su hijo.

―Don Yakov... ―Chris comenzó a hablar sin dejar de mirar al mismo avión que su jefe observaba. Había algo rondando su mente y no podía quedarse tranquilo hasta entender que ocurría, después de todo su lealtad, más que con Yakov, estaba con Viktor. Este era su amigo―. ¿Por qué no le dijo a Viktor que fue usted quien aceptó esta misma misión ocho años atrás?

Yakov no respondió. Simplemente giró sobre sus talones y se fue dejando a Christophe con una sensación que no le gustaba para nada.

Tras nueve horas de vuelo, el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto privado que se encontraba en Fukuoka. Un Vehículo con chofer lo esperaba allí. Este lo llevó a su nuevo departamento en Hasetsu. A pesar de que la ciudad no era para nada modernista, sino que podría considerarse más del tipo "tradicional" Había algunos edificios lo suficientemente modernos y lujosos. Aunque eran una minoría. Viktor se tomó su tiempo para recorrer su nuevo departamento. No era tan grande como su penthouse, pero cumplía con la elegancia y la comodidad a las que estaba acostumbrado. En el salón había un enorme ventanal, el cual daba paso a un balcón con una vista privilegiada de la ciudad. La habitación principal tenía un balcón más pequeño, pero desde aquel lugar se podía ver, a cierta distancia, la propiedad Katsuki.

Luego de ordenar sus cosas y esconder el maletín en la caja de máxima seguridad que solicitó a Yakov, Viktor se puso sus lentes de sol y salió. Se le había informado que al día siguiente de su llegada se le haría entrega de un Audi A4 negro del año para que pudiera movilizarse. Sin embargo, decidió que no esperaría el auto para conocer un poco la ciudad, lo haría caminando.

Recorrió las calles de Hasetsu memorizando todo a su paso. Cada vez que debía moverse a un nuevo lugar, se preocupaba de conocer su entorno al derecho y al revés, de esa forma podía crear rutas de escape en caso de ser necesario. Obviamente, no recorrería toda la ciudad a pie, solo algunas calles aledañas a su departamento. Caminando a un paso rápido, intentaba evitar que las personas notaran su presencia.

Antes de lo esperado, se descubrió a si mismo demasiado cerca de la residencia de su objetivo, Yuuri Katsuki. El terreno era enorme, y la propiedad era más una mansión que una casa, según el criterio de Viktor. Aunque el lugar era más que apropiado para el dueño de la empresa más exitosa en el rubro de equipamiento médico a nivel mundial.

Algo que le había extrañado a Viktor era que, normalmente, los informes de sus víctimas eran mucho más detallados. En esos, hasta los sucesos más íntimos estaban registrados. En cambio, el informe de Yuuri Katsuki era muy incompleto. Viktor conocía muy pocos detalles de su vida privada. De alguna forma u otra le iría sacando esa información en el tiempo que pasarían juntos antes a la muerte del joven.

Estando bastante cerca, pero no lo suficiente para ser visto, Viktor se puso en alerta cuando la puerta principal se abrió, y de esta salió corriendo el pequeño Yuri. A sus siete años se podía apreciar la belleza del niño. Yuri o "Yurio", como le decían sus seres cercanos, era un niño muy alegre y animado en presencia de su padre, su abuelo adoptivo y el matrimonio Nishigori, a quienes consideraba como sus tíos. Pero frente a desconocidos, Yurio se tornaba un niño arisco, desconfiado e incluso un tanto agresivo. El pequeño traía una pelota de fútbol en las manos y se dirigió al antejardín para jugar. Para Viktor era extraño que usara el antejardín en lugar del patio, pero como tenía nula experiencia con niños, se dijo a si mismo que quizás eso era normal. Unos minutos después, Yuuri salió de la casa y se acercó a su hijo.

La respiración de Viktor se atascó en su garganta cuando su objetivo hizo su aparición. ¡Maldita sea! Era mucho más hermoso en persona de lo que había podido imaginar. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente proporcionado, incluso se veía esbelto. Su cabello estaba más largo que en la foto que él poseía, probablemente era una fotografía antigua. Viktor comenzó a sentir calor mientras miraba caminar a Yuuri en dirección a su hijo. Sabía que comenzaba a excitarse. Se hubiera regañado a sí mismo, pero después de ver la fotografía la noche anterior, estaba seguro que eso iba a ocurrir.

A pesar de que era de noche, Viktor logró ver claramente el momento en el que Yuuri tomó a su hijo en brazos y, con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro, lo abrazó. Esa sonrisa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y fue la culpable de la erección que ahora estaba haciéndole insoportable tener el pantalón abrochado. Por suerte tenía el autocontrol... Eso esperaba.

El ruso volvió al departamento inmediatamente después que padre e hijo terminaran de jugar y volvieran al interior de su hogar. La imagen de Yuuri sonriendo lo estaba torturando. Si estando serio le fascinaba, sonriendo lo volvía loco. Yuuri era el tierno caperucito rojo y Viktor era el lobo que lo devoraría tarde o temprano.

Sacó el maletín de la caja fuerte y de este sacó el diario nuevo que había traído, lo abrió y escribió el primero de muchos registros que tendría de su nuevo objetivo:

"22 de marzo

Yuuri Katsuki

Soltero

Un hijo de 7 años

Vitya"

 _**Hoy he llegado a Hasetsu, la ciudad donde vive Yuuri Katsuki. A pesar del largo viaje, decidí salir a recorrer algunas calles y gracias a ello llegué al domicilio de mi objetivo. Ya he visto en persona tanto al joven Yuuri como a su hijo. Mañana daré inicio a mi investigación e iniciaré la interacción en persona con mi objetivo lo antes posible._

 _Espero ese momento con ansias.**_

El juego estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que han leído los capítulos que he subido entre ayer y hoy. Espero que les guste este.**


	5. El primer encuentro

Cuatro días habían transcurrido desde la llegada de Viktor a Hasetsu. Durante esos cuatro días solo se dedicó a reunir la mayor cantidad de información sobre su objetivo. Le había resultado un poco difícil sin el equipo de espías que usualmente le ayudaban, sin embargo, ese día tuvo un golpe de suerte cuando vio a una mujer robusta de unos cincuenta años salir furiosa de la residencia Katsuki. Momentos después, Yuuri salió tras ella. El ruso no podía escuchar desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, pero, según lo que él creía, el joven Katsuki intentaba detener a la mujer mientras le hablaba con una mirada que parecía casi una súplica.

Viktor alzó una ceja ante aquella situación. Cualquier persona que pasara por fuera de la residencia y los viera juraría que ella estaba rompiendo con él y Yuuri le rogaba que no lo abandonara. Pero eso no era posible. Era malditamente imposible ¿Verdad?, o ¿Acaso la difunta pareja del pelinegro también tenía unos treinta años más que él? Viktor podría entender que a Yuuri le gustara si, a pesar de la edad, esa mujer fuera hermosa. Pero no era el caso.

El ruso se consideraba un hombre galante y caballeroso, sabía apreciar la belleza femenina y masculina. Si la persona era hermosa no le interesaba que edad tuviera. Pero ¡Al diablo! esa mujer tenía de hermosa lo que él tenía de casto. No podía creer que Yuuri tuviera un amorío con ella, debía haber otra razón tras su actuar.

Esperó a que aquella mujer se alejara lo suficiente de la mansión y comenzó a seguirla. Vio cuando ella compró una botella de agua mineral y se decidió a usar eso su favor. Ya sabía cómo entablar una conversación con la mujer. Cuando ella giro a la derecha en la esquina, Viktor corrió por el pasaje que estaba antes de esta, al llegar al final del pasaje giró a la izquierda y, bajando un poco la velocidad, sacó su celular para fingir estar pendiente de el. Escuchó unas pisadas de zapatos con tacón pequeño acercándose y se preparó para lo que venía.

Justo en siguiente esquina, el ruso sintió cuando la baja, pero gruesa mujer, chocaba con él. Una pequeña cantidad del agua mineral que traía la señora fue a para en la camisa de Viktor. Ignorando eso, actuó y habló antes de que la mujer le atacara.

―¡Oh por Dios! Lo lamento tanto. ―Viktor tomó suavemente su mano y, sacándose los lentes de sol, la miro con una falsa expresión de preocupación, pero con la intensidad suficiente para ponerla nerviosa―. ¿Se encuentra bien?

La mujer estaba furiosa, pero sus reclamos y ofensas quedaron en nada una vez que alzó la mirada y vio al hombre más sexy que podría existir en el mundo. Ella creía que su ex jefe, Yuuri Katsuki, era un hombre atrayente, pero el sujeto frente a ella era la sensualidad personificada. Apenas escuchó lo que él le preguntó después de que le tomara la mano. Ese simple toque la hacía sentir como una veinteañera ilusionada. Cuando volvió en sí, noto que el joven esperaba su respuesta.

―Estoy bien. ―respondió torpemente sin dejar de verlo.

―Me alegra escuchar eso. ―Viktor le dio una sonrisa con la que estaba seguro que esa mujer se mojaría como una adolescente cachonda―. Fue mi culpa por ir pendiente a mi celular.

―¡No! ―se apresuró a decir ella―. También fue mi culpa, iba molesta y no puse atención.

―Aun así, no puedo perdonarme el que una mujer pudiera resultar herida por mi torpeza. ―Acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de la mano que aún afirmaba, Viktor acercó aquella mano a sus labios sin llegar a rozarlos―. ¿Me permitiría invitarle un café como disculpa? ―El ruso besó su mano delicadamente antes de poner ojos tristes cual cachorrito regañado―. Me sentiría muy mal si no acepta.

¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio rechazaría a un hombre tan cortés, atento y atractivo? Ninguna. Después de todo, no todos los días se encontraba un hombre tan refinado como un príncipe, guapo como un modelo, y erótico como un playboy.

Sin poder hablar, la mujer solo asintió y se dejó guiar completamente hechizada por Viktor.

En una mesa de la cafetería que estaba frente a la esquina donde chocaron y, tras quince minutos de charla que no tenía otro propósito más que la mujer entrara en confianza, el ruso se atrevió a preguntar por el motivo que la llevó a estar enfadada antes. Aquella mujer era la niñera del joven Yurio. Había sido enviada por la agencia dos semanas atrás. Según parece, el niño lograba volver locas a todas y cada una de las niñeras que Yuuri contrataba para que lo cuidaran. Solo había una agencia de niñeras en Hasetsu, y todas las trabajadoras del lugar habían pasado por la mansión del joven empresario. Aún así, todas sucumbieron ante el monstruo de siete años. ¿Lo peor? frente a su padre, el pequeño se comportaba como un niño cortés, dulce y amable, por lo que Yuuri no podía creer las barbaridades que decían de su hijo.

Viktor estaba feliz por la oportunidad que se presentaba ante él. Si ya no quedaban más niñeras dispuestas a cuidar al pequeño engendro, él mismo podría ofrecerse. Sería la manera perfecta de entrar a la mansión, a la vida y directamente al cuerpo de Yuuri. Además, y a diferencia de aquellas señoras, él era un hombre dominante y astuto. Era impensable que un chiquillo de siete años le ganara.

Justo en el momento que iba a fingir recibir una llamada para excusarse e irse, la mujer le comentó que esa noche el Sr. Katsuki tendría que llevar a su hijo a la fiesta al haberse quedado sin niñera para el pequeño. Viktor se adentró en el tema y así supo que esa noche se realizaría un evento en el "Hasetsu Dai-ichi hotel", uno de los hoteles más reconocidos de la ciudad. Al ser una fiesta benéfica, la entrada era liberada. Lamentablemente la mujer no sabía específicamente a beneficio de qué.

Con esto, el ruso ya tenía toda la información útil que aquella mujer podía ofrecerle. Fingió sentir su celular vibrar, "contestó" la llamada y se excusó diciendo que debía irse por una emergencia, no sin antes pagar la cuenta. Una vez que salió de la cafetería, se dirigió a su departamento a toda prisa para alistarse. Esa noche al fin tendría el primer encuentro con su precioso objetivo.

Después de una larga ducha, Viktor estaba de pie frente al espejo mientras se acomodaba su corbata y contemplaba su atuendo. Quería dar la mejor primera impresión a su futura conquista. El ruso vestía un traje gris de William Fioravanti. Aquel elegante y exclusivo traje estaba hecho a la medida con una tela superior de doscientos hilos. Cincuenta horas, como mínimo, se necesitaban para confeccionar el terno. Una fina camisa blanca de Hugo Boss y una delicada corbata de seda italiana, también gris, complementaban el traje. Su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado y un agradable perfume fue el toque final. Estaba listo para conquistar.

Tal y como le prometieron, al día siguiente después que llegó a su departamento le fue entregado el Audi A4 negro. Un auto que lo había dejado bastante conforme.

El hotel no quedaba tan lejos y no le fue difícil encontrarlo. Se sorprendió cuando, al llegar, un "valet" o acomodador de vehículos lo esperaba para estacionar su auto por él. Esta fiesta tenía mucha más categoría de la que había imaginado. Al salir del vehículo, se acomodó uno de los botones de la chaqueta del traje y le facilitó las llaves al joven valet.

Entró con un paso seguro, ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambiente. Era su hábitat natural. Un joven mesero se acercó con una bandeja en las que traía varias copas de champagne. Tomó una y comenzó a buscar disimuladamente a su objetivo.

Tras veinte minutos de recorrer aquel enorme salón no pudo encontrarlo. Lo más probable era que llegaría más tarde. Notó a varios hombres con auriculares apostados en distintos ángulos del gran salón, seguramente era el personal de seguridad. Había una duda rondando en su cabeza y decidió preguntarle a alguno de ellos. Un rubio bastante alto y fornido era el que estaba más cerca de él.

―Buenas noches, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta. ―se aseguró de hablar con un tono respetuoso y amistoso a la vez―. Fui invitado a esta fiesta por el Sr. Katsuki, pero él olvidó darme algunos detalles sobre esta fiesta como, por ejemplo, el motivo.

El sujeto alzó una ceja y sonrío casi de forma imperceptible.

―No se preocupe, el Sr. Katsuki suele ser un tanto olvidadizo. La fiesta es en agradecimiento justamente al Sr. Katsuki, quién donará cuarenta y cinco millones de dólares para la construcción de un nuevo hospital. Además, su empresa será la encargada de proporcionar, de forma gratuita, todo el equipamiento médico de última tecnología. La idea del Sr. Katsuki es que, incluso las personas de escasos recursos, puedan acceder a una excelente atención. El hospital será financiado gracias a las empresas con las que se han hecho tratos de mutuo beneficio. Esas alianzas permitirán que todos los pacientes tengan una atención de primera a bajo costo. El Sr. Katsuki tardó cuatro años en lograr los tratados con las empresas que abastecerán al hospital. Y, con mucho cuidado, sacó los cálculos para que los inversionistas tuvieran ganancias sin tener que cobrar altos precios a los pacientes.

Viktor no podía creer lo que oía. Ese chico había sufrido desde que tenía quince años, perdió a todos y cada uno de los seres que amaba salvo su hijo. La vida lo había pateado de muchas formas y, aun así, en vez de odiar al mundo, a Dios y a la vida, usaba una de las pocas cosas buenas que le pasaron, como fue el ser apoyado por el Sr. Nishigori, para ayudar a las personas. El japonés podría ser ambicioso con su fortuna y pensar solo en él y su hijo, pero, en vez de eso, él quería ser quien ayudara a aquellos que no tenían suficiente dinero para pagar por una digna atención.

Un extraño sentimiento se asomó dentro del pecho de Viktor. Una cosa era matar criminales, idiotas, asesinos, infieles, incluso personas normales que, por cometer algún estúpido error, consiguieron que alguien, con dinero suficiente, pagara por su muerte. Pero, tener que matar a una persona que tenía el corazón tan puro como para preocuparse por otras personas que ni siquiera conocía, era algo a lo que nunca se había enfrentado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser hijo de un bastardo idiota? El único pecado del chico era tener el mismo ADN de Toshiya Katsuki. Gracias a eso, un muchacho inocente y puro moriría. Viktor descubrió en ese momento que tenía consciencia, porque esta le estaba molestando. Sin embargo, no había nada que él pudiera hacer. El ruso era un profesional y cumpliría con su trabajo sin falta. Viktor Nikiforov sería quien acabara con la vida de Yuuri Katsuki.

Los primeros murmullos y aplausos le avisaron a Viktor que el joven empresario acababa de llegar a la fiesta. Su boca se abrió por la impresión cuando vio al japonés llegar. A pesar de que este siempre estaba con lentes y el flequillo cubriendo parte de su frente dándole un look tierno y lindo, esa noche lucía totalmente diferente. Con el cabello peinado hacía atrás dejando su rostro despejado y sin llevar sus típicos lentes, el pelinegro estaba irreconocible. Yuuri lucía un terno que, para Viktor, fue fácil de reconocer. Era un traje negro de Ermenegildo Zegna, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque ese traje estaba off-the-rack, lo cual significaba que, para tener uno, debía ser el mismísimo diseñador quien lo hiciera a la medida. Viktor también poseía uno y el diseño era inconfundible. No estaba seguro de que marca sería la camisa blanca que Yuuri vestía, pero estaba seguro que también debía ser de diseñador. La corbata de seda italiana color borgoña era la encargada de dar un toque exquisito al hombre que la portaba, ya que esta combinaba con sus ojos. Viktor jamás imaginó que ese chico precioso y dulce podía esconder a un hombre que exudaba sex-appeal, un apuesto hombre con una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa coqueta rozando en lo sexual.

El pequeño hijo del japonés llevaba un terno azul marino, solo que este era un Hugo Boss. La chaqueta llevaba un pañuelo celeste a cuadros doblado en el bolsillo. Debajo de la chaqueta, Yurio vestía un chaleco de algodón sin mangas del mismo color que el traje. Una camisa celeste acompañaba el atuendo y la pequeña corbata que llevaba era también azul marino. Una trenza adornaba cada lado de su cabeza, estas se unían en una coleta que afirmaba su cabello rubio. Viktor debía admitir que el mocoso lucía encantador.

Todos los presentes saludaban con cariño y admiración a padre e hijo, Tanto Yuuri como Yurio respondían los saludos. Yuuri lo hacía con una sonrisa y Yurio lo hacía por cortesía. Sin interés alguno.

Al terminar los saludos, otros niños le ofrecieron a Yurio ir a comer pastel. Cuando le pidió permiso a su padre, este se lo permitió de inmediato. Viktor vio como Yuuri se acercaba a la mesa de bocadillos. Al llegar tomó una de las copas de champagne que estaban allí. ¡Esta era su oportunidad! Con una mano en el bolsillo se acercó a la mesa para depositar la copa vacía que llevaba en la otra mano. Tomó otra copa y, tratando de lucir casual, se giró hacía el japonés.

―Buenas noches.

Yuuri se giró al escuchar al hombre que lo saludaba. Un par de ojos azules lo dejaron anonadado. Aquel hombre era extremadamente apuesto, unos centímetros más alto que él, y con una voz que sonaba como terciopelo. Yuuri intentó recordar si lo conocía de alguna parte, pero era imposible. Un rostro así jamás lo hubiera olvidado.

―Buenas noches, señor...

―Nivokov. Vitya Nivokov. ―Viktor adoraba jugar con fuego, y por eso eligió un apellido muy parecido al suyo para darlo a las víctimas.

―Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Nivokov. Katsuki Yuuri para servirle. ―El pelinegro se inclinó ligeramente al presentarse.

A Viktor le fue un poco extraño cuando el chico dijo su apellido primero, pero luego recordó que en Japón el orden para presentarse es primero el apellido y luego el nombre.

―Dígame Vitya, y no necesita tanta formalidad conmigo. No estoy acostumbrado a eso. ―Le sonrió intentando ganar su confianza y le extendió la mano―. En mi país nos saludamos así, ¿Sería mucho pedir que estrechara mi mano?

Yuuri estaba sorprendido por la familiaridad con la que este desconocido le hablaba. Era extraño, pero refrescante. Le recordaba a su amada Milenka. Ella también le trató así desde el primer día. Asintiendo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, estrechó su mano.

―Le llamaré Vitya sólo si usted me llama por mi nombre también. Simplemente Yuuri. ―Soltó el agarre de Viktor y dejó caer su mano―. ¿Puedo preguntarte de donde provienes, Vitya?

Viktor casi cerró los ojos al escuchar su seudónimo dicho por Yuuri, su voz era seducción pura y dura. Lo que le hizo preguntarse ¿Cómo sonaría su verdadero nombre en los labios del japonés?

―Por supuesto, Yuuri. Provengo de Rusia.

Por un segundo, Yuuri sintió como si algo golpeara su pecho, sin embargo, recuperó la compostura de inmediato.

―Hermoso país. Y ¿qué lo trae a Japón?

Viktor pensó en una excusa a la velocidad de la luz. Había olvidado crear una coartada para justificar su presencia allí. Por suerte, a su mente llegó una idea que no solo le daría una razón coherente para asistir a ese evento. Si no que también le daría puntos con Yuuri.

―Es una sorpresa que, estoy seguro, le encantará ―respondió mirando a los ojos a su objetivo. Una sonrisa coqueta acompañaba su respuesta.

―¿Es así?

―Es así.

Sin previo aviso, las cortinas del escenario que estaba en el salón se abrieron. Una magnifica orquesta estaba allí. Un micrófono estaba en el centro, delante de los músicos. Un apuesto muchacho se acercó a este justo cuando una canción, que Viktor reconoció de inmediato, comenzaba a sonar. Muchas personas se acercaron a la pista de baile.

Uno de los artistas preferidos de Viktor era Michael Buble. Sus canciones tenían un ritmo libidinoso y lascivo que le acomodaban. Los acordes de "Sway" provocaron que el ruso hiciera una juzgada arriesgada, pero inevitable. Extendió su mano con la palma abierta a Yuuri.

―Yuuri, ¿me concederías esta pieza?

Yuuri observó a Viktor sin poder creer que fuera una propuesta seria. Sin embargo, no parecía haber burla en sus ojos.

―¿Es en serio?

―¿Acaso no te atreves? ―El ruso provocó a Yuuri con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida.

Si había algo que Yuuri odiaba era que dijeran que él era incapaz de hacer algo. Si lo desafiaban a saltar al vacío diciendo que no se atrevía, se lanzaría dos veces sin pensarlo.

―Acepto ―respondió depositando su mano en la que Viktor le había ofrecido.

Al llegar a la pista, Viktor pasó confianzudamente un brazo por la cintura de Yuuri y, con atrevimiento, lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Suaves movimientos provocaban una fricción que hacían que la temperatura de sus cuerpos subiera. El pelinegro no recordaba la última vez que había bailado de forma tan íntima como lo estaba haciendo ahora con aquel apuesto ruso que acababa de conocer. Jamás había notado que las canciones de Michael Buble eran tan sensuales.

Estaban perdidos en su mundo, envueltos en un provocativo baile, cuando una aguda pero fuerte vocecita los interrumpió.

―¡Papá! ¿Qué haces?

Yuuri volvió a la realidad de golpe al escuchar a su hijo y se alejó de Viktor para contrarse en el niño.

―Yurio, yo sólo estaba bailando ―respondió con suavidad.

Viktor miró al niño con el ceño fruncido. Estaba demasiado cómodo y complacido teniendo el cuerpo de Yuuri pegado al suyo, pero el mocoso acababa de joderlo todo.

Yurio lo miró con molestia. Odiaba que alguien más tuviera la atención de su padre. Así que, una vez que analizó en detalle el rostro de aquel sujeto, quiso golpear "inocentemente" su ego. ¿Quién dijo que los niños de siete años no podían premeditar las cosas?

―¿Y quién es este calvo? ―le preguntó a su padre, apuntando con el dedo a Viktor.

En ese momento, el ruso se dio cuenta que ganarse al engendro iba a ser peor que el infierno.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. n.n**


	6. Lobo con piel de oveja

En la larga lista de víctimas de Viktor Nikiforov había varios niños registrados. No era algo de lo que se enorgulleciera. El ruso odiaba matar niños, o eso creía. Nunca había deseado asesinar tanto a un niño hasta que conoció al pequeño Yurio. Cinco minutos en su presencia y dos simples frases del mocoso le bastaron para querer estrangularlo lentamente.

Después de que Yuuri los presentara, Yurio le pidió a su padre que lo cargara y lo llevara a beber jugo. Sin dudarlo, el pelinegro se despidió de Viktor, un tanto sonrojado por el atrevido baile que habían protagonizado, y se fue cargando a su hijo en brazos. Mientras caminaba dándole la espalda, él niño lo miró y, entrecerrando los ojos, abrazó a su padre por el cuello aún más fuerte. Nunca imaginó que un mocoso de siete años le declarara la guerra. ¿Lo peor? Le estaba ganando.

Varias personas, tanto hombre como mujeres, se le acercaban intentando relacionarse con él. Viktor siempre llamaba la atención a donde quiera que iba y usualmente aprovechaba esas oportunidades. Pero ahora, no estaba de humor para fingir interés en algo que no fuera Yuuri y su maldito hijo. Aquel bastardo miniatura se mantenía pegado a su padre asegurándose que nadie, sobre todo Viktor, se acercara a él.

Ese jodido demonio rubio se estaba convirtiendo en una piedra en su zapato.

Yuri o "Yurio", como todo el mundo lo llamaba, era un niño que siempre había tenido todo lo que pudiera desear. Estaba seguro que pocos niños habían crecido rodeados de tanto amor como él. Desde pequeño su padre le contó que su madre se había ido al cielo y desde allá lo cuidaba. Yurio no lo dudaba. En las fotos que le mostraba su padre aparecía una preciosa mujer de melena rojiza y ojos azules sosteniéndolo cuando apenas era un bebé de pocas semanas de edad, en todas las fotos ella se veía feliz, sonriéndole a él, a su prometido o a la cámara. Su mirada siempre estaba llena de alegría. A pesar de que Yurio no podía recordarla, él sabía que esa mujer lo había amado con todo su corazón, y que ahora los cuidaba, tanto a él como a su padre, desde su lugar de descanso en compañía de sus dos abuelas, sus dos abuelos y su tío. A Yurio no le dolía tanto la ausencia de aquellas personas como le debía doler a su padre. Yuuri había vivido el dolor de perderlos a todos ellos, mientras que Yurio, al tener un mes de nacido cuando su madre y sus familiares maternos fallecieron, no sufrió esa agonía. Ni hablar de sus familiares paternos, a ellos ni siquiera los alcanzó a conocer.

Su madre y los demás miembros de su familia vivían en su corazón, pero en la casa solo eran Yuuri y él. El pequeño rubio sabía que su padre pensaba que él necesitaba a más personas, seguramente pensaba que se sentía solo, pero no era así. Yurio era más que feliz con su padre, ¿Cómo no serlo? Ese hombre trabajaba para él. Había estudiado en la universidad para así ser un hombre lo suficientemente capaz de darle lo mejor a su hijo, era el padre más cariñoso y atento que se pudiera pedir. Cualquier cosa que Yurio quisiera o necesitara, Yuuri se la daba. Amaba a su padre con todo su ser. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sólo tener siete años, se preocupaba mucho por este.

Actualmente tenía un abuelo adoptivo al que adoraba, tenía a sus tíos Yuko y Takeshi que lo mimaban y consentían, también tenía a las trillizas que, para él, eran sus primas, pero la realidad era que su familia era conformada sólo por su padre y él. Por eso, Yurio había madurado tempranamente y así poder ser un apoyo y no una carga para Yuuri. El pequeño era un niño muy inteligente, perspicaz y, a los ojos de su padre, tíos y abuelo, era un niño muy bien portado. Sin embargo, en cuanto dejaban de verlo, dejaba salir su carácter arisco, especialmente con aquellos que no conocía o le daban desconfianza.

Su padre, a pesar de ser extremadamente inteligente, era demasiado ingenuo. Yurio conocía mejor que nadie el corazón amable y bondadoso de Yuuri, y también sabía que mucha gente intentaba aprovecharse de eso. En ese ámbito, la inocencia de su padre rayaba en la estupidez. Es por eso que Yurio siempre estaba atento a todos los que se acercaban a su papá. No confiaba en nadie de buenas a primeras. Su padre se desvivía por él y si alguien quisiera hacerle daño a su progenitor, tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver.

Yurio había estado jugando y comiendo pastel con los hijos de otros empresarios invitados a la fiesta, cuando vio cómo su padre bailaba demasiado cerca de un sujeto que no conocía. El pequeño notó de inmediato que quien guiaba en la danza era aquel tipo. El rostro de Yuuri estaba sonrojado, como si intentara entender bien que ocurría.

Dejando todo de lado caminó hacía Yuuri con la clara intención de mantener a ese extraño lejos de él. Su padre lo había reprendido suavemente después de haber llamado calvo a ese sujeto, pero Yurio sabía que no estaba en reales problemas, su progenitor jamás duraba molesto con él más de cinco minutos. Además, no había mentido, el sujeto tenía en su frente unas entradas más grandes que las de su hogar.

El animador de la fiesta pidió a los asistentes que se acercaran al escenario. Era hora de agradecer a la persona honrada de aquella celebración. Yuuri fue invitado a subir al escenario y este accedió. Una vez arriba, y con su hijo en brazos, recibió los aplausos de todos los presentes por su más que generosa donación. Ese ambiente lleno de hermandad y amabilidad hizo que muchos de los magnates invitados ofrecieran más donativos en dinero o en insumos para la causa. Yuuri no podía estar más feliz, su obra estaba tomando forma y muchas personas podrían incluso vivir más tiempo al tener una atención de mejor calidad.

Viktor no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que el japonés olvidara su presencia. No le había vuelto a dirigir la mirada en toda la noche desde que habían sido interrumpidos al bailar. La idea que se le ocurrió no era su favorita, y de haber podido evitar lo que estaba por hacer lo habría hecho, pero tiempos desesperados requierían medidas desesperadas. Por suerte, poseía una fortuna que podía hacerle la competencia a varios de los presentes.

Poniendo su mejor expresión amistosa, se acercó al escenario y alzó la mano. Cuando el animador le cedió la palabra, y Yuuri lo miraba con curiosidad, centró sus ojos en los del japonés al hablar.

―Yo deseo donar diez millones de dólares para la compra de ambulancias totalmente equipadas.

Aquella donación era altísima en comparación con las de los demás. Un sonido de impresión se escuchó al unísono. Yuuri abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, mientras que Yurio se limitó a observar con atención a ese hombre. Algo no terminaba de cuadrarle en la actitud del aquel sujeto.

Al terminar los anuncios, Yuuri bajó del escenario y se acercó al ruso, quién se había presentado como Vitya Nivokov.

―Sr. Nivokov, no puedo creer lo que acaba de hacer. No tiene idea de lo agradecido que estoy por su generoso donativo. ―Yuuri no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

Yurio, quien ahora ya no estaba siendo llevado en brazos por Yuuri, sino que caminaba a su lado de la mano, puso mucha atención en las palabras y expresiones de aquel hombre.

―Ha sido un placer, Yuuri. ―Respondió con una seductora sonrisa―. Pero, ¿No habíamos quedado en que me llamarías por mi nombre?

―¡Oh! Lo lamento, Vitya. Lo había olvidado. ―Yuuri se sonrojó un poco al haber cometido ese pequeño error.

Viktor miró disimuladamente al mocoso que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Por extraño que fuera, la mirada de ese bastardito de siete años lo estaba poniendo muy incómodo. Parecía como si en cualquier momento el chico le fuera a leer el alma. Respirando pausadamente para serenarse, depósito una rodilla en el suelo para así quedar a la altura del engendro y hablar con él. Si quería ganarse a Yuuri tenía que ser dulce con su hijo, al menos en su presencia.

―Joven Yuri, sé que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero me gustaría que lo intentáramos de nuevo. ―Extendió su brazo, aunque no por completo, solo lo suficiente para dejarlo al alcance del niño―. Hola, mi nombre es Vitya Nivokov, un placer conocerte.

Yurio se quedó contemplando la mano de Viktor como si tuviera seis dedos. Luego alzó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos como si intentara encontrar alguna mentira tras sus palabras.

Siendo honestos, todo lo que Viktor había dicho eran mentiras. Su nombre no era Vitya y definitivamente no era un placer conocer a la alimaña rubia. Lo peor de todo, era que tenía la sensación de que aquel chico no le había creído ni una palabra.

Yuuri apretó ligeramente la mano de su hijo para que este respondiera el saludo. Yurio miró a su padre y luego volvió a mirar al tipo que estaba hincado delante de él. Lentamente extendió la mano hasta estrecharla con la del otro.

―Soy Yuri Katsuki hijo, un placer conocerlo. Aunque mis amigos y mi familia me llaman Yurio para no confundirme con papá. ―Su respuesta fue completamente seria.

―Entiendo. Entonces ¿Debo llamarte Yurio?

―No. ―La respuesta fue inmediata―. Dije que mi familia y mis amigos me llamaban así, y tú no eres ni uno ni lo otro. Así que llámame por mi apellido, por mi nombre o mejor aún, no me llames.

Viktor se puso de pie lentamente. Estaba desconcertado, jamás creyó que pudiera existir un niño tan hostil. Yuuri, por otro lado, se arrodilló y miro a su hijo sin poder ocultar su asombro.

―Yurio, ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ―Su tono no era de enfado, era simple confusión―. ¿Por qué eres tan grosero con Vitya?

―¡Porque no confío en un hombre que se acerca tanto a ti sin haberte visto antes! ¡Es raro! ―Yurio alzó la voz sin darse cuenta.

Viktor se paralizó por un momento, ese niño era demasiado astuto, demasiado inteligente, demasiado desconfiado y demasiado precavido. Todas esas cualidades eran un peligro para él. No estaba seguro de cómo podría acercarse a Yuuri si su hijo lo tenía bajo la lupa. El ruso siempre se había jactado de actuar de forma tan convincente que nadie nunca había sospechado de él, pero nunca se había enfrentado a un obstáculo de esa magnitud. No era que le impresionara por el puro y simple hecho de que Yurio era un niño de siete años, después de todo, él asesinó por primera vez a los nueve años. Más bien, era la capacidad de análisis y de conjeturas que poseía. Ese chiquillo sería un muy buen detective en el área de inteligencia.

Yuuri se mordió el labio ante las palabras de su hijo. No entendía de donde había salido aquel sujeto ni porqué había hecho una donación tan grande. Lentamente se levantó y miró al ruso.

―¿Esta era la sorpresa que habías mencionado?

―En efecto. A decir verdad, soy dueño de una importante empresa de seguros en Rusia. Elegí Japón como destino de vacaciones, sin embargo, sabía sobre tu plan para un hospital benéfico porque este era un secreto a voces entre muchos empresarios. ―Viktor notó de inmediato que las palabras del pequeño rubio habían resonado en el cerebro de Yuuri poniéndolo en alerta. Debía hacer que volviera a bajar la guardia y que mejor que usar su don con las palabras para lograrlo―. No siempre se puede ver un acto de solidaridad tan maravilloso. Y, a pesar de que vine a descansar, no pude evitar querer formar parte de esto. Rara vez tengo la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien, creí que podría aprovechar y sentir solo una parte de la emoción que irradias por lo que este hospital llegará a significar para esas personas y para ti.

Yuuri sintió como aquellas palabras lograron conmoverlo. No podía creer que había llegado a pensar que Vitya tendría segundas intenciones. Se sentía como un inquisidor acusando a una mujer inocente de brujería.

―De ser así, aprecio muchísimo más tu colaboración y sería un honor para mí que me acompañaras en todo el camino a recorrer hasta la inauguración del hospital. Si la carta Gantt se cumple al pie de la letra, el hospital estará listo en menos de un año.

Viktor alcanzó a contener la sonrisa lobuna que amenazaba con instalarse en su cara. No podía creer su suerte. Su propia víctima le ofrecía estar a su lado durante la realización del proyecto. Tenía la excusa perfecta para verlo más seguido.

—Sería un honor para mí.

Una cena elegante se llevó a cabo a la mitad de la celebración, Era una sala ínfimamente más pequeña que el salón principal. Tres mesas largas, que estaban decoradas de la forma más elegante posible, esperaban a los comensales. Como invitado de honor, Yuuri se sentó en una de las cabeceras de la mesa de en medio, a su derecha se sentó su hijo. Aquel puesto siempre estaba reservado para su primogénito. Mientras iban tomando asiento los demás invitados, Yuuri le indicó con la mano a Viktor que sentara a su izquierda. Viktor aceptó sin dudarlo. A pesar de que estaban sentados juntos, no pudieron entablar una conversación profunda o fluida. En primer lugar, porque el ruido de los demás comensales hablando apenas si les permitía escucharse mutuamente. Y, en segundo lugar, porque Viktor estaba demasiado ocupado respondiendo las miradas de odio que Yurio le daba justo en el momento que Yuuri miraba para cualquier otra dirección. La cena fue una pérdida de tiempo.

El pelinegro fue solicitado en un grupo de cuatro socios que colaborarían en la mantención del hospital. Yurio le dijo que no quería ir porque se aburriría, a lo que Viktor se ofreció a cuidarlo. Una vez que estuvieron solos, el mayor se puso frente al mocoso, sin importarle la diferencia de altura, y lo encaró de una vez por todas.

―¡Hey, mocoso! ―Yurio lo miró con una ceja alzada. Así que este era el verdadero Vitya―. ¿Se puede saber por qué te caigo tan mal? No has parado de joderme la vida desde que me conociste.

Con ojos fieros, el pequeño rubio miró a aquel tipo dispuesto a decirle las cosas a la cara.

―Es muy fácil, no confío en ti. Mi papá es una persona muy buena que acoge a todo el mundo en su corazón. Yo soy quien lo protege a él, y tú no me das buena espina.

Viktor comprendió en aquel momento que el hijo de Yuuri, de alguna forma, realmente le estaba declarando la guerra con todas sus letras.

―No puedo creer que desconfíes de mí después de que acabo de donar diez millones de dólares para el hospital de tu padre.

Yurio se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de Viktor.

―Los griegos les regalaron a los troyanos un caballo de madera solamente para poder atacarlos. Mientras no esté seguro de tus intenciones, no permitiré que te acerques a papá.

A Viktor le acababa de quedar muy claro que Yurio no se tragaba sus mentiras, pero tarde o temprano lo haría.

En esta historia, tanto la caperucita como el cazador perdían ante el lobo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo n.n**


	7. Padre e hijo

La vida de un padre soltero y su hijo nunca ha sido fácil, no importa las riquezas que los rodeen, el dinero no puede reemplazar a un hogar lleno de calor familiar.

Yurio no necesitaba ese calor, había crecido sin él. Sin embargo, sabía que su padre era de los que adoraba las familias grandes. Esas familias en donde se te adormecen los brazos de tanto saludar parientes con un abrazo. Esas familias donde siempre conoces a un nuevo primo por cada junta. Esas familias donde aparecen tíos preguntándote si los recuerdas, a pesar de que no los habías visto desde que eras un bebé. Esas familias donde se debían juntar las mesas para que todos pudieran cenar juntos. Yuuri habría dado su vida para que su hijo hubiera crecido en una de esas familias, y el pequeño rubio lo sabía.

A pesar de ser solo un niño, Yurio no quería darle problemas a su padre, y justamente por eso solía guardar todas sus inquietudes para sí mismo. Mientras que la mayoría de los niños son malcriados y egoístas, Yurio era un niño estudioso y aplicado.

Yuuri siempre le mostraba una sonrisa, siempre lo abrazaba, llenaba sus mejillas de besos y le decía que él era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado. Yurio no entendía como su padre podía ser un ser tan bondadoso, cariñoso y dulce con todas las cosas que había vivido. A pesar de que Yuuri jamás le había contado la forma en que sus familiares y su madre murieron, a él no le había costado nada revisarlo en google. Al parecer, su padre no se había dado cuenta que lo niños ahora crecían de la mano con la tecnología. Aquel día Yurio quedó impresionado. No por la información que encontró, la que si estrujó un poco su pequeño corazón. Sino porque la admiración hacia su padre creció hasta las nubes. Él jamás hubiera tenido la entereza de Yuuri.

Otra de las cosas que afligía al pequeño era el hecho de que Yuuri pensaba que él mismo no era suficiente para Yurio. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender a su padre que era inmensamente feliz por ser su hijo? Yuuri era el mejor padre que pudiera haberle pedido a Dios. Cada vez que se imaginaba el sufrimiento de este cuando quedaron solos los dos tras la muerte de su madre, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Yuuri apenas tenía dieciocho años cuando Yurio había nacido. Dieciocho años cuando su prometida murió dejándolos solos. Cualquier otro hombre en el lugar de su padre hubiera dado a su hijo en adopción, pero él decidió conservarlo, cuidarlo y amarlo el doble en lugar de su madre. Es por eso que Yurio estaba aterrado, tenía miedo de fuera él quien un día no sería suficiente para su padre. Tenía miedo de decepcionarlo y causarle más dolor del que ya había sufrido.

La madurez de Yurio se justificaba por el simple hecho de que quería cuidar a Yuuri. No podía imaginar la vida sin su papá, simplemente no podía. Si algún día le llegara a faltar su padre, él lo seguiría al descanso eterno sin siquiera dudarlo.

El pequeño Yuri sabía que su padre usaba a diario una máscara de felicidad frente a todo el mundo, incluso frente a él. Pero en la soledad de su cuarto Yuuri se desahogaba con gritos desgarradores que eran amortiguados por una almohada. Muchas noches Yurio se sentaba en el suelo, apoyado al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de su padre, mientras dejaba caer un sinfín de lágrimas. En esos momentos se daba cuenta de la gran carga que Yuuri llevaba en sus hombros. Una carga que, en vez de compartirla para alivianar el peso, prefería esconder y soportar solo. Su padre estaba demasiado roto.

Liderar una empresa multinacional exitosa no era un trabajo fácil, mucho menos para un muchachito de solo veinticinco años. Aún así, y cuando la mayoría de los empresarios exitosos dedicaban su vida entera a su trabajo, Yuuri se las arreglaba para dirigir la empresa y estar presente en la vida de su hijo todos los días. Un simple juego de fútbol entre ambos hacía de Yurio el niño más feliz del mundo.

Desde que nació, el pequeño rubio se vio integrado en el mundo de los magnates empresariales. Y aunque no fuera el lugar para un niño, él prefería estar allí que dejar solo a Yuuri. Si su padre le daba todo lo que necesitaba, tanto en lo afectivo como en lo material, era justo retribuírselo de alguna forma.

Yuuri era de esos padres que no les importaba lo que pensaran los demás, y eso Yurio lo había comprobado en muchas de las actividades de su escuela. Cada vez que necesitaban que algunos padres participaran en bailes u obras, Yurio ofrecía a Yuuri. ¿Quién diría que un prestigioso empresario estaría allí, dentro de un disfraz de un cerdito, con un montón de niños bailando a su alrededor? Pero mientras su hijo sonriera, Yuuri haría todo tipo de locuras.

Casi un año atrás, Yurio había descubierto el miedo a perder a su padre de la peor forma. Yuuri lo había llevado a pasear nada más y nada menos que a Tokio por su cumpleaños. Había sido un largo viaje de nueve horas desde Hasetsu, pero Yurio estaba tan emocionado que Yuuri supo que conducir tanto había valido la pena. Recorrieron casi todo el centro de la ciudad. Yurio arrastraba a Yuuri de la mano por cada tienda que veía y que lograba llamar su atención. Tras comer un gran plato de Katsudon cada uno, el pelinegro llevaba en sus manos una gran cantidad de bolsas, todas tenían las compras que Yurio había pedido. Por otro lado, Yurio caminaba delante de su padre mientras jugaba en su PSP. Al estar concentrado en la pantalla, no se dio cuenta que el semáforo del cruce de Shibuya, el cual comenzó a cruzar, estaba en rojo para los peatones. Lo que pasó después, Yurio lo vivió en cámara lenta.

Un claxon.

Un bus enorme que iba hacia él.

Un empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas a un metro más allá.

Y a su padre siendo golpeado en el hombro cuando el camión lo rozó pasando detrás de él.

Aunque Yuuri alcanzó a pasar casi todo su cuerpo al momento de empujar a su hijo, y antes que el bus siguiera su camino, este le rozó el hombro con tal fuerza que Yuuri dio medio giro y cayó sin moverse.

El mundo de Yurio se detuvo por completo, no podía moverse, no podía dejar de temblar, no podía dejar de ver a su padre mientras sus ojos se aguaban y rogaba en su mente para que su papá se moviera. Cuando Yuuri gimió bajito por el dolor, Yurio corrió a su lado y lo abrazó mientras lloraba a gritos. Aquel día, y tras la atención de los policías y los paramédicos, ambos se fueron a casa. Llegaron entrada la noche, Yurio ayudó a su padre a ponerse el pijama. El doctor les había dicho que el golpe solo sería un hematoma y no pasaría a mayores, pero a Yurio eso no le importaba. Su padre estaba herido por su culpa. Se sentía el peor hijo que pudiera existir. Aún así, su Yuuri le pidió que se quedara a dormir con él esa noche. Ver a su hijo casi ser arrollado le había dejado con la misma angustia y miedo que había sentido por cada muerte que debió soportar. La vida podía quitarle todo, podía patearlo, podía golpearlo todo lo que quisiera, pero rogaba que nunca tocara a su hijo. Su Yurio era todo para él.

El miedo a la pérdida puede volverte una persona que vive entre la precaución y la paranoia. Yurio no podía permitir que algo como eso pasara de nuevo. Desde ese momento se juró a sí mismo proteger a su padre con cada fibra de su ser.

Al pasar el tiempo, el trabajo en la empresa había aumentado, por lo que Yuuri se vio en la obligación de contratar a una niñera para velar por su hijo. El japonés sabía que Yuko y Takeshi se ofrecerían para que dejara al niño a su cuidado, pero Yuuri no podía abusar de sus amigos, ellos cuidaban a Yurio cada vez que este iba a las clases de defensa personal que impartía Takeshi y que el rubio había insistido en tomar.

Yurio no fue el muchacho más feliz del mundo cuando vio como, la que sería su nueva niñera, acababa de llegar. A pesar de eso, se propuso comportarse bien si así su padre estaba más tranquilo. Los primeros días no hubo problemas, pero un jueves en la tarde, Yurio pasaba por afuera del estudio de su padre, que estaba cerrado, cuando escuchó a la niñera hablar por teléfono desde dentro del estudio usando el altavoz. Esta le decía a su "jefe" que estaba buscando alguna caja fuerte que pudiera haber en la casa. El sujeto le respondió que tenían suerte de que, al ser la única agencia de niñeras, un hombre millonario los contratara. Lo peor, es que habían notado lo confiado y amable que era Yuuri. Ni siquiera notaría que un poco de dinero desaparecía en su casa. Y si, por algún motivo, la niñera no podía cumplir con su trabajo, le enviarían otra en su lugar. Era un negocio redondo. Yuuri era el idiota perfecto.

Ese fue el motivo por el cual Yurio se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible a todas y cada una de las niñeras. No iba a permitir que un montón de brujas se atrevieran a burlarse e insultar a su padre. Con estas mujeres, Yurio le dio un nuevo concepto al arte de las bromas. Después de todo, era muy talentoso también en esa área. Cada vez que una se rendía, Yurio sonreía con orgullo. Ninguna pudo robarle ni un solo yen a Yuuri.

Las pocas veces que su padre tenía citas, Yurio no se molestaba en ocultar su molestia y dejarle en claro a la o él pretendiente que le detestaba. Él rubio sabía que Yuuri tenía derecho a conocer a alguien si esa persona le gustaba. Pero, ese lado infantil correspondiente a su edad, no quería compartir a su papá. Por otro lado, él desconfiaba de todo el mundo, sobre todo los que se acercaban a su padre. Yurio no era idiota, y sabía que su padre, al ser un hombre joven, guapo y millonario, era el blanco perfecto para cualquier caza fortunas. Es por eso que no dudaba en espantar a todos sus enamorados.

Mucha gente le había dado mala espina antes, muchos otros lo hacían ponerse en alerta, muchos le provocaron una sensación de sospecha, pero ninguno lo había hecho en tal magnitud como el tal Vitya Nivokov. Bastaba con acercarse a él para que su alerta de "peligro" se activara. Había algo en ese tipo que no le gustaba. Podría jurar que ese aquel sujeto era más de lo que aparentaba. Y él hecho que hubiera puesto los ojos en su papá era suficiente para declararse su enemigo.

Al mirar a Yuuri, Viktor lucía cómo un halcón listo para llevarse al conejito con sus garras. Pero ese halcón no contaba con que Yurio le volaría la cabeza si se atrevía a lastimar a su padre. Si en verdad estaba interesado en Yuuri tendría que demostrarlo. Aunque no iba a ignorar a su instinto que le decía que no se fiara de Vitya. Tarde o temprano lo sacaría de la vida de su padre a patadas.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y Yurio comenzó a restregar sus ojos por el sueño. Yuuri, absolutamente enternecido, tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo acunó contra su cuerpo. El pequeño cerró los ojitos y se relajó al oír el latido calmo de su padre.

―Papi, lamento haberme portado mal hoy. ―dijo Yurio casi en un susurro siendo derrotado por el cansancio.

―No te preocupes, mi niño. Sé que te preocupabas por mí.

El niño asintió y se acurrucó más contra su padre.

―Mientras yo viva nadie va a herirte, papi. ―Bostezando alcanzó a decir unas últimas dos palabras antes de caer profundamente dormido―. Te amo.

Yuuri sonrió. Esas palabras provenientes de su hijo siempre lograban sanar una parte de su destrozada alma.

Se disponía a irse con Yurio en brazos cuando notó a Vitya apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa suave.

―¿Sabes? Siento como si apenas hubiera podido cruzar dos palabras contigo. ―Viktor debía buscar la forma de acercarse a Yuuri sí o sí.

―Siento lo mismo, creo que había mucha gente.

―Yuuri... ―El ruso dio un paso más cerca―. ¿Qué tal si salimos a tomar un café mañana?

Yuuri estaba tentado a aceptar, después de todo, Viktor era un colaborador de su hospital ahora con semejante donación. Pero al bajar la mirada y ver a su hijo, recordó el problema que tenía actualmente.

―Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Yurio no tiene quién lo cuide. Su última niñera se fue así que yo saldré antes de mi trabajo y lo cuidaré.

¡Voila! Allí estaba la oportunidad.

―Oye, ya que me ofreciste acompañarte durante todo el proceso de construcción hasta la inauguración de tu hospital, ¿qué tal si yo cuido a tu hijo? Estoy de vacaciones y no tengo nada más que hacer. Además, mi personal está más que capacitado para manejar mi empresa incluso si quisiera tomarme un año sabático. ―Viktor puso su mano en la mejilla del japonés logrando que este se sonrojara y, sin que Yuuri lo notara, el ruso le depositó una tarjeta en el bolsillo del pantalón―. ¿Me dejarías ayudarte cuidando al pequeño Yuri? Al menos considéralo, por favor.

Yuuri se dio cuenta que era una gran idea. Si Viktor iba a diario a su casa podrían hacer las reuniones y planificaciones del hospital allí. Valía la pena intentarlo.

―Lo pensaré. ―Respondió con una sonrisa tierna.

 _"Siempre y cuando Yurio quiera"_ termino la respuesta en su mente.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios.**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo n.n**


	8. Soledad

―¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Yuuri masajeaba su frente mientras respiraba profundo para calmarse. Había retrasado esta conversación unos pocos días, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con su hijo. Bien dicen: "Al mal paso darle prisa"

―Yurio... ―A pesar de la tensa situación, el tono de voz de Yuuri siempre era suave hacia su hijo―. Yo sé que no te agrada, pero no hay nadie más que pueda cuidarte. Alguien debe estar contigo en el lapso de tiempo entre que sales de la escuela y yo regreso del trabajo.

―¡Tú eres el jefe! ¿Por qué no actúas como todos los otros empresarios y vas solo algunas veces a vigilar que todo vaya bien?

―Porque eso no sería justo para las personas que trabajan en la empresa. ―Yuuri depositó una rodilla en el suelo, miró con ternura a su hijo ahora que sus cabezas estaban a la misma altura y, con suavidad, le retiró el mechón de cabello que le solía cubrir su ojo derecho colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Yurio―. Esas personas se esfuerzan y dan lo mejor de ellas cada día para que la empresa crezca y dé mejores frutos. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer, como jefe, es estar allí para velar por ellos y ayudarlos en cualquier cosa que necesiten.

Yurio sabía que su padre tenía razón. En otra situación, y si se tratara de otra persona, él no haría el tremendo berrinche que estaba haciendo ahora. Pero ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría a su padre aceptar que ese intento de Juan de Marco fuera su niñero? Él podría tener solo siete años, pero no era estúpido. Su padre tampoco, por lo que estaba seguro o casi seguro de que Yuuri había notado que el tal Vitya y él se llevaban como perros y gatos. No tenía ni la más remota idea de porqué su padre podía llegar a creer que ellos se llevarían bien. El infierno se congelaría antes que eso pasara.

―Entiendo y sé que tienes razón, papá. Pero él no me agrada, tampoco me gusta que esté cerca de ti.

―Yurio, no entiendo ese odio que le tienes. ―Yuuri suspiró y negó con la cabeza―. ¿Qué fue lo que Vitya te hizo para que sientas semejante rechazo hacía él?

Yurio se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada. Vitya no le había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, pero su instinto le gritaba que él no era lo que decía o aparentaba ser. Además, la forma en la que miraba a su padre... Realmente parecía como si un lobo observara a su presa.

El pelinegro sintió una mezcla de ternura y culpabilidad al ver a su hijo retraído y cabizbajo. Se odió a sí mismo por querer forzar a su niño a convivir con alguien que no le agradaba en absoluto. Sin decir una palabra, atrajo a Yurio a sus brazos y besó su frente.

―Perdóname hijo. Perdón por no pensar en tus sentimientos y obligarte a aceptar a alguien que no quieres. ―Se separó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos y sonreírle suavemente―. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que en la agencia habrán entrado a trabajar nuevas niñeras. Probablemente más de alguna acepte venir a cuidarte. Tampoco te forzaré a ver a Vitya, lo citaré en el trabajo para informarle todo acerca del hospital. La noche de la fiesta, al llegar a casa, encontré en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta una tarjeta blanca que tenía su nombre y su número escritos a manos. Él debe haberla puesto allí en algún momento cuando salí del hotel llevándote en brazos. Coordinaré con él las juntas en mi trabajo. ―Terminó de hablar con una sonrisa en sus labios, Yuuri creía que de esta forma su hijo estaría feliz, sin embargo, el efecto fue todo lo contrario.

Yurio abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó la "solución" de su padre, por suerte estaba mirando al suelo y Yuuri no se dio cuenta. ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! ¿verdad? No solo iba a reunirse con el coyote de segunda a solas en su oficina, dónde él no podía protegerlo. Sino que también iba a traer a una nueva bruja que intentaría robarle y él estaría en la obligación de quemarle el cabello como casi lo hace con la anterior. No podía permitir eso.

Había asumido que era imposible lograr que el ruso dejara de ver a su padre. Él muy maldito parecía obsesionado con Yuuri. Pero, si pensaba las cosas con calma y con la mente fría, era mucho mejor que aquel sujeto se reuniera con Yuuri en la casa, dónde él podría tenerlo vigilado. Bien dice el dicho: "Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca." Además, esa era su hogar. Lo conocía al derecho y al revés. Tenía la ventaja de local. Prefería eso a tener que soportar a otra intrusa sin vergüenza en la casa mientras ese sujeto intentaba engatusar a su progenitor.

Yurio alzó la mirada y le dio a su padre una pequeña sonrisa.

―No papá, yo debo pedirte perdón. Me porté mal. Además, no quiero una nueva niñera, no me gusta conocer gente nueva a cada momento. Prefiero a ese amigo tuyo. Al menos ya sé quién es, y si él me cuida, las reuniones serían aquí y tu llegarías más temprano a casa. Eso me haría feliz porque podría pasar más tiempo contigo. ―Yurio intentó sonar convincente con las razones que le dio a su padre. Él jamás le diría los verdaderos motivos que tenía para aceptar al calvo en su hogar.

Yuuri lo miró sorprendido. De todo lo que podría haber imaginado que respondería su hijo, eso jamás se le cruzó por la mente.

―Mi niño, ¿Estás seguro? Yo no quiero que estés con alguien que te haga sentir incómodo.

 _"Incómodo lo haré sentir yo. Ya veremos si está tan interesado en ti como para aguantar mis bromas"_ En la mente de Yurio, Vitya no soportaría más de tres días allí antes de salir corriendo de la casa y de la vida de Yuuri.

―Estoy seguro, además, pienso que si lo conozco mejor me puede llegar a agradar.

Orgulloso de la forma de pensar de su hijo, Yuuri volvió a abrazarlo.

―Me alegra que aceptaras, Yurio. Ahora puedo quedarme más tranquilo sabiendo que no estarás solito en casa al llegar de la escuela. ―Sin dejar de abrazarlo, Yuuri se separó un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo―. Estoy seguro de que cuando se sienten a hablar las cosas y se conozcan mejor serán muy buenos amigos.

Yurio sólo asintió haciendo una mueca que era el intento de una sonrisa mientras, en su mente, solo podía lamentar lo soñador que era su papá.

Las sakuras por la ventana anunciaban la llegada de la primavera. Ese día en particular, primero de abril, Yuuri no iba a trabajar y Yurio no iba a clases si la fecha caía en la semana. Todos los años en esa fecha asistían al mismo lugar. Quizás a muchos les parecería extraño el que se vistieran de forma casual aunque elegante para ir a un lugar como ese, pero ellos sentían que debían ir bien presentados a visitarla.

Yuuri dejó pasar a Yurio primero para luego salir él también de la casa. Se dirigió al garaje con su hijo de la mano y eligió el Aston Martin DB11 negro para viajar aquel día. Aseguró a Yurio en la silla de seguridad del asiento trasero antes de acomodarse en el asiento del piloto. Yurio siempre le decía a su padre que él no era un bebé para tener que usar esa silla, pero Yuuri no iba a arriesgar a su hijo a ningún accidente. Además, según la ley, los niños debían viajar así hasta los ocho años, por lo que escucharía las quejas de Yurio el próximo año.

Arrancó el auto lentamente para salir del garaje y, cuando se acercaba a la reja que daba a la calle, divisó a Vitya al otro lado de esta agitando su mano con una sonrisa. Al llegar a su lado detuvo el auto y bajó la ventanilla para poder hablar con él.

―¿Vitya? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Al parecer el ruso amaba sorprenderlo... O confundirlo―. ¿Cómo sabías donde vivo?

Viktor sonrió de forma muy amistosa limitándose a ver sólo a Yuuri.

―Google. No he tenido noticias tuyas y quería saber un poco más sobre el hospital y lo que te propuse, así que te busqué en google y allí encontré tu dirección. Ser una persona reconocida hace que pierdas tu privacidad. Solo bastó poner tu nombre y google me dio casi quinientos sesenta y dos mil resultados en menos de un segundo. Impresionante ¿verdad?

Google, claro. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? Esa cosa sabía más sobre Yuuri que él mismo.

―Eso creo.

―Al parecer llegué en un mal momento. Van saliendo, ¿verdad?

―Así es. ―Respondió Yuuri algo avergonzado―. Tenemos un compromiso al que no podemos faltar.

Viktor asintió sintiéndose un poco decepcionado. Estaba esperando poder hablar de una buena vez con Yuuri y así comenzar a acercarse para fomentar la relación que aún no nacía. Pero, al parecer, sus planes no funcionaron como él quería... De nuevo.

―Comprendo. Nos veremos otro día entonces.

A pesar de que lo dijo con una sonrisa, Yuuri pudo notar el tono cabizbajo del ruso. Había sido muy descortés con él estos días. No lo había llamado ni contactado para nada. Esa no era forma de agradecerle por su donativo. Antes de que pudiera reconsiderarlo, dijo la primera idea que se le vino a la mente.

―¡Vitya! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Viktor se detuvo a medio camino y sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de girarse y cambiar su expresión a una de confusión. En silencio se acercó nuevamente al auto.

―¿Acompañarlos? ¿No es una molestia si voy? ―No tenía idea de adonde iban, pero eso no importaba. Mientras pudiera estar junto a su objetivo iría donde este lo llevara.

―No es ninguna molestia, ¿Verdad, Yurio? ―Preguntó volteándose para poder mirar a su hijo.

Yurio quería gritarle unas cuantas cosas a la cara a ese cretino. No quería que él fuera a ese lugar tan importante para su padre y para él. Pero se recordó a si mismo que tenía que fingir frente a su papá para que este creyera que realmente quería a Vitya como niñero, así que negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

―No hay problema, papá. Por mi está bien que venga.

Viktor casi se cae sobre su trasero al oír la respuesta de Yuri hijo. ¿Quién era ese niño? y ¿qué le había hecho al engendro?

―Vamos, sube. ―Yuuri lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El viaje fue casi en silencio. La radio sonaba a un volumen bajo mientras que Viktor intentaba iniciar una conversación, pero estos intentos apenas quedaban en cortos intercambios de palabras. Yuuri se detuvo en una pérgola, allí compró un precioso ramo de rosas blancas y rojas mientras Yurio y Viktor esperaban en el auto sin mirarse si quiera. El pelinegro dejó el ramo junto a su hijo antes de poner el auto en marcha nuevamente. Diez minutos después llegaron a su destino. Viktor se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta donde estaban. Un cementerio.

En un respetuoso silencio, los tres caminaron hacía el mausoleo familiar. El ruso, al no saber dónde quedaba, se limitó a seguir a Yuuri y Yurio. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con Yuko, Takeshi y las trillizas, quienes periódicamente venían a visitar a la familia del japonés.

Una vez que Yuuri presentó a "Vitya" a los demás, se acercó junto a su hijo a la lápida donde aparecía el nombre de su prometida. Yurio besó la yema de sus dedos para luego tocar con estos mismos la lápida. Esa era su forma de darle un beso a su mamá. Cuando el pequeño dio un paso al lado dejándole un espacio, el pelinegro se puso en cuclillas y acarició tiernamente el nombre grabado de su amada.

Viktor sintió algo en su pecho al ver esa escena. Y no solo eso, realmente se sintió extraño cuando escuchó al pequeño rubio hablarle a su madre. Yurio le conversaba como si ella realmente estuviera frente suyo y no esa fría lápida. Yuuri pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hijo mientras también comenzaba a hablarle a su prometida.

El ruso jamás se había sentido tan fuera de lugar, sobre todo cuando Yuko y Takeshi se acercaron a abrazar a padre e hijo, ya que no habían logrado contener el llanto mientras permanecían frente a la tumba de aquella mujer. Esa escena y ese abrazo tan lleno de dolor y cariño mezclados, hicieron que Viktor se diera cuenta de la soledad en la que vivía. Él habitaba en un mundo lleno de oscuridad, en un mundo frío y cruel. Un mundo en el cual nadie podría reconfortarlo. A pesar de estar por sobre la vida de muchos, estaba solo. Y por primera vez en su vida eso le dolía. Lo peor de todo era que jamás podría abandonar ese mundo. Él estaba destinado a ese infierno desde el momento que aceptó ser un pecador.

Viktor miró la tumba sintiendo un poco de envidia de aquella mujer, porque bastaba con ver a su prometido e hijo para saber lo amada que había sido en vida y en la muerte. Leyendo lo que estaba grabado en la lápida, el ruso alzó las cejas al entender porque habían ido ese día en particular. Era el aniversario de su muerte. Pero lo que más llamó su atención era el nombre de la mujer: "Milenka Bulgákova"

¿Por qué ese nombre le era familiar?

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han leído este fic.**

 **Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo.**


	9. Bienvenido

El primer día en el que el tal Vitya cuidaría a Yurio llegó más rápido de lo que el pequeño rubio hubiera querido, los días anteriores se había preparado mentalmente. La idea era recibirlo de forma amable. Era obvio que el ruso llegaría desconfiado, así que su deber era hacerlo bajar la guardia y luego declararle la guerra con un ataque. Era un buen plan.

Su padre era quien lo iba a dejar a la escuela todas las mañanas y un chofer contratado por Yuuri era quien lo recogía y lo llevaba de vuelta a casa.

Yuuri no tenía muchos sirvientes en la casa, solo los justos y necesarios. Cada uno de ellos tenía una labor que cumplir, por eso no podía sumarles a su carga laboral el cuidar a Yurio. El pequeño necesitaba a una persona que se preocupara solo de él.

Al llegar a la casa, Yurio subió a su cuarto y se encerró allí. Una vez dentro, ordenó sus útiles escolares, se sacó el uniforme dejando las prendas pulcramente dobladas y se cambió de ropa. Muchas de sus niñeras se habían ofrecido a ayudarle con esas cosas, pero él se negaba. A la única persona que le permitía ayudarle a cambiarse ropa, a bañarlo, a que le diera de comer a veces, o que lo ayudara con cualquier otro deber que tuviera era a su padre.

Cuando terminó, salió de su cuarto y bajó a una de las cinco salas de estar que había en la residencia. Los maestros no le habían dejado tareas ese día, por lo que vería televisión un rato y luego iría a leer alguna de las enciclopedias que su padre le compró cuando él se las pidió. Le gustaba mucho ser un chico culto y aprender cada día algo nuevo.

Yurio encendió el televisor y se sentó en el sofá. Con el control remoto colocó una de las tantas caricaturas que le gustaba ver. Diez minutos después, uno de los guardias que cuidaban la entrada de todo el terreno en el que estaba la residencia Katsuki, entró para informarle que el joven Vitya Nivokov había llegado para cuidarlo.

 _"¿Joven?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente Yurio, sin embargo, no dijo nada, solo asintió para que le dejaran pasar. Aunque solo fuera un niño, si su padre no estaba en casa, era a Yurio a quién debían pedir permiso u obedecer, siempre y cuando fuera algo razonable.

Minutos después, Viktor entró y admiró en silencio aquel magnífico hall. Dos escaleras curvas de mármol blanco, las cuales estaban cubiertas por alfombras rojas, guiaban a un balcón interior que formaba parte del segundo piso. En medio de las escaleras había una abertura que llevaba a una de las salas de estar, aunque esta era solo para recibir a las personas que llegaban cansadas. Del techo colgaba un enorme candelabro de cristal. Un piano estaba bajo una de las escaleras, ya que Yurio y Yuuri solían practicar a veces.

El ruso estaba fascinado por el exquisito gusto del pelinegro. Si el hall era así de ostentoso, ya podría imaginar el resto de la mansión. Él guardia le pidió que lo siguiera. Tras cruzar algunas puertas llegaron al salón donde Yurio estaba sentado. Parecía un angelito.

Viktor se preparó para cualquier ataque del chico, es por eso que enderezó la espalda cuando este se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él. Hubiera esperado un golpe, un insulto, incluso que se fuera dejándolo solo, pero lo único que hizo Yurio fue extender su mano, ofreciéndosela.

―Bienvenido a la residencia Katsuki.

Por un momento, Viktor no supo qué diablos hacer. Estaba tan confundido que miró la palma del niño por si llegaba a tener uno de esos botones de bromas que dan golpes eléctricos al tocar a alguien. Sí, estaba siendo paranoico, pero ese mocoso era de armas tomar. Volvió en sí rápidamente y, aún con desconfianza, estrechó la mano del menor.

―Gracias... Creo.

Yurio se giró y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, luego miró a Viktor y le señaló el sillón que estaba cerca.

―Puedes sentarte si quieres. Estaba viendo caricaturas. Papá suele verlas conmigo, pero él no está y verlas solo no es lo mismo. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

De acuerdo, El ruso tenía dos teorías en ese momento: Sin darse cuenta, entró a un umbral mágico que lo llevó a un mundo paralelo en el cuál aquel engendro realmente era un buen chico. O, al entrar, debió haberse tropezado, se azotó la cabeza, probablemente se la rompió y, en sus últimos momentos con vida, estaba alucinando. La segunda era más factible.

Yurio alzó una ceja y, al ver el rostro dudoso de Vitya, suspiró.

―Mira, sé que no nos conocimos de la mejor manera. Aún desconfío de ti, pero a papá le agradas. No me gusta que él se sienta mal o triste por mi culpa, es por eso que decidí no darle problemas y portarme bien. ―Yurio giró su rostro de vuelta al televisor antes de seguir hablando―. Supongo que podemos intentar llevarnos bien por papá.

De cierta forma, Viktor se sintió avergonzado. Él estaba pensando en ataques que el chico pudiera hacerle, en cómo defenderse, incluso en cómo dejarlo en vergüenza frente a Yuuri. Pero, en cambio, Yurio estaba actuando de forma madura y le estaba dando una oportunidad. ¿Cuál de los dos era el adulto?

Más relajado y tranquilo, Viktor se acercó y se sentó en el sofá que el chico le indicó.

―Gracias, y lamento haber sido grosero contigo anteriormente. Sé que no tienes motivos para confiar en mí, pero te demostraré que soy una buena persona.

En aquel momento, Viktor sintió que volvía a tener el control de la situación. Volvía a sentirse el Viktor de antes. Ese Viktor que manejaba a todos a su antojo. Miró de reojo al chico antes de ver al televisor. No estaba poniendo atención a la pantalla en realidad, solo pensaba en que Yurio era como cualquier otro niño. Fácil de engañar.

Estuvieron viendo el programa hasta que se acabó. El pequeño se puso de pie frente a Viktor.

―Me prepararé un tazón de helado, ¿Quieres uno?

¿Por qué no? Este niño amable le agradaba mucho más que el demonio rubio de antes.

―Por supuesto.

Viktor siguió a Yurio a una de las cocinas de la casa. Ahora que lo pensaba, era increíble ver a un niño tan pequeño actuar como un verdadero adulto. Iba a ayudarlo, pero el niño rubio lo detuvo con la mano.

―Siéntate, yo los serviré. Cuando papá llega del trabajo siempre preparo dos tazones de helado. ―Al ver que Vitya se sentaba en el taburete, fue a la nevera a sacar el pote de helado y dos frascos que tenían una crema verde dentro. A uno le quedaba muy poca crema, el otro estaba lleno―. ¿Te gusta la crema de pistacho? Es mi crema favorita y papá la manda a preparar para mí. Cubro el helado con ella y queda delicioso.

―Claro, la crema de pistacho me encanta. ―Viktor jamás creyó que ese niño pudiera llegar a ser tan considerado. Era un cambio muy agradable.

Yurio sirvió dos tazones de helado de chirimoya. Ese sabor quedaba muy bien con el de la crema de pistacho. Cubrió el suyo con la crema que le quedaba a uno de los frascos, que luego botó, y tomó el otro pocillo para cubrirlo con la crema del frasco que estaba sin abrir. Puso una cucharita en cada cuenco y los llevó a la mesa. Depositó uno frente a Viktor y el otro frente a él.

―Espero que te guste. Elegí el helado de chirimoya porque es el que mejor combina con la crema.

―¡Perfecto! Me encanta el helado de chirimoya. ―A pesar de que se sentía más calmado, Viktor no pudo evitar esperar que el niño diera el primer bocado.

Yurio notó que el ruso dudaba en comer, así que tomó la cucharita, la llenó de helado y lo devoró con una expresión más que satisfecha. Se notaba que el helado estaba delicioso.

Ya sin dudas, Viktor repitió los movimientos del menor y comió con ganas el bocado. Sin embargo, en cuanto el helado entró a su boca, sintió como si se mordiera la lengua con fuerzas mientras esta estaba envuelta en llamas. Escupiendo el helado, el ruso corrió hacia el lavabo y acercó su boca a la boquilla de la llave para beber agua con desesperación.

Aguantando la risa, Yurio tomó el frasco de la crema que puso sobre el helado de Viktor y, con una fingida mirada de inocencia, habló con voz suave.

―Lo siento mucho, creo que confundí la crema de pistacho con el wasabi. Es que lucen iguales.

Viktor tragó el agua en su boca, tosió un poco para intentar recuperar el aire que perdió por lo picante del wasabi, y miró a Yurio con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Lo hiciste a propósito. ―No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

―¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas. ―Yurio incluso puso ojos de preocupación.

―¡No soy idiota! ―Viktor elevó la voz, estaba realmente molesto.

―Y si no eres idiota ¿Cómo pudiste creer que te abriría las puertas de mi casa con los brazos abiertos? ―Yurio cruzó los brazos y lo miró desafiante―. ¿Qué parte de "NO CONFÍO EN TI" es la que aún no entiendes? No sé cuál es la razón por la que te quieres meter a la fuerza en la vida de mi papá, pero desde ya te digo, prepárate. Lo de ahora fue solo un aviso.

Viktor había tenido a más de una persona desafiándolo y siempre había sabido cómo ganar dichos desafíos. Ahora, no tenía idea de que hacer. Ese niño era inteligente y astuto. Una combinación difícil de derrotar.

―¿En verdad no te importa lo que tu padre piense de esto? Porque le diré. No te salvarás de que él se entere.

Yurio se encogió de hombros con despreocupación y luego sonrió confiado.

―Dile. Anda y cuéntale a papá que tú estás seguro de que te hice comer wasabi a propósito. Yo lo miraré y le diré que en verdad quería que nos lleváramos bien, incluso te invité a ver caricaturas y hablamos de hacer una tregua. Lo cual el guardia que te llevó hasta el salón puede confirmar porque estuvo allí en ese momento, luego te ofrecí y te preparé helado pero que lo arruiné al confundir la crema con el wasabi. ―Yurio levantó la barbilla en desafió―. ¿A quién le creerá?

Esto no podía ser real. Ese niño, que ni siquiera podía salir a la vuelta de la esquina sin permiso ni vigilancia, acababa de armar un plan para fastidiarlo. Incluso preparó las coartadas.

El mocoso era el demonio en persona.

―Tarde o temprano tu padre y todo el mundo sabrán que todas las maldades que haces las planeas. No puedes mantener engañado a tu padre para siempre.

En cuanto Viktor dijo esas palabras, las sintió él mismo como un balde de agua fría. Él mismo estaba engañándolos a ellos en ese preciso momento. Y su intención era mucho peor que la de Yurio.

―¿Tú crees que me importa lo que piensen de mí? ¡Me da lo mismo! Pueden decir lo que les dé la gana. Proteger a mi papá es lo único que me importa. ―Se giró para salir de la cocina, pero antes de irse, miró a Vitya por sobre el hombro―. Además, me divierte mucho ser así. Bienvenido a nuestro hogar.

Uno de los placeres culpables de Yurio era deshacerse de las personas que no le agradaban a punta de bromas pesadas. Había logrado que todos aquellos que le habían provocado rechazo se fueran. Vitya los seguiría mucho antes de lo planeado. ¡Al demonio con las apariencias! Estaba en su casa y allí se podría divertir cuanto quisiera mientras su padre no lo notara.

Viktor aún permanecía sentado en el taburete de la cocina, seguía sin poder entender como había sido burlado de esa forma. Pero, el tener que estar alerta de ahora en adelante y, además, fingir frente a Yuuri que nada ocurría, le parecía un poco divertido. Tal vez fuera masoquista o tal vez estuviera demente, pero, de alguna extraña forma, le agradaba estar allí. No solo porque la soledad que sentía actualmente desaparecía en esa casa que tenía una esencia tan acogedora, sino también porque el mocoso parecía un molesto hermano menor. Por primera vez en muchos años sintió que podía pertenecer a un lugar, y sentir eso no era bueno.}

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han leído mi fic.**

 **Agradecería que me dejaran sus reviews. Quiero saber sus opiniones y leer sus comentarios n.n**

 **Gracias!**


	10. Felicidad

―¿Funcionará dos veces? ―Mientras miraba los dos frascos con aquellos jarabes transparentes, Yurio se debatía internamente. Vitya era idiota, pero no lo suficiente como para volver a aceptar cualquier cosa que el pequeño le ofreciera para comer. Por lo que tendría que buscar la forma de engañarlo sin que lo notara.

Con una mirada ausente, el pequeño intentó razonar como el ruso. ¿Qué haría él en su lugar? En ese mismo instante la respuesta llegó a su mente: Haría todo lo contrario a lo que le dijera.

Sin perder el tiempo, Yurio comenzó a preparar las cosas que necesitaría para su siguiente broma. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? A pesar de que, en realidad, él no sabía cocinar cosas muy complicadas y solo sabía algunas recetas básicas y simples, lo único que tenía que hacer era fingir. Abrió un libro de repostería y lo dejó en la receta de una tartaleta de frutos rojos o berries, de esa forma luciría como si realmente estuviera preparando el postre.

Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su cara mientras abría uno de los frascos y escondía el otro. Colocó una gran cantidad de frutos rojos, conformados por frutillas, frambuesas, moras, arándanos, y pequeños trozos de ciruela en el plato. Tomó el frasco y vertió casi la mitad de aquel jarabe sobre las frutas haciendo que lucieran más brillantes y su sabor fuera mucho más dulce. Ambos jarabes tenían el mismo dulzor.

―¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ―Viktor entró a la cocina mientras entrecerraba los ojos en dirección a Yurio.

Viktor había logrado sobrevivir a su primer día como niñero, aunque no lo hizo intacto. El pequeño mocoso casi le quemó la boca con el wasabi y, aunque no le dijeron nada de lo ocurrido a Yuuri, aún buscaba una forma de vengarse.

Yurio se dio cuenta que esta era su oportunidad.

―Nada que te importe. Estoy preparando un postre para papá. Vete por favor.

Yurio tenía un talento innato para poner cara de póker. Toda su vida se había centrado en ocultar sus inquietudes y preocupaciones, de esa forma, su padre estaría tranquilo. Gracias a eso, ahora podía esconder todo de sí mismo sin delatarse.

Viktor se paró frente a él. No estaba dispuesto a que ese chico se creyera con el poder de mandarle. Al estar enfrentándolo, bajó la mirada y vio las frutas que realmente lucían deliciosas. Intentó sacar una solo para recibir un golpe suave en su mano.

―¡No te atrevas a sacar! Esas frutas están bañadas con glucosa para darles brillo en la tarta, así que no las puedes comer.

―¿Glucosa? ¿Qué es eso? ―Viktor era bueno en muchas cosas, pero la cocina no era una de ellas.

―La glucosa es prácticamente azúcar en jarabe. Con eso las frutas quedan más dulces y brillantes. ―Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Yurio estiró la mano y acercó el plato con la fruta a sí mismo―. Ahora que lo sabes, ¿Puedes irte?

Si Yurio no le hubiera hecho la broma del wasabi quizás se hubiera ido para dejarlo tranquilo. Pero se iba a cobrar lo del día anterior. En un rápido movimiento, le arrebató el plato con frutas.

―¡Oye!¡Devuélvelo ahora! ―El rostro de Yurio mostraba indignación e ira―. ¡Son para la tartaleta de mi papá!

Sin inmutarse, Viktor comenzó a comer los frutos, uno por uno.

―Esto es por lo del wasabi. ―El ruso lamía sus dedos mientras se divertía con la mirada de impotencia del rubio―. Es una lástima que Yuuri no pueda probar tu postre, porque debo reconocer que estas frutas cubiertas con glucosa saben de maravilla.

A pesar de su expresión, Yurio estaba gritando su triunfo por dentro. Viktor no se detuvo hasta que acabó con todos los frutos. Pasó la lengua por la comisura de su boca mientras dejaba el plato vacío en frente del niño.

―Estamos a mano.

Con esa declaración, y sonriendo por haber ganado al fin una batalla contra el chiquillo, Viktor se retiró de la cocina.

Cuando al fin estuvo solo, Yurio dejó salir de sus labios una pequeña carcajada. Ser un chico brillante era bueno, pero ser uno brillante y astuto era aún mejor. Los adultos tendían a subestimar a los niños, y esa era la mejor ventaja de estos últimos.

Para que esta broma tuviera éxito, Yurio no podía decir nada en un lapso de tiempo considerable. Si le hubiera dicho en el momento en el que Vitya comió las frutas, este se hubiera provocado el vómito. Y, por otro lado, debía esperar a que lo que le dio al vejete hiciera efecto.

Tras una hora de pasearse por la casa, el pequeño rubio fue a buscar a su niñero. Lo encontró sentado en uno de los sofás. Tenía un extraño libro de tapa negra con dorado en su mano izquierda mientras que escribía con la derecha. A sus pies estaba un maletín negro.

―¿Qué estás escribiendo?

Viktor alzó la vista abruptamente y cerró el diario de golpe. ¿En qué maldito momento el mocoso entró allí? ¿Habría visto más de la cuenta? No, a esa distancia era imposible. Sin embargo, su corazón latía tan fuerte que le sorprendía que no se le saliera del pecho. Recuperando la compostura, guardó el diario e intentó disimular su nerviosismo.

―Es una agenda. Escribo en ella sobre los asuntos de mi empresa.

Yurio asintió como si lo entendiera a la perfección. Probablemente Yuuri sí tenía una agenda así. Un silencio incómodo se formó en el salón, era como si una tensión repentina descendiera sobre ambos. Yurio carraspeó antes de hablar.

―Oye, sobre la fruta que comiste... ―Desvió la mirada sin poder ocultar la diversión en sus ojos―. Creo que volví a cometer un error.

Al escuchar eso, Viktor comenzó a sudar frío. No podía ser cierto, no podía haber sido tan imbécil como para haber caído nuevamente en una de las trampas de ese endemoniado niño, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora?

Yurio lo miró con la expresión más inocente que pudo poner.

―Yo no hice nada. ―El niño levantó su mano para enumerar los puntos que diría―. En primer lugar, te dije que no te los comieras, pero no me escuchaste. En segundo lugar, nadie te mandó a comer todas las frutas del plato. En tercer lugar, no me di cuenta hasta ahora de que me equivoqué. ―Vale, eso era mentira―. Y en último lugar, deberías agradecer que te estoy avisando.

Esto no podía ser nada bueno.

―¡No intentes hacer que me crea todas esas mentiras! Más te vale no haberme hecho comer algo malo. ―La vena en la frente de Viktor era cada vez más visible.

Con ese comentario, Yurio no pudo evitar sonreír.

―No te preocupes, no entró nada malo a tu cuerpo. Al contrario, cualquier cosa mala que tengas va a salir ―A esas alturas, el pequeño rubio hablaba entre carcajadas.

No sabía bien porqué, pero que ese niñito se riera así le asustaba.

―¿Qué carajos comí?

―Lactulosa.

La simple respuesta de Yurio lo dejó igual que al principio. Sin entender nada.

―¿Qué diablos es la lactulosa?

Yurio ya no podía más. Eso era mucho más divertido de lo que había imaginado.

―Verás... La glucosa y la lactulosa son casi idénticas al verlas. Ambas son dulces también, pero la lactulosa tiene otro efecto. ―El pequeño rubio miró el reloj de pared―. En una o dos horas lo sabrás. Solo te diré que mi papá compró la lactulosa una vez que yo... no podía evacuar.

―¿Evacuar? ―Viktor ya ni siquiera estaba enojado. Los nervios se habían apoderado de él―. ¿Evacuar qué?

Listo. Yurio explotó en risas. No podía respirar de tanto reír. A carcajadas se fue a su cuarto, no quería estar cerca cuando fuera la evacuación.

Una hora y diez minutos después, Viktor al fin entendía a qué se había referido el engendro con evacuar. ¡No podía pararse del maldito inodoro! No importaba cuantas veces pensara que había terminado. Se levantaba un poco y debía volver a sentarse. Incluso había aprovechado el tiempo para buscar en internet información sobre la lactulosa: era un laxante potente que se usaba en casos graves de estreñimiento, sobre todo en adultos mayores, ya que era capaz de "destapar" lo que fuera.

Después de varios intentos para terminar, y con un gran dolor en el trasero, Viktor salió del baño. Se sentía débil, y hasta las piernas le temblaban. Ese maldito niño era la versión rusa/japonesa y diabólica de Daniel el travieso. El ruso caminó por toda la casa dispuesto a encontrarlo para estrangularlo, aunque fuera un poco. Lo vio sentado, cual angelito inocente, en uno de los taburetes de la cocina mientras comía un sándwich. A paso firme se dirigió hacia él. Yurio lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

―Oye, Vitya...

¡Al diablo! No iba a escuchar una sola palabra de lo que ese acólito de Satanás dijera. Sin embargo, en cuanto entró a la cocina, sus pies se deslizaron hacia adelante, lo que hizo que cayera sentado en el suelo.

―Iba a decirte que se me cayó mantequilla allí cuando me preparé mi sándwich. ―Apretando los labios para no reírse más fuerte, el pequeño se bajó del taburete―. Solo para que tuvieras cuidado.

¡Al carajo con la consideración! Viktor se levantó de un salto y Yurio, por instinto, salió corriendo de la cocina al pasillo que llevaba hasta el patio. Mientras corría, Viktor vio una cubeta llena de agua, la cual iba a ser ocupada más tarde para trapear los pisos, por lo que aún estaba limpia. Sin dudarlo, tomó la cubeta y la afirmó con ambas manos sin dejar de correr. Yurio salió al patio con la clara intención de escapar, pero las piernas de Viktor eran mucho más largas y rápidas que las de su pequeño cuerpo. El rubio solo alcanzó a dar cinco pasos en el pasto antes de sentir como una gran cantidad de agua le caía encima.

Viktor al fin sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio al maldito mocoso completamente empapado. Por un momento pensó que este gritaría o lo insultaría, sin embargo, Yurio se giró y lo miró desafiante.

―Si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás. Pero esta vez será justa.

Sin decir nada, el ruso lo vio entrar a la casa. Dos minutos después, Yurio volvió con dos pistolas de agua completamente cargadas. Le dio una a Viktor antes de dar un paso atrás.

―¿Listo para un duelo? ¿O alteraré tu pulso, anciano?

Con una ceja alzada, Viktor le devolvió la mirada desafiante junto con una sonrisa.

―Cuando quieras, solo espero que no mojes tus pañales.

Yurio atacó a traición. Viktor tragó un poco de agua, pero se recompuso inmediatamente. El mocoso corría sin parar más que para disparar hacía atrás en algunos momentos. Viktor iba tras él, cubriéndose constantemente al sentir el agua disparada caer sobre su cuerpo. Sus disparos eran mucho más certeros que los del niño, pero eso era obvio. Él tenía práctica disparando. Aún así, era la primera vez que no disparaba con nervios de acero, que no había frialdad en sus ojos al apretar el gatillo, que no sentía la sangre helada recorrer sus venas. No, ahora era diferente. Si bien al principio era por todas las bromas que Yurio le hizo, ya no sentía nada de la ira que había estado consumiéndolo hace un rato. Ahora sentía el corazón tan liviano que le extrañaba.

Uno de los tiros de Yurio le dio directo en la frente, lo que provocó que el pequeño soltara una carcajada, pero no era burlesca. Era de diversión. Al verlo sonreír así, Viktor se dio cuenta que él también se estaba divirtiendo. Nunca en su vida había participado en una guerra de agua, pero, al estar en una ahora, notó lo fácil que uno podía sentirse feliz.

Varias recargas más tarde, ambos seguían sin darse tregua. Ninguno de los dos notó el momento en el que empezaron a sonreír. No estaban luchando como rivales, sino que parecían estar luchando como amigos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tanto Viktor como Yurio olvidaron sus realidades y se dedicaron a divertirse tan solo con dos pistolas de agua.

El pequeño le lanzó un ataque al ruso, pero este lo esquivó moviéndose un poco hacia el lado. Cuando iba a reírse en su cara por haber fallado, Viktor vio a Yurio mirando sobre su hombro con el rostro un poco asustado. Al girarse, vio a Yuuri, quien acababa de llegar del trabajo, con todo el rostro mojado. Yurio se acercó a su padre tímidamente.

―Papá... yo... ―Sin saber que decir miró hacia atrás, esperando que Vitya lo ayudara.

Hasta Viktor se puso nervioso al ver la seriedad de Yuuri, pero no dejaría al mocoso solo. Al menos no en esta ocasión.

―Oye, Yuuri... lo siento, ¿estás bien?

―¿Sabes? Yo estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Vitya.

Viktor se paralizó. ¿Lo había jodido todo? ¿Qué habría sido lo que le molestó realmente? ¿Había descubierto algo? Mil preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, hasta que Yuuri carraspeó.

―Me decepciona el que hicieran una batalla de agua sin esperarme. ―Su respuesta llegó junto a su preciosa sonrisa.

Yurio y Viktor no supieron cómo reaccionar, hasta que el rubio volvió en sí, fue en busca de otra pistola y se la dio a su papá.

―Papi, no tendré piedad de ti solo porque eres mi padre. ―Yurio se puso en posición de ataque.

―Me sentiría muy molesto si lo hicieras. ―Yuuri sonrió cargando su arma―. ¡Hey, Vitya! Espero que des una batalla decente.

El corazón de Viktor latió como nunca antes, aquellos alegres momentos eran totalmente desconocidos para él. Y por eso, al mirar a Yuuri, sonrió con verdadera felicidad por primera vez en más de dieciocho años.

―Jamás te lo dejaría fácil.

No importaba si al día siguiente todo volvía a la normalidad. Porque al menos, por ese momento, era totalmente feliz.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **En verdad me emociona las lecturas que ha tenido el fic.**

 **No me lo esperaba.**

 **Por favor, dejen sus reviews. Quiero leer sus comentarios 3**

 **Muchas gracias n.n**


	11. Lugar donde pertenecer

Con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos, Viktor yacía recostado en el cuarto de su departamento. Eran las tres de la mañana y, por más que lo intentara, no podía dormir.

Después de haber participado en aquella batalla de agua, en la que Yuuri resultó vencedor aun contra todo pronóstico, los tres se sentaron en la preciosa terraza con piscina de la residencia. Nuevamente, Viktor y Yurio mantuvieron lo de las bromas en secreto. De alguna forma, era como un pacto de caballeros.

Debía admitir la gran cantidad de errores que había cometido desde que había comenzado su misión. Pero, en su defensa, ningún niño de siete años era tan sagaz e inteligente como ese mocoso. Su lógica analítica, su espontaneidad, su juicio y su sensatez no eran algo que se viera a diario en un pequeño. Sabía que Yuuri era muy brillante ya que, según las investigaciones del equipo de inteligencia de Yakov, tenía una mente prodigiosa. Pero no era astuto para atacar a otros o para sacar ventaja de alguien más, no como su hijo.

Mientras que Yuuri usaba su inteligencia para ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara y, a la vez, pensaba lo mejor de todo el mundo, Yurio desconfiaba de todos los que actuaran de forma extraña a su criterio. Había heredado la brillantez de su padre con el plus de la perspicacia, la cual podría haber heredado de su madre.

Yurio era capaz de analizar una situación en segundos y, de esa forma, determinar la mejor forma de actuar para sacar ventaja de dicha situación, sin importarle lastimar a otros.

Viktor sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que él también solía ser así de niño. A la edad de Yurio, él era un niño muy inteligente, muy analítico, muy calculador y alguien que podía manipular fácilmente, incluso a los adultos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se parecían bastante.

Al siempre tener el control de la situación, Viktor solía escribir en su diario, aunque estuviera en la casa de su víctima. Era común para alguien que no temía arriesgarse. Además, sus objetivos estaban tan cautivados por él que ni siquiera notaban la existencia de aquel libro. Por otro lado, nunca había tenido mucho contacto con niños. No le agradaban, pero sabía que la mayoría eran bastante ingenuos a la edad de Yurio. Era obvio que, al pensar en esas dos cosas, bajaría la guardia. Error que desde ahora ya no cometería.

A pesar de las bromas, las cuales aún le hacían sentir como un verdadero retardado al haber caído en ellas, debía admitir que admiraba el talento del chiquillo. Sino hubiera sido él la víctima, hubiera felicitado al rubio por su genialidad. Sin embargo, y aunque hayan olvidado sus diferencias ese día durante la guerra de agua, Yurio le dejó en claro que tendría que andar atento en la casa, porque le quedaban muchas bromitas más por hacer. Como dicen por ahí: quien avisa no es traidor.

Quitó el brazo de sus ojos y lo dejó caer sobre la cama. Su mirada se centró en el techo, aunque su mente estaba en esas dos personas que, de alguna forma, le hacían sentir algo a lo que no sabía cómo nombrar. No era la primera vez que tenía un objetivo con hijos, incluso los niños anteriores que había conocido se habían encariñado con él desde el principio, y por eso mismo, llegado el momento, los mató rápidamente. Pero ellos eran diferentes. Yuuri tenía algo místico. Aunque uno supiera todo sobre su vida y su forma de ser, él tendía a actuar de forma inesperada. El pelinegro era alguien predecible y a la vez impredecible. Como si dos personas estuvieran en una sin llegar a sufrir bipolaridad. Además, tenía esa deliciosa mezcla entre una adorable dulzura y una sensualidad abismal. Aquella combinación era algo nunca antes visto para Viktor. Lo peor de todo era que se sentía totalmente embelesado por ello. Estaba siendo consumido sin poder evitarlo.

Al mismo tiempo estaba Yurio, un muchachito que no dudaba en darle pelea y enfrentarlo sin miedo alguno. Usualmente, su presencia imponía tal respeto que nadie se atrevía si quiera a mirarle de mala manera. Todos bajaban la vista y la cabeza con respeto cuando él pasaba, sobre todo en la organización. Ser el mejor asesino, el hijo del jefe y la futura cabeza de uno de los grupos más respetados y peligrosos de la mafia rusa hacían que el nombre "Viktor Nikiforov" fuera temido y honrado. Pero debía admitir que tener a un "rival" digno, una persona que tuviera las pelotas bien puestas como para atreverse a desafiarlo, un oponente que tuviera la inteligencia suficiente para hacerle frente y lograr vencerlo era un cambio no solo refrescante, sino que también era divertido. Más divertido aún era que tal persona solo tuviera siete años.

Cada vez que veía a padre e hijo juntos, su corazón sentía una infinidad de nuevas e inexplicables emociones. No podía comprender cómo dos personas que habían sido tan golpeadas en la vida podían quererse tanto y tratar de ser felices en un mundo tan contaminado por la envidia y el odio. En esos momentos, Viktor se preguntaba: ¿qué habría sido de él si no hubiera aceptado la oferta de Yakov? Nunca antes había analizado su pasado, nunca se había preguntado ¿Qué tal sí...? Porque estaba conforme con vida y con su destino. Pero ahora... se sentía perdido.

El ruso sabía que de nada le servía pensar en cómo sería su vida si tuviera la opción de escapar del mundo al que pertenecía. Él era un sicario y estaba atado de por vida a esa profesión. Pero, gracias a su nueva víctima, Viktor acababa de notar que, aunque estuviera dentro del mundo de la mafia, no pertenecía a él. No pertenecía a ningún lugar. Él fue despojado de todo a la tierna edad de nueve años y luego se aferró a lo primero que pudo para sobrevivir. Era un ente que se adaptaba a su entorno intentando, con desespero, formar parte de algo.

Yuuri y Yurio lo trataron desde el principio como si fuera una persona común y corriente. Yuuri no cayó rendido a sus pies al verlo y Yurio no se comportó como el niño educado y perfecto que podría esperarse. Ellos lo miraron a los ojos y no vieron al temido mafioso, no vieron al hombre seductor, no vieron al niño abandonado... Vieron al ser humano. Vieron a Viktor.

Por primera vez, el ruso encontró un lugar al que quería pertenecer aun sabiendo que jamás podría. El "vivieron felices para siempre" era inalcanzable para él.

Al llegar la mañana, Viktor se dirigió a la residencia del japonés. Ese día era feriado y, aunque ni Yuuri trabajaba ni Yurio iba a clases, el pelinegro lo había invitado a pasar el día con ellos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer en agradecimiento por cuidar a su hijo los días anteriores.

El proyecto para el hospital iba mejor de lo que hubieran esperado. Si todo seguía así, la inauguración podría ser uno o dos meses antes de lo planeado.

Los guardias de la entrada de la mansión de Yuuri ya conocían a Viktor, o mejor dicho, a Vitya, por lo que, cuando él llegaba, le permitían pasar sin la necesidad de ser anunciado. Una vez que estacionó en el enorme garaje de Yuuri, se dirigió a la terraza, la cual estaba junto a una preciosa y enorme piscina. Esto solo era una pequeña parte del "patio" de la casa. A decir verdad, Viktor dudaba en llamarlo simplemente patio, ya que apostaba que el terreno sería, por parte baja, de unos cuarenta acres.

En cuanto llegó a la terraza vio al japonés y a su hijo sentados, listos para tomar desayuno. Yuuri alzó la mirada y al verlo sonrió.

―Buenos días, Vitya. Me alegro de que pudieras venir. ―El pelinegro señaló la silla a su lado para que se sentara―. Espero que no hayas comido nada y así puedas tomar desayuno con nosotros.

Viktor no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar por varios factores en esa situación. Primero, lo hermoso que lucía Yuuri con la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Sin abrochar los botones del cuello, dándole un look entre formal y casual. Aunque el japonés estaba sentado, Viktor logró divisar unos pantalones azul marino. La tela se veía liviana y fresca, perfecta para aquel día primaveral. El cabello lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, al igual que el día de la fiesta en el hotel, solo que esta vez también usaba sus lentes. Aquella mezcla entre los dos Yuuris que él había descubierto logró dejarlo sin habla. Segundo, Viktor jamás había llegado a ese tipo de situación. Su modus operandi cuando un objetivo le gustaba era la seducción y la conquista. Lo primero que hacía era acercarse a su víctima, llenarla de halagos, decirle cada palabra que esta quisiera escuchar, y luego llegar a la cama; así solía convertirlos en adictos al placer que él les proporcionaba. Quedaban embelesados por completo y se entregaban en cuerpo y alma a su sicario sin saberlo. Pero en esta ocasión todo era diferente. Estaba comenzando a formar un vínculo fuera de lo sexual con su objetivo. De hecho, el solo estar en compañía de Yuuri le hacía sentir calmo y tranquilo, como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien. Y tercero, al mirar a Yuuri y a Yurio se sentía aterrado, porque estaba averiguando lo que se sentía tener una verdadera familia. Algo que él nunca había podido experimentar.

Su padre siempre fue un hombre violento, pero lo era solo con su madre. Nunca fue un sujeto cariñoso con su hijo, aún que, al menos, no lo maltrataba. Años después de que lo hubiera asesinado se enteró que aquel infeliz era misógino, por eso solo golpeaba a su madre.

Después estaba aquella mujer: su adorada madre. La única persona que lo había tratado con cariño, hasta que lo miró como si fuera un monstruo y, queriendo huir de él, encontró la muerte. Viktor jamás entendería por qué ella lo miró de esa forma cuando lo único que hizo fue liberarla de la vida horrorosa que llevaba al lado del bastardo que tenía por pareja.

Luego estaba Yakov, quién, a pesar de que lo acogió y lo adoptó como hijo, no lo hizo por verdadero cariño, lo hizo por interés. El líder ruso vio en Viktor habilidades que él hubiera deseado en su propio hijo de haber podido tener uno. En cuanto supo que el pequeño había dado muerte a su padre, lo había acogido, pero no gratis. A cambio de vivir siendo respetado, temido, obedecido y estar rodeado por lujos, debía olvidar su humanidad y convertirse en un criminal.

Nadie nunca había sido una verdadera familia para él. Viktor no lo había notado antes, pero desde el momento en que nació estuvo solo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, se sentía acogido, se sentía cálido, se sentía en un verdadero hogar.

El ruso no sabía bien cómo reprimir aquellos sentimientos. Después de dieciocho años de vivir sin estos, después de endurecer el corazón hasta que este dejara de sentir, después de olvidar cualquier tipo de cariño o amor a cualquier cosa que no fuera el momento en el que el último aliento abandonaba el cuerpo de su objetivo, Viktor estaba volviendo a sentir las emociones que había entumecido. Aquellas que le estorbaban en su trabajo. Aquellas que, lentamente, comenzaban a dominarlo.

Intentando despejar su mente, tomó asiento junto a Yuuri, quedando frente a Yurio.

—Muchas gracias, y agradezco que me invitaras a pasar el día con ustedes.

Yuuri lo miró con ojos cálidos, aquellos que, poco a poco, comenzaban a despojarlo de la coraza que lo había cubierto casi toda su vida.

—No hay de que. Además, no me gusta la idea que estuvieras desayunando solo en tu hogar. Las personas están hechas para vivir en compañía de los seres queridos.

 _¿Soy un ser querido para él?,_ Viktor no sabía si debía permitirse pensar en eso. Yuuri era alguien generoso de corazón, por lo que un "ser querido" tenía un significado común y menos importante para el japonés que para el resto de las personas. Aun así, una parte de Viktor se sentía muy feliz.

—Hola, Vitya. —La voz de Yurio lo hizo volver en sí, obviamente el pequeño se estaba comportando como un niño ejemplar. Su padre estaba justo allí―. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor del estómago? ¿Ya no tienes diarrea? ―El rostro del pequeño lucía muy preocupado.

Yuuri se atragantó con el jugo cuando escuchó la íntima pregunta. Viktor, por otro lado, enrojeció como un tomate.

—Vitya ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfermo? Podemos ir al doctor si quieres. ―Yuuri no ocultó su preocupación una vez que se recuperó tras atragantarse.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ―Viktor trato de sonreír―. Ya estoy mejor. —Al decir eso, miró a Yurio disimuladamente―. Solo fue algo que comí.

—Es muy bueno que te sientas mejor, Vitya. Ahora debes tener más cuidado, no vaya a ser que algo más te pase ―El pequeño habló con un tono más grave de lo normal. Tanto Yurio como Viktor podían hablar entre líneas. Por suerte para ambos, Yuuri no.

―No te preocupes, tendré cuidado ―respondió con una sonrisa algo tensa.

Yurio estaba por comer cuando su tenedor se resbaló de su mano. Con una disculpa se bajó de la silla y se arrodilló a buscarlo. Tardó casi un minuto antes de levantarse con el tenedor y Yuuri lo ayudó a sentarse de nuevo.

No le dieron mucha importancia a eso y, entre divertidas anécdotas del japonés, terminaron el desayuno.

—¿Sabes, Vitya? Con Yurio planeamos ir a pasear hoy. Quiero aprovechar el día libre. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Ya no le extrañaba que Yuuri lo invitara a salir o a acompañarlos. La naturaleza del japonés era acoger con su dulzura a quienes parecían necesitarlo. Y solo Dios sabía que él lo necesitaba, incluso sin saberlo.

—Me encantaría.

—¡Genial! Iré a buscar un abrigo para la tarde. Yurio, ve por la chaqueta que dejaste en la sala de estar. —Dicho esto, el pelinegro entró rápido por el abrigo.

Yurio esperó a que su padre desapareciera de su vista para girarse al ruso, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Debo admitir que me divierto contigo. Después de todo te he ganado tres veces.

Viktor lo miró y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Daré vuelta el marcador tarde o temprano.

—Te deseo suerte. Ahora vamos antes que papá me regañe por no haber ido a buscar la chaqueta.

Yurio se adelantó unos pasos. Viktor empujó la silla hacia atrás, se levantó y cuando intentó caminar su pie se trabó haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo. Sin entender, miró sus pies y descubrió los cordones de sus zapatos atados entre sí. _¿Qué caraj...?_ No alcanzó a hacer la pregunta mental cuando la respuesta le llegó. Yurio. Con razón había tardado más de lo normal recogiendo el tenedor. Aunque le sorprendió que el niño rubio pudiera atar sus cordones sin que él lo notara. Al levantar la mirada, El chico lo observaba sin burla alguna, solo con superioridad, orgullo y diversión.

—Cuatro - cero.

Viktor solo pudo reír.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Quiero agradecerle a todos quienes han leído este fic n.n**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Dejen sus reviews**

 **n.n**


	12. Monstruo

Desde aquella mañana, Viktor prácticamente se había unido a la rutina de la familia Katsuki. Incluso, desde hacía una semana, era él quien iba a buscar a Yurio a la escuela. Aunque eso no significaba que las bromas del pequeño se hubieran acabado. En una de aquellas ocasiones casi terminan incrustados en un poste de luz cuando el pequeño rubio, quien siempre iba en la silla de seguridad en el asiento trasero, se levantó de esta, sacó de una cajita que traía una tarántula, la cual se la prestó su mejor y único amigo en la clase, Otabek, y se la puso en el hombro al ruso. A causa de la impresión, Viktor giró el auto tan rápido que casi pierde el control del vehículo. Por suerte, puso el freno de mano a la vez que giraba el volante en dirección a la cola del auto, luego de tres giros el auto se detuvo. El ruso salió de un salto y comenzó a sacudirse como si en vez de una, fueran cientos las tarántulas en su cuerpo. A pesar del susto, Yurio no pudo aguantar la risa mientras Viktor puteaba en ruso e inglés. Aunque, para su mala suerte, este se subió al auto y arrancó dejando al pobre arácnido a su suerte.

Otra de las bromas ocurrió cuando Viktor se quedó dormido en el sofá, Yurio recordó la broma que Johnny le hace a Ben en los cuatro fantásticos y quiso imitarla. Al llegar a la cocina no encontró la crema en tarro, así que tomó lo primero que había en el refrigerador: un pote rojo con una pequeña boquilla. Con una sonrisa, el pequeño rubio se acercó a Viktor y, con cuidado, embetunó su mano con la pasta roja. En defensa de Yurio, él realmente pensó que era Ketchup. Así que, después de que le pasara una plumilla por la cara al ruso logrando que se golpeara el rostro con la mano llena del condimento, se sorprendió al escuchar un aullido de dolor. Lo vio cubriendo sus ojos mientras corría a ciegas al baño. Yurio le tomó el olor a la boquilla que aún tenía en la mano y se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de su error. Lo que había tomado era la pasta de ají. Al parecer, tenía el don de hacer bromas crueles, aunque no se diera cuenta de ello.

La siguiente vez, Yurio quiso hacer algo menos peligroso. Fue a la que era la habitación donde Yuuri guardaba las pertenencias de sus abuelos y, pidiendo disculpas, se acercó al cajón de la mesita que estaba junto a la cama. Al abrirlo, encontró la prótesis dental que usaba su abuelita paterna. Era un pequeño molde del paladar que tenía solo algunos dientes. El infante tomó la prótesis y le escondió en su bolsillo. Viktor estaba viendo su teléfono muy concentrado, incluso ignoraba el programa que estaba en el televisor. A su lado había un vaso con jugo de manzana. En silencio, Yurio se escondió tras el sofá y, procurando no emitir sonido alguno, dejó caer suavemente la dentadura en el vaso. Sin ser visto, el niño se retiró y se quedó en el marco de la entrada del salón donde todo estaba ocurriendo. Abrió los ojos como platos y cubrió su boca con ambas manos cuando vio a Viktor tomar el vaso y beberlo hasta que este sintió algo chocar contra su boca. Aquel día, Yurio estaba seguro de haber presenciado el record mundial Guinness de la persona que más tiempo había estado de rodillas, abrazando el inodoro mientras vomitaba.

Sin embargo, Viktor logró devolverle algunas. Obviamente no podía hacerle daño físico al niño, pero si podía mosquearlo. Como la vez que se ofreció a hacer su cama. Aquella noche, cuando Yurio se fue a acostar descubrió que, en vez de dos sábanas, tenía una sola, la cual estaba doblada para simular ser dos y lo hiciera quedar en posición fetal al acostarse. La famosa "sabanita corta" hizo que Yurio se riera, pero no de rabia, si no que le parecía raro haber caído en una broma. Vitya estaba comenzando a agradarle.

Otra de las bromas fue descubierta por Yurio en la escuela. Yuuri le había hecho almuerzo para él y para su amigo, ya que ese día los niños saldrían más tarde y por eso debían almorzar allá. Viktor le dio dos refrescos en lata para que no comieran sin beber algo. Sin percatarse ni sospechar, Yurio y Otabek acomodaron todo para comer. Pero, en cuanto abrieron las latas, fueron bañados por refresco. Mientras Otabek no entendía qué pasaba e intentaba limpiarse, Yurio comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Vitya era más divertido de lo que hubiera pensado... Tal vez sí se había equivocado con él.

Otabek era el hijo adoptivo de Jean Jacques Leroy, gerente de marketing en la empresa de Yuuri, y su esposa Isabella Yang. Desde hacía 5 años atrás, Jean e Isabella habían ido de vacaciones a Kazajistán cuando encontraron al pequeño niño vagando en la calle. Al preguntarle qué le ocurría y dónde estaba su familia, el pequeño explicó que sus padres habían fallecido hace tiempo y que su tío lo cuidaba ahora, pero, al ser un borracho que solo lo insultaba y golpeaba, Otabek prefería dormir en las calles. No dudaron ni un minuto en ayudar al pequeño denunciando a su tío. Al saber que él niño se iría a un orfanato, fueron a la embajada canadiense para que esta les ayudara en el proceso de adoptarlo. Después de todo, Jean era un ciudadano canadiense aunque residiera en Japón por el trabajo. El proceso de adopción fue mucho más rápido al ser él un niño en situación de calle y al ser ellos una pareja muy adinerada. El pequeño no sabía su apellido, por lo que fue inscrito legalmente con el apellido de su nuevo padre.

Otabek vivía una vida que jamás pudo llegar a imaginar. Pasó de no tener nada a tenerlo todo. Algo que no habían podido cambiar era el carácter tímido y retraído del chico. Prefería estar solo porque no sabía cómo interactuar con los demás. Todo siguió igual hasta que Yuri Katsuki hijo se acercó a él y se metió en su vida a la fuerza. El pequeño rubio estaba decidido a ser su amigo, y Yuri era de los que obtenía lo que quería sí o sí. Jean le agradecía con toda el alma a Yurio por acercarse a su pequeño, y a Yuuri por darle todas las facilidades en el trabajo con tal que pudiera pasar tiempo con su esposa e hijo. Pero había algo que Yuuri jamás había entendido, ¿por qué Jean hizo toda la adopción de forma secreta? Nadie fuera del círculo cercano a su amigo sabía sobre su hijo.

Desde el momento en el que Yuuri le tendió la mano a Jean y le permitió entrar a su casa para que su hijo pudiera reunirse con Yurio, ambos se hicieron amigos muy cercanos. Jean haría lo que fuera por su jefe, Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor estaba recostado en su propia cama. Eran las siete de la mañana y él no tenía ni un panorama para ese día. La empresa de Yuuri tendría una fiesta en la que padre e hijo debían ir. Los demás trabajadores podían llevar a sus hijos también. El lugar seleccionado fue una mansión estilo tradicional llamada "Former Takatori House". Habría más de cincuenta personas de personal de servicio a disposición de los invitados, sin contar con los artistas que irían. Sería una maravillosa celebración por un nuevo aniversario de la empresa.

Mientras pensaba, su teléfono sonó. Lo que lo puso en alerta fue que el móvil al que lo llamaban era el de su trabajo. Por algún motivo, esto logró ponerlo nervioso. Sus nervios se calmaron al leer la pantalla. Era Chris quien lo llamaba. ¿Qué querría hablar con él?

—Nikiforov aquí —contestó como usualmente lo hacía en ese celular.

—¡Hey, Viktor! Soy yo, Chris.

—Lo sé. Aprendí a leer desde pequeño —respondió algo molesto porque su amigo le indicara lo obvio.

—No te enfades. En vez de enojarte, ¿por qué no bajas y me ayudas con mi equipaje?

Viktor se sentó de golpe y su corazón se detuvo por un momento. ¿Qué motivo tenía Chris para estar allí? ¿Acaso Yakov esperaba que ya hubiera acabado con su víctima? ¿Chris venía a espiar? Mil preguntas inundaron su cabeza y ninguna tenía respuesta. Sin decir más, cortó la llamada, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajó a buscar a su amigo.

Tras invitarlo a pasar, ambos estaban sentados uno frente a otro. Chris miraba todo el departamento con tranquilidad, mientras que Viktor movía su pierna de forma inquieta intentado calmar sus ansías. Cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo no iba a hablar decidió romper con el silencio.

—Christophe, ve al grano. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vaya forma de recibirme, Viktor. —A pesar del reproche seguía sonriendo—. Si piensas que vine a vigilarte o algo así, estás equivocado. Tengo una misión, mis víctimas están aquí, es de una sola noche y tú debes ayudarme. Órdenes de Yakov.

Eso enfureció a Viktor, ningún asesino debía tener dos víctimas al mismo tiempo. Además, no estaba interesado en irse a la cama con nadie que no fuera Yuuri en ese momento.

—Yo ya tengo un objetivo. Ve a conquistar a tus víctimas por tu cuenta.

Chris sacudió la cabeza poniéndose serio.

—Tú no lo entiendes. Yo ni siquiera tendré contacto con los objetivos y tú tampoco. Esta vez actuaremos como francotiradores. —Chris sacó una carpeta y se la dio a Viktor—. Las víctimas son Jean Jacques Leroy y su esposa Isabella Yang. Resulta que este sujeto es gerente de una empresa, no recuerdo cuál, y suele ir a los casinos algunas noches a jugar póker. Una de esas noches se enfrentó a un líder de la mafia turca. Jean no lo sabía, y no tuvo problema en ganarle y quitarle gran parte del capital al sujeto, lo que pasó después es fácil de adivinar. Nos llamó, nos contrató y quiere que lo matemos nosotros aquí, para ellos no ensuciarse las manos. Su única condición fue que la muerte fuera en público, es por eso que lo mataremos esta noche en la fiesta que dará la empresa en donde trabaja. La idea era matar a toda su familia, pero, según informaron, no tiene hijos, solo a su esposa. Además, al ver morir a uno de los suyos, los demás empresarios sabrán que no deben meterse con los peces más grandes.

Viktor comenzó a sudar frío al darse cuenta de la empresa a la que pertenecía Leroy.

—Chris... Es la empresa de Yuuri. —Viktor miró a su compañero a los ojos—. No puedes matarlo. ¡Mi objetivo estará allí!

Chris se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y eso que? No lo mataremos a él.

—¡No mataré a un sujeto en su fiesta! Ese chico ya ha vivido suficiente mierda en su vida —Viktor estaba realmente molesto en ese momento.

Chris miró a Viktor sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Viktor Nikiforov estaba siendo compasivo por un objetivo? ¿Se preocupaba por ese niñato? ¿Acaso él...? No se atrevía a pensarlo. Su amigo no sería tan idiota como para condenarse a morir por encariñarse con alguien ¿o sí?

—Viktor... ¿Ya sedujiste a tu víctima? Dime que ya te acostaste con él. Que ahora lo manipulas y lo controlas como lo haces con todos tus objetivos.

El ruso desvió la mirada sabiendo que Chris sabría la verdad si veía directo a sus ojos.

—Esta vez lo quiero intentar de otra forma. Me acercaré como amigo y luego...

—¡NO ME JODAS! —Christophe lo interrumpió alzando la voz—. Ese maldito japonés te ha seducido a ti ¿verdad? ¡El temible y poderoso Viktor Nikiforov se ha dejado encantar por su víctima!

—Chris, si solo me escucharas entenderías que...

—¿Entender qué? ¿Acaso crees que Yakov te dejará vivir si se entera que te importa tu objetivo? ¿o piensas que al morir tú, ese chico será libre? Te recuerdo que alguien fue enviado antes a matarlo y falló, por eso nos contrataron y te mandaron a ti ahora. Si tú fallas, vendrá alguien más y lo matará. Esta es nuestra vida, Viktor. Somos asesinos y estamos condenados a serlo para siempre. —La voz de Chris era totalmente seria—. Ahora, te lo preguntaré una vez más porque esto fue una suposición mía y no te he dejado hablar. ¿Te importa Yuuri Katsuki?

Viktor bajó la mirada y soltó una pequeña risa silenciosa en burla de sí mismo. ¿Realmente había sido tan idiota como para creer que podría llegar a ser algo más que un asesino? ¿De verdad pensó que había encontrado un lugar al que podría pertenecer? Había sido un gran imbécil al pensar que, tal vez, podría haber esperanza para él. Se había creado un mundo en su mente donde podría ser una persona normal. Donde podría ser una persona amada. Había estado jugando a la familia feliz con las personas que morirían bajo su mano. Era imperdonable. Él era Viktor Nikiforov, el mejor sicario de Rusia, el asesino más hábil e inteligente, y no volvería a permitir que su corazón se ablandara.

Volviendo a tener los ojos de hielo que lo caracterizaban, miró a Chris con su sonrisa más honesta, esa sonrisa que mostraba su poder sádico.

—No. Ni él ni su hijo me importan. Simplemente quiero disfrutar a Yuuri Katsuki como si fuera la mejor botella de vino. Esa que tomas lento, saboreando cada gota, disfrutando de su cuerpo y su aroma hasta que te sientes satisfecho. Solo en ese momento decides terminar la botella.

Chris se relajó considerablemente al ver como Viktor volvía a ser el de siempre. Ese era su amigo.

—En ese caso, no hay problema que seas tú el que mate a Leroy ¿Cierto? Yo mataré a Isabella. Aunque si quieres puedes dispararle cuando Yuuri no esté cerca.

Viktor puso dos dedos en sus labios mientras pensaba con la cabeza fría. Una cruel idea vino a su mente.

—Todo lo contrario, lo asesinaré justo cuando esté al lado de Yuuri.

Chris lo miró confundido e intrigado a la vez.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? ¿No dijiste que querías evitarle un momento así?

El ruso dejó salir una fría carcajada antes de hablar.

—Eso fue porque no vi el beneficio que podría sacar de esa situación. —Viktor se acomodó en el sofá mientras cruzaba las piernas y miraba al frente imaginando todo lo que ocurriría—. Si ese tipo muere frente a Yuuri, el pobre se va a desmoronar. Necesitará a alguien para aferrarse cuando sus más horribles recuerdos lo ataquen y, en ese momento, yo estaré ahí.

A pesar de la confianza que mostraba, una parte de Viktor se odiaba por lo que le haría a Yuuri esa noche. Lo lastimaría de una forma horrorosa. Rompería un poco más su ya trizado corazón, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Viktor Nikiforov era y siempre sería un monstruo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Dejen sus reviews.**

 **Nos vemos n.n**


	13. Infierno

Yuuri estaba en el "Former Takatori House" desde temprano. Como organizador de la velada, debía estar al pendiente de cada detalle, y así asegurarse de que todo fuera un éxito. Quería que sus trabajadores vivieran una noche inolvidable.

Yurio se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas que aún no decoraban. El pobre chico estaba muy aburrido al ser el único niño allí. Así que se dedicó a jugar con su PSP hasta que su padre terminara.

Aun sin ser un experto, Yuuri tenía una gran capacidad de análisis cuando se trataba de que las personas que eran importantes para él estuvieran felices. Y, gracias a eso, no le costó trabajo dirigir a los trabajadores encargados de montar y decorar el lugar.

Después de perder su tercera vida, Yurio apagó su PSP y miro a su padre dirigiendo a un gran número de trabajadores. No importaba lo que pudieran decir algunas personas, su padre lo hacía sentir orgulloso, y cuando se ponía algo en mente lo lograba de alguna forma u otra.

Con un poco de hambre, el pequeño se bajó de la silla con la intención de pedirle algo para comer a Yuuri, pero una voz lo hizo detenerse.

—¡Yura!

Yurio se giró de inmediato y una gran sonrisa se puso en su rostro mientras corría a abrazar a su amigo.

—¡Beka!

Yuuri dejó su labor cuando escuchó la voz de Yurio y otro niño, luego sonrió al ver que se trataba de Otabek. La imagen de los chicos abrazándose como si no se hubieran visto en años lo conmovió y antes de que pudiera detenerse, sacó su celular y tomó un par de fotografías. Aunque claro, no le diría a su hijo o este se las haría borrar.

Detrás del pequeño moreno venía su padre. Jean se acercó a los niños, saludó a Yurio y luego se dirigió directo a donde se encontraba Yuuri.

—¡Hey, Yuuri! —Jean saludó con toda confianza al joven empresario. Aunque Yuuri fuera la persona con más poder en la empresa, detestaba las formalidades. Es por eso que a sus cercanos les pedía que se guardaran el "Señor". Él solo quería ser llamado por su nombre.

—Hola, Jean. —Estrecharon sus manos antes de que Yuuri le indicara que mejor se sentaran y así no entorpecían a los trabajadores—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No crees que llegaste muy temprano?

Jean asintió con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. Yuuri notó las ojeras que su amigo traía; era obvio que llevaba días sin dormir bien.

Desde un tiempo a esa fecha, Jean solía estar muy nervioso. Miraba constantemente a los alrededores como si esperara que alguien apareciera. Yuuri deseaba poder saber qué le ocurría para poder ayudarlo, pero para eso necesitaba que este se sincerara con él. Iba a decirle si quería hablar, pero Jean se le adelantó.

—Yuuri... ¿podríamos... hablar a solas por favor? Es urgente —El canadiense le habló con su típica y contagiosa sonrisa, pero su rostro no podía esconder el miedo. Yuuri asintió y lo llevó a uno de los salones de aquella mansión. Sabía que los chicos estarían siendo cuidados por los dos guardias que usualmente los acompañaban cuando viajaban a eventos.

Por suerte para Yuuri y Jean, faltaban horas para que llegaran todos los invitados y, como Yuuri arrendó todo el inmueble para el evento privado, podía hacer uso de las habitaciones como quisiera. Así que podrían hablar tranquilamente.

La habitación seleccionada por el pelinegro fue la más parecida a una oficina. Por suerte, Yuuri había recorrido la mansión completa varias veces para poder organizar todo.

Jean se sentó frente al escritorio y esperó a que Yuuri tomara asiento al otro lado, en el lugar que le correspondía, tal y como si fuera su oficina.

—Jean, sabes que aprendí a conocerte con el tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene preocupado? —el japonés habló de la forma más calma posible.

Jean tomó una bocanada de aire antes de mirar a Yuuri y por fin dejar ver el miedo con el que había estado cargando.

—Yuuri, yo... he cometido muchos errores en mi vida. —Cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor antes de abrirlos de nuevo—. Y temo que, en cualquier momento, pagaré por ellos.

El pelinegro no entendía absolutamente nada. Sabía que si le preguntaba directamente Jean no hablaría, así que optó por hacer esa pregunta que por mucho tiempo le había rondado en la cabeza.

—Jean, ¿por qué la adopción de Otabek fue hecha en secreto y cualquier registro o información la ocultaste? No entiendo por qué escondes a tu hijo.

El canadiense miró a los ojos a su amigo y Yuuri pudo ver cómo esos comenzaban a aguarse.

—Lo oculté para asegurar su vida. Hubiera ocultado a Isabella también, pero todo esto comenzó después de que nos casamos. Nuestro matrimonio ya era algo que se sabía. —Jean sacó un sobre color café tamaño oficio y totalmente sellado de su maletín. Tras unos segundos sin dejar de observar dicho sobre, se lo tendió al japonés—. Amigo, necesito pedirte un favor enorme. Quiero que aceptes este sobre, y si me llegara a pasar algo, ábrelo.

Yuuri observó el sobre y luego a Jean con el ceño fruncido, no lograba comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho Jean para que hablara de esa forma? Parecía como si se estuviera despidiendo. Aún con dudas, estiró la mano lentamente y tomó el sobre.

—Jean, por favor, dime qué es lo que pasa. Por la forma en la que me hablas pareciera que no te volveré a ver.

soltando una sonrisa resignada, el canadiense miró a Yuuri.

—¿Sabes? Me encanta apostar. Lo hago desde hace muchísimos años. Voy a los casinos, me enfrento a los mejores y les puedo ganar fácilmente. No sólo en el black Jack, también soy realmente bueno en el póker. Hace unos años, competí contra un sujeto turco. Yo pensé que era un empresario o algo así. Lo vencí con facilidad y, como él apostó parte de su fortuna, yo me la quedé. Todo esto ocurrió en el extranjero y, como yo no di mayor información sobre mí, es probable que durante estos años él no supiera dónde estaba yo. Pero, hace unos días, comencé a recibir cartas extrañas. Lo primero que busqué fueron huellas digitales, pero no tenían. Estaban escritas en computador y tenían una frase por carta. —Algo tembloroso, Jean sacó algunas de las cartas que andaba trayendo con él y las dejó sobre el escritorio, una al lado de la otra. Eran cuatro.

Yuuri las miró ladeando la cabeza. Sabía que estaban escrito en turco, pero no entendía que decían. Jean se dio cuenta de eso y se las tradujo a medida que las señalaba.

—La primera dice "Sonunda seni buldum" (Al fin te encontré); la segunda dice "Bana aşağılama ödemek için gidiyoruz" (Vas a pagarme la humillación); la tercera dice "pişman olacak" (Te arrepentirás); y la cuarta dice "Tüm kaybedersiniz" (Tú perderás todo). —El rostro de Jean mostró por completo el terror que sentía—. He tenido miedo desde que hice esa apuesta. Para esa fecha yo ya estaba casado, no podía hacer nada por esconder a Isabella. Es por eso que mantuvimos todo lo de la adopción de Otabek en secreto —Respirando agitadamente miró a Yuuri con súplica—. Tal vez esto sea una broma, tal vez solo estoy siendo paranoico o tal vez solo quiere su dinero de vuelta. No lo sé. Pero no voy a arriesgarme. Tú eres el único que sabe esto aparte de mi mujer. Te lo ruego, si algo me pasa, abre el sobre y acepta lo que está allí dentro.

Desde que había comenzado aquella extraña conversación, Yuuri no sabía muy bien cómo debía actuar. Estaba asustado, no iba a negarlo, pero quería ayudar a su amigo de alguna forma, no importaba cuál fuera.

—Está bien. Prometo que si algo pasa haré lo que me pides y aceptaré lo que está en el sobre. Pero estoy seguro de que no ocurrirá nada malo. Además, ¿por qué me pides esto recién ahora? Es decir, pudiste habérmelo pedido hace tiempo.

—Es porque hoy es la primera vez que salgo a una fiesta tan concurrida con mi familia completa. Hoy traigo a Otabek y, aunque no diga que es mi hijo, todos los que estén allí sabrán que tiene un vínculo conmigo, eso me asusta. Además, por más que trataste, no pudiste evitar que algunos canales de economía enviaran a sus reporteros. —Jean suspiró—. Sabía que no podría ocultar a mi hijo para siempre. —Decidido a aceptar lo que fuera a ocurrir, pero mucho más tranquilo al saber que Yuuri haría lo que le pedía, el canadiense se puso de pie y le sonrió a Yuuri—. Espero que tengas razón y que nunca tengas que abrir ese sobre.

Yuuri le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y llena de entusiasmo mientras guardaba el sobre en su propio maletín, el cual había dejado en esa oficina horas antes.

—Ya verás que no pasará nada malo. Tú eres como la hierba mala, nunca mueres.

Jean soltó una carcajada mientras mentalmente rogaba para que su amigo tuviera razón.

En plena noche, Viktor y Christophe iban por las calles de Hasetsu en un Toyota Yaris negro. No es que fuera su auto favorito, pero fue el primero que encontraron y robaron. Si todo salía bien, Chris se iría en el auto tras completar la misión, viajaría hasta algún precipicio cercano al aeropuerto dónde lo esperaba el avión privado de Yakov, y lanzaría el auto al mar.

La fiesta, según sus cálculos, había comenzado oficialmente hacía dos horas. La mansión elegida por Yuuri no solo se destacaba por su elegancia, sino que también por su estilo clásico. Parecía la residencia de un shōgun en pleno período Sengoku. Y por lo tanto, para darle más realismo, la casa estaba en medio de pequeños montes y muchos árboles. Lugares perfectos para que dos francotiradores pudieran observar desde mayor altura y disparar de forma limpia y precisa. Los sicarios habían ido esa misma tarde a elegir el lugar perfecto.

Mientras conducía, Viktor pensaba en su vida, en que fue lo que lo había llevado a ese camino, en cuál fue la razón que gatilló todo eso. Sin embargo, eso ya lo sabía, había sido su madre. Si tan solo hubiera agradecido lo que hizo por ella, si tan solo ella lo hubiera abrazado y besado después de que matara a su propio padre para salvarla, todo hubiera sido distinto. Pero, ¡al carajo! Él se había transformado en un maldito que había gozado con muchísimas de las muertes que cometió. Muchas veces se quedaba contemplando con una morbosidad perversa como los ojos de su víctima perdían el brillo de la vida, como estiraban sus manos intentando alcanzarlo para que los ayudara, como si él lo fuera a hacer. Lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado era que su madre estuviera muerta. No le hubiera gustado que esa mujer lo viera en aquel momento. Seguramente ella lloraría de dolor y vergüenza al saber en el demonio que se había convertido su retoño.

Llegaron bastante rápido al monte más cercano al "Former Takatori House". Tras bajarse del auto, lo ocultaron tras unos arbustos. Era una suerte que la fiesta fuera de noche y mayor suerte aún era que en esos montes no hubiera nadie. Vestidos totalmente de negro, llegaron al lugar seleccionado en veinte minutos. Con el profesionalismo que los caracterizaba, cada uno se dedicó a armar su fusil. Ambos usaban un CheyTac M200, sin duda, una de las mejores y más precisas armas. Aquel fusil les permitía disparale a una persona a más de dos kilómetros. Poseía un cargador extraíble con capacidad de siete cartuchos. Aquella arma contaba con doble mira telescópica; la principal era la NXS nightforce 5,5-22x56, con cual tenía una ampliación variable de un objetivo de cincuenta y seis metros. La secundaria era la US Optics SN-9m, la cual permitía a la visión nocturna unirse a la diurna. Lo que hacía a este fusil uno de los mejores era el conjunto de censores meteorológicos y ambientales Kestrel 4000, los cuales permitían medir el viento, la temperatura del aire y la presión atmosférica. El sistema láser de orientación era prácticamente invisible, facilitando el poder apuntar sin que la víctima lo notara. Una vez que terminaron de armar, instalar y acomodar sus armas, tomaron posiciones. El plan era esperar el momento en que los invitados saldrían al patio interior a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que Yuuri había logrado conseguir. Con una coordinación digna de los mejores, ambos dispararían al mismo tiempo, dándole muerte así a Jean y a Isabella en el segundo exacto.

Yuuri no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que Jean le había comentado. A decir verdad, él mismo había quedado paranoico, al punto de que todos los niños fueron llevados a un salón, el cual había sido preparado más que nada para los pequeños que se aburrieran y quisieran jugar videojuegos o entretenerse con la montaña de juegos y juguetes que había. Sin embargo, y por precaución, ahora los albergaba a todos.

Toda de la velada pasó sin inconveniente alguno, por lo que el pelinegro pudo relajarse. Incluso Jean e Isabella lucían más tranquilos. En una hora acabaría la fiesta y todo había salido a pedir de boca.

El canadiense besó la mano de su esposa y la dejó ir donde otras chicas que la estaban invitando a hablar. Con las manos en los bolsillos caminó hasta donde Yuuri se encontraba comiendo un trozo de queso.

—Muy buena fiesta. —Su sonrisa volvía a ser la de antes, una sonrisa llena de alegría.

—¿Cuándo he dado una fiesta mala? —Yuuri, quién también estaba más relajado, respondió en broma.

—Tienes razón. Tus fiestas son las mejores.

—Me alegra que nada haya pasado. Pero prefiero que los niños se queden dentro hasta el final. Después de todo, están entretenidos jugando con las consolas que traje. Yurio me dijo que la Xbox y el playstation 4 eran los mejores.

—Pues tiene razón. —Jean observó alrededor, sabiendo que Yuuri no daría por finalizada su fiesta así como así—. Y ¿Cuál será el gran broche de oro?

Con gran orgullo, Yuuri ojeó su reloj y, cuando comprobó que estaban justo en la hora, apuntó al cielo en dirección al sur, la parte trasera de la mansión.

—Solo observa.

Apenas terminó de hablar, el primer fuego artificial iluminó el cielo, dejando maravillados a todos los espectadores. Solo los adultos pudieron disfrutar de tan magnífico espectáculo pirotécnico.

Viktor y Chris estaban listos. Viktor ajustó la mira y de inmediato localizó a Jean. Chris le indicó que ya tenía en la mira a Isabella y que esperaba su señal. Los ojos de Viktor no pudieron mantenerse mucho tiempo sobre el objetivo y, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, contempló a Yuuri por la mira. No tenía intención alguna de dañarlo, solo quería mirarlo. Por más que intentaba enfocarse en el deber, no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción del pelinegro cuando todo pasara. En sus ojos llenos de terror mientras su amigo caía muerto frente a él. Una parte de él quería que pasara, ya que Yuuri quedaría tan indefenso y asustado al ver a su amigo morir que buscaría refugio en cualquier parte, incluso en los brazos de Viktor. Pero la otra parte de él, la que había conocido la parte más dulce y buena del japonés, no quería hacerlo. No quería dejar una cicatriz eterna en el alma de Yuuri.

Decidido a terminar con esos pensamientos ridículos de compasión y dudas, Viktor apuntó y encendió la mira láser. Por más preparado que se sintiera, no se dio cuenta en qué momento sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Jean estaba muy cerca de Yuuri. ¿Y si fallaba? ¿Y si erraba y le daba al japonés? La imagen de Yuuri tirado en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y un agujero en su cabeza desparramando sangre fue suficiente para que Viktor cerrara los ojos con fuerza y comenzara a respirar de forma alterada.

 _"¡Maldita sea, concéntrate! Eres el mejor sicario de toda la puta mafia rusa, has matado a tipos en situaciones más adversas. ¡Deja de temblar como un cobarde hijo de puta y dispara!"_

Con gritos mentales y, después de darle la señal a Chris, cerró los ojos rogando no fallar y disparó.

—Jean, tienes que probar es...

Yuuri no pudo terminar de hablar. Algo rojo, tibio y espeso salpicó su rostro e incluso le entró un poco a la boca; su sabor metálico era inconfundible. En estado de shock, no pudo moverse ni siquiera cuando el cuerpo de su amigo caía sobre él haciendo que el pelinegro también terminara en el suelo. La respiración del japonés se atascó en su garganta mientras que un miedo que no había sentido desde hacía ocho años atrás se apoderaba de él. Aquella angustia, aquel terror, aquel pánico, aquella desesperación, todas habían aparecido juntas en el corazón de Yuuri. Nuevamente se veía a si mismo perdiendo a sus seres queridos, gritando de impotencia y dolor.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Yuuri alzó la vista y vio el cuerpo de Isabella unos metros más allá con un agujero en su cabeza, al igual que Jean. Sin saber que más hacer, Yuuri se puso de pie como pudo y miró alrededor buscando con desesperación si había alguna víctima más. La gente huía despavorida hacía el interior de la mansión.

De repente, la imagen de Yurio vino a su mente. Limpió su rostro con un pañuelo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Debía llegar al lado de su hijo. Debía abrazarlo y saber que estaba bien. No podía perderlo.

Al llegar al salón, los niños estaban arrinconados todos juntos mientras algunos lloraban. El sonido de los gritos los había alertado. Los adultos entraron segundos después buscando agónicamente a sus hijos. Yuuri encontró a su hijo junto al hijo de su amigo tapados con una manta mientras Yurio abrazaba la cabeza de Otabek evitando que este escuchara o viera más. Los traumas de su pasado habían dejado secuelas en el pobre corazón del pequeño moreno.

Cuando llegó junto a los pequeños, Yuuri los atrajo a ambos a sus brazos dejando que un enorme alivio inundara su interior. Su niño estaba bien, no lo había perdido, no tendría que sentir como su corazón era triturado de nuevo. Esta vez no.

Una vez que se aseguró que ambos estaban sanos y salvos, Yuuri se puso de pie y los tomó de la mano, uno a cada lado. Recordó el sobre que Jean le había pasado, por lo que se dirigió a buscarlo a la sala donde estaba. Al llegar, el pelinegro sacó el sobre del maletín, dejó que los niños se sentaran en el suelo y lo abrió.

Dentro del sobre había varios papeles y documentos, uno de esos era un testamento en el cual Jean le dejaba toda la herencia, que era una fortuna bastante considerable, a su hijo, Otabek. Pero esta fortuna sería custodiada por Yuuri hasta la mayoría de edad del pequeño heredero. Otro papel era el registro de adopción de Otabek y su certificado de inscripción. Había varios documentos más, como títulos de propiedad traspasados a Yuuri. Pero el que más le sorprendió fue el documento donde se estipulaba que el Señor Jean Jacques Leroy y la Señora Isabella Yang le cedían la custodia legal del menor Otabek Leroy al Señor Yuuri Katsuki.

El japonés cayó sentado sobre la silla a causa de la impresión, era demasiado por digerir. Su amigo había tenido razón. Él sabía que lo matarían y había preparado todo para no dejar desamparado a su hijo, incluyendo a un tutor legal.

Sin saber bien cómo proceder, Yuuri guardó los documentos de nuevo en el sobre e intentó recuperar la compostura. Dos niños dependían de él ahora así que no era tiempo para una crisis de pánico. No había forma alguna en la que Yuuri fuera a dejar abandonado a ese pobre niño. Otabek no solo era el hijo de su amigo recién fallecido, sino que también era el mejor amigo de Yurio. Sí, ser padre soltero era difícil, pero si lo había logrado con uno, lo iba a lograr con dos, más aún sabiendo el dolor que el niño sentiría tras saber sobre la muerte de su familia. No importaba cómo, Yuuri haría hasta lo imposible por llenar la vida de Otabek con felicidad.

Aún nervioso, el japonés se acercó a los niños, quienes habían permanecido en silencio debido al susto, se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de ambos y acarició la mejilla de Yurio para seguir con la de Otabek.

—Chicos, debemos ir a casa. Ocurrió un accidente y es peligroso permanecer aquí. —Su suave voz lograba calmar un poco a los niños.

—Tío Yuuri, ¿dónde está papá y mamá? —Otabek miró hacia la puerta, esperando ver entrar a sus padres en algún momento, pero estos no llegaban.

Yuuri odiaba mentir, y no era justo para el pequeño. A pesar de lo cruel de la situación, lo mejor era que lo supiera.

—Beka... —utilizó el apodo que le dio Yurio—, lo siento mucho, mi niño. Tus papás no vendrán.

Los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender esas palabras de inmediato. Él ya había perdido a sus padres biológicos; entendía la muerte, y ahora sabía que, otra vez, las personas que amaba lo habían dejado.

Los sollozos de su amigo hicieron que el corazón de Yurio se apretara. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó con fuerza a Otabek mientras sus propias lágrimas caían. Él no conocía ese dolor, pero sí conocía el sentimiento de pérdida. Lo sentía cada vez que iba a ver a su mamá.

Otabek lloró en el hombro de Yurio hasta que sintió una suave mano acariciando su espalda, alzó la vista y vio a Yuuri, quien, aunque tenía los ojos inundados con lágrimas que no caían, lo miraba con mucha compasión y ternura.

—Tío... Me quedé solito. —El pequeño hablaba entre sollozos.

—Por supuesto que no, jamás estarás solito. Ahora estarás con Yurio y conmigo. —A pesar de la situación, Yuuri intentó traspasarle un poquito de esperanza—. ¿No te gustaría que Yurio fuera tu hermanito? Prometo que yo te cuidaré, Beka. Yurio y yo siempre estaremos para ti.

Con una sonrisa sincera, el pequeño rubio se separó un poco de Otabek y lo miró con esa inocente ilusión infantil.

—¡Es la mejor idea! ¡Beka, tú debes venir con nosotros! Te vamos a cuidar y a querer mucho. ¿Sabes?, mi papá es el mejor papá del mundo, y solo lo compartiré porque eres tú.

Yuuri no podría estar más orgulloso de su hijo en ese momento.

—¿En serio? —Otabek preguntó, aun con algo de miedo—. ¿No tendré que quedarme solito?

—No. Nunca más estarás solito —Yuuri respondió decidido y se puso de pie—. Ahora, debemos irnos. Los guardias nos esperan en el auto.

Los tres salieron rápidamente de la mansión. Yuuri sabía que la policía se encargaría de los cuerpos de sus amigos después de los peritajes correspondientes; él podría encargarse de sus funerales luego de eso.

El viaje a la casa fue en silencio. Los niños se habían quedado dormidos y un guardia lo ayudó a subirlos a la habitación de Yurio. Al día siguiente prepararía la nueva habitación para Otabek. Ahora que estaba solo, sintió como el peso de todo lo ocurrido caía sobre él. Se sentía como una mosca siendo pisoteada. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon al pensar en su amigo y eso provocó que un nuevo miedo naciera dentro de él. ¿Y si perdía a otro ser querido? La familia Nishigori estaba protegida veinticuatro horas y siete días a la semana por guardias de seguridad que Yuuri les otorgó. Sus amigos Pitchit y Leo también tenían su propia seguridad. Su padre adoptivo era más que cuidado en su hogar. Pero ahora, había otra persona importante en su vida, y esa persona estaba desprotegida. No, no permitiría que algo malo le pasara.

Con decisión, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número del que era su nuevo... ¿amigo? Con lo del baile aún no estaba muy seguro de qué era Vitya para él, pero no había tiempo para eso ahora.

Al tercer timbrazo, el ruso respondió.

—¿Yuuri? —Vitya sonaba asustado—, ¿estás bien? En las noticias salió algo de unos disparos en donde estabas. Intenté llamarte, pero al parecer no había señal.

Al escuchar la voz de Vitya y saber que estaba sano y salvo, Yuuri dejó salir un sollozo con todo el miedo y el terror que había estado ocultando.

—Vitya... ¿puedes venir a mi casa? Por favor... quédate aquí hasta que debas volver a tu país. —Yuuri sollozó, ya no quería enfrentar todo solo. Viktor sonrió, su plan había funcionado.

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Dejen sus reviews! Me gustaría leer sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias!**


	14. En casa

Era primera vez en su vida que Viktor miraba tan feliz su equipaje armado. No por lo que había hecho esa noche, sino porque a la mañana siguiente dejaría el departamento donde había estado habitando y se iría a vivir con su delicioso objetivo, Yuuri Katsuki.

Jamás había tardado tanto tiempo en instalarse junto a su víctima, pero Yuuri era diferente a sus anteriores objetivos. Todos habían caído rendidos ante su belleza física, todos habían cerrado los ojos y abierto las piernas en cuanto él se los había pedido, todos se conformaron con tenerlo y lucirlo cual premio. Y por eso no le había sido difícil asesinarlos cuando llegaba el momento. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no se había dejado embelesar por su rostro atractivo ni por su voz penetrante, Yuuri lo dejó acercarse cuando creyó que era una persona buena. El japonés era de aquellos que no solo les importaba el exterior, sino que también querían conocer el interior de la persona que tenían enfrente.

Siendo honestos, después de darle muerte a Jean e Isabella, y después de haber visto el rostro lleno de recuerdos dolorosos de Yuuri, Viktor no fue capaz de permanecer en aquel lugar. El ruso desarmó y guardó rápidamente su fusil para poder largarse de allí lo antes posible. Chris se había llevado el auto para luego hacerlo desaparecer e irse de vuelta a Rusia en el avión privado de Yakov. Cuando llegó a la casa, y por primera vez en su larga carrera de sicario, Viktor sintió náuseas al recordar lo que había hecho. No vomitó, pero le faltó poco para hacerlo. Solo recordar el rostro afligido de Yuuri, solo recordar sus atormentados ojos, solo imaginar lo que el pobre chico estaba sintiendo, lo hacía sentirse un maldito bastardo. Tanta era la culpa que no fue capaz de mirarse al espejo ni para peinarse o afeitarse; estaba aterrado de ver su reflejo.

El ruso encendió el televisor para no estar a oscuras; era raro que en ese momento sintiera pánico de quedarse sumergido en la oscuridad. En la pantalla apareció el noticiero de un canal local. Él no sabía japonés, pero no era necesario para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se hablaba del atentado a una fiesta empresarial. Estaba por acostarse cuando el llamado de Yuuri lo interrumpió.

El pulso de Viktor subió en tiempo récord. No sabía por cual motivo lo llamaba Yuuri, pero en situaciones estresantes como esas las personas siempre tienden a pensar lo peor, y eso le acababa de pasar a Viktor. Intentando permanecer sereno, contestó.

La sorpresa y el alivio lo inundaron por completo cuando escuchó la petición de Yuuri: Quería que se fuera a vivir con ellos hasta que, supuestamente, volviera a su país. Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al darse cuenta de que su plan había funcionado, pero esta fue desapareciendo poco a poco al escuchar los sollozos del pelinegro. Viktor no entendía qué ocurría con él. Antes no le hubiera afectado lo que sus víctimas sintiesen. Es más, ni siquiera le hubiera importado. Pero ahora, el ruso sentía que una parte de su corazón se apretaba con cada sollozo del japonés.

—Yuuri —intentó calmarlo por el teléfono después que este le pidiera irse a vivir con él mientras sollozaba—, por favor no llores. Me duele oírte así. ¿Quieres que vaya ahora?

—¡NO! —el japonés gritó de inmediato—. Es de noche y es peligroso. No te arriesgues, por favor. Ya no quiero que a alguien más le pase algo... —Yuuri no pudo evitar que su voz temblara en las últimas palabras—. Ven mañana temprano. Prepararé una habitación para ti, y cualquier cosa que necesites la conseguiré. Si estás en casa puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que estarás bien.

Viktor no supo qué responder. Le dolía que aquel muchacho fuera de corazón tan amable. Le dolía que ese joven fuera un ser tan puro. Y le dolía que intentara protegerlo sin saber que estaba metiendo el peligro personificado a su casa. Pero se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos. ¿Cuántas veces más debía repetirse a sí mismo que era un asesino? el ruso había mantenido sus sentimientos enterrados por demasiados años como para que un chiquillo ingenuo viniera y confundiera su mente. Era hora de hacer el movimiento que mejor se le daba y el que había querido hacer desde que lo vio en aquella fotografía cuando le entregaron el informe... Era hora de seducirlo.

—Está bien. Mañana estaré allí a primera hora y llevaré todas mis cosas, aunque no son tantas. ¿Qué hago con mi auto?

—Tráelo. Hay espacio en el garaje para que lo tengas allí. Y Vitya... —Yuuri tardó unos segundos antes de hablar—, gracias por dejarme protegerte.

¡Maldita sea! El chico no le estaba ayudando a mantener su mente fría. Lo peor de todo, es que temía que la calidez de Yuuri derritiera el hielo en su alma.

—Gracias a ti por querer cuidarme. Nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos, Vitya. —Yuuri se despidió un poco más calmado antes de cortar.

Viktor se sentó en la cama con el teléfono entre las manos. Al fin estaría junto a Yuuri, pero su corazón estaba en conflicto. Decidido a bloquear esas nuevas emociones, se puso de pie y fue a buscar el teléfono de la bratva. Era hora de hablar con Yakov. Le diría algunas cosas y lo encararía por otras. Al marcar, Yakov respondió al segundo timbrazo.

—Aquí Yakov — contestó como siempre, aún sabiendo que era su hijo adoptivo quien lo llamaba.

—Soy yo. Quería contarte algunas cosas. —El tono de voz de Viktor fue bastante serio.

—Te escucho.

—A partir de mañana viviré en la residencia Katsuki.

—¿Lograste imponerte a tu víctima o la sedujiste?

—Ninguna de las dos. Yuuri me lo pidió. —Viktor contestó sin interés alguno en su voz—. Me costó al principio, pero ya he logrado ganarme el aprecio y la confianza de ambos; padre e hijo.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Viktor. —La voz de Yakov rebozaba de orgullo—. ¿Has decidido cuánto tardarás en completar esta misión?

—Tardaré el año completo. O lo que queda de él. —La respuesta fue inmediata—. Me gusta bastante el chico. Tú me conoces, cuando un objetivo me gusta juego con él hasta el final.

Yakov escuchó las palabras de Viktor sintiendo un horrible Deja-vu.

—Puedes hacer lo que desees con el muchacho, pero no lo olvides, al final, Yuuri Katsuki y su hijo deben morir.

Era extraño para Viktor escuchar a Yakov decir eso. Usualmente solo se enfocaba en la víctima en específico, ya que, de todas formas, el asesino exterminaba a los hijos también.

—No necesitas recordarme mi trabajo. Lo tengo más que claro.

—Lo sé, y confío en ti. Por eso te lo pido... —Yakov guardó un breve silencio antes de volver a hablar—. No falles tú también esta misión.

Viktor frunció el ceño, completamente confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres con "también"?

—A nada —Yakov declaró de forma tajante—. Fue un error. Olvídalo.

Eso había sido extraño, pero el joven ruso no le dio mayor atención.

—Como digas. —Viktor tomó asiento para seguir con la conversación—. Por cierto, hay otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hasta donde tenía entendido, cada uno de nosotros tiene una sola víctima a la vez. Me parece inaceptable que enviaras a Christophe a buscarme para que participara en una segunda misión.

—Eras el único en Japón. Además, era un trabajo de una sola noche, no debieron tardar más de unos minutos en lograrlo —Yakov le restó importancia al asunto.

—Sé que todos los demás se cagan en los pantalones cuando están frente a ti, pero tengo suerte de ser tu hijo y así poder decirte las cosas que pienso sin problemas. —Viktor estaba realmente enojado en aquel momento, y estaba listo para demostrarlo—. Nos das a todos unos malditos diarios con tres putas reglas que debemos seguir al pie de la letra. Varios de nuestros compañeros han "desaparecido" mágicamente después de romper alguna y, por eso, los demás decidimos acatarlas. Pero me parece una desconsideración de tu parte que no cumplas una de las reglas que tú mismo impusiste. Dijiste que ninguno de nosotros tendríamos que trabajar en dos misiones a la vez. Ayer me faltaste el respeto, no como tu hijo, sino como uno de tus hombres. Me pusiste en una situación realmente complicada, y ahora que te digo lo que me molesta, simplemente te da igual. Si deseas que cumpla con mi trabajo, te pido que, al menos, me facilites las cosas cumpliendo lo que prometes y no entorpeciendo mi camino.

Yakov se vio obligado a tragarse cualquier palabra que quisiera decir para defenderse. Viktor tenía razón. Le avergonzaba que un trabajador, mejor dicho, que su hijo le sacara en cara sus errores.

—Tienes razón, en verdad lo siento, Viktor. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—Eso espero. Ahora debo cortar la llamada. Mañana, el departamento que conseguiste quedará vacío. No sé qué harás con él.

—Ya veré qué hago con eso. Suerte mañana, hijo.

—No la necesito. La suerte es para los mediocres. Yo prefiero el éxito. —dicho esto, cortó la llamada.

Decidido a dejar atrás todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, Viktor se acostó a dormir por última vez en esa cama.

En la mañana, al ingresar a los terrenos de la residencia Katsuki y luego de recibir de los guardias un juego de llaves de la residencia, como había ordenado el señor de la casa, Viktor supo por esos mismos guardias que el joven Yurio y el joven Otabek estaban fuera de la mansión. El matrimonio Nishigori, al enterarse de lo ocurrido, le había pedido permiso a Yuuri para sacar a ambos niños a distraerse con las trillizas en el shopping, en el cine y en cualquier lugar que ellos quisieran. Yuuri aceptó siempre y cuando los guardaespaldas también fueran, no importaba si iban a bastante distancia de ellos, lo importante era que estuviesen allí.

 _¿Quién diablos es Otabek?,_ Aquella pregunta llegó velozmente a la mente de Viktor. En el reporte que había recibido sobre Yuuri no había nadie con ese nombre.

Abrió la puerta con su nueva a llave, pero, al entrar, no sencontró a nadie. Sabía que Yurio junto al otro chico habían salido. La empresa de Yuuri cerró ese día completo por duelo, así que el japonés debía estar en casa. Tras buscar habitación por habitación, lo encontró sentado en el sofá de la más pequeñas de las salas de estar. Yuuri estaba mirando a la nada, ninguna lágrima caía, no se veía ninguna expresión en sus ojos, lucía perdido. Viktor se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Suavemente, puso la mano sobre la del joven haciendo que este reaccionara.

—¿Vitya? ¿Cuándo llegaste? —La mirada confundida del pelinegro, más el rubor en sus mejillas, hicieron que Viktor tragara en seco para controlar su sorpresa. Como había dicho antes, Yuuri era tenía una dulzura irresistible.

—Yo... Llegué hace un momento. —Desvió un poco la mirada para poder calmarse antes de continuar—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Yuuri sonrió por primera vez desde la noche anterior. Que otra persona adulta, fuera de sus amigos cercanos, se preocupara por él le hacía sentir como cuando estaba acompañado por aquellos seres que tanto amaba y que ya no estaban. Desesperado por un poco de contacto físico, Yuuri dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Vitya, rogando porque este no fuera a molestarse.

—Estoy cansado. Me siento aún triste, y ahora no solo soy el padre de Yurio, sino que también de Otabek.

Era una suerte que, en esa posición, Yuuri no pudiera ver la cara de sorpresa y shock de Viktor.

—¿Tienes otro hijo?

—No biológicamente, pero ahora tengo su custodia legal. Era el hijo de mi amigo, Jean falleció ayer. Y ahora Otabek es mi hijo. Estoy decidido a cuidarlo y amarlo como lo hago con Yurio. No permitiré que ese niño sufra más.

¿La víctima de ayer tenía un hijo? El informe de Chris no decía nada sobre eso. Probablemente, el objetivo hizo la adopción del niño en forma secreta. Ahora tenía una decisión que tomar. Si le decía a Chris sobre el hijo de la víctima de ayer, este vendría a matarlo de inmediato. Si no decía nada, el niño viviría como hijo del japonés hasta que Viktor lo matara junto a Yuuri y Yurio.

Suspirando, decidió que su víctima ya había sufrido demasiado el día de ayer por su culpa. Así que no le provocaría más dolor, por ahora. Otabek se quedaría con su nuevo padre.

Viktor pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Yuuri atrayéndolo aún más a él. No lo reconocería en voz alta, pero se sentía maravilloso tener al japonés abrazado y solo inundarse de su esencia.

—Gracias por no rechazarme —susurró Yuuri con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Cómo podría rechazar a la persona más hermosa y maravillosa que he conocido? —Viktor acarició al pelinegro en su mejilla izquierda con la mano derecha de forma muy tierna—. Me sorprende que tú no me rechazaras. Intenté conquistarte la primera noche que te vi. Tu hijo fue el que se encargó de mantenerme lejos y yo, aun así, seguí intentando acercarme a ti. Creí que pensarías que era un acosador y te alejarías. Debiste creer que estaba loco.

Yuuri se levantó un poco para quedar sentado derecho y mirar a Viktor de forma honesta y cálida.

—Jamás pensaría que estás loco. Quizás eras un poco raro, pero, con solo mirarte a los ojos, puedo saber que en verdad eres una buena persona.

Viktor sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

—No deberías confiar así en las personas, Yuuri. —Mirando sus ojos fijamente, acercó su rostro al del pelinegro—. De esa forma permites que te dañen. Además, nadie cree que yo sea una buena persona, pregúntale a tu propio hijo.

Yuuri miró los ojos de Vitya y se perdió en ellos por un momento. La nostalgia que lo invadió se igualó a la nueva emoción que recorría su cuerpo. Emoción por esa cercanía con Vitya, la cual tenía a su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Y la nostalgia era porque los preciosos ojos azules de Vitya le recordaban a los hermosos ojos azulados de su amada Milenka. Pero, por primera vez, alejó el recuerdo de su prometida y se enfocó en el ruso.

—Es obvio que nadie lo crea si la persona más importante tampoco lo hace.

—¿Quién es la persona más importante? —preguntó Viktor sin entender.

—El sujeto que está frente a tu espejo. El día que él se dé cuenta de lo buena persona que eres, todo el mundo a su alrededor también lo hará.

Aquellas palabras enmudecieron al ruso, sobre todo cuando el precioso japonés depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de recostar la cabeza en su hombro de nuevo.

¿Qué podía haber en sus ojos que le daba a Yuuri una idea tan errada?

Pero eso no importaba ahora. En ese momento solo importaba aquel precioso chico, a quién comenzaría a seducir ese mismo día. Ya no aguantaba las ganas de saborearlo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les guste este uevo capítulo.**

 **Ya no dejan reviews :'(**

 **Ojalá si dejen ahora.**

 **Bye bye**


	15. Propuesta

Las investigaciones sobre el atentado duraron varios días. Yuuri había sido citado a declarar como testigo en algunas ocasiones y Viktor lo acompañó en todas y cada una de ellas. El día que el ruso llegó a la casa a vivir, tanto él como Yuuri esperaron que los niños llegaran para conversar y explicarles la situación. Viktor esperaba que Yurio se enfadara por su presencia en la casa, incluso esperaba que lo quisiera echar a patadas. Por lo que quedó sorprendido cuando el pequeño rubio aprobó el que todos permanecieran allí. Cuando Yuuri terminó de explicarle su miedo a que algo le pasara a Vitya si estaba solo en su departamento, Yurio asintió seria y reflexivamente para luego demostrar, con palabras, la madurez que poseía.

 _"—Estoy de acuerdo, nadie sabe quién ataca o quién será el siguiente. Lo mejor es que Vitya también se quede aquí."_

El japonés abrazó a su hijo, orgulloso y feliz de que este entendiera la situación.

Gracias a la calidez innata de Yuuri, a la amabilidad que demostró Vitya, y a la protección de un hermano mayor que le otorgó Yurio, aunque este fuera menor por casi un año, Otabek logró dejar de lado la timidez con la que había llegado a la casa. Incluso sonrió cuando vio su nuevo cuarto al día siguiente. Era la habitación más grande que había visto en su vida. Tenía una enorme cama situada en medio del cuarto, un televisor LCD de 49" que colgaba de la pared, un escritorio con una laptop, una impresora multiuso, una lámpara, un globo terráqueo, y todo lo que necesitaría para los deberes de la escuela. Una puerta que llevaba al armario, otra puerta que llevaba al baño privado que cada habitación tenía. Un pequeño juego de muebles que constaba de un sillón grande, dos sofás individuales y una pequeña mesa de centro, una repisa la cuál era usada como biblioteca, ya que estaba llena de libros y comics que Yuuri había comprado siguiendo los consejos que le dio Yurio la noche anterior. Ver los ojos iluminados de ese niño, aún en medio del dolor que soportaba, hizo que Yuuri se sintiera bendecido por tener la oportunidad de ser el padre de Otabek de ahora en adelante.

Tres días después de la tragedia, y luego que los doctores forenses terminaron con su trabajo, Yuuri pudo organizar los servicios funerarios de la pareja. Fue un evento privado, solo los más cercanos a los fallecidos pudieron asistir. Durante todo el velorio, Otabek no soltó la mano del pelinegro, al contrario, se aferraba a ella mientras lloraba. Yurio podía comprender a su amigo, ya que, cuando él se sentía triste y perdido, la presencia de su padre siempre lograba darle calma. El pequeño rubio sabía que ahora debía compartir a su papá con Otabek. Ellos ya no serían solo amigos, ahora serían hermanos, y los hermanos comparten el amor de sus padres. Aunque en el caso de ellos solo tuvieran un papá. Sin embargo, él también sentía tristeza. El tío Jean y la tía Isabella siempre habían sido como una segunda familia para Yurio desde que su amistad con Otabek comenzó. Le dolía en el alma perderlos, pero sabía que Otabek debía estar sufriendo mucho más, por lo que le permitió acaparar a su padre. Sin verlo venir, Viktor se sentó a su lado, trayéndole un vaso de refresco. Normalmente le hubiera dicho que se fuera, le hubiera dicho una broma o solo lo hubiera ignorado, pero en ese momento, el rubio también tenía un gran dolor en su interior.

Yurio giró el rostro cuando sintió que unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas. Viktor no sabía bien qué hacer en aquel momento, sobre todo porque él era el causante de tanto dolor, sin embargo, solo dejó que su instinto lo guiara. Dejó el vaso en el suelo y, con cuidado, acercó al pequeño a su cuerpo pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. No supo si había funcionado hasta que sintió las pequeñas manitas del niño aferrarse a su camisa y lo vio esconder el rostro en su pecho, mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Por algún motivo que no entendía, el gesto de Yurio le hizo sentir un extraño instinto protector.

Al día siguiente, durante el funeral, Yuuri sostuvo en sus brazos a Otabek mientras este lo abrazaba por el cuello y mojaba su hombro con lágrimas acompañadas de gritos amortiguados. Junto a él, Viktor sostenía a Yurio en sus brazos, este se limitó a abrazar al ruso para poder ocultar el rostro en su cuello y que nadie lo viera llorar. Aquella tumba doble donde el matrimonio yacía descansando fue comprada por Yuuri; sería el último regalo que le podría hacer a su querido amigo.

Aquella noche, al llegar a casa, Yuuri fue acompañado por Viktor mientras acostaban a los niños en sus respectivos cuartos. Demasiadas emociones hicieron que los pobres colapsaran y cayeran dormidos. Después de eso, Viktor acompañó a Yuuri a la puerta de su cuarto, sabiendo que el pobre intentaba guardar todo el dolor que tenía por dentro para estar fuerte por sus hijos.

Los días pasaron y una nueva normalidad comenzó a nacer entre los cuatro integrantes de esa extraña familia. Yuuri no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero ver a su hijo compartir con un nuevo hermano, e incluso, verlo llevarse bien con Vitya, hacía que su corazón se sintiera lleno de alegría.

El japonés había contratado dos guardaespaldas más para los niños, ahora eran cuatro los encargados de velar por su seguridad. De lunes a viernes eran llevados a la escuela por los guardaespaldas; estos esperaban cerca del establecimiento hasta la hora de la salida y los traían de vuelta. Además, Yuuri se tomó unas semanas para despejarse de todo. Su amigo Pitchit quedaba a cargo de la empresa cuando el pelinegro se ausentaba.

Todas las mañanas, Viktor y Yuuri quedaban solos en la casa. Cada vez que Viktor se decidía a acercarse con segundas intenciones al japonés, algo los interrumpía. Una llamada, una emergencia del proyecto hospitalario o uno de los tantos sitios donde Yuuri era socio voluntario. Esto solo hacía sentir al ruso molesto y muy frustrado.

Eran las diez de la mañana, los chicos se habían ido hace una hora y media, Yuuri estaba revisando unos planos en el sofá de la sala de estar principal, y Viktor no estaba dispuesto a perder otro día más. Se acercó al pelinegro y depósito una rodilla en el sofá, justo al lado de donde estaba sentado el joven. Yuuri alzó la mirada cuando sintió el movimiento del sofá.

—¿Vitya? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Yuuri. —Con movimientos lentos y pausados, Viktor le quitó los papeles de las manos y los dejó caer—. Hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte algo.

Yuuri lo observó sin decir nada. Aunque fuera una persona un tanto inocente, no era idiota, y mucho menos en ese ámbito. Le bastaba con mirar las pupilas dilatadas de Vitya para distinguir el deseo que sus ojos mostraban.

Viktor se sintió embriagado por la esencia de Yuuri. El suave perfume que se ponía en las mañanas hacía que, con solo olerlo, todas las partes de su cuerpo despertaran. Al notar como Yuuri no se alejaba ni retrocedía, se acercó aún más, haciendo que el pelinegro quedara tendido sobre el sofá con él encima.

—He querido decirte esto desde la primera vez que te vi en aquella fiesta. —Sin pudor o vergüenza, Viktor rozó el cuello de Yuuri con su nariz—. Aunque supongo que el baile que compartimos te dio alguna pista.

Yuuri cerró los ojos ante la sutil, pero insinuante caricia de Vitya. A pesar de que había salido con varias personas en los últimos años, con ninguna había llegado a la cama. No había sentido aquella atracción excitante y poderosa que había experimentado con su prometida la primera vez que la vio. Aquel deseo de querer monopolizar a la otra persona, de querer tenerla cerca, de querer saber todo de ella, de poder acariciar su cuerpo y conocer su alma... Hasta ahora.

Quizás no lo demostró, pero aquel ruso había llamado su atención cuando lo vio, y es que había que estar ciego para no quedarse prendado de tanta perfección. Sin embargo, no pasaba de eso, de admirar su belleza física. Todo eso cambió cuando Vitya le mostró la maravillosa persona que era. No solo por la donación, sino por haberse ofrecido en cuidar a Yurio, por mostrarse interesado en el hospital y en ayudar a esas personas que tanto lo necesitaban. Él era hermoso por fuera y por dentro.

A decir verdad, Yuuri no era de los que daban el primer paso. Se sabía que los japoneses no eran muy audaces a la hora de expresar su interés en alguien, sino más bien, eran bastante reservados. Eso fue lo que le había llamado la atención de Milenka en primer lugar. Ella había sido muy audaz y atrevida al acercarse a él. Tal como lo estaba siendo Vitya ahora. Pero Yuuri ya no era aquel niño de diecisiete años. No quería una relación tan rápida como la que tuvo con Milenka; quería una relación donde pudiera disfrutar plenamente de todas las etapas. Además, tenía miedo de que la relación fuera tan veloz que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, perdiera a Vitya como había perdido a su prometida. Tal vez fuera supersticioso, pero esta vez, quería hacer las cosas bien.

—Eso creo. —Yuuri sonrió de forma coqueta mientras acariciaba la mejilla del ruso—. Pero quiero escucharlo de ti.

Viktor sentía su sangre hervir dentro de sus venas. Estaba tan emocionado y excitado que le sorprendía no estar sufriendo un paro cardiorrespiratorio. Lo mejor de todo era que Yuuri no estaba nervioso o cohibido, sino que mostraba el mismo interés que él.

—Me gustas. —Con los ojos entrecerrados, pegó su frente a la de Yuuri—. No tienes idea de cuánto me gustas.

—Debo gustarte mucho por todo lo que hiciste con el fin de acercarte a mí. —Yuuri bajó su mano lentamente, acariciando la piel de Vitya en el camino. Pasó por su cuello, llegó a su pecho y luego volvió a subir llegando a sus labios, en los cuales puso dos dedos para impedirle acercarse más—. Me pregunto qué es lo que deseas tener de mí.

Viktor besó los dedos que Yuuri mantenía pegado a sus labios.

—Quiero todo de ti. Quiero tu cuerpo y tu corazón.

Con una dulce y a la vez provocativa mirada, Yuuri se elevó un poquito para poder restregar su mejilla contra la de Viktor.

—Tener el cuerpo de un amante no es difícil. La carne es débil y somos seres de impulso. No me negaré a entregarte mi cuerpo siempre y cuando tú me entregues el tuyo. —Dejando un suave beso en su mejilla, Yuuri se alejó para poder mirarlo—. Pero debemos pelear por el corazón de la persona que anhelamos. Tendrás que ganarte mi corazón, así como yo lucharé por ganarme el tuyo. Muéstrame al verdadero tú y te mostraré al verdadero yo. En ese momento tendrás mi cuerpo y mi corazón.

Sin entender el motivo, el corazón de Viktor saltó de emoción ante esas palabras, aún cuando esa situación jamás le había ocurrido. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus conquistas se entregaran de inmediato a él. Muchas juraban haberse enamorado a primera vista. Eso era lo común. Sin embargo, Yuuri no solo le había dicho que tendría que jugársela para conquistarlo, sino que él también quería ganarse su corazón. Nunca, en sus veintisiete años, alguien había querido conocer sobre él, nadie había mostrado interés en lo que él sentía, nadie se había esforzado por obtener su amor. Pero, nuevamente, Yuuri lograba derrumbar sus estereotipos. Estaba ansioso por verlo en acción. Solo se preguntaba, ¿tendría un corazón para que Yuuri lo conquistara?

Dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el japonés, Viktor escondió su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro, para luego inhalar aquella esencia tan erótica como inocente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me permites cortejarte?

Yuuri acarició su cabello con suavidad.

—Solamente porque yo también deseo todo de ti. Si tuviera que elegir enamorarme de alguien, te elegiría.

Viktor sonrió ante esas palabras.

—Entonces no descansaré hasta que te enamores de mí.

Yuuri besó su frente con mucho cariño antes de hablar.

—Vitya, quiero conocerte. Al verte a los ojos, siento que llevamos cargas muy similares.

—Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, Yuuri. —Viktor apoyó su mentón en el pecho del pelinegro para mirarlo—. Te dejaré conocer todo lo que desees.

—Vitya... Quiero saber de tu familia.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les vaya gustando esta historia.**

 **Agradecería que me dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y leer sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias.**


	16. Nuevos recuerdos

Viktor no entendía cómo había logrado mantener la calma ante la pregunta de Yuuri. De todas las cosas que podría haberle preguntado, tuvo que elegir ese tema.

Si bien era cierto que a Viktor no parecía afectarle su pasado, eso era porque evitaba recordarlo tanto como le fuera posible. La muerte de su padre no le dolía, después de todo, fue él mismo quién le dio muerte. Pero, la muerte de su madre era algo que, en cierta forma, lo había marcado.

En silencio, Viktor se enderezó para quedar sentado en el sofá. Yuuri hizo lo mismo después de haber estado tendido allí minutos antes. El ruso no sabía muy bien qué decir. Era obvio que no podía contarle toda la verdad, cualquier persona se sentiría espantada al escuchar que él había matado a su padre a sangre fría cuando tenía nueve años. Por otra parte, tampoco quería mentirle; simplemente quería que lo entendiera. Sabía que sonaba estúpido, pero quería que, una vez que lo matara, el alma de Yuuri pudiera perdonarlo.

Viktor se acomodó para quedar cara a cara con el pelinegro. Por primera vez iba a hablar sobre aquel momento y no sabía bien cómo afrontarlo.

—Yuuri... yo no tengo familia.

La expresión del japonés cambió dejando ver su confusión. No entendía a qué se refería Vitya con eso.

El ruso entendió fácilmente el rostro de Yuuri con solo mirarlo. Dándose valor, contestó de forma directa.

—Mis únicos familiares eran mi padre y mi madre. Ambos murieron frente a mis ojos cuando yo tenía nueve años.

Yuuri abrió los ojos por el impacto. Él corazón se le estrujó al imaginar a un pequeño niño totalmente solo después de perder a sus padres y, peor aún, haber visto cómo ellos morían sin poder evitarlo. Con ambas manos, tomó una de las manos de Viktor suavemente. Sentía un fuerte deseo de reconfortarlo, abrazarlo y jurarle que no volvería a pasar algo así.

Dejándose llevar por su compasivo ser, el pelinegro llevó sus manos, que estaban sosteniendo la mano de Viktor, a sus labios para depositar un tierno beso en los nudillos del ruso.

—Lo lamento tanto, Vitya. —La voz de Yuuri tembló ligeramente—. Ningún niño debería estar solo y menos a esa edad. No es justo.

Viktor no había oído lo que Yuuri acababa de decir, se había quedado atrapado en el momento que sintió los suaves y cálidos labios del chico en su mano. No podía entender cómo un gesto tan simple, un roce tan liviano, una caricia tan sincera, podía sacudir su mundo de un momento a otro. Era raro sentirse tan acogido por solo estar unidos a través de sus manos. Aquel contacto lo hizo sentirse nuevamente como aquel niño de antaño, ese niño inocente, ese niño que aún tenía un alma pura.

Por primera vez, decidió olvidar que era un asesino, decidió olvidar que Yuuri era su víctima, decidió olvidar que sería la futura cabeza de uno de los grupos más importantes de la mafia rusa. Por un momento, decidió olvidar todo y dejarse absorber por el consuelo que el pelinegro le estaba dando. Ya después volvería a ser el sicario frío y calculador, después volvería a recordar el mundo al que pertenecía, después volvería a aceptar su soledad. Por ahora, solo quería refugiarse en Yuuri y creer que todo estaría bien.

Se acercó un poco más al japonés y, lentamente, dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del joven para luego cerrar los ojos e inhalar su tibia y dulce esencia.

—Yuuri, por favor, abrázame.

Sin dudarlo, Yuuri lo acogió en sus brazos. Una de sus manos terminó en la cabeza de Viktor y comenzó, suavemente, a acariciar su cabello. Con la otra mano lo abrazaba a la altura de los omóplatos. Yuuri sabía lo desgarrador que era el dolor de perder a un ser amado, lo conocía de cerca, y le dolía que el ruso lo hubiera tenido que vivir tan pequeñito.

—Vitya, ¿cómo pudiste sobrevivir después de eso tú solito?

Viktor estaba tan calmado y tranquilo en los brazos de Yuuri que, gracias a eso, ya no sentía dolor alguno al pensar en su vida.

—Un amigo de mi padre me fue a buscar. Él me cuidó hasta que pude valerme por mí mismo.

Saber eso hizo que Yuuri pudiera sentirse más tranquilo de alguna forma.

—¿Fue bueno contigo?

—Me dio techo, comida, educación y, al crecer, me dio un trabajo. — Viktor alzó los brazos, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido inmóviles, y abrazó con fuerza al pelinegro—. Supongo que fue lo suficientemente bueno conmigo.

Yuuri no entendía por qué la vida debía ser así. Por qué debía golpear tan fuerte a algunas personas mientras que a otras jamás las dañaba. Él mismo había sido golpeado innumerables veces. En muchas ocasiones había pensado en tirar la toalla y no volverse a levantar. Pero siempre había habido alguien allí que le diera fuerza para ponerse de pie una vez más. Cuando desapareció su padre, fueron su madre y su hermana las que le hicieron luchar. Una vez que ellas dos murieron, conoció al ángel que le devolvió los deseos de vivir y le hizo conocer un nuevo mundo: su amada Milenka. Y cuando ella falleció, fue aquel precioso bebé, fruto del amor con su prometida, quién lo hizo darse cuenta de que era el momento de ser más fuerte que nunca. Ese niño se había convertido en su razón para vivir. Sin embargo, Vitya estaba solo. Vitya no había tenido a una persona que le hiciera desear levantarse del suelo para volver a dar la batalla. Vitya había sido abandonado por el mundo entero.

Yuuri estaba decidido, él sería la persona que lo ayudaría a levantarse. Él le enseñaría lo hermoso que podía a llegar a ser el mundo una vez que se abandonaba el dolor que pasado. Solo esperaba que el corazón del ruso pudiera ser reparado aún.

Desesperado por hacerle sentir a Vitya que ya nunca más tendría que estar solo, el japonés se alejó un poco, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y, cerrando los ojos, lo besó.

Viktor no pudo moverse ante el ataque de Yuuri. Estaba tan complacido entre sus brazos que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando este se alejó. Aunque en ese momento... Estaba en el cielo.

Los labios de Yuuri eran muchísimo más dulces de lo que había soñado. A pesar de que era un beso inocente y suave, se sentía como estar saboreando la ambrosía de los dioses del olimpo. Embriagado por el momento, Viktor cerró los ojos y comenzó un sutil movimiento sobre los labios del pelinegro. No quería tomar el control del beso, pero sí quería incitar a que Yuuri lo hiciera.

A su vez, Yuuri no podía recordar la última vez que había probado unos labios tan deliciosos como los de aquel hermoso ruso. No sabía por qué, pero ese simple contacto ya no era suficiente. Con la punta de la lengua delineó el contorno de la boca de Vitya antes de morder suave pero firmemente su labio interior.

Aunque había intentado no actuar, ese erótico movimiento fue suficiente para que Viktor atacara la boca de Yuuri con el deseo desbordante que había estado reprimiendo por demasiado tiempo. Como si un sediento encontrara un oasis en medio del desierto, Viktor hizo que Yuuri volviera a quedar tendido en el sillón y, sin pedirle permiso, introdujo su lengua en la boca del menor. El ruso saboreó aquel beso como si su vida dependiera de ello y Yuuri respondió con el mismo ímpetu.

Sus lenguas danzaban un sensual tango mientras que sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo del contrario como si trazaran un precioso e intrincado diseño que se hallaba oculto en su piel. En aquel momento, no solo querían verse a los ojos, también querían reconocerse con cada uno de sus sentidos. Querían conocer el sabor del otro, querían llenarse los pulmones del aroma del otro, querían escuchar cada sonido que emitiera el otro, querían reclamar cada centímetro de piel del otro. Querían consolarse y sanarse mutuamente a través del placer. En ese momento y lugar solo existían ellos dos.

Yuuri empezó a pausar el beso poco a poco hasta que logró que se detuvieran. Viktor se separó, observando al japonés con la respiración agitada. el pelinegro tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su pecho subía y bajaba en buscar del aire que había perdido. Era la imagen más excitante que alguna vez hubiera visto. Yuuri alzó su mano y la depositó nuevamente en la mejilla de Viktor.

—Creo que te gusta mucho tenerme tendido bajo tu cuerpo. —El jaónés le regaló una sonrisa traviesa.

—No tienes idea lo mucho que me gusta esta vista. —¿Un Yuuri sonrojado y agitado bajo su cuerpo? Sí, por favor.

Yuuri se levantó, haciendo que Viktor tuviera que echarse para atrás también. Cuando se enderezó, miró a Viktor con los ojos llenos de decisión.

—Vitya... Déjame mostrarte un mundo nuevo. Sé que no puedo borrar tu pasado ni tus recuerdos, pero puedo reemplazarlos con nuevos momentos llenos de felicidad. Yo también pasé por algo parecido a lo que tu viviste, también toque fondo y creí que jamás podría subir a la superficie, pero siempre hubo alguien que me impulsaba a levantarme. Quiero ser ese alguien para ti. Poco a poco te enseñaré lo que yo aprendí gracias a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi prometida y a mi hijo: Que la vida no es tan mala si hay alguien a tu lado.

En aquel momento, un nuevo sentimiento se liberó en el interior de Viktor. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado jamás, un sentimiento que solo entorpecería su trabajo desde ese instante... La culpa.

Era increíble, Viktor siempre había criticado a los colegas que habían sido lo suficientemente idiotas como para encariñarse con una víctima y tener que pagar con sus propias vidas por esa imprudencia. Y todo para que ahora él estuviera dudando de sí mismo y de los siguientes pasos a seguir en su misión. Incluso entendía a la perfección a la persona que había sido enviada a matarlo antes y no había podido cumplir con el trabajo. Pero por muy confundido que estuviera, Viktor sabía que él no podía fallar. No importaba lo que sintiera, no importaba lo que quisiera, porque si Viktor fallaba, no solo lo matarían a él, lo cual no le preocupaba, sino que vendría otro asesino y seguramente torturaría a Yuuri antes de acabar con su vida. Viktor no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso pasara, por lo que prefería asegurarse que Yuuri, Yurio y Otabek murieran sin dolor y por su mano.

Regalándole una sonrisa, Viktor asintió.

—Si eres tú, me levantaré cuantas veces sean necesarias para conocer ese mundo que quieres mostrarme.

La radiante sonrisa de Yuuri fue suficiente para que su libido subiera de nuevo. Haciendo que el pelinegro se recostara de nuevo, Viktor se dispuso a continuar lo que habían dejado pendiente. Cuando estaba a punto de devorar, otra vez, los labios del japonés, una exclamación lo hizo detenerse.

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES SOBRE MI PAPÁ, VITYA?!

Tanto Yuuri como Viktor se sorprendieron al ver a Yurio y Otabek de pie en el umbral de la entrada a la sala. Otabek lucía más tranquilo y ligeramente sorprendido, mientras que Yurio estaba furioso y con ganas de alejar a Vitya de su padre a patadas.

De inmediato ambos adultos se separaron. Yuuri intentó disimular sus nervios al ser atrapado por su hijo en una situación tan incómoda.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

Yurio cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—La profesora de historia se enfermó, así que nos dejaron salir antes. —Su mirada pasó de su padre a Vitya y de vuelta a su padre―. ¿Van a decir qué estaban haciendo? Y no digan que respiración boca a boca.

Yuuri estaba seguro de que su rostro debía tener la gama completa de rojos. ¿Cómo sería capaz de ver a sus hijos a la cara?

Viktor, en cambio, prefería decir la verdad de una vez. Después de todo, no quería tener que estarse escondiendo con el pelinegro cada vez que quisiera tocarlo.

—Pues nos íbamos a besar una vez más hasta que nos interrumpiste. —La respuesta del ruso fue dicha como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Yuuri lo miró con la boca abierta. No podía creer que Vitya acababa de soltar la verdad a sus hijos, así como así. Yurio, en cambio, se acercó hacia ambos hombres y se paró delante del ruso.

—Vitya, una cosa es que vivas aquí y me agrades más que antes, y otra cosa es que creas que te voy a permitir tener una relación con papá sin nuestra aprobación. —Se apuntó a sí mismo y a Otabek mientras hablaba—. No sé si sepas, pero cuando a alguien le gusta una persona que tiene hijos, ese alguien debe ganarse a los hijos también. Así que, mientras Beka y yo no te demos nuestro permiso para estar con papá, guárdate tus labios para ti mismo.

Yuuri tuvo que cubrir su boca para no soltar una carcajada ante la mirada atónita de Vitya. Definitivamente, el corazón del ruso pronto estaría lleno de nuevos recuerdos tanto felices como divertidos.

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Estoy muy emocionada por la cantidad de visitas que ha tenido este fic. Espero que les guste n.n**

 **Dejen sus reviews.**

 **Saludos n.n**


	17. Un hermoso mundo

Yuuri estaba más que decidido a mostrarle a Vitya que el mundo era muy diferente al que él había conocido durante toda su vida. Sí, había crueldad, ira, maldad, envidia, odio, dolor y muerte. Pero también había bondad, amabilidad, generosidad, amor, felicidad, hermandad y vida.

A decir verdad, Yuuri había pasado por momentos tan dolorosos y desgarradores que no se los deseaba a nadie. Muchas veces quiso que la muerte no lo dejara olvidado en este mundo podrido y canalla. Esperaba que no solo se llevara a sus seres amados, sino que también se lo llevara a él.

En aquel momento, con el dolor aún fresco y latente, odiaba su propia existencia con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ahora, él tenía su corazón en paz. De alguna manera había hecho las paces con la vida, con el universo, y consigo mismo. Cada día luchaba para que su corazón no fuera consumido por el resentimiento y la amargura que lo inundaban. Yuuri quería que su alma estuviera libre de todo el odio que, en algún momento, había permitido que anidara dentro de su ser. Él quería que su madre, su hermana, sus suegros, su cuñado, probablemente su padre, y, por sobretodo, su amada Milenka, estuvieran orgullosos de él. Yuuri quería que ellos vieran que él era capaz de no dejarse envenenar con aquellos sentimientos hostiles, sino todo lo contrario, que era capaz de encontrar aquel lado precioso que el mundo presentaba a aquellos que estaban dispuestos a verlo. La primera maravilla que vio, después de la tormenta, fue a su hijo.

A medida que pasaban los años, Yuuri le enseñó a Yurio que siempre debía ayudar al que lo necesitara, que jamás debía ver en menos a los demás, que debía respetar y cuidar a la naturaleza, que debía compartir sus pertenencias y, sobre todo, que nunca permitiera que su corazón fuera infectado con odio.

Una de las cosas que más alegría le daba al japonés era ver las sonrisas de los niños que, en algún momento de su vida, habían perdido la esperanza de sus corazones. Según Yuuri, cada vez que un niño herido recuperaba su sonrisa, era como ver el renacer de un ángel.

El pelinegro solía ayudar a muchas instituciones que acogían a niños abandonados, niños enfermos, jóvenes y adultos en situación de calle, mujeres agredidas, adultos de la tercera edad y alcohólicos o drogadictos en rehabilitación. Yuuri era un firme creyente en que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Fueron estas mismas personas y sus condiciones las que lo motivaron a crear el hospital que, si todo salía bien, pronto estaría funcionando.

Vitya no había tenido la oportunidad de sentirse rodeado y lleno de ese amor entregado por los seres más inocentes que pudieran existir. Era hora que el ruso tuviera esa experiencia.

Viktor no tenía idea de a dónde iban. Yuuri había ido a dejar temprano a Yurio y a Otabek a casa del Sr. Nishigori, luego de que el pequeño rubio insistiera en que quería ir a ver a su abuelo y así contarle que ahora este tenía un nieto nuevo. Otabek estaba nervioso y ansioso. Aún así, sus ojitos se iluminaron cuando se enteró que tenía un abuelo adoptivo.

Después de eso, el pelinegro simplemente le informó que ese día lo llevaría a un lugar que deseaba enseñarle, pero que antes debían ir a buscar a sus amigos. Tras manejar su jeep grand cherokee negro por casi quince minutos, Yuuri estacionó frente a la reja de entrada de un gran terreno, donde, desde afuera, se podía divisar la casa. Sacó su teléfono y llamó para informarle a quién fuera que hubiera contestado que ya estaba esperando afuera. Momentos después, dos jóvenes salieron de la casa. Ambos eran de test morena, uno tenía el cabello negro, con un corte clásico, él otro tenía el cabello castaño y un tanto largo. Ambos sonrieron al ver a Yuuri, quien los saludó con la mano y les indicó que subieran al jeep. Los dos chicos se acomodaron en el asiento trasero mientras que Viktor permaneció en el asiento del copiloto. Yuuri puso en marcha el jeep antes de presentarlos.

—Vitya, ellos son mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo. El de cabello más corto es Phichit Chulanont y el de cabello más largo es Leo de la Iglesia. Chicos, él es Vitya Nivokov. Es uno de los nuevos socios y colaboradores del hospital y...

—¡Oh, eres tú! —Phichit interrumpió a Yuuri sin previo aviso en cuanto reconoció a aquel sujeto sentado junto a su amigo—. ¡Eres el que bailó con Yuuri en la fiesta! Hombre, bendito seas. Al fin alguien le va a sacar el cinturón de castidad auto impuesto a mi amigo.

—¡Phichit! —El pelinegro casi se sale de la vía al escuchar a Phichit. Leo soltó una carcajada cuando vio como el rostro del japonés se ponía al rojo vivo. Viktor, por otro lado, se sintió extremadamente satisfecho al escuchar al amigo de Yuuri decir eso. Además, no era mentira.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Sé que soy el único a quien le dará el código para abrir el cinturón que trae puesto —La respuesta del ruso vino acompañada de una sonrisa cómplice a los dos de atrás.

—¡Vitya! —Yuuri no podía creer que estos tres individuos estaban hablando esas cosas con él allí presente.

—¿Código? Eso no servirá. Su cinturón es arcaico. Como mínimo necesitarás una llave de cobre del siglo XVII.

Viktor alzó una ceja ante ese comentario y miró a Yuuri con curiosidad. ¿Hace cuánto no tenía sexo?

Por otro lado, el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir la mirada de Viktor sobre él y enrojeció aún más, si es que eso era posible.

—¡Oigan, ya basta! ¡Mi vida sexual no es tema de conversación!

Leo asintió, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

—Yuuri tiene razón.

—Gracias. —Yuuri se sintió un poco más tranquilo al ver que al menos uno de sus amigos estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Por supuesto que la vida sexual de Yuuri no es tema de debate porque... ¿De qué vida sexual estamos hablando?

Phichit y Leo estallaron en carcajadas mientras que un indignado Yuuri los fulminaba con la mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Viktor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a reír también, pero su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que eso sería una mala idea teniendo a Yuuri enfadado a su lado.

El resto del camino fue amenizado con charlas bastante triviales, tales como el clima, el fútbol y las noticias. El ruso se unió a las conversaciones con Yuuri y sus amigos. Aunque le costara admitirlo, era divertido tener pláticas relajadas con esos chicos. Sin embargo, estaba más que consciente de que era el único dentro de ese jeep que no tenía idea de a dónde iban.

Unas cuantas calles más abajo llegaron a un lugar que, a ojos de Viktor, parecía una especie de escuela pequeña. El guardia de seguridad pareció reconocer el jeep del japonés porque abrió el portón automático de inmediato para permitirles pasar. Yuuri bajó la ventanilla cuando quedó al lado de la caseta del guardia.

—こんにちは、諸岡さん! お元気ですか? (¡Hola, Morooka-san! ¿Cómo está usted?)

—香月様! 再びここであなたを持っている喜びです (¡Katsuki-sama! Es un placer tenerlo aquí de nuevo.)

—俺は子供たちを見に来ています (He venido a ver a los niños.)

—もちろん. 子供たちは彼を見て幸せになります. (Por supuesto. Los niños estarán felices de verlo.)

Morooka-san era el único trabajador allí que sabía hablar solamente japonés, por lo tanto, el pelinegro era el único de los cuatro que podía hablar con él.

La empresa de Yuuri, al ser una multinacional, tenía trabajadores e inversionistas de todas partes del mundo, tal como Phichit, que provenía de Tailandia, o Leo, que provenía de Estados Unidos. Así que, para que todos pudieran comunicarse entre sí, solían hablar prácticamente todo en inglés.

Para Viktor era raro escuchar a Yuuri hablar en japonés. De hecho, en casa solían hablar todo en inglés. Desde el primer día que los conoció, tanto Yuuri como su hijo se comunicaban mayormente en inglés. Le parecía extraño, pero no relevante.

Cuando entraron al recinto, Yuuri estacionó el jeep al lado de la enorme casona y tocó la bocina. Segundos después, una gran avalancha de niños salió corriendo y gritando en dirección a ellos.

El ruso quedó anonadado al ver a tantos niños juntos en un solo lugar. Él casi no tenía experiencia con pequeños, salvo con Yurio, que era como tratar con Daniel el travieso poseído por Chucky. Y con Otabek, quien era todo lo opuesto al rubio. El pequeño moreno era tan tranquilo como una foto. Al alzar la vista, vio el letrero sobre la puerta que antes había pasado desapercibido para él. Aquel letrero decía "Orfanato de Hasetsu". Ahora entendía la cantidad de niños que salió corriendo a darle la bienvenida a Yuuri y sus amigos. Se notaba que esos pequeños adoraban al pelinegro.

Phichit y Leo se bajaron del jeep siendo recibidos por muchos pequeños bracitos rodeando sus piernas. El pelinegro miró a Viktor y la expresión de confusión y un poco de miedo que tenía este último lo enterneció. Se notaba que el pobre no sabía cómo reaccionar con tantos infantes. Con una sonrisa, Yuuri le dio la mano al ruso y, suavemente, acarició su piel con el pulgar para luego sonreírle.

—Quiero que veas algo realmente hermoso hoy. Estos niños han sido maltratados, abusados, abandonados, olvidados y, aun así, son capaces de sonreír. Ellos podrían desconfiar del mundo, podrían odiar a todos los adultos por culpa de los que les hicieron daño. Pero en cambio, ellos se atreven a abrir su corazón para recibir en el a quien los quiera amar. No sabes lo bendecido que me siento al saber que ellos me permitieron quererlos y ser querido por ellos... Entonces ¿Qué dices? —Yuuri lo miro con una enorme sonrisa llena de infantil esperanza—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Viktor no sabía bien qué hacer. Si debía ser honesto, no se sentía del todo cómodo rodeado de mocosos gritones y malcriados, sin embargo, era imposible que se negara ante esos ojos miel llenos de ilusión que lo miraban expectantes. Tomando una bocanada de aire para darse valor, miró a Yuuri y asintió.

—Te sigo.

Con un pequeño gritito de felicidad, el japonés le dio un beso rápido en los labios y abrió la puerta para bajar y de inmediato ser abordado por los pequeños que reclamaban y se peleaban por su atención. Viktor se bajó un momento después y rodeó el jeep para llegar a donde se encontraban todos.

Viktor sabía que Yuuri era una persona muy "de piel", el pelinegro era alguien que le gustaba demostrar su cariño y amor a través del contacto físico. Constantemente abordaba a Yurio y a Otabek para llenarlos de mimos, besos y abrazos hasta que estos lograban escapar de sus brazos, pero eso no lo preparó para ese momento.

Frente a él estaba la escena más bella que alguna vez hubiera visto. Yuuri yacía en medio de muchos pequeños quienes alzaban sus brazos mientras el pelinegro los cargaba uno por uno para depositar un beso en la frente de cada niño.

En medio del caos, Yuuri lo presentó a los pequeños como el tío Vitya y les dijo que fueran a saludarlo. Jamás había estado tan nervioso como al verse rodeado de niños que le sonreían y le abrazaban las piernas. Ver al ruso saludando a los pequeños hizo que Yuuri sonriera grabando en su memoria aquel paisaje.

Cuando Viktor terminó de saludar a cada niño, Yuuri, Phichit y Leo abrieron la parte de atrás del jeep para sacar cinco bolsas enormes, las cuales estaban llenas de juguetes. Los niños se olvidaron de la existencia de todos los presentes al momento de ver sus nuevos tesoros. Las maestras, los cuidadores y los cuatro visitantes rieron ante la divertida escena. Los pequeños se fueron dispersando para comenzar a perderse en sus respectivos mundos de fantasías y sueños.

—¡Príncipe Yuuri! —Una preciosa niña de cinco años, cabello negro, tez morena y que en ese momento usaba un bonito vestido morado, llamaba a Yuuri. Este se hincó en el suelo sobre su rodilla e hizo una reverencia antes de tomar la mano de la pequeña y besarla con ternura.

—Princesa Sara, es un honor poder verla hoy. Usted luce tan encantadora como siempre. —La primera vez que Yuuri había visto a Sara se dio cuenta del gusto que tenía la pequeña por los cuentos de hadas. En sus dibujos siempre había príncipes y princesas, o eso podía distinguir por los vestidos y trajes que usaban principalmente las figuras humanas en los bosquejos. Gracias a eso, no solía compartir mucho con otros niños. En cuanto Sara había visto a Yuuri por primera vez, le había preguntado si él era un príncipe porque, según la niña, los príncipes eran tan lindos como él, y sonreían con amabilidad al igual que él. Yuuri no fue capaz de romperle la ilusión a la pequeña y, desde ese día, se convirtió en aquel príncipe que vivía por hacer sonreír a su princesa.

—Muchas gracias, príncipe Yuuri. Al fin ha vuelto. ¿Ahora ya podemos casarnos? —De acuerdo, tal vez Sara si se había tomado en serio su papel. Por suerte Yuuri podía salir airoso de esa situación y sin lastimarla.

—Nada me haría más feliz, my lady. Pero su padre, el rey, ha dejado en claro que solo podré desposarla cuando usted cumpla la mayoría de edad. —Yuuri vio como el rostro de Sara se entristecía y, de inmediato, tomó, con ambas manos, la manito de la pequeña y la acercó a su pecho—. No estés triste, princesa mía. Yo esperaré fielmente a que llegue el momento. Mientras tanto, puedo contemplar cómo día a día creces más hermosa.

Sara sonrió sonrojada antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Yuuri y abrazarlo con fuerza. Viktor observaba aquella situación, pero, en vez de sentirse molesto o celoso, sentía una gran ternura y admiración por el chico. No entendía cómo alguien podía hacer tanto por otros solo para recibir una sonrisa como paga y sentirse totalmente satisfecho con eso.

Conmovido por ese momento, se giró para contemplar a los demás niños y a las personas que los cuidaban y jugaban con ellos. Jamás había estado rodeado de tanta paz y felicidad mezcladas. Era como si hubiera descubierto un paraíso que siempre había estado frente a él, pero que había sido invisible hasta que la luz de Yuuri lo iluminó.

Mientras dejaba que aquel aire sereno inundara su cuerpo, su mirada vagó hasta que una pequeña llamó su atención. Aquella niña de cabello castaño estaba sentada en un columpio completamente sola. Su mirada estaba en el suelo y parecía estar perdida.

Viktor se asustó un poco al sentir una mano en su hombro y, al girar su rostro, vio a Yuuri mirando en la misma dirección que él. Su mirada mostraba pena y mucha impotencia. El ruso se percató que Sara se había ido a jugar con otras niñas justo cuando estas pasaron al lado de la castaña sin siquiera notarla. La verdad, quería saber más de ella.

—Yuuri, ¿quién es esa niña?

El pelinegro la miro con melancolía antes de responder.

—Su nombre es Minako. Llegó aquí hace tres semanas. Al parecer fue abandonada en medio de una autopista por sus padres. Desde que llegó, no ha emitido sonido alguno. No habla, no responde a nada, no juega con nadie, evita mirar a la gente, ya no sabemos que más hacer. —Yuuri suspiró y rascó su nuca—. Yo también intenté hablar con ella, pero fue como si yo no existiera para ella. Incluso le hemos hablado en otros idiomas. Aún así, ella no responde.

Viktor frunció el ceño ante una de las frases de Yuuri: _"Incluso le hemos hablado en otros idiomas. Aún así, ella no responde."_ Tal vez...

—Iré con ella. Quiero intentar algo. —El ruso miró hacia la pequeña mientras una idea rondaba su mente.

Yuuri quedó atónito ante el brillo que notó en los ojos de Vitya. Ese brillo era uno que él veía a diario en sus amigos y en él mismo al verse en el espejo. Era el brillo de la decisión, el brillo de la convicción y el deseo de ayudar alguien. El pelinegro se sentía orgulloso y mucho más que dichoso.

—Por supuesto. Tengo fe en ti.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Viktor caminó firmemente hasta la pequeña y se hincó delante de ella. La niña escondió su rostro dejando caer su cabello hacia adelante mientras bajaba la mirada. Al ver eso, Viktor deseó con todo su ser que su conclusión fuera acertada. Yuuri y los encargados de los niños habían probado hablarle en varios idiomas, pero el ruso estaba seguro de que había un idioma que olvidaron. El único que no puede ser hablado ni escuchado.

Viktor movió una mano hacía abajo, frente a los ojos de la niña, para que ella alzara la mirada y lo viera. Cuando la castaña lo hizo, el ruso llevó su mano estirada a su frente, como el típico saludo de la policía, y la movió hacia afuera en un gesto de saludo.

La niña frunció el ceño y lo miró atentamente. Viktor puso su mano izquierda palma arriba y dejo caer suavemente la mano derecha, como si fuera un aplauso muy suavecito, y luego giró la mano derecha y la volvió a dejar a caer, pero con los nudillos hacía abajo.

Minako lo miró sin poder ocultar su emoción, al fin alguien se comunicaba en el mismo idioma que ella. el ruso acababa de decirle "¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?" En el lenguaje internacional de señas.

Yuuri no podría creer lo que veía. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? La niña era sordamuda. Con razón no respondía ni hablaba nada. Podría golpearse la cabeza por tonto.

Después de que Viktor y Minako tuvieran una divertida charla en señas, la pequeña cayó dormida en sus brazos y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Las maestras le agradecieron de mil formas al ruso por su maravilloso milagro. Viktor terminó un poco incómodo y sonrojado por la vergüenza. Jamás le habían agradecido tanto en su vida.

Cuando se acercaba caminando hacia Yuuri, sintiéndose más liviano y realizado que nunca, el pelinegro saltó a sus brazos y se aferró a él por el cuello mientras llenaba su mejilla de besos.

—¡Vitya, eres el mejor! No puedo creerlo. ¿Entiendes lo que hiciste? —Yuuri lo miraba con una emoción cuál volcán en erupción—. ¡Acabas de cambiar la vida de una niña! ¡Acabas de devolverle la sonrisa que sus padres le arrebataron! ¡Esa niña ahora es feliz y todo gracias a ti!

Gracias a él... Alguien era feliz y su vida había cambiado gracias a él. Aún no podía asimilarlo. Acababa de salvar una vida y, en el momento que la niña sonrió para él por primera vez, se sintió el hombre más pleno del mundo.

Yuuri tenía razón, sobre el arcoíris había un mundo totalmente nuevo para descubrir.

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Déjenme sus reviews.**

 **Saludos n.n**


	18. Pelear o morir

La vida en la residencia Katsuki había tomado un tumbo completamente diferente desde que los nuevos integrantes se instalaron en la mansión que antes solo era habitada por padre e hijo. Tres meses habían pasado desde que Otabek y Viktor se mudaron al hogar de Yuuri y Yurio. Desde aquel día en el orfanato, el ruso había tenido la oportunidad de conocer ese mundo maravilloso del que el pelinegro tanto hablaba.

El japonés lo había llevado a un hospital público, dónde visitaron el área de niños con cáncer. Visitaron también una fundación para niños y jóvenes con quemaduras. Llevaron regalos y una cena a un hogar de adultos mayores en dónde Yurio y Otabek fueron la gran atracción, como consecuencia, terminaron con las mejillas rojas de tantos pellizcos amorosos de las abuelitas. Otro lugar al que fueron fue a una fundación para mujeres víctimas de violencia intrafamiliar. Aquel lugar hizo que un millar de recuerdos llegaran a la mente de Viktor sin que este pudiera evitarlo. No se dio cuenta en el momento que tomó la mano de Yuuri y la apretó un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. El pelinegro iba a quejarse del dolor, pero, al ver el rostro afligido del ruso, le devolvió el apretón y con la otra mano acarició su mejilla suavemente hasta que Viktor se dejó llevar por aquel dulce toque, cerró los ojos y se entregó a la calidez de Yuuri. Era increíble cómo bastaba un solo toque de aquel chico para que el pasado se alejara de su alma.

Cuando estaban cumpliendo casi un mes de estar viviendo los cuatro juntos, no se les ocurrió nada mejor que celebrarlo junto con el día del niño, que caía el cinco de mayo en japón. El lugar elegido fue el "Universal Studios Japan" En Osaka. A decir verdad, Ni Viktor ni Yuuri deseaban dar un viaje en auto de más de siete horas para ir a un parque de diversiones, pero, dado que Yurio y Otabek les rogaron que los llevaran, no tuvieron otra opción. Ese viaje duró tres días, ya que, en un solo día no podrían ver todos los parques temáticos que había para visitar.

De todos los parques y atracciones que visitaron, uno de los más memorables fue el mundo de Harry Potter, dónde Viktor aún se preguntaba cómo diablos había terminado paseándose con una túnica negra con el logo de una serpiente, o eso creía que era. Para su buena suerte, él, Yuuri y los niños no eran los únicos que vestían así. De hecho, todos los que estaban visitando el parque temático estaban vestidos igual. Si bien era cierto que había escuchado hablar de la saga de Harry Potter, nunca había leído los libros o visto las películas. Yurio también usaba su túnica con el mismo logo de serpiente. En cambio, Yuuri y Otabek usaban logos de un león. Sin contar al ruso, los demás sabían perfectamente que los emblemas representaban las casas de slytherin y gryffindor. Además, la cerveza de mantequilla había valido el andar disfrazado de hechicero, según Viktor.

Otro de los parques temáticos que enloquecieron a los chicos fue el de Neon Genesis Evangelion. Dónde la experiencia 4D del "motion theater" parecía transportarlos dentro de aquella batalla. Yurio y Otabek gritaron de emoción al momento en el que el Eva01 apareció para luchar contra el primer ángel.

Jurassic Park, Tiburon, Volver al futuro y Spiderman fueron algunas de las otras atracciones que más disfrutaron los cuatro. Sin embargo, la atracción más esperada por los pequeños fue el parque temático: Shingeki no kyojin the real.

Yuuri no conocía muy bien esa serie, Viktor mucho menos, pero los pequeños parecían saber cada detalle de ese extraño mundo. Ese anime era uno de los que Yurio había visto con Otabek cuando se juntaban después de clases en alguna de sus casas; el rubio había olvidado mostrárselo a su papá. Lo primero que ambos niños pidieron fue el uniforme de la legión de reconocimiento, así que visitaron la tienda donde adquirieron los trajes completos para los dos pequeños y unas capas con las alas de la libertad para ambos adultos. Al entrar, se les enseñó un video con una especie de resumen del anime, lo cual les ayudó bastante a entender un poco aquel parque. No era necesario decir que el pelinegro quedó impactado ante la sangrienta serie que les gustaba a sus hijos. Al llegar a otra sala se encontraron con tres estatuas, bastante realistas, de algunos personajes del anime. Según los niños, el chico rubio era Armin, el de cabello negro que estaba en medio era Levi, y la chica con un par de espadas era Mikasa. Sin perder tiempo, Yurio y Otabek posaron al lado de las tres estatuas para que Yuuri les sacara fotos.

Los actores que los guiaban iban relatando todo como si ellos mismos estuvieran dentro de ese mundo amenazado por criaturas gigantes con forma humana llamadas titanes. Incluso les decían que entregaran sus corazones por la humanidad. Yurio, Otabek y los demás visitantes, salvo Yuuri y Viktor, se llevaron la mano izquierda empuñada a la espalda y la derecha, también empuñada, al corazón. El ruso y el japonés se miraron entre sí preguntándose que significaría eso.

Cuando salieron al "exterior" se encontraron con dos enormes figuras gigantes que lucían una pose de batalla entre ellos. Según el resumen que acababan de ver, el titán de quince metros era Eren, mientras que el titán de catorce metros era el titán femenino. No solo Yurio y Otabek se sacaron una foto con las dos figuras de fondo, sino que Yuuri y Viktor también quisieron participar. Con un selfie stick, los cuatro pusieron una cara de asombro, como si realmente los dos titanes estuvieran peleando detrás de ellos. Unos metros más lejos, había una especie de pared, la cual estaba rota dejando ver el rostro de un titán moviendo los ojos. Otra foto con caras graciosas conmemoró aquel momento. Pero la fotografía que más les gustó, fue aquella en la que parecían ser devorados por el titán sonriente.

Los cuatro se pusieron en la mano de dicho titán. Yuuri tomó a Yurio en brazos y Viktor tomó a Otabek, al mirar a la cámara pusieron su mejor cara de pánico. Aquella foto que daban como recuerdo en un marco conmemorativo yacía sobre la chimenea en la sala principal.

Aunque ese viaje hubiera sido hace dos meses, Viktor no lo había olvidado. Se había divertido como nunca en su vida.

Otro punto a destacar de sus tres meses con Yuuri, era lo mucho que había avanzado su relación. Aunque evitaban el contacto frente a los chicos, eran como cualquier pareja al estar solos. Los besos, los abrazos y las caricias nunca eran escasas, sin embargo, no habían tenido relaciones sexuales hasta el momento. Viktor meditó sobre ese punto, antes no habría soportado estar una sola semana sin sexo, era una necesidad básica para él. Pero, desde que Yuuri había aparecido en su vida, su única necesidad era tenerlo cerca. Con el solo hecho de abrazarlo y besarlo a voluntad se sentía satisfecho. En verdad era extraño.

Ese día, el pelinegro tenía una importante reunión en la empresa. Ya que, desde que Jean había muerto, el puesto de gerente de marketing estaba disponible. Viktor se había ofrecido a ayudarle, pero Yuuri se había negado rotundamente a que trabajara en su "año sabático".

El ruso quería estar cerca del pelinegro a todas horas de ser posible así que, tras una larga charla, lo había convencido diciéndole que así terminarían el trabajo antes y podrían regresar a casa más temprano para estar con los niños. Incluso le dijo que, al trabajar juntos, Yuuri estaría tranquilo si ocurría algún otro atentado a empresarios, en comparación a si estuvieran separados. Ese motivo terminó de convencer al japonés que, en ese preciso instante, estaba dando la noticia a la junta directiva. Viktor estaba en la mansión para recibir a Yurio y a Otabek cuando llegaran de la escuela.

Otabek había cambiado mucho desde el día en que había llegado. Al principio era extremadamente tímido, solo se atrevía a soltarse un poco con Yurio. Las primeras semanas solía llamar a Yuuri "Sr. Katsuki". Ahora, en cambio, le decía papá o papi. Y Viktor ya no era el Sr. Nivokov, ahora era solo Vitya. Aunque, Otabek aún derramaba algunas lágrimas por sus antiguos padres, las sonrisas las superaban por mucho. El pequeño moreno amaba a su nuevo padre, a su nuevo hermano y a Vitya; Otabek amaba a su nueva familia.

Viktor se puso de pie al escuchar la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Los dos pequeños entraron corriendo a la mansión y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde se sentaron en los taburetes de la mesa estilo americano. Por increíble que pareciera, Viktor había aprendido a cocinar un poco. No ganaría un concurso de cocina gourmet, pero no envenenaría a nadie al menos.

El ruso sirvió tres platos de borscht y los llevó a la mesa. Al ser un plato originario de Rusia, era uno de los que mejor le quedaban.

Los chicos comenzaron a contarle sobre las cosas que habían aprendido en la escuela y las tareas que traían. Las bromas de Yurio a Viktor habían parado cuando el pequeño comenzó a sentir que el ruso era uno más de la familia. Sin darse cuenta, se había acostumbrado a él. Y, aunque de vez en cuando aún se jugaban bromas entre ambos, eran bromas hechas con el único objetivo de divertirse y no de molestar o lastimar al otro.

Yurio y Otabek habían conversado seriamente en la escuela sobre un tema que rondaba la mente de ambos, y habían decidido que ya era hora de tratarlo con el principal involucrado; Vitya.

—Vitya... —Yurio dejó la cuchara dentro del plato y miro con seriedad al ruso―, hay algo que queremos hablar contigo.

—¿Sí? —el ruso frunció el ceño—, ¿qué ocurre?

—Es sobre papá. —Fue Otabek quien contestó a su pregunta.

Viktor se sintió un poco nervioso en esa situación. ¿Cómo era posible que dos niños lo intimidaran?

—Queremos saber si a ti realmente te importa papá —la voz de Yurio fue muy segura y tajante.

Viktor creía entender el rumbo de esta conversación y, de alguna forma, sintió a la esperanza nacer dentro de él.

—Por supuesto que me importa. Él es lo más importante para mí junto con ustedes dos —El ruso respondió con total seguridad y siendo totalmente honesto.

Otabek y Yurio se miraron entre sí antes de hacer seguir.

—Entonces, ¿también nos ves como tu familia? —La voz de Otabek sonó algo tímida al preguntar.

Viktor se sorprendió primeramente ante la pregunta, pero le bastó un segundo para darse cuenta de que, sin haberlo notado antes, había aprendido a verlos de esa forma.

—Sí, ustedes son mi familia.

Yurio suavizó su mirada e hizo la última pregunta, la más importante de todas.

—Vitya, ¿quieres a papá?

Algo se removió en el interior de Viktor al considerar esa idea. Yuuri era su víctima. Él no debería ser más que un objetivo al cual usar y luego exterminar. Ni siquiera debería estar allí sentado jugando a la familia feliz con esos dos niños. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, no podía negar que él quería estar allí.

El ruso no sabía qué era el amor, así que no podría saber sobre cómo reconocer ese sentimiento. Pero, a pesar de eso, algo en su interior alteraba su pulso en el momento que el pelinegro entraba a su campo de visión.

El imaginar a Yuuri con otra persona le dolía demasiado, no podía soportarlo. El no saber de él lo ponía extremadamente nervioso y angustiado. El verlo aparecer lo hacía sentir muy feliz y dichoso. Y el llamarlo suyo... era el paraíso. Al parecer ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta del rubio.

—Si —miró a Yurio a los ojos para que este viera que decía la verdad—, quiero a Yuuri.

En ese momento, Otabek y Yurio se miraron y asintieron antes de mirar al ruso nuevamente.

—Esa respuesta queríamos escuchar. —El pequeño moreno le sonrió de forma honesta a Viktor.

—Es por eso que ahora tienes nuestro permiso para estar con papá. —Yurio miró a Viktor a los ojos—. Te daré un consejo: No lo arruines. Papá es la mejor persona que puede existir y se nota que te quiere mucho. Nosotros queremos ver a papá feliz. En este último tiempo, él ha estado más alegre que nunca y eso, definitivamente, es gracias a ti. —Yurio extendió la mano a Viktor—. Cuida a mi papá, por favor. Hazlo feliz.

Viktor quedó mirando la mano del rubio sin poder creerlo. Cuando la felicidad le ganó a la estupefacción, estrechó la mano de Yurio.

—No solo lo haré feliz a él —el ruso sonrió ante los niños—, también a ustedes.

Yurio no lo reconocería en voz alta, pero una parte de su pequeño corazón se llenó de una extraña felicidad al saber que el ruso se quedaría.

—Qué bien... Un futuro segundo papá.

Su voz sonaba como si sintiera fastidio ante la idea, pero sus ojos brillaban con expectativa.

Yakov estaba sentado en su escritorio dentro de su oficina. Había pedido que nadie lo molestara mientras pensaba en su hijo. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez que había hablado con él. No podía negar que tenía cierto miedo a que la historia fuera a repetirse, es por eso que, esta vez, tomaría precauciones.

Unos golpes en la puerta le avisaron que la persona que había mandado a llamar acababa de llegar.

—Adelante.

Uno de sus asesinos más fieles y letales entró a la oficina. Este asesino se caracterizaba por el trabajo en tiempo récord. No le gustaba perder el tiempo jugando con las víctimas. Él simplemente aparecía, las mataba y se iba. Georgi Popovich era de la élite de los sicarios.

—¿Me mandó a llamar don Yakov?

—Así es. En unos meses se cumple el plazo que Viktor pidió para terminar su trabajo. Sé que mi hijo es bueno, pero, en caso de que falle, tú irás y terminarás la misión.

—¿Usted cree que su hijo fallará? El joven Viktor es el mejor.

—Ya una vez mandé a mi mejor asesina tras ese objetivo y la que terminó muerta fue ella. Como si fuera poco, yo tuve que devolver la paga.

Los ojos de Georgi se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta quién debía ser aquel objetivo.

—Don Yakov, ¿el objetivo a matar es Yuuri Katsuki?

—Así es. —La respuesta de Yakov fue dicha sin ninguna expresión en su cara—. Si Viktor falla, tú podrás ir. Después de todo, has esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Por ocho años. —Georgi sonrió mientras imaginaba que al fin podría matar a ese maldito bastardo—. No se preocupe, si Yuuri Katsuki no muere por la mano de Viktor, morirá por la mía.

Georgi tenía un motivo muy grande para odiar a Yuuri. Después de todo, la mujer que había amado durante años se había enamorado de ese hijo de puta. Ella había dejado todo por Yuuri Katsuki, y ese amor le costó la vida. El que ella estuviera muerta era culpa de ese japonés y al fin iba a pagarlo, solo debía ser paciente.

Ni Yakov ni Georgi se dieron cuenta del suizo que pasaba justo por allí y escuchó aquella conversación tras la puerta.

Viktor estaba en el baño, listo para afeitarse, cuando el teléfono de la organización sonó. Por suerte para él, Yuuri estaba acostando a los niños. Dando el agua para no ser escuchado fuera del baño, miró la pantalla del teléfono y, al ver que era Chris, contestó.

—¿Chris? ¿Qué pasa?

—Viktor, necesito que me escuches. Debes terminar el trabajo lo antes posible.

El estómago de Viktor se apretó ante esa frase. No, no podía... No quería pensar en eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué mierda pasa?

—Yakov habló con Georgi. En caso de que tu falles, Georgi irá a matar a Yuuri katsuki. No sé bien el porqué, pero Georgi lo conoce y está deseoso por eliminarlo.

¡No! Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora que comenzaba a conocer el mundo con nuevos ojos. No ahora que sentía que pertenecía a un lugar, a una familia, a lo brazos de Yuuri. No quería perderlo todo.

—Chris, necesito pedirte un favor. Mantenme informado de todo lo que escuches. Averigua qué relación tiene Georgi con Yuuri y por qué lo quiere muerto. Yo convenceré a Yakov que todo va de mil maravillas para que olvide lo de mandar a Georgi.

—Viktor, haré lo que me pides, pero necesito saber si mis sospechas anteriores eran verdad. ¿Planeas terminar esta misión?

Viktor guardó silencio mientras su pecho se oprimía impidiéndole respirar bien. No sabía qué hacer.

—Aun no tengo esa respuesta. Cuando la tenga te llamaré. —Sin esperar a que Chris dijera algo, colgó.

Intentando calmarse, Viktor se aferró al lavamanos. Su respiración era rápida, su mente era un mar de confusión ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaba todo esto? ¿Por qué Yuuri no había sido como las demás víctimas? ¿Por qué Yuuri no sólo sucumbió ante su encanto para acostarse un par de veces con él antes de poder matarlo sin remordimiento? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE MOSTRARLE UN MUNDO TAN HERMOSO COMO INALCANZABLE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE SER TAN MALDITAMENTE AMABLE Y DULCE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE ACOGERLO EN SU CALIDEZ Y HACERLO SENTIR OTRA VEZ?! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITO FUERA YUURI KATSUKI! ¡MALDITO FUERA POR HABERLO CAMBIADO! ¡MALDITO FUERA POR HABERLO HECHO SENTIR QUERIDO Y FELIZ! ¡MALDITO FUERA PORQUE VIKTOR YA NO QUERÍA MATARLO!

El ruso se agarró el flequillo con las manos en puños aguantando el deseo de gritar. Ahora sabía qué tan jodido estaba. Acaba de darse cuenta de que había cometido el mismo error de quien fuera el asesino enviado hace ocho años atrás. ¿Cómo mierda iba a salir de esta situación? No quería matar a Yuuri, pero no veía forma de evitar la muerte del pelinegro. Si con su vida pudiera asegurarse de que el japonés viviría, ahora mismo tomaría un avión y se entregaría a Yakov para que lo mataran. Pero eso no serviría de nada. Georgi estaba esperando el momento en el que él fallara para acabar con Yuuri.

Por primera vez en su vida, Viktor se arrepentía de todos y cada uno de los pasos que conformaban su pasado. Ahora mismo estaba en una situación sin escapatoria y todo era su culpa. Yuuri terminaría pagando los errores del ruso.

Al levantar la cabeza, Viktor se vio a sí mismo en el espejo y la cruel realidad lo golpeó. Él no veía a un humano allí, veía un demonio, un maldito demonio que lastimaba todo lo que quería. Sin embargo, ya no quería seguir siendo aquel ser infernal, ya no quería estar en la oscuridad, ya no quería estar solo. Él quería ser salvado, necesitaba que la luz alejara a esas sombras que lo acechaban. Incapaz de soportar tanta presión, dejó salir un grito, al mismo tiempo que rompía el espejo con el puño. Segundos después Yuuri apareció, asustado por el ruido.

—Vitya que... —El pelinegro se quedó en silencio al ver el espejo roto. Se acercó a Vitya, con cuidado de no cortarse con los trozos del espejo, suavemente, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara—. ¿Vitya? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

El ruso miró a Yuuri a los ojos y allí se dio cuenta que, frente a él, estaba lo más hermoso y puro que había visto en su vida. Era un ángel tan brillante que se sentía indigno de estar en su presencia. Sin embargo, deseaba ser salvado y sanado por ese precioso ser de luz. Quería bañarse en su aura. Quería tocar su alma con la esperanza de que ese ángel se quedara para siempre a su lado. Con esa desesperación latiendo dentro de su corazón, Viktor acorraló a Yuuri contra la pared y lo besó.

El japonés abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras recibía el beso más desesperado que le habían dado en su vida. Intentaba seguirle el paso, pero parecía que el ruso trataba de fundir sus bocas. Sus lenguas se acariciaban de forma desesperada, como si no tuvieran suficiente la una de la otra, mientras Yuuri sentía que era consumido por la pasión del ruso.

Agitado, Viktor se separó del pelinegro y apoyó su frente contra la de él para mirarlo con una intensidad que hacía a Yuuri sentirse extremadamente caliente.

—Yuuri, por favor, déjame poseerte. Déjame hacerte mío. Necesito sentirte en mis brazos y saber que me perteneces. Te ruego que me salves del miedo que siento a perderte. Sálvame de mi mismo, te lo suplico.

Yuuri solo pudo observar como los preciosos ojos de su ruso se llenaban de lágrimas sin derramar mientras lo observaba con una devoción tan grande que lo hacía sentirse como un santo siendo venerado.

Con una sonrisa, el japonés acarició su mejilla.

—Soy tuyo, Vitya. Pero solo te dejaré poseerme con la condición de que, mientras hagamos el amor, me mires. Cuando poseas mi cuerpo, yo poseeré tu alma a través de tus preciosos ojos.

En ese momento, el ruso decidió que no importaba cómo, encontraría la forma de salvar a Yuuri o moriría a su lado. Pero esa noche, Viktor se dejaría consumir y consumiría a su ángel.

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Se viene el hard en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS n.n**


	19. Mi salvador

Esa noche, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, mientras la luz de la luna se colaba a través de la ventana para adornar, de forma preciosa, a los dos amantes que se miraban con adoración.

Viktor y Yuuri se encontraban en la habitación principal. A pesar de que era una habitación matrimonial, y la cama era King size, Yuuri siempre había estado solo en aquel lugar.

Constantemente pensaba en cómo sería su vida ahora si Milenka no hubiera muerto. Seguramente estaría casado con ella. Tal vez sería padre de más pequeños, aparte de Yurio. Quizás su vida no hubiera sido tan solitaria y triste. Pero, de alguna forma, aceptaba que las cosas hubieran seguido el camino que la vida decidió. De no ser así, no habría podido ser el padre de Otabek, no habría podido ver como su hijo, con madurez precoz e inteligencia superior, volvía a disfrutar de las etapas de ser un niño al tener un nuevo hermano, no habría sido tan cercano a sus amigos, ya que se había refugiado en ellos al momento de enfrentar las pérdidas más dolorosas, y sobre todo... No habría conocido a Vitya.

El ruso había llegado no solo para alegrar su vida, sino que para complementarla. Lentamente aquel hombre se había colado en su corazón y en los de sus hijos.

En ese instante, en ese momento, ambos estaban frente a frente. Ambos necesitaban sentirse conectados y atados al otro, ambos deseaban poder unir sus cuerpos.

Viktor se acercó a Yuuri con los ojos entrecerrados y sus pupilas dilatas por aquel deseo que lo quemaba por dentro. No quería tener sexo, no quería follar al japonés, no quería una cogida rápida como solía ser su gusto antes. Por primera vez en su vida, quería hacer el amor.

Siendo honestos, el ruso estaba seguro de que tenía más experiencia sexual que Yuuri, sin embargo, en esa situación, el pelinegro era el experto y él era el virgen. Yuuri ya había hecho el amor antes, ya sabía lo que era utilizar su propio cuerpo para darle placer a la persona amada y así, entre caricias y embestidas, demostrar carnal y emocionalmente el sentimiento que se compartía. Por lo que, en aquel instante, Viktor le daría el control a su corazón para que este lo guiara.

Tomando con suavidad el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos, el ruso se acercó y lo beso de una forma tan cálida y tierna, que el pelinegro podría jurar que era besado por el pétalo de una flor. El pelinegro respondió el beso abriendo los labios para así, darle acceso a Viktor. Con lentitud, la lengua del ruso comenzó una deliciosa exploración en la cálida boca del japonés. El sentir su húmeda lengua responder a sus caricias, el poder consumir cada aliento que el pelinegro dejaba salir y el poder declararse como dueño de los labios de Yuuri, hicieron que el deseo y la devoción de Viktor aumentaran.

Sin detener el beso, el ruso comenzó un descenso con sus manos. Acarició el cuello de Yuuri sintiendo el pulso, cada vez más rápido de este. Luego, pasó sus manos por las clavículas hasta el primer botón abrochado de su camisa. A medida que iba despojando de los botones al pelinegro, el beso comenzaba a aumentar de velocidad.

Yuuri sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas, necesitaba algo para calmar el fuego que comenzaba a consumirlo. Necesitaba a Vitya.

A pesar de que conoció a Milenka a sus diecisiete años, ya había tenido amantes anteriormente. Muchas personas no creerían que una persona tan inocente como él habría tenido su primera vez a los quince años. El pelinegro no podía negar que siempre había sido un chico curioso, y no pudo resistirse a las hormonas cuando llegó el momento. Cuatro amantes existieron antes de su prometida, cuatro amantes divididos en partes iguales entre hombres y mujeres. Ese era el motivo por el cual no tenía miedo o nervios al acostarse con Vitya, después de todo, ya sabía cómo era. Sin embargo, llevaba ocho años sin sexo.

Después de haber perdido a Milenka, no había encontrado a nadie más que le hiciera sentir ese deseo incontrolable, aquel deseo de hacer el amor en cualquier parte y a la hora que fuera; hasta que apareció ese ruso increíblemente seductor.

No lo había admitido, y si Vitya no se le hubiera declarado primero, Yuuri habría escondido sus sentimientos por siempre. Pero, desde hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba sentirlo sobre él, sentir esa deliciosa fricción entre ambas pelvis, anhelaba escuchar los jadeos del ruso e incluso, quería gemir para él.

Cuando al fin terminó de desabrochar el último de los botones, Viktor le quitó la camisa con más brusquedad de la que hubiera querido ejercer, pero eso solo logró sacar un jadeo de excitación por parte de Yuuri. Pasando sus manos por la cintura del japonés, Viktor camino hacia la cama haciendo que Yuuri fuera retrocediendo sin poder mirar. Al llegar al borde, ambos cayeron hacia atrás envueltos en una desbordante pasión.

El pelinegro se sentía desesperado por poder acariciar la piel de Vitya, no podía aguantar aquella maldita camisa que se atrevía a tocar la piel de su ruso. A decir verdad, no se dio cuenta en qué momento pasaron de besarse con lentitud y calma, a intentar desnudar al otro tan pronto fuera posible, pero no le importaba.

Sin poder soportar un solo segundo más, Yuuri tomó los bordes de cada lado de la camisa de Viktor y, con un fuerte jalón, rompió casi todos los botones de paso. El ruso se separó unos centímetros cuando sintió cómo el japonés le rasgaba la camisa sin ninguna consideración. Solo eso bastó para que la erección que estaba apretando contra sus pantalones se volviera extremadamente dolorosa. Al ver como terminó esa camisa, Viktor le dedico a Yuuri una sonrisa ladina y provocativa.

—Parece que alguien no puede esperar.

—Te necesito. —El pelinegro pasó una mano por detrás del cuello del ruso y lo jaló hacía él—. Necesito sentirte ahora o me volveré loco.

Viktor se enderezó para poder quitarse lo poco que le quedaba de su prenda, y así inclinarse nuevamente sobre Yuuri. El ruso puso su mano en el abdomen del pelinegro y lo observó retorcerse cada vez más, a medida que la bajaba hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones. Con una increíble destreza, desabrochó el pantalón sin necesidad de usar la otra mano. Bajó el cierre, y dejó a la vista sus bóxers, los cuales apenas podían mantener controlada la erección del Yuuri. Besando el cuello del japonés, Viktor comenzó a frotar su miembro logrando que el pelinegro comenzara a gemir mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Era increíble que con solo un toque el menor reaccionara así, pero, al no tener sexo por tanto años, era absolutamente comprensible.

Yuuri intentaba controlarse de forma sobrehumana. Sabía que si gritaba muy fuerte despertaría a los niños, y tendría que usar una bolsa en la cabeza el resto de su vida si sus hijos lo encontraban de esta forma, pero se sentía tan bien aquella mano experta en su entrepierna, que, si Vitya no se detenía pronto, se correría sin poder evitarlo. No quería parecer un eyaculador precoz, y aunque a veces se masturbaba, no era en nada comparable al placer que estaba experimentando ahora.

Viktor pudo notar fácilmente como el japonés estaba intentado frenar el orgasmo, pero ni muerto se iba a privar del espectáculo de verlo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba a causa del placer que él le provocaba. Más decidido que nunca, se arrodilló en la cama, sobre el pelinegro, y le quitó la ropa de abajo en un tiempo récord. ¡Por todos los dioses! Yuuri desnudo y sonrojado era la visión más erótica, ardiente, tierna, enloquecedora y celestial que pudiera existir. ¿Cómo una persona podía representar tantas facetas en una sola? Viktor estaba seguro de que, si hubieran vivido en la prehistoria, él hubiera creado los dibujos rupestres después de ver e inmortalizar a Yuuri. Como un hambriento frente al más delicioso de los banquetes, el ruso descendió para pasar la lengua desde la mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de Yuuri, haciendo que este se aferrara a él por los hombros, cerrara los ojos y jadeara en busca del aire que se escapaba de sus pulmones a causa de aquella erótica electricidad que lo hacía perder incluso la noción de cómo debía funcionar su cuerpo. A punta de besos y lamidas, Viktor llegó a los pezones de Yuuri. Mordiéndose el labio por la ansiedad, succionó el pezón izquierdo del menor, jugueteando con la lengua y rozando los dientes.

El pelinegro creía que estaba a punto de morir a causa de la sobredosis de placer. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba siendo consumida por las caricias de Vitya. Sin poder evitarlo, clavó las uñas en la espalda del ruso. Luego de que Vitya se diera un festín con su pezón izquierdo, atacó el derecho sin piedad. Yuuri se mordió la mano en un intento por controlar su voz y no dejar salir los gritos que estaban atascados en su garganta. Aquel ho,bre sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo enloquecer.

Una vez que se dio por satisfecho, Viktor abandonó los pezones para seguir bajando hacia el sur de Yuuri. Su lengua trazó un húmedo camino por el abdomen del pelinegro y siguió hasta que una fina fila de cabellos anunciaba el inicio de su zona genital. Al alzar la mirada vio como Yuuri observaba con sus ojos cristalizados a causa del placer y la expectativa. Agitado y ansioso, tomó el pene del japonés para acariciarlo de la base a la punta y viceversa. Yuuri cerró los ojos mientras abría instintivamente las piernas para facilitarle el acceso.

Aumentando la velocidad, Viktor se inclinó hacia abajo y pasó la lengua por los testículos del menor. Los fuertes jadeos y los agudos gemidos le decían lo mucho que Yuuri estaba gozando de su tacto, pero aún no era suficiente. Intercambiando los movimientos, esta vez usó su mano para masajearle los testículos, al mismo tiempo que pasaba la lengua por todo su pene antes de introducirlo por completo a su boca.

—¡Vitya! Espe... —Yuuri no pudo terminar de hablar. Aquella deliciosa sensación lo estaba llevando a una experiencia totalmente nueva. ¡Diablos! La boca del ruso debería ser ilegal. Si no se detenía pronto...—. Por favor, detente... Ya no puedo aguantar.

Esas palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario en Viktor, quien aumento la velocidad de su movimiento. Cada vez que tenía el pene completo de Yuuri dentro de su boca, usaba la lengua para estimularlo y, al mismo tiempo, simulaba el movimiento de tragar para darle mayor placer al pelinegro. Quería ser el dueño de su primer orgasmo a base de sexo después de ocho años de celibato.

El pobre japonés intentó por todos los medios contenerse, pero, cuando Viktor usó la punta de la lengua para golpear bajo el glande, no pudo más. Gritando el seudónimo del ruso, llegó al orgasmo más increíble que había tenido.

Viktor sintió como su boca era llenada por el semen de Yuuri, sin embargo, en lugar de asco, sintió una enorme satisfacción. Tragó hasta la última gota antes de enderezarse y encontrarse con un Yuuri totalmente agotado. La sonrisa de orgullo no tardó en aparecer en el rostro del ruso.

El pelinegro sentía que había llegado a la novena esfera del paraíso de Dante. Se sentía exhausto, pero aún no estaba satisfecho. Al ver a Vitya sobre él, arrodillado en la cama, se sentó también y le dio un beso demandante en los labios. Estaba perdiendo el control, quería sentirlo con él, a su lado, dentro de él.

Sin detener el beso, Yuuri jaló al ruso y lo colocó de espaldas a la cama para treparse sobre él. Al verlo allí tendido, no pudo evitar querer devorar y dejar su huella en la preciosa y pálida piel de Vitya, por lo que descendió para dirigirse al cuello, dónde, no solo acarició la fina piel con su boca, sino que se aseguró de dejar una marca que se viera claramente los siguientes días. Una vez que su objetivo estuvo logrado, se acercó a la oreja del ruso para susurrarle.

—Vitya, si en verdad deseas ser salvado por mí, si en verdad deseas sentirme tuyo, tómame ahora. No puedo aguantar más. Deseo ser tuyo y que seas mío.

Con un gruñido a causa de su libido elevado hasta el cielo, Viktor se metió dos dedos a la boca y bajó la mano hasta la entrada de Yuuri. Con cuidado, introdujo lentamente el primer dedo para comenzar a prepararlo. El ruso sentía que en cualquier momento moriría a causa de las expresiones del pelinegro. Eran tanto el atractivo, el sex appeal, y la ternura del menor que un cuadro con el rostro que Yuuri tenía en ese momento valdría diez veces más que la Mona Lisa de Leonardo DaVinci. Al primer dedo lo siguió un segundo, para luego unirse un tercero. Por suerte, Yuuri estaba tan envuelto en el deseo erótico que lo poseía, que logró dilatar fácilmente. Cuando estaba por decidir que pose sería la mejor para poder hundirse en su cuerpo, Yuuri se acomodó de espaldas en la cama y abrió las piernas, sin dejar de mirar a Viktor.

—Te lo dije, quiero que poseas mi cuerpo mientras yo pueda verte a los ojos y así ser dueño de tu alma. —Con el ardor amenazándolo con incendiarlo, Yuuri se aferró a las sábanas que estaban bajo su cuerpo—. Por favor, no me hagas esperar más.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Posicionándose entre sus piernas, Viktor apretó los dientes al sentir el exquisito calor del interior de Yuuri envolver su pene. Se sentía mil veces mejor a lo que había imaginado. Respirando entrecortadamente, se acomodó por completo sobre Yuuri, soportando el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos, los cuales estaban uno a cada lado de la cabeza del menor. El vaivén de las caderas de Viktor no se hizo esperar, este era el momento más ansiado de toda su vida. Jamás había querido y deseado a alguien como a aquel japonés cuyo cuerpo estaba reclamando en ese instante.

Bajando la cabeza para pegar su frente a la del pelinegro, Viktor y Yuuri devoraron los jadeos, los gemidos y el aliento del otro mientras que el ruso daba estocada tras estocada al japonés. Desesperado por poseer al menor en todos los sentidos, el ruso mordió con fuerza el hombro de Yuuri y, aunque no rompió su piel, tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para dejar aquella huella de propiedad que quería lograr. Yuuri solo fue capaz de gritar por mera excitación al ser mordido.

Caricias, besos, lamidas, mordidas, rasguños, sonidos de húmedos golpeteos tras cada embestida y un inconfundible olor a sexo rodeaban a dos seres que intentaban fundirse en uno solo. Viktor estaba tan asustado a lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante, que necesitaba expiar cada miedo en su alma y confirmar cada anhelo en su corazón.

—Yuuri, mírame —Viktor jadeó y susurró en un tono bajo. El japonés obedeció como mejor pudo a causa de las sensaciones que lo invadían—. Eres mío. Solo mío.

—Sí, soy tuyo. —Yuuri no podía hacer nada más que aceptar todo lo que Vitya le pidiera en aquel momento.

—No puedes alejarte de mí. Nunca. —Las embestidas aumentaron la velocidad haciendo que Yuuri abriera los ojos como platos cuando Viktor golpeó su próstata intencionalmente—. Me perteneces.

—Sí, sí. —El pelinegro ni siquiera podía unir dos líneas de pensamiento en aquel momento. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo otra vez, solo que ahora sería mucho más intenso que la vez anterior, lo presentía.

—Dímelo. Dime que me perteneces. —Las palabras de Viktor salían de entre sus dientes, los cuales estaban algo apretados al sentir como las paredes internas de Yuuri se contraían apresando de manera extremadamente caliente y deliciosa a su pene. Estaba por correrse.

—Te pertenezco, te pertenezco sólo a ti, Vitya. —Envolviendo las caderas del ruso con las piernas, Yuuri se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, miró al ruso y pudo hablar entre jadeos—. Por favor, di que tú también me perteneces. Di que eres solo mío.

Viktor escondió el rostro en el cuello del japonés y se dio cuenta que, en ese preciso instante, estaba tocando el cielo. Estaba en casa. Estaba en un paraíso mejor que el edén. Ya no quería que su alma perteneciera al diablo, ni al infierno. Esta vez, quería entregarse por completo al ángel que le estaba permitiendo purificarse y ser salvado a través de su propio cuerpo.

—Soy completamente tuyo, Yuuri. —Con la mirada más honesta y sincera que alguna vez hubieran expresado sus ojos, Viktor besó suavemente al pelinegro, sellando aquel trato donde uno le pertenecía al otro—. Eres mi dueño. Mi salvador. Mi ángel.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por las palabras de Vitya, Yuuri echó la cabeza hacía atrás y, aferrándose al ruso por el cuello, llegó al delicioso y ansiado orgasmo. Con dos estocadas más, el ruso se unió a Yuuri en aquel exquisito éxtasis.

Tras unos minutos recostados uno al lado del otro, Viktor se giró hacía el japonés, tomó su mano y depositó un tierno beso en sus nudillos.

—Gracias por tan maravilloso momento.

Yuuri sonrió y le robó un beso en los labios.

—Gracias a ti.

Viktor acarició la mejilla de Yuuri, descubriendo una paz que jamás había sentido.

—Yuuri, te ruego que te quedes a mi lado. Solo te necesito a ti para luchar contra todo el mal que venga. Solo tú puedes salvarme de mi pasado. Solo tú puedes ser mi futuro.

El pelinegro se acurrucó en los brazos de Viktor y dejó que el calor corporal del ruso lo cobijara.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Te pertenezco. Así que no te librarás de mí.

Viktor esperaba que así fuera. Quería tener a Yuuri en sus brazos para siempre.

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo :D**

 **Dejen sus reviews.**

 **Canción recomendada: Savin me de Nickelback.**


	20. Guerrero

La vida de Viktor Nikiforov dio un giro en ciento ochenta grados desde que conoció a Yuuri Katsuki. Su plan inicial había sido seducir al japonés, disfrutar de él por un año y luego asesinarlo. Así era su modus operandi. Sin embargo, tres meses fueron suficientes para que aquel tierno pelinegro de mirada transparente se colara en su mente sin intención de salir de allí. No importaron las barreras que había puesto para evitar interesarse más de lo necesario en su víctima, Yuuri las derribó con tan solo una sonrisa.

Era extraño pensar que hasta hace un tiempo se sentía conforme con la vida que llevaba. No le importaba la soledad mientras tuviera dinero, lujos y poder sobre la vida de alguien. Ahora, esas cosas le daban lo mismo. Ya no las quería. Él deseaba poder salir como una persona normal, quería disfrutar de noches de películas acompañadas de comida chatarra. Quería compartir tardes de juegos con esos dos niños que, aunque a veces lo volvieran loco, había aprendido a querer. Quería saborear las noches de pasión, lujuria y amor que compartía con su querido japonés. En otras palabras, quería una vida con Yuuri.

Un parte de él le decía que se olvidara de eso, que era imposible, que probablemente ambos terminaran muertos antes de poder estar juntos, que no había un final feliz para ellos. Pero, la otra parte de él, esa parte obstinada y orgullosa que no se rendía hasta que obtenía lo que quería, le decía que no podía darse por vencido si aún no había mostrado ninguna de sus cartas, que debía intentarlo al menos.

Siendo honestos y analizando la situación, la primera opción era mucho más realista. Si fuese un hombre inteligente se alejaría de Yuuri en ese preciso instante, antes de que sus sentimientos por él fueran más profundos. Sin embargo, Viktor había notado desde el momento en el que reclamó al pelinegro como suyo y, a la vez, se entregó a él, que no era para nada inteligente.

Viktor tenía claro lo que se le venía encima si decidía pelear por aquel maravilloso mundo que Yuuri le ofrecía. Y estaba más que dispuesto para la batalla. Aunque le hubiera gustado dar la pelea solo, sabía que sería imposible ganar de ese modo. Necesitaba apoyo. En aquella situación, era difícil pensar en alguien que quisiera ayudarlo en lo que, técnicamente, sería un suicidio. Pero, al menos, debía intentarlo. No estaba seguro de a cuanta gente podría conseguir que se pusiera de su lado, sin embargo, tenía a alguien en mente.

El proyecto presentado por Yuuri para que Viktor fuera el nuevo gerente de Marketing por el tiempo que le quedaba de su año sabático había sido aprobado de forma unánime. Por lo que, en ese momento, Yuuri estaba en la empresa preparando la que sería la nueva oficina del ruso.

Viktor aprovechó que estaba solo, ya que los niños aún no llegaban de la escuela, y sacó el celular de la organización para realizar una llamada. Esta fue respondida después del cuarto tono.

—¿Viktor?

—Chris, necesito hablar contigo. —Su voz fue seria y demandante.

—Claro, dime qué necesitas. —Antes de que Viktor pudiera contestar, el mismo Chris lo interrumpió—. ¡Ah! Por cierto, aún no averiguo lo que me pediste, pero hay una cosa que siempre supe y me molestaba que don Yakov no te dijera nada sobre eso.

Viktor alzó una ceja ante esa declaración.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Recuerdas que, según el historial, a tu víctima ya la habían mandado a matar hace ocho años, pero el asesino falló?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?

—Pues los Yakuzas contrataron a Yakov aquella vez. Fue un asesino de nuestra organización quién falló.

Esa noticia realmente logró impactar a Viktor. No recordaba haber escuchado sobre la muerte de alguno de sus compañeros al fallar una misión en Japón, aunque eso tampoco era extraño. Cuando uno de sus colegas fallaba, se le desaparecía rápidamente y toda información de este era eliminada por completo, convirtiendo su nombre y su historia en un simple rumor, además eran tantos los que trabajaban para Yakov que era difícil recordar a alguno en específico. Ahora entendía el por qué Yakov le había dicho "No falles tú también esta misión". Esta nueva información le dejaba dos dudas en su mente.

—¿Por qué Yakov no me dijo algo sobre eso?

—No tengo idea. Cuando se lo pregunté solo se dio la vuelta y me ignoró.

Genial, su primera pregunta quedó sin responder. Tal vez tendría mejor suerte con la segunda.

—¿Sabes quién fue el asesino enviado?

Por más que trataba, Viktor no podía recordar a nadie de hace ocho años que calzara con el perfil de aquel misterioso sicario. Aparte de ser demasiados colegas los que tenía, a Viktor no le interesaba recordarlos.

—No lo sé, pero estoy intentando averiguarlo.

—De acuerdo, cualquier cosa que sepas sobre eso, hasta el más pequeño detalle, cuéntamelo de inmediato, por favor.

—No hay problema.

—Respecto a lo que te dije antes, realmente necesito hablar contigo.

—Te escucho.

—No por teléfono. —Viktor suspiró antes de pedirle a su amigo algo que, estaba seguro, provocaría más de una queja por parte de este—. Necesito que vengas a Japón por uno o dos días.

—Buen chiste, Viktor. —Chris fingió una pequeña carcajada—. Ahora sé serio y dime sobre qué necesitas hablar.

—Estoy siendo absolutamente serio. —El tono de voz del ruso confirmaba sus palabras—. Quiero hablar contigo en persona.

Un silencio incómodo se formó antes de que Christophe cayera en cuenta que su amigo realmente hablaba en serio.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a ir a Japón por el día, así como si nada? Además, si compro un pasaje de avión Yakov se enterará. ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando me pregunte por qué fui a Japón?

Chris tenía un punto. Viktor había olvidado que Yakov solía mantener un rastreo sobre cada una de las transacciones que hacían sus hombres. Si Chris compraba el pasaje, o si hacía uso de uno que comprara Viktor, sería descubierto de inmediato. Solo se le ocurría una solución.

—¿Estás en misión ahora?

—Sí, aunque es aquí mismo en Rusia, en la ciudad de Yakutsk.

—¿Puedes venir si te consigo un avión privado? Yakov no tendrá cómo saber que viniste.

—¿Tienes un avión privado?

—Yo no, pero Yuuri sí. Bueno, su compañía. —Viktor detestaba tener que entrar en lujo de detalles cuando debía explicar algo, pero en aquel momento no le quedaba de otra—. Ya que su empresa fabrica y distribuye maquinaria médica a nivel mundial, cuenta con tres helicópteros y dos aviones privados en caso de que en algún lugar del mundo se necesite uno de sus equipos con suma urgencia.

—Ajá. Déjame ver si entendí la situación: vas a pedirle a tu víctima un avión prestado para que vaya a buscar al amigo sicario de su propio sicario. ¿Entendí bien?

La vena en la frente de Viktor había comenzado a inflamarse al intentar contener la ira. Reconocía fácilmente cuándo su amigo usaba ese tono de "¿Eres tonto o te dejaron caer de pequeño?"

—Es realmente importante que hable contigo. ¿Puedes o no?

Chris soltó una pequeña risa burlesca.

—Viktor... Entiendo que nosotros engañamos nuestros objetivos para poder acercarnos, ganarnos su confianza y después matarlos. En verdad lo entiendo, pero ¿pedirle un avión privado al chico para ir a buscar a tu amigo asesino a otro país? Eso es llevar lo sinvergüenza a otro nivel.

De acuerdo, en ese momento el ruso ya apretaba los dientes con fuerza al intentar contener su carácter. No le sorprendería desarrollar bruxismo por culpa de Chris y sus estupideces.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser un imbécil por una jodida vez en tu vida y solo responderme? Puedes venir, ¿sí o no?

Tras unos segundos de debate mental, Chris respondió.

—De acuerdo. Desde ahora te advierto que te llenaré de preguntas al llegar allá, así que más te vale explicarme con bastantes detalles que es eso tan importante como para conseguir un avión privado con tu víctima.

En aquel momento Viktor hervía en rabia al escuchar a Chris refiriéndose a Yuuri como su "víctima" u "objetivo". Por suerte, ese era el tema que aclararía con él. No le importaba cuál fuera el resultado, mientras no afectara a Yuuri.

—Te explicaré todo, lo prometo. Ahora, necesito tu número del teléfono que usas de infiltrado. Yo compré un celular nuevo hace poco, así que usaré ese. Yakov no tendrá forma de rastrearnos al no conocer los números.

—De acuerdo.

Luego de haberse entregado los números y toda la información necesaria, Viktor finalizó la llamada para ir a la empresa dónde se encontraba Yuuri. Al llegar, la recepcionista le informó que el Sr. Katsuki se encontraba en su oficina en el sexto piso. Después de preguntarle el nombre, la chica llamó al japonés para informarle de la visita que tenía, este le pidió que lo hiciera pasar de inmediato.

Viktor no conocía aquel lugar más que por fotos. La empresa era realmente imponente, desde la entrada había un ambiente sofisticado y elegante, tal como su actual dueño.

Tardó algunos minutos en dar con la oficina, al llegar, golpeó la puerta solo para ser recibido por el pelinegro. Este lo hizo entrar y, cuando cerró la puerta, le dio un sorpresivo beso.

Viktor no dudó en abrazarlo por la cintura y responder con deseo a su demandante y, a la vez, amoroso beso. Se separaron para recuperar el aliento y Yuuri se acurrucó en el pecho de Viktor.

—Qué sorpresa que vinieras, Vitya. Te he extrañado muchísimo.

Viktor no podía evitar sonreír como idiota al escucharle decir eso al pelinegro.

—Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, mi Yuuri.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Yuuri beso fugazmente sus labios.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Por cierto, ¿por qué viniste? ¿Ocurrió algo?

Ahí estaba, el japonés siempre se preocupaba por todos a su alrededor.

—Pues, en realidad sí. —En aquel momento, Viktor se dio cuenta que ahora detestaba tener que mentirle a Yuuri, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad—. Un amigo que está en Rusia tiene un familiar a punto de morir aquí en Japón y necesita venir con urgencia. Mañana mismo de ser posible. El problema es que, por un problema causado por su ex novia, él quedó registrado en la lista negra de pasajeros en casi todas las aerolíneas. No sé cómo ayudarlo.

Yuuri puso la mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba en las opciones que podrían serle útiles al amigo de Vitya para llegar a Japón desde Rusia en tiempo récord. Pero ninguna lograba que llegara en veinticuatro horas. Sólo la vía aérea. Cuando miró el rostro afligido de Vitya, Yuuri sintió que su corazón se apretaba. No podía soportar ver tan preocupado al ruso y menos cuando él sólo trataba de ayudar a un amigo.

—¿Qué tal si usamos uno de los aviones de la empresa? Si mal no me equivoco, uno de los pilotos está disponible mañana en la mañana. Él podría ir a buscar a tu amigo.

La sonrisa inocente y esperanzada de Yuuri hicieron que Viktor se sintiera realmente mal por tener que mentirle, sin embargo, la situación lo ameritaba. Por lo que fingió sorpresa de la mejor forma que pudo.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Se puede usar uno de tus aviones para ir por él?

—Claro que sí. Déjame llamar al piloto para confirmar.

Tras unos minutos de conversaciones, llamadas y organización, le vuelo quedó programado para el día siguiente a las ocho y media de la mañana. Viktor llamó a Chris y coordinó todos los detalles. En menos de media hora estaba todo programado. Viktor abrazó a Yuuri con todas sus fuerzas como agradecimiento. Yuuri, por otro lado, estaba muy feliz de poder ver cómo la angustia de Vitya había desaparecido.

Era la una de la tarde, Viktor estaba en el aeropuerto privado dónde pronto llegaría el avión que traía a Chris. La noche anterior, Yuuri le había insistido en acompañarlo pensando que Vitya y su amigo podrían necesitar algún tipo de ayuda con el familiar de este último. El ruso tuvo que usar todos sus métodos de persuasión para hacerle entender que estarían bien, que él ya conocía la cuidad y podía guiar a su amigo. Solo pudo convencer a Yuuri de no ir cuando le dijo que los niños se quedarían solos en casa si ambos salían. El japonés le dio la razón a regañadientes y aceptó quedarse con la condición de que cualquier cosa que pasara le avisara.

El avión llegó sin problemas, aunque Chris venía algo cansado por haberse tenido que levantar temprano. Viktor lo llevó a una cafetería cercana a su antiguo departamento para asegurarse de no encontrarse con Yuuri o alguno de los amigos de este.

—De acuerdo... —Chris comenzó la charla una vez que la mesera les dejó los cafés, las galletas y los pasteles que pidieron en la mesa para luego retirarse—. ¿Qué es esa cosa tan importante como para hacerme venir aquí?

Viktor dejó la taza de café sobre el platillo y se enderezó antes de hablar.

—Quiero saber si estarás de mi lado o en mi contra cuando haga conocida la decisión que tomé.

—¿Y esa decisión sería...? —prreguntó mientras tomaba una galleta.

—No voy a matar a Yuuri Katsuki.

Chris se atragantó con la galleta a la que acababa de darle un mordisco al escuchar eso. Después de toser y tomar agua pudo volver a hablar normalmente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué no lo vas a matar?

Viktor dudó en decir el motivo, pero ya había llegado bastante lejos como para retractarse.

—Porque lo quiero. Porque quiero a sus hijos. Y porque quiero una vida normal a su lado.

El suizo no pudo ocultar la expresión de horror en su rostro al imaginar qué le pasaría a su amigo con esta decisión.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? ¿Romperás dos reglas por ese chico?

—Tres. Romperé las tres reglas con esto. Voy a renunciar.

Lo que faltaba, Viktor iba a cometer un suicidio. Primero, se había encariñado con su víctima. Segundo, había decidido no matarlo. Y tercero, iba a renunciar.

—Eres un maldito suicida. Estás demente —el suizo respondió entre preocupado y enfadado.

—Lo sé, es por eso que necesito planes bajo la manga en caso de que todo salga mal y Yakov envíe a alguien por mi cabeza. —Viktor miró a su amigo a los ojos, esperando ver apoyo en estos―. Sé que lo que te voy a pedir es demasiado, pero, eres mi único amigo aquí en la bratva. ¿Me ayudarías?

Por primera vez en su vida, el suizo vio una verdadera preocupación en los ojos de su amigo ruso. Ese chico japonés lo había cambiado tanto que Viktor estaba irreconocible emocionalmente. A pesar de que la idea de su amigo era una muerte segura, él le tenía más lealtad a al joven ruso que a Yakov. ¡Al demonio! Su vida siempre estaba expuesta al peligro, así que, si iba a morir, que fuera ayudando a su amigo.

—Siempre he pensado que estás loco, y hoy lo confirmé. Pero, al parecer, yo también lo estoy. —Le extendió la mano con una sonrisa sincera―. Cuenta conmigo.

—Chris... Muchísimas gracias. —Viktor jamás había dado un apretón de manos con tanta emoción y agradecimiento burbujeando en su pecho.

—De nada, ahora hay algo que necesito saber. —Con los codos en la mesa, Chris se inclinó hacia adelante con una mirada acusadora y una sonrisa traviesa—. Estás enamorado de Yuuri, ¿verdad?

Viktor se sorprendió ante la pregunta... ¿Amor?

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Dejen sus reviews.**

 **Saludos n.n**


	21. Enamorado

En su Audi A4 negro, Viktor iba de vuelta a casa junto con Christophe. Después de la pregunta que el suizo le hizo, el ruso pidió la cuenta y le dijo que era hora de que se fueran ya que le presentaría formalmente a Yuuri. Para ser honestos, al ruso no le importaba mucho el inventar alguna excusa para explicar la presencia de Chris, probablemente le diría a Yuuri que el familiar moribundo de su amigo había mejorado de manera casi milagrosa y el pelinegro lo creería sin poner en duda una sola palabra. Yuuri era así, confiaba plenamente en Viktor.

A pesar de que el ruso hubiera esquivado épicamente la pregunta que le había hecho, Chris no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Haría que su amigo cantara como un tenor si quería su ayuda.

—Viktor, no intentes hacerte el idiota. Respóndeme, ¿estás enamorado de Yuuri?

Viktor seguía conduciendo con la vista al frente. En realidad, no era que quisiera esquivar la pregunta o "hacerse el idiota" como decía su amigo; la verdad era que no tenía idea si lo que sentía por Yuuri era amor o no. Se sentía enormemente avergonzado por ese hecho, y el solo imaginar todas las burlas que recibiría por parte de Chris si lo admitía lo hacía mantener la boca cerrada.

Por otra parte, Chris comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud infantil de Viktor. Era como si le aplicara la ley del hielo. Pero el ruso estaba muy equivocado si creía que él aceptaría tal comportamiento.

—Muy bien, ya no quieres decir nada asumiré lo que yo quiera. —Enderezándose en el asiento, Chris se cruzó de brazos y fijó la mirada en el camino antes de comenzar a hablar—. Yo creo que estás enamorado hasta el último de tus cabellos de aquel chico, de otra forma, no te arriesgarías ni lanzarías todo por la borda como planeas hacerlo. Y por supuesto, no me arrastrarías a mí en semejante locura. Pero, dado que no quieres admitirlo, supongo que no te molestará que comparta tus aventuras y antiguas parejas como anécdotas con él, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, no le diré que las mataste al final, solo le comentaré el impresionante número de conquistas que tuviste.

—¡No te atrevas! —Viktor lo miró de forma amenazante por unos segundos antes de volver a fijar la vista en el camino—. ¡Más te vale no decir una sola maldita palabra sobre eso!

Aquella reacción tan violenta despertó el interés de Chris. Su amigo era una persona tan calmada y con tanto control sobre su persona que, verlo salirse de sus cabales, era un espectáculo único.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Si no estás enamorado no tendría por qué importarte de esta forma.

Viktor tensó todo su cuerpo al notar que Christophe no se detendría hasta que le dijera la verdad o lo que él quería escuchar. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que mintiera, que no dijera nada. Pero, si de algo estaba seguro, es que Christophe era capaz de contarle todo el pasado amoroso a Yuuri. No podía permitir eso, no quería que el pelinegro se sintiera herido y se alejara de él.

Con un gran suspiro de resignación, se dispuso a decir la verdad.

—Yo... no sé si lo amo —la frase fue dicha técnicamente en un susurro.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste? —Siendo francos, Chris sí lo había escuchado, pero quería creer que su amigo no había dicho eso. Es decir, Viktor no sería tan idiota como para no haberse dado cuenta que estaba totalmente enamorado del japonés, ¿verdad?

—¡Dije que no sé si lo amo! —Esta vez, el ruso alzó mucho más su voz—. No tengo idea de cómo es sentir amor.

Christophe lo miró cómo si tuviera un tercer ojo en la cara antes de soltar una carcajada muy sonora. ¿Cómo infiernos su amigo había logrado convertirse en un asesino experto? ¿Cómo había aprendido desde pequeño la anatomía completa del cuerpo humano? ¿Cómo había podido engañar a la enorme cantidad de personas que formaban parte de sus registros como sicario? Era algo que no tenía explicación, su amigo era un idiota. Sin embargo, Chris agradecía que Yuuri hubiera dejado salir aquel lado humano e imperfecto que Viktor había estado reprimiendo a la fuerza. Siempre había estado preocupado por su amigo y por la presión que este cargaba sobre sus hombros. Yakov tenía tan altas expectativas puestas en él, que el ruso había hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para no decepcionarlo. Incluyendo el dejar de sentir. Pero ahora Viktor lucía como alguien nuevo, se escuchaba como alguien nuevo, incluso hablaba como alguien nuevo. Aquel japonés había derretido su mirada gélida.

Dejando de reír, Chris decidió que era hora de que el idiota que estaba a su lado conduciendo conociera lo que estaba sintiendo sin saber.

—Mira, diría que eres demasiado inocente en este tema, pero no, a ti no te queda inocencia ni en las orejas. Así que me inclino por la idea de que eres un estúpido despistado.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Viktor mostrara su molestia con un sonoro "Tch".

—¿De esa forma planeas ayudarme? Das asco.

—Por favor, ponte en mi lugar. ¿Quién carajos no sabe que es el amor a los veintisiete años?

—Alguien que nunca lo ha sentido antes.

Esa oración hizo que Christophe se diera cuenta de aquella verdad, Viktor no había sentido amor desde que era un niño. Vaya uno a saber si sus padres lo amaron alguna vez. En ese momento, comprendió que era entendible la confusión del ruso.

—De acuerdo, fui un cretino.

—No puedo llevarte la contraria con eso.

A Chris no le quedó más que asentir.

—Está bien, te ayudaré a aclarar tus sentimientos. Responde sí o no a mis preguntas, solo sí o no. Cuando estás acostado en la misma cama que Yuuri y has tenido la oportunidad de verlo dormir, ¿te parece la persona más hermosa en el mundo, haciéndote sentir el hombre más afortunado que pueda existir?

Viktor estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo, no entendía cómo él podía saber lo que pasaba por su mente cada mañana al despertar y ver a su lado al pelinegro durmiendo con una expresión demasiado adorable para su salud.

—Sí.

—¿Sientes que tu corazón se ablanda al verlo reír y estarías dispuesto a lo que sea con tal que esa sonrisa nunca abandonara su rostro?

—Sí. —Viktor estaba cada vez más aterrado al sentirse tan expuesto.

—¿Te desesperas si no sabes dónde está o si va a algún lado sin avisarte? ¿Temes que algo malo le pase y así perderlo?

—Sí. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Chris ignoró la pregunta y siguió con el interrogatorio.

—¿Sientes que Yuuri y su familia son lo más importante para ti y qué harías lo que fuera para que ellos estuvieran a salvo?

—Sí.

—¿Sientes que tu sangre hierve como lava cuando lo besas y deseas hacerle el amor todo el día porque te encanta escuchar sus gemidos de placer, sobre todo, al saber que tú los provocas y que él te pertenece?

Un tanto sonrojado por escuchar de los labios de su amigo toda la verdad sobre lo que sentía cada vez que tenía a Yuuri en sus brazos, y un poco acalorado al haberse creado la imagen en su mente de lo que dijo Chris, Viktor aclaró su garganta antes de responder.

—Sí.

Con un diagnóstico seguro, Chris golpeó el hombro de Viktor sin fuerza, cómo si le estuviera dando su apoyo.

—Escucha mis palabras, hermano de corazón puro, casto y virginal... Bueno, hasta ahora. Me complace informarte que estás enamorado. ¡Félicitations pour votre nouvel amour! (Felicitaciones por tu nuevo amor)

El tono bromista del suizo y sus felicitaciones en francés, que era la lengua nativa de Chris, incluso aunque en Suiza predominara el idioma alemán, seguido por el francés y el italiano, hicieron que Viktor pusiera los ojos en blanco. Aquel idiota no podía tomar nada en serio.

—Deja de jugar.

—No estoy jugando. Estoy siendo malditamente serio sobre este asunto. Tú, el gran Viktor Nikiforov, el hombre que es más frío que Mr. Freeze, se ha enamorado.

—Tú... ¿realmente lo crees? —Viktor ya estaba casi convencido de las palabras de su amigo.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Pero quizás puedas confirmarlo al sentir algunas emociones que nunca has experimentado antes.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? Eres tú quien no las experimentado, no puedo leer tu mente o tu corazón como para saber qué cosas has y no has sentido aún.

 _¿Para qué le pregunté?,_ Viktor se lamentó mentalmente de haber hecho una pregunta que, lógicamente, nadie más que él podría saber.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Viktor y Chris estaban entrando a la casa, solo para encontrarse a Leo y Phichit jugando con los niños en la pequeña salita del hall central. El ruso buscó con la mirada a Yuuri, pero no lo encontró.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Phichit fue el primero en acercarse a ellos—. Es un gusto volver a verte, Vitya.

—Lo mismo digo. —Ingresando al hall con Chris y Phichit tras él, se dirigió a todos—. Phichit, Leo, Yurio y Otabek, les presento a mi amigo Christo... —Se detuvo a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que iba a decir el nombre real del suizo—. Chris

—Es un placer conocerlos —con su típica sonrisa encantadora, Chris saludó agitando su mano delicadamente a todos.

—¿Es tu amigo? —Yurio se aproximó a los recién llegados y miró al nuevo de pies a cabeza—. Tiene ojos de mujer y se mueve afeminado. Tienes amigos raros, Vitya.

—¿Disculpa? —El suizo no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

Viktor se cubrió la boca en el intento de no soltar una risotada. En aquel instante notó que, si Yurio era amable con él ahora, era porque lo quería. Ya que no había cambiado en nada desde la primera vez que lo conoció. Una vez que se calmó, puso su mano en el hombro de Chris para tranquilizarlo de forma burlona. Tal cómo el suizo había hecho con él minutos antes.

—No te preocupes, él es así. Considérate afortunado, ya que la sacaste barata. —Una vez que lo tranquilizó, Viktor hizo la otra mitad de la presentación—. Chris, los niños son Yurio y Otabek, los hijos de Yuuri. Y ellos —señaló a los dos morenos— son Leo y Phichit, sus mejores amigos. Por cierto —esta vez se dirigió a los amigos del pelinegro—, ¿dónde está Yuuri?

—Él debe estar por llegar. —Fue Leo quién respondió mientras Phichit se ganaba a su lado con una sonrisa extraña, como si ocultara algo—. Estábamos en la oficina de Yuuri cuando nos llamó Emil, un amigo que no vemos desde hace años. 'Él vivió en Japón gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia, pero tuvo que volver a su país, República Checa. Resulta que llegó a Japón hace dos días y quiere reunirse con nosotros. Se está quedando en un hotel aquí, en Hasetsu, y Yuuri lo fue a buscar.

Leo fue con los niños tras dar su explicación, dejando a Phichit a cargo de un confundido Viktor y un curioso Chris.

—Entiendo. —Viktor se sentía algo extraño. No le gustaba que Yuuri no le hubiera avisado, pero tampoco podía controlar cada paso que daba el japonés. Además, solo iría por su amigo. ¿verdad?―. Espero que vuelva pronto. Aunque no me extraña que él se ofreciera a ir a buscarlo, es la naturaleza de Yuuri el querer ayudar.

Phichit asintió mientras esa sonrisa que traía se extendía un poco más sobre su cara.

—Cierto. Yuuri se ofreció por eso, o por el hecho de que él y Emil tuvieron una relación cuando Yuuri tenía dieciséis años y Emil tenía quince.

Como si hubiera recibido un dardo paralizante, Viktor sintió que no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Su respiración se atoró en su garganta y una horrible angustia mezclada con ira tomaba control de él. Ni siquiera conocía a ese tal Emil y ya quería matarlo a golpes. Chris, por otro lado, intentaba no hacer tan notoria la sonrisa al ver el rostro del ruso, daría lo que fuera por sacarle una foto y... ¿por qué demonios no? Sacó su celular de misión y le tomó una foto sin que aquel molesto Viktor lo notara. Tal vez la pondría de fondo de pantalla. Luego de guardar el teléfono, el suizo intentó darle un poco de paz a su amigo.

—Pero ellos terminaron, ¿verdad? —La pregunta de Chris fue dirigida a Phichit, quien asintió.

—Lo hicieron cuando Emil tuvo que irse. No querían tener una relación a distancia que los dañaría a ambos.

Leo vio, desde el suelo donde estaba sentado junto a los menores, cómo se reflejaban los celos en los ojos de Viktor. Se puso de pie y se acercó hacía los tres adultos para que los niños siguieran sin poner atención a la conversación.

—Tranquilo, Yuuri olvidó sus sentimientos por Emil hace mucho. Ahora él está totalmente loco por ti, Vitya.

Eso logró calmar un poco al ruso, quién se sentía más inseguro que nunca. Phichit, a pesar de sentir lástima por aquel chico, no pudo evitar decir una broma.

—Es cierto, Yuuri ya no quiere de esa forma a Emil. Pero, Emil a Yuuri... quién sabe.

La poca tranquilidad que Viktor pudiera haber sentido se esfumó tras aquella oración.

Leo jaló a Phichit de un brazo para alejarlo de Viktor y Chris y así evitar que siguiera metiéndole cosas en cabeza al pobre hombre.

Chris miró a su amigo con compasión.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, los celos que sientes son otro indicador de que amas a Yuuri. —Si las miradas tuvieran filo, Chris habría sido degollado o decapitado en ese momento. Carraspeando, miró alrededor para buscar un tema y así dejar pasar el otro. Al mirar donde estaban jugando los niños frunció el ceño, no lo había notado antes—. Oye, Viktor ―habló en voz baja para no ser escuchado por nadie aparte del ruso—, ¿no decía el informe que Yuuri Katsuki solo tenía al niño rubio, que salía en la foto, como hijo? ¿De dónde salió el otro?

 _Дерьме! (¡Mierda!)_ Viktor había olvidado por completo que ocultó la existencia del hijo de Jean Jacques Leroy a Chris para que Yuuri no sufriera. ¿Cuántos problemas más iban venir al mismo tiempo? Aun así, no iba a mentirle a Chris ahora. Al fin y al cabo, este había decidido estar de su lado.

—Jean e Isabella adoptaron a este niño de forma secreta en unas vacaciones. Sus registros fueron escondidos bajos siete llaves. Al parecer, Jean le dejó esos documentos a Yuuri junto con la custodia legal del niño, por lo que ahora él es su padre. Si no te lo dije fue porque Yuuri estaba muy mal y tu habrías venido a matar al niño de haberlo sabido.

Chris se sentía molesto al saber que Viktor le ocultó información de tal importancia, pero lo entendía.

—Aunque me joda de sobremanera que me escondieras la existencia de ese niño, lo entiendo. Hubieras hecho lo que fuera por tu querido Yuuri. No te preocupes, no mataré al chico. No acepté desafiar a toda una organización y firmar mi sentencia de muerte al unirme a tu bando para comportarme como un empleado modelo. Además, Yakov no sabe de ese niño. Dejémoslo así.

Viktor asintió y cuando iba a agradecerle al suizo, sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Se giró esperando encontrarse con el pelinegro y, en ese instante, sintió una horrible punzada de celos al ver a Yuuri siendo abrazado por los hombros con una mano, por un chico de cabello entre castaño muy claro o rubio ceniza, ojos azules, barba y bigote. Ambos venían riendo y Yuuri le devolvía el abrazo, pero por la espalda, a la altura de los omóplatos.

Cuando Yuuri vio a Viktor, se alejó de Emil, sin dejar de sonreír, y se acercó al ruso para depositar un beso rápido en sus labios, el cual no fue respondido por el ruso.

—Vitya, llegaste temprano. —Su tono era dulce y tan tranquilo como siempre.

Viktor no podía creer la forma tan normal y calmada en la que Yuuri se acercaba y lo besaba después de llegar abrazado con otro hombre y no cualquier hombre, era su ex.

—Sí, llegué temprano con mi amigo porque quería presentártelo, pero no estabas. Ahora me doy cuenta de que estabas muy "ocupado" —El tono de Viktor era extremadamente seco y frío. No se molestaba en ocultar su rabia.

Yuuri miró con extrañeza al ruso. No entendía porque sonaba tan molesto. ¿Habría pasado algo?

—Lamento no haber estado aquí, es que fui a buscar a mi amigo que llegó a Hasetsu hace dos días. Por cierto, te lo voy a presentar. Vitya, él es Emil Nekola —dijo el japonés, indicando al checo―. Emil, él es Vitya Nivokov.

—Es un placer conocerte, Vitya. Yuuri me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. —Después de corresponder el saludo con su natural simpatía, Emil se giró al pelinegro—. ¿Vitya es tu amigo?

Viktor alzó una ceja ante ese comentario. ¡Y una mierda! Era hora de dejar en claro que él japonés le pertenecía a él. Con la mirada fija y seria, tomó, con un brazo, a Yuuri por la cintura y lo acercó a él.

—Soy su pareja.

Honestamente, Viktor esperaba que Emil lo mirara con desafío o con odio. Así que, cuando este se mostró realmente feliz, Viktor se sintió confundido, otra vez.

—¿En serio? ¡Los felicito a ambos! —Emil era un hombre efusivo, por lo que no fue de extrañarse, al menos para Yuuri, Phichit y Leo, cuando abrazó a la feliz pareja.

—Muchas gracias, Emil. —Yuuri devolvió con una mano el abrazo y sonrió—. Recuerda que prometiste que algún día Leo, Phichit y yo conoceríamos a Michele.

—Lo juro. —Se separó del ruso y el japonés, para luego abrazar sus otros dos amigos de infancia y a los adorables hijos de Yuuri; por suerte, este ya le había contado al checo sobre Otabek.

Chris aclaró su garganta al ver que Viktor estaba distraído de nuevo. Este volvió en sí y recordó que no había presentado al suizo aún.

—Eh... Yuuri, te presento a Chris, mi mejor amigo. Chris, te presento a Yuuri, la persona más importante para mí.

Sin tardar, el suizo sacudió la mano de un sonrojado pelinegro.

—Es un honor conocer al hombre que logró enamorar a Vitya.

—El gusto es mío. —Yuuri sonrió amablemente y luego se acercó a Viktor para besarlo en la mejilla—. Voy a saludar a los niños.

Viktor lo observó alejarse y, al darse cuenta de la tormenta que había hecho en un vaso de agua, se sintió como el cretino más grande del planeta.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Chris golpeó el brazo de Viktor con el codo.

—Supongo que todo eso que sentiste al imaginar que Yuuri podría haberte engañado, y el alivio de enterarte que no fue así te dice algo, ¿verdad?

Sin despegar los ojos de aquella hermosa imagen, como era la de su chico abrazando y mimando a sus dos hijos, Viktor asintió.

—Sí, que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Yuuri.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Dejen sus reviews n.n**


	22. También te amo

Una alegre celebración se llevó a cabo aquella noche. No sólo celebraron la reunión de los cuatro amigos de la infancia, sino que también celebraron la nueva relación de Yuuri. Leo, Pichit, Emil y Chris estaban muy felices de ver a Yuuri y Viktor juntos. Incluso los dos pequeños se unieron al brindis en honor al amor y la amistad, aunque ellos bebieron champagne especial para niños sin alcohol.

Aquella improvisada "fiesta" hizo que todos se animaran y compartieran como si hubieran crecido juntos y no como si algunos se acabaran de conocer ese mismo día. Unas horas antes, Yuuri le había preguntado al ruso por el estado de salud del familiar de Chris. El suizo alzó una ceja al mirar a Viktor, su expresión decía a gritos _"¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?"_ Viktor le explicó a Yuuri que, por suerte, habían encontrado la cura para la enfermedad de aquella persona, por lo que ahora ya estaba fuera de peligro. El pelinegro se sintió aliviado y muy contento de que el amigo de Viktor no estuviera mal por la preocupación. También acordaron que Chris se quedaría en la casa como invitado, después de todo, en dos días debía volver a Rusia.

Alrededor de las once y media de la noche, Yuuri encontró a sus dos hijos durmiendo en el sofá. La escena le pareció tan conmovedora que, antes de pedirle a Vitya que lo ayudara a llevarlos a sus habitaciones, sacó su celular para inmortalizar aquel momento.

Luego de haber tomado fotos hasta el cansancio, ambos llevaron a los niños a acostarse, Yuuri llevaba en brazos a Yurio mientras que Viktor cargaba a Otabek. Cada uno llevó a los niños a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando el pelinegro se disponía a bajar e ir de vuelta a la terraza, donde se llevaba a cabo una barbacoa en aquel momento, el ruso lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló a la habitación principal, que ahora ambos compartían, antes de cerrar la puerta y abrazarlo con fuerza.

―¿Vitya? ¿Qué ocurre? ―Yuuri se dejó abrazar e incluso acarició los antebrazos del ruso mientras intentaba descifrar que pasaba.

―Perdón por actuar como un tonto. ―Gracias a la timidez repentina, Viktor tenía el rostro oculto en el cuello del japonés mientras se aferraba a él. En verdad se sentía avergonzado por su actitud con el checo.

―¿Hablas de cuando te presenté a Emil? Sí, me pareció que estabas raro, aunque no entendía por qué.

―Porque... me puse celoso. ―A pesar de no haber sacado el rostro del cuello del pelinegro, Viktor sintió que este le ardía, estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado.

―¿Celoso? ―Yuuri no entendía nada hasta que algo pasó por su mente―. Los chicos te contaron de la relación que tuve con Emil, ¿verdad? ―El ruso asintió, aún con el rostro en aquel cómodo refugio bajo la mandíbula de su amado japonés―. Sí, es cierto. Pero eso fue hace casi diez años. Emil y yo somos muy buenos amigos ahora. Es más, él está saliendo con un chico italiano llamado Michele Crispino.

―Lo sé. Entiendo todo eso, es solo que... ―Viktor se detuvo a media oración, pero siguió hablando antes de que la vergüenza le ganara― es primera vez que siento esto hacia alguien y no sé cómo manejarlo. ―El ruso parecía decidido a quedarse pegado a Yuuri, porque su abrazo cada vez era más fuerte.

―"¿Esto?" ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que sientes "esto" por alguien? ―Yuuri se separó un poco de él, haciendo que este al fin sacara el rostro de su refugio, y así poder mirarlo―. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Desviando la mirada hacia el costado, Viktor no pudo ocultar que se sentía muy avergonzado y nervioso. Avergonzado por tener que reconocer sus sentimientos delante de la persona que amaba. Y nervioso porque, por primera vez, se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de que su amor no fuera correspondido. Sabía que Yuuri lo quería, era obvio, pero no estaba seguro de si lo amaba. El ruso podía sentir que su pecho se apretaba con solo imaginar que Yuuri no compartiera el amor tan profundo que sentía por él. Pero no había llegado tan lejos renunciando a su antigua vida a riesgo de que lo mataran como para acobardarse ahora.

Más decidido que nunca y olvidando cualquier miedo que pudiera hacerlo retractarse de expresar sus emociones, miró a Yuuri a los ojos, posó su mano en la mejilla del japonés y sonrió tímidamente.

―Amor.

Yuuri lo miró sorprendido. Sí, llevaban tres meses juntos y sí, técnicamente eran pareja. Pero ni siquiera le habían dado un nombre a la relación que tenían. Una parte de él estaba feliz con aquella confesión. La otra parte estaba aterrada, porque había un detalle que su mente no quería recordar pero que tampoco podía ignorar para siempre. Sin embargo, en este momento, dejó que la alegría lo dominara.

―¿Amor? ―preguntó con un toque de duda y de felicidad―, ¿me amas?

Con devoción y queriendo expresar su sinceridad con cada acción que realizara, Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri y la llevó a sus labios para depositar un casto beso.

―Sí. Te amo con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser. Es la primera vez que siento esto y es por ese motivo que no lo supe reconocer al principio, pero ahora lo tengo claro. Te amo.

Finas lágrimas de emoción descendieron por las mejillas de Yuuri. A decir verdad, no esperaba escuchar aquellas palabras tan hermosas. Él mismo había estado conteniendo sus sentimientos por miedo a que Vitya no estuviera preparado y se sintiera intimidado, es por eso que, al escucharlo decir que sentía lo mismo, su corazón se llenaba de dicha. Iba a decirle lo que llevaba guardado hace tanto tiempo, pero el ruso lo interrumpió.

―¿Sabes? En este momento estoy aterrado. Tengo miedo de que no sientas lo mismo por mí.

Sacudiendo la cabeza en negación, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que ambos habían estado teniendo el mismo miedo y que eso mismo había evitado que se dijeran antes lo que sentían. Al menos, Vitya había sido más valiente y había confesado sus sentimientos primero.

―Yuuri, ¿tú que sientes por mí? ―Con la mirada más lastimera que había hecho en su vida, Viktor esperaba la respuesta de aquel pelinegro que, en ese instante, tenía su corazón en su poder. Podía hacerlo el hombre más feliz o el hombre más desdichado del planeta.

Tomando su rostro con ambas manos, Yuuri depositó un beso en la frente del ruso, luego un besito pequeño en su nariz y, por último, un beso fugaz en sus labios, antes de responder.

―Nunca creí que podría enamorarme de nuevo de la forma en la que me enamoré de mi prometida, pero aquí me tienes, totalmente loco por ti. Creo que todos se han dado cuenta de eso.

―Todos no. ―Viktor besó el cuello de Yuuri con lentitud mientras hablaba―. Al parecer tu ex no lo notó, aunque me besaste frente a él. ¿Cómo pudo preguntar si era tu amigo después de eso?

El japonés no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su tierno ruso.

―No es eso, es que Emil es muy "europeo" por decirlo así. Un beso rápido en los labios puede significar un saludo de amigos o familia para él.

―Ese tipo es muy extraño.

―Cierto, pero es simpático.

Viktor acercó su nariz a la de Yuuri y comenzó a rozarla moviendo la cabeza suavemente, de un lado para el otro.

―Olvidémoslo por ahora. Yo quiero escucharte decir con palabras claras tus sentimientos por mí.

Los ojos miel rojizos de Yuuri se fijaron en los ojos agua marina de Vitkor para que este viera directo a su alma y comprobara que lo que estaba a punto de decir era la completa verdad.

―Vitya, yo también te amo.

La felicidad suprema, eso era lo que sentía Viktor en aquel momento. Sin poder contener la desbordante dicha que llenaba su corazón, besó a Yuuri como nunca lo había besado antes.

El pelinegro no estaba preparado para recibir tal pasional, candente, ansioso, devoto y honesto beso, pero no podía negar lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. Sentir el amor de Vitya de forma tan real y poderosa le hacían sentir como si estuviera en las nubes.

―¡CHICOS! ¡ESTÁN TARDANDO DEMASIADO! ¡PÓNGANSE LA ROPA Y BAJEN DE UNA VEZ! ―El grito de Phichit, quien estaba a los pies de la escalera que estaba en el costado de una de las salas de estar y que era la única de las tantas escaleras de la mansión que guiaba directamente a los dormitorios, mató el ambiente de forma rápida y efectiva. Ambos habían olvidado que tenían invitados y que estaban en medio de una "fiesta".

―Qué manera de arruinar el momento.

Echándose a reír, Yuuri comenzó a levantarse, forzando a Viktor a hacer lo mismo.

―En realidad, somos pésimos anfitriones.

Viktor lo abrazó por la cintura y lo beso una vez más, aunque esta vez fue un beso más corto.

―En la noche voy a demostrarte cuánto te amo usando mi cuerpo para adorar el tuyo.

Con una suave sonrisa, Yuuri asintió.

―Esta noche, al fin podré entregarte mi cuerpo y mi alma juntos.

La celebración se extendió por bastantes horas más. Recién a las cuatro y media de la mañana se fueron a acostar. La enorme casa tenía más de doce habitaciones, cada una con su baño privado, por lo que los invitados pudieron gozar de una cómoda cama y de no tener que escuchar los eróticos gemidos y candentes jadeos de dos amantes, quienes se dedicaron a demostrarse, sin palabras, el amor que tenían el uno por el otro.

Cuando eran las once de la mañana, dos enamorados que yacían durmiendo en la cama después de una agitada noche. Estos recibieron la visita de dos pequeños intrusos, quienes querían compartir la cama con su padre y con aquel otro hombre que ya querían como a un segundo papá. Por suerte, la noche anterior ambos se pusieron los pantalones de sus respectivos pijamas. Los movimientos de los niños hicieron que ambos adultos despertaran, sin embargo, sólo los acomodaron y, abrazando a los niños entre ambos, volvieron a dormir. El cuadro familiar al fin estaba completo.

A diferencia del cuadro anterior, este daba risa y vergüenza a la vez. Siendo las doce y media de la tarde, cuatro adultos con resaca, dos de ellos con ojeras, ya que se quedaron despiertos un poco más que el resto, y uno de estos últimos con las caderas adoloridas, intentaban comenzar el día. Entre los seis no hacían uno.

Yurio los miró y negó con la cabeza antes de girarse para dirigirse a su hermano.

―Míralos, Beka. Lucen tan viejos y acabados que me siento como un arqueólogo entre tanta reliquia.

Otabek asintió como si entendiera el sentimiento.

―¿Así son los hogares para ancianos?

―Sí, solo hace falta el olor a talco, que pidan pudín y que sea necesario cambiarles los pañales.

Yuuri alzó una ceja ante la conversación de sus hijos.

―¿Saben que podemos escucharlos?

―No te preocupes, papá. Tú aún no luces tan deteriorado como los demás. ―La respuesta de Otabek no logró consolar a Yuuri en lo absoluto.

―Vaya, gracias.

Ambos pequeños terminaron su almuerzo y se fueron a jugar al patio, después de todo, era fin de semana.

Yuuri les dio el día libre a todos los empleados de su casa, salvo a los guardaespaldas, por lo que fue él mismo quien cocinó, sirvió, ordenó, y limpió toda la loza del almuerzo. No le molestaba en absoluto hacerlo.

Viktor tenía algo planeado para la noche, pero no sabía cómo llevarlo a cabo sin que Yuuri supiera, por lo que, con cuidado de que nadie lo notara, tomó el celular del japonés, dibujó el patrón de desbloqueo, el cuál le había sido mostrado por el mismo Yuuri, y sacó el número de Phichit para guardarlo en su propio celular. Dejando el móvil de su pareja tal y como estaba, se puso de pie e incitó al suizo que hiciera lo mismo con un suave golpecito.

―Yuuri, voy a ir a comprar unas cosas al centro de la ciudad. Chris me acompañará para que así conozca un poco de Hasetsu antes de su viaje de mañana a Rusia.

Si el viaje de Chris duraba más tiempo Yakov podría notarlo, además, el suizo aún debía intentar encontrar la información sobre el odio de Georgi a Yuuri y sobre el asesino anterior que le fue asignado al pelinegro.

―Claro, avísame a qué hora llegan y así tendré la cena lista. ―El japonés se acercó a Viktor y le dio un beso en los labios―. Que les vaya bien.

Viktor asintió con una sonrisa antes de salir de la mansión. La primera parada del viaje fue una cafetería. Chris no entendía qué hacían ahí, pero guardó silencio esperando a que Viktor le explicara. Una vez en la mesa, y con un café cada uno, Viktor sacó una carpeta y se la tendió.

―Aún usas la misma profesión falsa con cada víctima, ¿verdad?

Chris asintió.

―Claro, ser un notario respetado es un rol fácil de interpretar. ¿Por qué?

―Necesito tu firma y tu sello en esos documentos, da igual si no son válidos legalmente, ninguno de esos papeles lo es.

Sin entender, Chris sacó los documentos de la carpeta y los leyó con atención. A medida que leía iba entendiendo la idea de su amigo.

―Adivino, le dijiste que eras el dueño de tu propia empresa y que estás en un año sabático, ¿me equivoco?

―Estás en lo correcto.

―Estoy sorprendido, es primera vez que haces estos documentos falsos.

―Nunca antes los había necesitado.

Sin decir más, Chris sacó de la mochila que siempre llevaba consigo, como Viktor lo hacía con su maletín, unos timbres, unos sellos y un lápiz. Tras varios minutos "legalizó" todos los documentos y se los entregó al ruso.

―Y pensar que, de alguna forma, estos documentos falsos son tu forma de comenzar una nueva vida.

―Así es. Gracias. ―Viktor ojeó los documentos rápidamente―. "Christian Ruidi" ¿Aún usas ese nombre?

―Claro. Solo así justifico el nombre con el que me presento. Todos creen que "Chris" es diminutivo de Christian.

―Cierto.

Cuando terminaron con los cafes siguieron con el recorrido, la siguiente parada fue el cementerio. El suizo estaba mucho más confundido que en la cafetería, Viktor lo llevaba a lugares muy inesperados. Al ver que el ruso entraba en un mausoleo, Chris lo siguió. Dentro se encontró con seis lápidas.

―¿Qué es este lugar?

―El mausoleo de la familia Katsuki, aunque aquí no solo descansan los restos de la madre y la hermana de Yuuri, sino que también está sepultada su prometida y la familia de esta.

Chris observó los nombres. En efecto, solo dos tenían el apellido Katsuki; los otros cuatro tenían en apellido Bulgákov. Una lápida en particular llamó su atención. Más que nada, fue el nombre que estaba escrito en ella.

―¿Milenka Bulgákova? ¿Por qué ese nombre me suena?

―¿También te es familiar? ―Viktor miró muy atentamente a Chris, no podía ignorar el hecho de que su amigo también reaccionara ante ese nombre.

―No lo sé, no diría familiar. Tal vez alguna vez lo escuché. Es un apellido común en Rusia, debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. ¿Hace ocho años dieron la noticia de que la familia Bulgákov... ―Chris abrió los brazos, señalado a los cuatro miembros de la familia rusa que yacían allí―. falleció en un accidente o cómo sea que hayan muerto?

Viktor se encogió de hombros.

―Ni idea. Además, Yuuri jamás llegó a tener los documentos de identidad de los miembros de la familia de su prometida, solo los de ella. Ya que nadie reclamó los cuerpos y solo estaba la cédula de identidad de Milenka, Yuuri mandó a poner los nombres con el apellido de la chica en las lápidas y en los certificados de defunción. Obviamente, todos debían tenían el mismo apellido, al ser el padre, la madre y el hermano de ella.

Chris asintió.

―Debe ser. ¿Solo para eso me trajiste?

―Sí. Es como si el nombre de ella resonara en mi cabeza, quería saber si pasaba lo mismo contigo, pero quizás son alucinaciones mías. ―Viktor sacó el celular y marcó el número de Phichit, quién contestó al primer tono.

―¿Sí?

―Phichit, soy Vitya. Necesito pedirte un favor enorme. No digas nada ni respondas nada hasta el final, no quiero que Yuuri sepa. ¿Podrías colocar el CD que dejé sobre el estéreo de la terraza y dejarlo listo en la canción cuatro? Además, necesito que dos de ustedes saquen a Yuuri y los niños de la casa hasta que yo les avise, aunque solo debe volver Yuuri después, tendrán que quedarse con los niños por una o dos horas. Cuando todos se hayan ido, necesito que el que se quede, llame al teléfono que dejé junto al CD y diga que ya pueden ir a realizar el pedido del Sr. Nivokov. Unos sujetos irán a la casa, deben dejarlos entrar y ellos prepararan todo un ambiente romántico para dos. ―Tras dar las instrucciones, Viktor decidió decir el motivo de todo lo que había solicitado―. Le pediré a Yuuri que sea mi novio formalmente.

Y esas fueron las palabras mágicas para lograr que Phichit colaborara.

―Entendido. Confía en mí. ―Dicho esto, el moreno colgó.

Chris miró a Viktor mientras este colgaba y sonrió. Ahora entendía por qué quería con tanta urgencia esos papeles legalizados. Los usaría esa misma noche.

Cuando Yuuri entró a la casa después de aquel extraño viaje y en el cuál solo pudo volver él, ya que sus amigos decidieron llevar a pasear a los pequeños un rato más, quedó sorprendido al ver un camino de pétalos de rosas. Con curiosidad, lo siguió y llegó hasta la terraza, la cual estaba repleta de rosas rojas que llenaban el lugar con su belleza y fragancia. Entre las rosas, justo en el medio de la terraza, Viktor lo esperaba vestido con un elegante y majestuoso traje gris de Brooks Brothers. La camisa blanca y la corbata del mismo gris del traje hacían que su ruso luciera como el hombre más apuesto y varonil que hubiera visto alguna vez.

Con un ramo de rosas en una mano, Viktor le pidió con la otra a Yuuri que se acercara. Cuando el japonés llegó a su lado, el ruso le dio las flores con una sonrisa coqueta y tierna a la vez. Yuuri aceptó el ramo y pudo sentir aquella deliciosa esencia de rosas brotar. Cómo amaba ese aroma. Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar justo antes que el ruso pusiera la mano izquierda en su espalda y extendiera la otra hacía su amado pelinegro.

―¿Me concederías esta pieza, amado mío?

La profunda voz de Elvis Presley inundó el lugar, aquella canción era perfecta para ambos y ellos lo sabían. Sonrojado, Yuuri posó su mano sobre la de Viktor.

―Por supuesto.

 _"Wise men say only fools rush in (Los hombres sabios dicen que sólo los tontos se precipitan)_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you" (Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.)_

Cuando Yuuri depositó las flores en el sofá de la terraza, el ruso pasó la mano su cintura y sostuvo su otra mano en alto. El pelinegro, en cambio, tenía la mano que no estaba siendo sostenida, en la espalda de Viktor. Sin dejar de mirarse con absoluta devoción, dejaron que aquella preciosa letra, deliciosa melodía e imponente voz los llevase a su propio mundo.

 _"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? (¿Debería quedarme? ¿Sería eso un pecado?)_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you" (Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.)_

Viktor interrumpió el baile, besó la mano de Yuuri y se acercó a la mesa para tomar la carpeta y pasársela al japonés. Este lo miró extrañado, más aún cuando la música seguía sonando.

―Mira lo que hay dentro.

 _"Like a river flows surely to the sea (Como el río que, de seguro, fluye al mar.)_  
 _Darling, so it goes some things are meant to be" (Cariño, algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder.)_

Yuuri no podía creer lo que veía. Vitya había vendido su empresa, la firma de él y de los diez miembros de su junta directiva estaban allí, todos los documentos que acreditaban la venta estaban en esa carpeta. Certificados y legalizados.

―Vitya... ¿y esto?

 _"Take my hand, take my whole life too (Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera, también.)_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you" (Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.)_

Con los ojos llenos de esperanza, Viktor tomó las manos de Yuuri y lo miró directo a los ojos.

―Yo renuncié a mi vida en Rusia porque no quiero estar lejos de ti, jamás. No quiero tener que regresar en unos meses dejando al amor de mi vida aquí.

 _"Like a river flows surely to the sea (Como el río que, de seguro, fluye al mar.)_  
 _Darling, so it goes some things are meant to be" (Cariño, algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder.)_

Viktor acercó las manos del japonés, con las suyas, a su propio pecho.

―¿Me aceptarías en tu vida para siempre? Yuuri Katsuki, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

 _"Take my hand, take my whole life too (Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera, también.)_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you" (Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.)_

Aunque sus ojos se cristalizaron, Yuuri no lloró. Sobre todo, por el enorme alivio que sintió su alma cuando "ese" detalle que lo torturaba día y noche acababa de esfumarse. El japonés había sufrido por mucho tiempo, imaginando el momento en el que Vitya tuviera que volver a Rusia. La emoción fue tanta que, antes de notarlo, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al ruso.

Viktor jamás creyó que recibiría un abrazo que le hiciera sentir tan amado como el que estaba recibiendo en ese instante. La esencia de Yuuri era tan cálida y maravillosa que quería impregnar su piel con ella. Jamás dejaría ir al pelinegro y menos ahora que este estaba en el lugar donde debía permanecer, entre sus brazos.

 _"For I can't help falling in love with you" (Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.)_

Yuuri alzó la mirada y solo pudo responder una cosa.

―Acepto, mi amor.

* * *

 **HORA DE LA DIABETES!**

 **HOLA!**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO!**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**


	23. Te sostendré

Desde el día en que Yuuri y Viktor se convirtieron en novios la familia se completó sin que los miembros de esta lo notaran. Día a día la confianza, la unión, el apoyo, el cariño y el amor crecían, tanto en los dos adultos como en los dos niños.

Viktor no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que recordaba la primera vez que Yurio lo llamó de la forma que actualmente usaba. Estaban los cuatro desayunando antes de que los pequeños tuvieran que ir a la escuela y los adultos tuvieran que ir al trabajo, era una suerte que Yurio con Otabek estudiaran juntos y Viktor con Yuuri trabajaran juntos. El pequeño rubio tomó una tostada e intentó alcanzar la mermelada, sin embargo, sus bracitos no le permitieron cumplir su objetivo. Como el ruso era el más cercano a la dulce salsa se la pidió a él. Pero jamás pensó que lo llamaría de la forma en la que lo hizo.

―Papá Vitya, ¿me prestas la mermelada?

Yuuri y Viktor lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, Otabek solo lo observó con algo de curiosidad, mientras que Yurio se puso tan rojo como una jaiba.

―Eh... Yo... Lo siento, no quise decir eso ―El rubio bajó la mirada con vergüenza y un poco de miedo. Tal vez había molestado a su padre o a Vitya.

No entendía el motivo, pero Viktor sintió una gran alegría cuando Yurio lo llamó de esa forma. Una parte de él anhelaba poder reclamar no solo a Yuuri como suyo, también quería llamarse a sí mismo padre de los dos pequeños que le habían robado el corazón, aun en contra de su voluntad. El ruso miró a Yuuri en busca de alguna señal de qué hacer o de aprobación a la idea que expresaban sus ojos. El japonés lo miró y asintió con una sonrisa llena de emoción. Viktor le devolvió la sonrisa antes de poner la mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha de Yurio y la mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Otabek.

―¿Saben? Creo que hoy es el segundo día más feliz de mi vida. El primero fue cuando su padre aceptó ser mi novio.

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Viktor siempre se iba por las ramas al momento de explicar algo.

―Desde hace mucho tiempo he deseado que ustedes me vean como un padre también, pero me daba miedo pedírselos o decirles. Pensé que ustedes sentirían que los estaba presionando a aceptarme. Sin embargo, creo que ahora si se los puedo decir; yo amo a Yuuri como mi pareja y los amo a ustedes como mis hijos. ¿Me aceptarían como un segundo papá?

Otabek se bajó de la silla y se acercó al ruso, llegó a su lado y le dio un abrazo muy apretado.

―Yo estoy feliz de que ahora seas nuestro papá Vitya.

Yurio miró la escena como un gato que teme acercarse por miedo a que lo lastimen. Era extraño, pero Viktor podía identificarse bastante con las actitudes de Yurio. Con una sonrisa, le extendió la mano mientras rogaba en su mente que el pequeño rubio lo aceptara. En el instante en que miró directamente a los ojos del ruso Yurio se sorprendió, el ruso lo estaba mirando con el mismo amor que lo observaba su padre. De un salto, bajó de su silla y corrió a su lado para abrazar el costado opuesto al que Otabek se aferraba.

―Yo también soy feliz ahora y también quiero que seas mi papá Vitya.

El corazón del ruso jamás había estado tan lleno de emoción, amor, alegría, y esperanza. Su nueva familia era lo más maravilloso que podría haber encontrado. Viktor abrazó a los dos pequeños y depositó un beso en la frente de cada uno. Una luz fugaz los hizo mirar hacia el lado, precisamente hacia dónde Yuuri acababa de tomar una foto con el flash de su celular. Ese momento lo quería guardar por siempre.

―No pude evitarlo.

Aquella fotografía yacía al lado de la del viaje a Universal studios Japan y a otras tantas de los increíbles momentos que habían vivido los cuatro juntos.

Era extraño pensar en las vueltas y las sorpresas que da la vida. En el momento en el que la fe se acaba y la esperanza se pierde, esta te da lo que tu corazón necesitaba sin que lo notaras siquiera.

El día que Viktor comenzó a trabajar en la empresa de Yuuri, fue recibido de una forma muy cálida. Era fácil darse cuenta de que los empleados se parecían mucho a su jefe. El puesto de gerente de marketing le quedó pequeño. Su capacidad era tanta que debió asumir como gerente general. Por suerte, ese puesto estaba vacío desde el día que Yuuri asumió el control de la empresa. Viktor llegó con propuestas frescas y sorprendentes, lo cual hizo que la compañía generara muchas más ganancias y captaras nuevos clientes. El pelinegro estaba realmente orgulloso de su novio. A él jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que, en vez de esperar a que los clientes llamaran avisando que alguna de sus máquinas tenía un problema y ellos mandaran a un técnico a repararla, era mejor programar visitas de prevención y mantención cada dos o tres meses. De esa forma, se mantenía la máquina funcionando y sin que fallara. Solo su amado ruso podría haber hecho de su compañía un lugar aún más eficiente.

Otra de las cosas que más le gustaba a Yuuri de su lugar de trabajo era que la oficina de Viktor y la suya estaban una al lado de la otra y, además, conectadas por una puerta interior. Sus encuentros furtivos ocurrían más seguido de lo que ambos planeaban.

Aunque ahora sus vidas estaban llenas de amor y de felicidad, había muchos momentos en los que Yuuri esperaba a que nadie estuviera cerca y se aislaba para poder contener ese dolor que nunca dejó salir. Desde el día que comenzó a perder a todos sus seres amados, había guardado dolor tras dolor en su corazón. Sí, lloró. Sí, gritó. Sí, odió a la vida misma, pero nunca descargó toda la pena que sintió.

El mundo estaba lleno de personas y todas eran diferentes. Algunas personas no podían callar ni dejar de decir lo que pensaban, incluso sin filtro alguno, lo que muchas veces podía hacer daño. Otras personas eran doble cara, de esos que suelen decir algo en frente de una persona y otra cosa a sus espaldas. Había una gran cantidad de ellos. Un tipo diferente de personas eran aquellas que siembre tomaban la vida con humor, que nada era tan serio como parecía, que todo era motivo de risas. Tal vez no fuera el mejor grupo, pero al menos eran felices. Y había otro grupo de personas que contaba con muchos miembros, eran aquellos que guardaban todo lo que sentían para sí mismos. Esas personas preferían no expresar el dolor, la angustia, la ira, el miedo, y todos los sentimientos negativos, ya fuese para no molestar o para no preocupar al resto. De vez en cuando, llegaban a un punto donde aquel cúmulo reprimido se desbordaba y se sentían en la necesidad de aislarse y así llorar a solas para que nadie notara que en realidad no estaban bien. Yuuri pertenecía a ese último grupo. Año tras año aquella carga de sentimientos comprimidos se hacía más pesada y, por lo tanto, más difícil para poder sostenerla él solo.

No podía negar que, desde que Vitya había llegado a su vida, las fisuras de su corazón comenzaron a unirse entre ellas nuevamente. Incluso el anhelo de que su hijo tuviera dos figuras paternales se había hecho realidad. Como si eso fuera poco, ahora tenía otro hijo para mimar y permitirle llenarse de la preciosa inocencia y maravillosa esperanza que solo está en la mirada de un niño. Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía bendecido, pero eso no borraba el recuerdo de quienes habían partido de forma tan horrorosa que Yuuri ni siquiera sabía si habrían logrado encontrar el descanso eterno. Uno de sus mayores temores era que el alma de su difunta prometida aún permaneciera a su lado solo porque él era incapaz de dejar ir su recuerdo. Amaba a Vitya, no había duda de eso, pero también amaba a Milenka, y el querer mantener ese amor cerca podría impedir que su preciosa princesa encontrara la paz en el paraíso.

Uno de los talentos de Viktor, como ex sicario, era ser observador, analizar la situación y guardar la conclusión en su mente; eso fue justamente lo que hizo con Yuuri. Cada vez que este intentaba escabullirse disimuladamente, Viktor fingía ignorar sus acciones mientras lo miraba de reojo. En más de una ocasión el ruso se colocaba tras la puerta de la habitación que Yuuri elegía para encerrarse y lo escuchaba sollozar. Yurio le explicó que en aquel cuarto su padre tenía guardados todos los recuerdos y pertenencias que le quedaban de sus seres amados. Fotos, cuadros, ropa, zapatos, joyería, cartas; él japonés se había dedicado a recuperar y cuidar esos únicos recuerdos como si fueran el santo grial. Dentro de ese cuarto también había un pequeño altar donde yacían las fotos de aquellos que habían pasado a mejor vida. Era una tradición japonesa el recordarlos así. Aquel altar constantemente era decorado con ofrendas, flores e inciensos, como muestra del eterno amor que la familia les tenía a sus difuntos.

A Viktor no le molestaba que Yuuri llorara a sus muertos, él podía entender aquel sentimiento; lo que le molestaba era que lo hiciera solo. Que no le permitiera a alguien estar a su lado para sostenerlo mientras dejaba salir aquello que reprimía con tanto fervor. También le jodía el hecho de que Yuuri no puteara a la vida por lo que le había ocurrido. ¡Era un ser humano, no un maldito robot! Estaba en su derecho de haber mandado todo a la mierda, de gritar a todo pulmón si quería, de hacerle saber al mundo sobre su dolor. Pero no, él no lo hacía. Y mantener toda esa agonía en su interior estaba matándolo. Yuuri le había dado tanto, que Viktor decidió revertir esa situación de una vez por todas. Sin decir una palabra, dejó a los niños viendo televisión en la sala de estar principal, sabiendo que Yuuri pronto iría a cuidarlos, y fue a comprar en el jeep de Yuuri algo que hace mucho tenía en mente. Este sería el primer regalo de su parte para sus nuevos hijos. No había dicho nada, pero hace unos días atrás había visto la opción de "esos regalos" y ahora, al fin, iba a concretarlo.

Yuuri secó sus ojos e intentó calmarse, no quería que alguien notara que había estado llorando. Cuando se sintió listo, salió del cuarto y recorrió la mansión en busca de su familia. A pesar de no haber encontrado a Vitya, encontró a sus dos pequeños jugando sudoku e ignorando al televisor que estaba encendido. Siempre se había preguntado si esa clase de juegos eran normales para chicos de siete y ocho años, él lo dudaba. Pero tener un hijo prodigio y otro hijo que aprendía cada mínima cosa que su hermano le enseñaba tampoco debía ser muy común.

Mientras los observaba jugar, sintió que la puerta principal se abría y luego se cerraba; quizás Vitya había salido y acababa de volver. Escuchó que algo se acercaba, pero no sonaban como pasos. De repente, una enorme bola de pelo café le saltó encima de la nada, haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero. Yuuri sintió como su rostro era lamido repetidas veces y, mientras intentaba quitarse a aquella amistosa compañía, escuchó a sus hijos gritar de felicidad al tomar en sus brazos a una versión más pequeña de aquel visitante que aún le demostraba su aprecio.

Viktor no podía dejar de sonreír ante aquella preciosa imagen. El canino que estaba sobre Yuuri lo abandonó al ver como los dos niños lo llamaban con sus manos. Velozmente fue a conocer a sus nuevos amos, quienes se turnaban para cargar a su hermanito en brazos.

Yuuri se levantó y secó su rostro como mejor pudo mientras se acercaba al ruso.

―Vitya, ¿y esto? ―A pesar de la abrupta forma de enterarse, no iba a negar que estaba emocionado ante el regalo que el Vitya había traído. Yuuri amaba a los perros.

―Hace días que quería traerlos. Pensé que a los chicos les haría bien tener a estos dos perritos que los cuiden y jueguen con ellos. Algo me dijo que también te gustarían. Ahora nuestra familia acaba de crecer.

Yuuri sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a Viktor mientras contemplaba a los dos niños que estaban más que fascinados con los nuevos integrantes de la casa.

―¿Por qué uno es más grande que el otro?

―El vendedor me explicó que crecieron en la misma granja. Sin embargo, ellos fueron de los pocos que quedaron de sus respectivas camadas. Mi idea era traer dos perros del mismo tamaño, pero al parecer, ellos dos se conocieron y crearon un lazo. El vendedor me contaba que el perro grande cuida al pequeño como si fuera su hermano o su padre, aun cuando ambos tienen solo tres meses. La única diferencia es que uno es un caniche estándar y el otro es un caniche toy. ―Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri y se acercó hacia sus hijos―. Me alegro mucho que les gustara esta sorpresa. Por cierto, deben ponerles nombres.

Yurio y Otabek se alejaron de los adultos y comenzaron a susurrar, parecía un secreto que ellos no podían oír. Tras unos segundos, los niños miraron a sus padres con emoción.

―Ya lo decidimos. ―Yurio fue el primero en hablar―. El más grande se va a llamar Makkachin, porque Beka y yo habíamos dicho que queríamos comer macarrones con queso antes de que papá Vitya llegara con los perritos. Makkachin suena a macarrones, por eso elegimos ese nombre.

Yuuri y Viktor se miraron extrañados. Vaya motivo para nombrar así al pobre animal. Ahora, cada vez que lo vieran pensarían en el platillo de comida.

―Y el pequeño se llamará Vicchan. ―Esta vez fue Otabek quien tomó la palabra―. En honor a papá Vitya.

Ese motivo era más entendible. Viktor asintió con una sonrisa en señal de aprobación.

―De acuerdo. Ahora necesito salir con Yuuri por un momento. ¿Pueden quedarse con los guardias mientras volvemos? No tardaremos. Pueden ir a jugar con Makkachin y Vicchan al patio.

―¡Sí! ―ambos pequeños gritaron al unísono antes de salir corriendo siendo perseguidos por los perritos.

―¿Dónde vamos? ―La curiosidad hizo que Yuuri preguntara de inmediato.

―Ya verás. Confía en mí.

Yuuri sonrió, asintió y se dejó guiar por su amado Vitya.

Viktor iba conduciendo el jeep cuesta arriba por uno de los montes más cercanos a ciudad. El ruso hacía caso omiso a su consciencia, la cual lo atacaba al recordar que ese era el monte desde donde le había disparado a Jean. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento para arrepentimientos.

Tras largos minutos de ir en subida y sin previo aviso, Viktor detuvo el jeep y miró a Yuuri antes de besar su frente.

―Sígueme, amor.

Yuuri asintió y salió del jeep tras el ruso. Unos pasos más adelante se encontraron con un precipicio bastante alto. Viktor tomó el rostro de Yuuri e hizo que este lo mirara directo a los ojos.

―¿Sabes?, una de las cosas que más amo de ti es ese hermoso corazón tan lleno de bondad que posees, pero no me pidas que me quede sentado mientras veo como dejas que el dolor de toda tu vida lo destroce. ―Viktor besó los labios de un atónito Yuuri―. Yo no solo quiero amarte en los buenos momentos, quiero amarte también en los malos. No voy a permitir que lleves tu solo a cuestas esa agonía. Compártela conmigo. Déjame ser tu apoyo, déjame cargar tu cruz, déjame ser tu soporte. Sé egoísta por una vez en tu vida y piensa en ti. Piensa que tú también necesitas ser salvado y déjame ser yo quien te salve. ―Los pulgares de Viktor se humedecieron con las lágrimas que Yuuri ya no pudo reprimir. Llevaba tantos años encerrado en aquella parte de sí mismo, creyendo que nadie vería esa cara suya jamás, pero Viktor había encontrado a ese asustado niño que anhelaba ser consolado sin atreverse a pedirlo―. Deja que el mundo se dé cuenta de lo que sientes. Tienes tanto por gritar, pero te silencias a ti mismo. ¡Al diablo! Deja salir todo ese dolor que llevas guardando por tantos años, aquí, en este precipicio, donde nadie podrá oírte y, al mismo tiempo, el mundo entero te escuchará. Yo te sostendré y jamás te dejaré caer, porque desde hoy en adelante compartiremos las alegrías y las penas.

Yuuri no podía hablar, no podía pensar, no sabía qué hacer. Se giró lentamente y encaró a ese mundo del que se había estado escondiendo tras una máscara. Los brazos de Vitya lo rodearon y, aferrándose a ellos, dejó que su alma se liberara de aquella desgarradora agonía la aprisionaba. Viktor cerró los ojos y abrazó más fuerte a Yuuri cuando escuchó los gritos más llenos de tormento que alguna vez creyó oír. Los gritos de súplica y miedo eran comunes para él, estaba más que acostumbrado a ellos. Pero esos gritos de desesperación, de injusticia, de auxilio, eran algo que le calaron hasta los huesos. ¿Cuánto dolor podía soportar un ser humano sin quebrarse por completo? Definitivamente, Yuuri había sobrepasado el límite por mucho. Aun así, Viktor sentía un enorme consuelo. Su amado japonés acababa de liberarse de las cadenas que lo ataban a una horrible tortura silenciosa que lo había estado carcomiendo por demasiados años.

No importaba cuánto tiempo tuvieran que estar en aquel precipicio, Viktor sostendría a Yuuri entre sus brazos lo que fuera necesario hasta que el pelinegro fuera, de una vez por todas, libre de sus demonios.

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Lamento el atraso.**

 **Espero que les guste la actualización n.n**

 **Dejen sus reviews.**

 **Saludos.**


	24. Cambios y retrocesos

Un tazón de café, el cual se enfrió tras ser ignorado, descansaba en la pequeña mesita de caoba tallada a mano que estaba junta al ventanal del salón de estar principal. La luz de la luna se colaba iluminando sutilmente al hombre que meditaba en la oscuridad. Lamentablemente, se sentía en su hábitat al estar en las tinieblas.

Tras haber visto con sus propios ojos, y haber sentido con su propio corazón el dolor de Yuuri, Viktor apenas podía con su conciencia. Tal vez no fuera el culpable directo de la agonía de su precioso japonés, pero sí aportó con su grano de arena al matar a uno de sus amigos. El ruso no quería imaginar lo que Yuuri podía sentir cada vez que veía al pequeño Otabek, si se llegaba a enterar que el pelinegro veía a su difunto camarada en los ojos del niño, él no podría soportarlo.

Viktor abrió el ventanal para recibir la deliciosa y fría brisa nocturna en aquel paradisíaco jardín. Sin lugar a dudas, muchos estarían felices de perderse en aquel precioso lugar rodeado de flores y rosas. La belleza de aquel sitio era el reflejo del alma de su dueño.

El cielo lucía despejado, sin embargo, muy pocas estrellas estaban allí para iluminar a un hombre arrepentido, que ahora era atormentado por sus acciones pasadas y sus miedos futuros.

Muchas veces, la felicidad es capaz de cegarnos y distorsiona la realidad a nuestro alrededor, y gracias a eso, la verdad puede terminar golpeándonos en la cara. Viktor no quería que algo así le ocurriese, pero era realmente difícil concentrarse en la situación real que enfrentaba cuando su nueva familia colmaba su alma y corazón con una alegría que él jamás había experimentado. ¿Podía alguien culparlo por no querer poner los pies en la tierra si era tan feliz en aquel mundo perfecto?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Viktor enfocó la mirada en el expediente que tenía en sus manos. Desde que vivía en la casa de Yuuri, se había vuelto extremadamente cuidadoso con todas las pertenencias de la organización. No estaba dispuesto a perder a su nueva familia por un descuido, o por que alguno de los habitantes de esa casa encontrara una huella de su antigua vida. Pero, en ese momento, no había riesgo alguno de ser atrapado. El insomnio, a causa de la preocupación, había hecho que el ruso se levantara a las tres de la mañana para despejar su mente. Antes de salir de su habitación depositó un suave beso en su amado, quién dormía plácidamente, y lo arropó bien.

Había una muy buena explicación tras el hecho de que Viktor hubiera buscado entre sus pertenencias ocultas para encontrar ese archivo. En aquel momento, en aquel jardín, Viktor enfrentaría la terrible verdad, Yuuri estaba en un enorme peligro. A decir verdad, él era la mayor amenaza para el pelinegro, pero nunca fue la única. Su padre seguía vivo y eso significaba que los yakuzas estarían rondando tarde o temprano al japonés, si es que no lo estaban haciendo ya. Otro de los peligros inminentes sería la mafia rusa, especialmente Yakov. Viktor no quería ni imaginar todo el desastre que sucedería cuando él informara sobre su renuncia. ¡Maldita sea! Había una gran probabilidad de Yakov lo mandara a matar y así se le dificultaría muchísimo más el proteger a Yuuri, a Yurio y a Otabek.

Miles de posibles desenlaces venían a la mente del ruso y ninguno era favorable. Uno de sus mayores temores era que atraparan al pelinegro y este no supiera defenderse, bien sabían los dioses y él que Yuuri no era capaz de matar ni a una mosca. En lugar de eso, él le daba un poco de azúcar y la dejaba libre. Sería asesinado sino aprendía a defenderse.

Con su pulgar y su índice, Viktor apretó el puente de su nariz mientras estrujaba su cerebro en busca de una respuesta milagrosa, porque, siendo honestos, sólo un milagro haría que Yuuri se atreviera a lastimar a otro ser vivo. Si Yurio y Otabek estuvieran en peligro, era probable que el japonés reaccionara y fuera capaz de sacar el instinto protector de padre. Eso era inevitable. Pero el temor de Viktor radicaba en que el pelinegro no haría nada para protegerse a sí mismo. El ruso no podía permitir que su novio quedara a merced de cualquiera que lo quisiera lastimar solamente por su enorme corazón. De alguna forma u otra, Yuuri debía adquirir el conocimiento o la habilidad suficiente para proteger su propia vida.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar la noche anterior. Los cuatro habían hecho una noche de cine y rieron hasta que sus estómagos se quejaron a causa de la película cómica que habían elegido. Un tipo bastante torpe intentaba convertirse en un cowboy, pero todo le salía mal.

 _¡Eso es!,_ La idea que llegó a su mente hizo que Viktor se pusiera de pie en un solo salto. No estaba cien por ciento seguro de que fuera a funcionar, aun así, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Si Yuuri no aceptaba aprender de esta forma, no aceptaría de ninguna otra.

De acuerdo, quizás en la mente del ruso las cosas se habían visto mucho más sencillas la primera vez que ideó el plan para enseñarle alguna forma de defenderse a Yuuri, pero en ese momento acababa de notar en el tejado de vidrio sobre el que se puso a sí mismo. Si mostraba sus habilidades sin medirlas, el pelinegro podría comenzar con una serie de preguntas que no sabría cómo responder sin delatarse a sí mismo. ¡Mierda! Desde que aquel japonés de mirada inocente y sonrisa seductora había llegado a su vida, su talento para actuar, cagarla, re-cagarla y luego pensar había evolucionado de forma alarmante. Todo indicaba que el dicho "El amor te vuelve idiota" era muy acertado. En su caso era literal.

Viktor decidió que la mejor forma de entrenar a un novato que jamás en su vida había visto un arma era en medio de un bosque. Al menos, así no podría herir a alguien en caso de fallar.

Yuuri no tenía idea de a dónde iban específicamente, pero confiaba plenamente en Vitya. Además, el bosque era uno de los lugares que más le gustaban, estar rodeado de naturaleza lograba que su corazón se sintiera, momentáneamente, en paz. La sola idea de un picnic o un camping para ellos dos solos hacía que el corazón del pelinegro latiera ante la expectativa.

A medida que se adentraban en el bosque, los nervios de Viktor no hacían otra cosa más que aumentar minuto a minuto. Internamente, rogaba a cualquier divinidad que lo escuchara para que le ayudara con lo que planeaba hacer hoy. El pelinegro confiaba ciegamente en él, y Viktor se negaba a perder esa confianza, aunque no la mereciera.

Tras detener el jeep, ambos se bajaron de este y comenzaron a caminar entremedio de los árboles y el follaje. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a un enorme terreno que, por suerte, estaba libre de vegetación alta o muy extensa, lo que permitía que fuera el cielo el que los cubriera y no las ramas de los gigantescos árboles.

Yuuri no pudo evitar observar con extrañeza las acciones del ruso cuando este se acercó a un tronco que yacía tirado en el suelo, justo en medio de aquel paraje. Sobre dicho tronco, Viktor colocó cinco latas, las cuales sacó de una de las bolsas negras que había traído con él. Se notaba que dentro de aquella bolsa quedaban muchas latas más.

Una vez que los cinco objetos estuvieron bien puestos y firmes sobre el tronco que estaba siendo utilizado como base improvisada, Viktor se acercó hacia dónde tenía el resto de los objetos que ocuparía. Con cautela, el ruso tomó la más pequeña de las bolsas negras y de ella sacó una Glock 17 descargada y uno de los cartuchos para cargarla. A decir verdad, Viktor no había elegido un arma al azar. La Glock 17, en su criterio, era la mejor pistola para un principiante. No por nada era el arma más usada en los polígonos de tiro. Siendo honestos, Viktor feliz le hubiera contado sobre estos planes a Yuuri con lujo de detalles sino supiera que, probablemente, la pistola intimidaría al pelinegro.

A Yuuri casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al ver el arma que Vitya acababa de sacar de la bolsa con total naturalidad. Era extraño verlo tan cómodo cargando eso en su mano. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido cuando los horribles recuerdos sobre la muerte de su madre, de su hermana, de su prometida y de la familia de esta lo azotaron de golpe. El japonés odiaba las armas de fuego y las armas explosivas, porque fueron estas las que le quitaron a las personas que más amaba. Sin embargo, si bien desconfiaba de aquella peligrosa arma, confiaba plenamente en el hombre que la sostenía.

—Vitya, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué tienes ese revólver?

Viktor pudo notar un deje de nervios en la voz del pelinegro, aunque este trataba de disimularlo.

—Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada malo, lo prometo. —El ruso no estaba muy seguro de cómo lograr que el japonés confiara lo suficiente en él como para tomar la Glock con sus propias manos. Gracias a eso, Viktor decidió distraerlo un poco―. Aunque esto no es un revólver, es una pistola.

Yuuri frunció el ceño y fijó su vista, nuevamente, en el arma que el ruso sostenía.

—Pistola y revólver son lo mismo ¿O no?

—No, amor. Son diferentes. —Viktor sonrió con ternura ante la inocencia de su amado―. El revólver es aquella arma de fuego que tiene un cilindro y se carga bala a bala. En cambio, la pistola es la que cuenta con un cartucho que se usa para cargarla.

—Vitya... —La voz de Yuuri sonaba un tanto temblorosa, pero en su mirada no había rastro de miedo―. ¿Por qué tienes un arma? ¿Para qué la trajiste?

En aquel momento, la mente del ruso trabajaba a toda velocidad en busca de las palabras correctas y precisas para conseguir entusiasmar a su japonés con una práctica de tiro. El plan era entrenarlo y que así aprendiera a defenderse sin siquiera notarlo.

—En Rusia era miembro de un polígono de tiro. Algunos integrantes de la junta directiva y yo participábamos en ese club. Era un hobbie para nosotros, pero que, a la vez, nos relajaba y nos ayudaba con la concentración y la puntería. Quería que hoy practicáramos tiros juntos porque esto es bastante útil para deshacerse del estrés que puedas tener acumulado.

Yuuri jamás creyó que una actividad dónde se utilizaba un arma de fuego pudiera sonar tan interesante, pero ésta realmente llamaba su atención. Aun así, todavía estaba receloso sobre el asunto.

—Pero, ¿y si lastimamos a alguien?

Una suave sonrisilla escapó de los labios del ruso. La bondad y la preocupación de su novio siempre estaban presentes.

—Mi amor, estamos en medio del bosque. No hay nadie en kilómetros a la redonda y, después del primer disparo, todos los animales que puedan estar cerca se irán de inmediato. —Viktor besó la frente de su, ahora más tranquilo, amado―. Te juro que ningún ser vivo saldrá herido por nuestra causa. ¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto que sí. —La respuesta de Yuuri fue inmediata―. Pero, yo jamás he usado un arma. Ni siquiera sé tomarla.

Con el corazón rebosante de ternura, el ruso tomó la mano de Yuuri, usando su mano libre, y depositó un beso en sus nudillos.

—Yo te enseñaré, amor mío. —Intentando contener su emoción, Viktor miró a los ojos al pelinegro―. Sólo si tú quieres.

Mordiendo su labio, el japonés sopesó sus opciones. A pesar de que una parte de él sintiera rechazo ante la sola idea de sostener esa cosa, no podía negar que la curiosidad y el entusiasmo terminaron por influenciar su decisión.

—De acuerdo. ―Sonando cómo si estuviera haciendo algo malo y se sintiera arrepentido por eso, Yuuri aceptó intentarlo―. Sólo si tú me ayudas.

Fue tanta la emoción y el entusiasmo que invadieron su interior al escuchar a su japonés aceptar la práctica de tiros que, antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo, tomó el rostro del pelinegro y lo besó con alegría y alivio mezclados con adoración y amor.

—¿Por qué fue ese beso? —preguntó Yuuri en un susurro una vez que se separaron.

—Porque me hace muy feliz que aceptes compartir esta actividad conmigo. —Aquella respuesta, junto con la sonrisa jovial de Vitya, fueron más que suficientes para que cualquier duda que quedara en la mente del pelinegro desapareciera.

Viktor cargó la pistola con el cartucho y ayudó a Yuuri a sujetarla correctamente.

—¿No tiene seguro? —El pobre pelinegro se había puesto nervioso nuevamente al sostener aquella arma cargada entre sus manos.

Viktor se colocó tras él y lo rodeo con sus brazos para transmitirle calma, seguridad y para darle a entender que no lo dejaría solo. Incluso sujetó las manos de Yuuri con las suyas.

—Tranquilo, esta pistola tiene tres seguros. El seguro contra caídas que tiene la Glock hace que esta no se dispare en caso de golpear el suelo. El seguro de percutor, que es una especie de perno gigante, bloquea el paso de ignición del cartucho si se activa, y el seguro del disparador, este seguro está siempre activado y sólo se desactiva en el momento que pones el dedo en el gatillo y disparas. Cuando el gatillo vuelve a su posición original el seguro vuelve a activarse. Así que tranquilo, amor. Todo esto es muy seguro. —De la misma bolsa que tenía la Glock dentro, el ruso sacó dos protectores auditivos y dos anteojos protectores para luego, proceder a colocarle dicha protección a Yuuri y a sí mismo―. Ahora quiero que tomes aire, tenses los brazos, apuntes hacía las latas con la pistola, sujetándola muy firmemente, y apuntes.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y luego dejando salir este por la boca en un intento de calmarse, Yuuri siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra y tomó la posición correcta para disparar. Tal vez nunca hubiera tomado un arma, pero tenía una puntería muy precisa.

Viktor se ubicó tras él y sostuvo con fuerza sus manos. El ruso sabía la potencia que adquiría un arma de fuego al ser disparaba. Una vez que sintió como Yuuri adquiría un poco más de seguridad, se preparó para el momento en que el impulso del disparo empujara hacia atrás a su adorado pelinegro.

Cerrando un ojo para enfocarse en una de las latas que había escogido como blanco, Yuuri se preparó y disparó. La fuerza del disparo hizo que sus brazos retrocedieran con fuerza, pero por suerte, Vitya lo tenía afirmado y eso le ayudó a resistir el impacto.

Una de las cosas a las que Viktor jamás podría acostumbrarse era a lo impredecible que era Yuuri. ¿Cómo era posible que, sin haber tocado un arma alguna vez en su vida, le diera al blanco al primer intento? ¡Por Dios! Su japonés era una caja de sorpresas.

Yuuri miró con sorpresa en el momento preciso cuando la lata dio vueltas en el aire, tras ser atravesada por la bala que disparó él mismo.

—¡Vitya! ¡Le di! —No tenía muy claro el porqué, pero se sentía orgulloso de su logro.

—¡Ese es mi chico! —El ruso lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas antes de sonreírle y mirarle de forma desafiante―. Ahora debes demostrar que no fue suerte de principiante y darles a las cuatro latas restantes.

Y así fue, Viktor quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando vio a Yuuri dispararles a las latas sin fallar. No sabía de dónde, pero el pelinegro había adquirido una confianza y una seguridad que realmente lo sorprendían.

Desde ese día, el ruso pudo notar un pequeño cambio en el pelinegro, era cómo si una extraña, pero maravillosa fuerza y fe en sí mismo, le hubieran dado un nuevo aire. Viktor no podía sentirse más feliz y más enamorado, pues su amado Yuuri ya no era tan indefenso cómo al principio.

Viktor estaba conduciendo el corto trayecto que le quedaba antes de llegar a su casa, cuando algo lo hizo detenerse de golpe. Yuuri había salido un poco más temprano, ya que los niños habían salido antes de la escuela y quería que alguno de los dos estuviera en la casa para recibirlos. Viktor le dijo que él se haría cargo de la empresa hasta que cerrara. Sin embargo, jamás esperó encontrarse con un espía vigilando la mansión Katsuki. El ruso no necesitaba pruebas para saber a qué se dedicaba aquel sujeto, después de todo, entre sicarios era imposible ocultarse. Viktor apostaba su vida a que ese sujeto era un Yakuza, pero eso le importaba una mierda. Por el solo hecho de haber ido a vigilar a Yuuri, aquel tipo acababa de condenarse a muerte. Después de todo, los espías de la mafia japonesa usualmente investigaban a solas.

Viktor sacó el lápiz color plata que llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa, lo abrió, apuntó directo al cuello del sujeto a través de la minúscula mirilla que se podía utilizar al levantar la tapa opuesta a la "punta", y disparó. Notó cuando aquel asiático se llevó la mano al cuello tan sólo para caer inconsciente algunos segundos después. A toda velocidad, Viktor llegó al lado del cuerpo y lo recogió metiéndolo rápidamente a la cajuela. Era una suerte que la casa de Yuuri quedara bastante aislada de las demás; nadie había visto nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

La ira y el miedo que lo gobernaban hicieron que Viktor perdiera la razón de cierta forma. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, por cualquier motivo, se hubiera retrasado en la compañía? ¿Y si ese infeliz mafioso le hubiera hecho daño a su amado o a sus hijos? ¡No! No podía permitirlo.

Un galpón abandonado fue el escenario perfecto para lo que planeaba hacer. Al entrar, arrastró al asiático inconsciente y lo sentó en una silla, asegurando sus pies y manos a esta. Obviamente, todo esto lo hizo con sus adorados y fieles guantes. Un poco de alcohol cerca de la nariz del yakuza hizo que este despertara. Una mordaza evitaba que los lastimeros aullidos que daba en su estado de seminconsciencia fueran escuchados.

—¿Sabes? Ustedes, patéticos intentos de mafiosos, me tienen harto. Dos veces han pagado para que nosotros, los rusos, nos encarguemos de un chico cuyo único pecado ha sido nacer con el ADN del imbécil que tienen por prisionero. Ni siquiera han podido matar al Sr. Katsuki, prefieren joderle la mente con tortura psicológica y matando a toda su familia sin que él pueda evitarlo. Hasta hace algunos meses eso no me importaba, pero ahora sí. No voy a permitir que le toquen un solo cabello a Yuuri ni a los niños. ―Dejó al yakuza solo por un momento mientras iba por algunas de sus cosas al auto. Al volver, le sonrió de forma frívola y perversa. Dejó una Beretta PX4 Storm y su silenciador sobre la mesa, después dejó una aguja claramente oxidada y una caña de bambú―. Lo bueno de estar en Japón es que el bambú es fácil de usar y son las técnicas en las que ustedes mismos son expertos.

Viktor cortó el bambú en pequeñas, pero gruesas astillas y se acercó al asiático, quien comenzó a gritar a través de la mordaza al notar lo que planeaba hacer.

—Sé que esto se usa para torturar, pero no tengo tiempo. Nos vemos. —Con saña, Viktor clavó astilla tras astilla bajo las uñas de las manos y los pies de aquel tipo. Como este truco era típico de los locales, nadie sospecharía de un sicario ruso. Cuando se quedó sin astillas, Viktor tomó la aguja oxidada y, palpando en toda la extensión del cuello del yakuza, desde la nuca hasta la base, clavó repetidas veces aquella aguja en la vena yugular interna derecha, sabiendo que esta se encontraba con la vena subclavia al llegar a la base del cuello y allí, uniéndose con la vena yugular izquierda, formaban la vena cava superior, y ambas arterias carótidas, que conducían a la aorta. Era cosa de minutos para que una infección se esparciera hacia su corazón y todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, esto no calmaba la sed de sangre del ruso, por lo que tomó la beretta, le puso el silenciador, apuntó a su cabeza, y disparó, liberando a aquel sujeto de la agonía de la tortura anterior.

Viktor se sentía tan orgulloso y feliz por lo que acababa de hacer que, cuando al fin notó que acababa de retroceder a su antigua vida y volvía a sentir satisfacción al ver la sangre de una víctima manchar el suelo a sus pies, se sintió enfermo. Sabiendo que, quien encontrara el cuerpo pensaría que ese trabajo era obra de un sicario japonés, Viktor se llevó todos los implementos utilizados y que podían acusarlo, los metió en la cajuela y se fue a casa.

En el momento que entró a la cocina y encontró a Yuuri cocinando, corrió a abrazarlo para poder sentirse bajo aquel maravilloso refugio que era el amor de su pelinegro. Viktor no quería volver a su vida, es por eso que se aferraría a Yuuri con todas sus fuerzas. Solo él podía convertirlo del animal que era a un ser humano.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**


	25. Una última vez

Desde el día en el que había matado a aquel Yakuza, Viktor se sentía aterrado. La pureza de Yuuri había hecho que el ruso olvidara por completo el frío mundo del que este provenía.

Sin darse cuenta, Viktor se había dejado envolver por aquella fresca y brillante burbuja, la cual siempre estaba colmada de aquel maravilloso amor que solo la familia podía brindar.

Familia, qué hermosa y maravillosa palabra. Era irrisorio pensar o analizar el hecho de que, antes de conocer a Yuuri, esa misma palabra no le provocara nada más aparte de un enorme rechazo gracias a lo que había vivido en su infancia. Aunque no era de extrañarse que un muchacho, que se vio en la obligación de bañar sus manos con la sangre de su progenitor a los nueve años de edad para poder salvar a su madre, la cual intentó huir de él, encontrando así la muerte, terminara siendo un hombre con el corazón de piedra. Sin embargo, desde el día en que aquel tímido, aunque sorprendente, japonés, en compañía de sus hijos, se instalaron en su vida, la palabra "familia" era la más importante y valiosa del diccionario para él.

Otro de los miedos de Viktor era el de volver a sentir diversión, satisfacción y deseo de sangre, ante la posibilidad de quitarle la vida a una persona. Algunos meses atrás Viktor gozaba con aquel poder. No se molestaba en ocultar el orgullo que sentía cada vez que lograba acabar con una misión de forma exitosa, sumando así un nuevo nombre a su registro personal de defunciones, sino todo lo contrario, le encantaba vanagloriarse con su impresionante récord. Ser un asesino a sueldo era una profesión que le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba a sentir culpa, arrepentimiento o cargo de conciencia una persona que no tenía sentimiento alguno en su interior?

Por años el corazón del ruso había permanecido inerte y carente de cualquier tipo de emoción o sentimiento. La muerte de su madre había sido el detonante de esa actitud. Era la única forma de protegerse para no terminar destrozado. Aun así, Viktor se había acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida; a permanecer completamente entumecido e inmune a las emociones humanas.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que un adorable muchacho dos años menor que él, y padre de un niño, le iba a robar la razón y el corazón haciéndolo renunciar a su vida y a todo lo que había conocido, incluso haciéndolo arriesgar su existencia para permanecer al lado de aquel precioso pelinegro, Viktor se hubiera reído en su cara mientras le rellenaba el cerebro de plomo por hablar tantas ridiculeces juntas. Sin embargo, y en contra de todo pronóstico o loca suposición, allí estaba él, más enamorado de lo que alguna vez había llegado a imaginar.

En ese momento el pasado ya no le importaba, lo único que realmente tenía importancia para Viktor era su familia. Ese adorado pelinegro, a quien amaba cada día un poco más. Y aquel par de traviesos que, si bien aún le jugaban bromas o fingían inocencia absoluta en presencia de Yuuri para lograr que el japonés se pusiera de su lado, con cada abrazo y cada sonrisa que le dedicaban, lograban llenar de felicidad el alma del ruso.

Toda esa atmósfera de paz se vio cruelmente interrumpida, para luego ser destrozada, con la aparición de aquel mafioso japonés. Para ser honestos, no era que aquel sujeto fuera peligroso en sí (de hecho, matarlo había sido extremadamente fácil para Viktor, sino porque su aparición solo podía significar una cosa; sí, los yakuzas estaban cansados de esperar. Si no veían resultados pronto, serían ellos mismos los que atacarían a Yuuri y a los niños sin piedad alguna.

La solución a dicha situación estaba en la mente del ruso desde hacía bastante tiempo, el problema radicaba en la forma para llevarla a cabo. Era bastante obvio que no sería algo sencillo acabar con un grupo de asesinos expertos. Él sabía lo difícil que era matar a uno solo. Hacerlo en grupo sería casi imposible sin la planificación adecuada.

Viktor tenía más que claro que para apagar un incendio no se debía apuntar hacía las llamas. El extintor debía ser disparado con mira a la base del fuego. Si el ruso quería proteger a Yuuri tendría que deshacerse del peligro desde las raíces de este. Viktor tendría que matar al grupo Yakuza de esa región, quienes eran los que querían muerto a su amado y a sus hijos.

A pesar de estar completamente decidido a llevar a cabo aquella meta, no era tan iluso como para creer que podría con toda aquella organización por sí solo. Eliminar a una rama regional perteneciente a una de las mafias más peligrosas del mundo no era trabajo para un solo hombre. Para variar, necesitaría ayuda de su amigo suizo. Pero, aun con la ayuda y el apoyo de Chris, este trabajo necesitaría a una tercera persona. Quizás no fuese necesaria su participación directamente, solo necesitaban que se les apoyara desde las sombras entregándole cualquier información que fueran requiriendo en el momento. Además, matar a esos malditos mafiosos no era lo único que quería.

Una sonrisa llena de anhelo apareció en el rostro de Viktor mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para palpar la suave caja de terciopelo que mantenía consigo todo el tiempo. Jamás en su vida había deseado oír con tanto fervor la palabra "Sí". Era por eso que, para poder hacer realidad aquel sueño, debía poner a salvo a su familia a como diera lugar y sin importar las consecuencias. Para ello, actuaría de la única forma que conocía.

Esa entereza que sentía por proteger a sus seres amados le era un poco extraña. En ese momento ya no quería matar por placer como lo hacía antes. Incluso sentía miedo al pensar en lo que podría llegar a pasar si Yuuri se enteraba de todos los cadáveres que habitaban en su consciencia. Viktor no estaba preparado para asumir las consecuencias de esos actos. Si pudiera cambiar su pasado, lo hubiera hecho desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta que estaba completamente enamorado del ser más bueno y dulce que alguna vez hubiera pisado la tierra. No importaba lo que hiciera, no había desinfectante en el mundo que lograra eliminar el rastro de la sangre que había manchado sus manos y su rostro durante todos sus años como sicario. El solo imaginar los ojos de Yuuri mirándolo con odio, con rechazo, o peor aún, con miedo, lograba que sintiera asco por sí mismo. ¿Un ángel podría acoger a un demonio que lo había engañado hasta en su nombre?

Viktor estaba decidido, esta sería la última vez que permitiría que sus demonios tomaran control de él y guiaran sus acciones. Una vez que, al fin, acabara con todos los yakuzas de la región, convencería a Yuuri de irse y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de sus países natales. Sin importar los sacrificios que tendría que hacer o cuánto tiempo le tomara, Viktor encontraría la forma de bloquear y despistar a Yakov y a sus hombres para poder vivir una vida normal y en paz con Yuuri y sus hijos, protegiéndolos de cualquier riesgo o peligro que pudiera amenazarles.

Sin más preámbulos, el ruso sacó el celular de la organización, que solía traer en el bolsillo interno que poseía cada uno de sus pantalones, buscó el número de su camarada en la agenda de contactos y lo llamó. Al menos, esta vez no necesitaba la autorización de Yuuri o tener que pedirle a este uno de los aviones de la empresa. Él poseía la autoridad y el poder para agendar y programar cualquier vuelo que necesitara o estimara conveniente.

El pelinegro le había dado el poder para hacer y deshacer en la compañía como el gerente general.

Después del tercer tono de marcado, la voz de Chris sonó al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Viktor?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Esto es divertido. Antes no me llamabas para nada, aparte de salir por cervezas una que otra vez y conversar sobre las víctimas futuras. Al parecer el amor te ha hecho más sociable.

—Si piensas eso es porque no me conoces.

—Cierto. ¿Debería preguntar cómo estás o pregunto directamente qué es lo que necesitas esta vez y que, obviamente, me incluye a mí?

—Es más que lógico que si te llamo es porque necesito tu ayuda. —Al ruso le alegraba que su amigo entendiera cómo funcionaba su mente. Eso ahorraba mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, capitán de la obviedad. Mi pregunta es: ¿qué tipo de ayuda necesitas esta vez?

—¿Seung-Gil Lee aún está en la organización trabajando para Yakov? En este jodido negocio es mejor preguntar antes de que te informen que alguno de tus colegas está muerto o "desaparecido"

—¿El nerd hacker surcoreano? ¿Para qué necesitas a mister computín? Nunca le agradaste mucho, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Necesito hablar con él. Hay algo que quiero confirmar con el cerebrito ese. —A decir verdad, Seung-Gil no solo era un genio de las computadoras, el sujeto era más inteligente que Einstein. No había nada que él no supiera.

—Hombre, te deseo suerte. Llámalo y ve que tal te resulta la conversación con él. Después me llamas y me cuentas cómo tendré que arriesgar, esta vez, mi vida por ti y tu amado japonés.

—El papel de víctima no te queda. Permanece como victimario.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Viktor cortó la llamada y, sin perder tiempo, buscó el nombre del chico surcoreano para llamarlo. El genio computacional contestó al primer tono.

—Seung-Gil al habla. Buen día, Nikiforov.

—Hola Seung-Gil.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —El tono de voz que usualmente usaba el surcoreano era igual para cualquier situación y cualquier persona; sin emoción alguna. Sonaba igual que un robot.

—Necesito tu ayuda. Quiero saber si es verdad el caso de intoxicación en Taiwán. Ese que se hizo viral en internet. Y de no ser real, debo saber qué tanta verdad hay detrás de la historia.

El chico supo de inmediato a qué caso se refería el hijo de su jefe. Esa historia estaba tomando mucha fuerza y a muchos incrédulos creyentes tras su publicación.

—El caso, como tal, es falso. Las dosis mencionadas, los síntomas de la víctima y los ingredientes no encajan del todo. Sin embargo, si sumas a la dosis que planeas, o cambias el "tú sabes qué" de orgánico a inorgánico, el resultado podría variar y ser el que tú esperas. Sería mortal. No se ha confirmado al cien por ciento si la "C" afectó realmente en algo. Pero, yo creo que sí. Te recomiendo aumentar esa dosis también. A mi parecer, eso causaría justamente el final que deseas y de forma rápida. Ahora me pregunto, ¿a quién quieres matar?

—A un grupo regional de Yakuzas. —De nada servía engañar a un tipo que podía averiguar lo que quisiera en segundos.

—¿Los que pagaron por la muerte de tu objetivo?

—Sí.

—No lo matarás, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Ya veo.

—¿No me preguntarás más? ¿Vas a delatarme? —Viktor estaba asombrado y desconfiado.

—No, lo que hagas no me interesa. Además, si te enamoras vas a irte con tu víctima. Si renuncias, irán tras de ti y mueres o logras escapar. De una u otra forma, te irás de aquí.

Cierto. Sin importar como acabara todo, Seung-Gil quedaría conforme.

—Entonces, ¿cuento con tu ayuda en el futuro?

—Claro, no voy a delatarte. Pero tampoco arriesgaré mi vida por ti. Simplemente, te ayudaré a desaparecer.

—Hecho. Gracias.

Al momento de colgar, llamó nuevamente al suizo para contarle las buenas nuevas.

—Listo. Necesito que vengas a Japón. Mandaré al avión privado a buscarte.

—No sé si lo sepas, pero yo tengo una vida y una misión aquí.

—Yuuri preparará Katsudon para ti si le digo que vendrás.

Chris no tuvo más opción que considerar la idea en silencio por unos segundos.

—Te odio, bastardo. Manda al maldito avión temprano. Y más te vale que pueda comer mucho Katsudon.

—Hecho.

—Por cierto, no me dijiste el plan.

Viktor suspiró al pensar en los que vendría ahora. Iba a deshacerse de un grupo completo de personas. Solo rogaba que, tras esa última acción atentando contra otras vidas, Yuuri pudiera exorcizar a los demonios que vivían en su interior.

—Haremos una gran cena para nuestros invitados.

—¿Cena? ¿Qué prepararás?

—El platillo principal ya está decidido... Muerte al dente.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**


	26. Aliados

Viktor no podía negar lo cómodo y práctico que le resultaba contar con un avión privado que siempre estuviera a su disposición. Al haber sido adquirido para emergencias médicas y para el transporte del equipamiento necesario para atenderlas, siempre había un piloto disponible. Sin importar la hora o el día que fuera solicitado, incluso si estos eran días festivos o feriados irrenunciables, al ser trabajadores del área médica, siempre había un funcionario listo para las emergencias o las peticiones de los jefes de la empresa.

La vigilancia que Yakov tenía sobre sus hombres era extremadamente alta. En cualquier lugar donde usaran su nombre real, alguna tarjeta e incluso un cheque, serían fácilmente encontrados por el jefe ruso. Por lo tanto, estaban obligados a buscar diferentes métodos o formas alternativas para poder actuar o moverse para no ser detectados por el ojo vigilante de Yakov. Para Viktor, ese avión privado llegó como caído del cielo. Metafóricamente hablando.

A decir verdad, al ruso no le molestaba tener que pedir la autorización de Yuuri para disponer de uno de los aviones de la compañía, sin embargo, el japonés le había dado total libertad y autoridad para hacer uso de todos los insumos, propiedades y activos de la empresa.

En el último tiempo, Yuuri y Viktor habían estado cotizando todos los artículos que deseaban comprar para el hospital, que ya estaba con su estructura completa casi al cien por ciento. El pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a escatimar en gastos cuando era la vida de los pacientes la que estaba en juego. Las ambulancias ya habían sido compradas y equipadas por completo gracias al generoso donativo que Viktor había realizado en aquella fiesta donde se conocieron.

El japonés quería comprar, al menos, cuatro helicópteros que estuvieran disponibles para emergencias en un horario continuado de veinticuatro horas y siete días a la semana. Junto a los helicópteros, Yuuri compraría dos aviones privados para la misma finalidad.

Lo mismo ocurría con el tema de las camas hospitalarias. Yuuri estaba al tanto de la pobre cantidad de camas que poseían la mayoría de las instituciones médicas. Y justamente por eso, el japonés quería que su hospital destacara por lo opuesto. Si bien un hospital que fuera considerado extra grande poseía un promedio de cuatrocientas camas, o el equivalente aproximado a una cama por mil personas, el japonés no estaba dispuesto a que su institución fuera otra más de aquellas que no eran capaces de dar abasto ante una emergencia, catástrofe o epidemia. Yuuri quería ser el responsable de dar a la gente un buen lugar dónde podrían atenderse con seguridad, con tranquilidad y con la confianza que producía el saber que estaban dejando sus vidas en las mejores manos. Por lo tanto, el pelinegro había decidido que su hospital contaría con, al menos, mil quinientas camas y quinientas camillas para el área de urgencias.

Otro tema importante para Yuuri era el de los profesionales y funcionarios que trabajarían en el recinto. Los doctores, los especialistas, los paramédicos, las enfermeras, los forenses, y todo el personal requerido sería seleccionado tras pasar por varias pruebas donde tendrían que demostrar sus habilidades, condiciones, compromiso hacia los pacientes y su integridad. A decir verdad, Yuuri odiaba tener que seleccionar gente, ya que eso significaría que muchos postulantes serían rechazados. Pero, por mucho que lo odiara, no había otra opción. Aquel hospital debía contar solamente con los mejores profesionales de cada área. Después de todo, era la vida de los pacientes lo que estaría en juego día tras día.

Cada vez que hablaban del momento en el que el hospital fuera inaugurado y la gente, al fin, tuviera un lugar al que acudir, sabiendo que recibirían la mejor atención para su salud a un precio moderado y bastante accesible, los ojitos del pelinegro se iluminaban. Viktor jamás se cansaría de la preciosa esperanza que iluminaba las pupilas miel rojizas de su amado novio. Aún así, y si todo lo que había planeado resultaba cómo él esperaba, los más probable era que Yuuri no podría, ni siquiera, estar en la inauguración de su querido hospital. Mucho menos sería capaz de administrarlo. Posiblemente tendrían que poner a un "dueño" o encargado como pantalla mientras que ellos dirigían el hospital desde las sombras. Es más, no sólo el hospital tendría que funcionar así, la empresa de Yuuri tendría que funcionar bajo este mismo método. Viktor contaba con que podría convencer al japonés de irse fuera del país, por lo que, al no estar en Japón, sería imposible para Yuuri ser el responsable visible de ambas instituciones. Sin importar cómo, el ruso iba a lograr que su amado y sus hijos se fueran lejos de los países de origen de ambos.

Viktor tenía en mente sólo una cosa y eso era que, aunque tuviera que buscar bajo las piedras, encontraría un lugar dónde vivir en paz con su familia y así poder proteger a esas personas que había aprendido a amar más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo. Por esa misma razón, el ruso sabía que no podía cometer un solo error en la cena que tenía planeada. Los yakuzas que habitaban y regían la prefectura de saga, en la isla de Kyūshū, debían morir.

Solo dos llamados bastaron para que el avión que solicitó y el piloto que lo volaría estuvieran listos y dispuestos para la madrugada del día siguiente. Chris ya estaba al tanto del lugar y la hora en la que dicho avión estaría esperando por él. Otro de los puntos a considerar era la cantidad de cómplices requeridos para que la cena, y su plan en dicho evento, terminaran tal y como él lo deseaba.

Viktor tenía muy claro que llevar a cabo todo lo que había tramado no sería una tarea fácil. Ni siquiera había decidido el lugar dónde todo ocurriría. Tampoco sabía muy bien cómo invitar a la mafia japonesa de aquella prefectura sin que sospecharan sobre las verdaderas intenciones de su anfitrión. La única manera de pescar a un pez realmente valioso era con una carnada atractiva, irresistible, y digna del ejemplar que el pescador quería conseguir. Solo ese tipo de carnada haría que hasta el pez más esquivo picara el anzuelo.

Honestamente, Viktor odiaba tener que usar a Yuuri en esto, pero su japonés era esa carnada perfecta que haría que los yakuzas cayeran en su trampa mortal. Sin embargo, el ruso solo utilizaría el nombre de Yuuri. Jamás pondría en riesgo la vida del pelinegro llevándolo allá, mucho menos ahora que aquel hombre era su mundo entero.

Al igual que la vez anterior, Viktor fue a recoger a Chris cuando el avión que lo traía arribó. Esta vez el suizo se quedaría cinco días en Japón, ya que, al ser un avión privado que se usaba en emergencias médicas y vuelos rápidos, usualmente se saltaba algunos protocolos de registro. Eso era más que útil y perfecto para que Chris pudiera viajar en él sin que Yakov supiera o que este pudiera rastrearlo.

Cuando Viktor le contó a Yuuri sobre la visita de cinco días de Chris, el japonés no ocultó su emoción. Incluso le dijo que no se preocupara por ir a la empresa, en lugar de eso, que ayudara al suizo a instalarse en la mansión y acompañara a su amigo. A decir verdad, a Yuuri realmente le hacía muy feliz conocer a los amigos de Vitya y que su amado ruso conociera a sus amigos. Era una forma de estar mucho más unidos como pareja, según la percepción del pelinegro.

El recorrido que el ruso y el suizo hicieron fue el mismo de la vez anterior. Tras el aterrizaje, Viktor y Chris pasaron a la misma cafetería que visitaron antes. Incluso hicieron la misma elección en el menú.

—De acuerdo, Viktor. Nuevamente te las arreglaste para hacerme venir a Japón a arriesgar el culo por ti y tu novio. Al menos date la molestia de decirme el plan para que yo termine de armarlo. Ya que, por si no lo has notado, tienes una maldita mala costumbre de solo armar la estructura de un plan y dejarnos los detalles a los demás.

Viktor se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

—Sin una buena estructura todo se viene abajo. Además, si yo pudiera hacerlo todo por mí mismo y sin ayuda no tendría necesidad de relacionarme con nadie.

—Touché. Entonces, ¿serías tan amable de decirme el plan, pero con un poco más de detalles aparte de lo de la dichosa cena? Me perdonarás, pero no entendí un carajo de tu idea. Y, según lo que recuerdo, la última vez que comí algo que tú cocinaste casi me muero. bastará con que tú seas el chef y te juro por cualquier deidad que elijas que todos caerán muertos. —Tras decir eso, Chris se afirmó la barbilla en pose pensativa―. ¿Sabes? Deberías inscribirte en masterchef, eso haría mucho más interesante y divertido aquel programa.

El suizo recibió una gélida mirada de parte del ruso.

—Para que lo sepas, ahora soy mucho mejor cocinando que antes. Mis hijos comen lo que preparo y les gusta, así que haré que te tragues tus palabras cuando pruebes uno de mis platos.

Por mucho que a Christophe le gustara molestar a su amigo, el escucharlo hablar de la forma en la que lo hacía ahora no dejaba de impresionarlo.

—Es raro escucharte hablar de "tus hijos". A decir verdad, la primera vez que se me cruzó la idea de que te estuvieras enamorando de tu víctima no quería creerlo, principalmente, por el miedo a que algo pudiera pasarte. Pero basta con ver tus ojos llenos de vida y ver lo mucho que has cambiado para entender que esa era la decisión correcta y que vale la pena los riesgos que estás dispuesto a tomar por querer conseguir esa felicidad que promete tu nueva familia. Estoy muy feliz por ti, amigo.

No era muy común verese lado tan comprensivo del suizo, al punto que Viktor no tenía ni idea como responder.

—Yo, eh... Gracias.

Chris sonrió al ver la vergüenza del ruso y decidió no torturarlo más.

—Bueno, con lo poco que me dijiste por teléfono, llegué a la conclusión que tu idea es matar a todos los yakuzas de esta prefectura en una cena.

—En efecto. El problema es que no se me ocurre cómo invitarlos, no tengo un lugar que me facilite el deshacerme de los cuerpos tras la cena, y no tengo suficientes cómplices para llevar esto a cabo. Necesito cocineros, garzones y guardaespaldas. Lo ideal es que todos ellos sepan lo que ocurrirá y estén de mi lado. Solo así podemos estar seguros de que serán ellos quienes reciban la comida que los matará y no nosotros.

Sin poder evitarlo, Chris silbó al escuchar todo lo que su amigo tenía en mente. Cuando Viktor tramaba algo lo hacía a lo grande. Aunque no tuviera con qué sustentar sus planes.

—No pides nada, ¿eh? Solo tú puedes idear mierdas tan complicadas.

—No tengo opción. Necesito que sea una muerte de la cual pueda lavarme las manos después.

—Escúchame bien, Viktor Nikiforov. Más te vale que, si adoptas a otro niño junto a tu pareja, le pongas mi nombre o me nombres su padrino. Y te exijo esto porque tengo un contacto que puede facilitarte todos los cómplices que le pida y que requieres.

Viktor casi deja caer la taza de café al escuchar eso. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Podría su amigo tener la solución a su problema?

—¿Quién es?

—Hace unos años tuve una misión en China. Aunque lo dudes, la mafia China es bastante peligrosa, tanto como la rusa y la japonesa. Verás, el hijo de mi víctima no quería seguir el "negocio" familiar. Su padre no estaba feliz con eso y lo forzaba a adentrarse a este mundo. La cosa es que, el día que planeaba dar muerte a mi objetivo el chico me descubrió. Iba a matarlo antes de que hablara, pero en lugar de eso, se ofreció a ayudarme. Siendo sincero, era muy difícil acercarme a mi víctima, ya que siempre andaba protegido. La ayuda del muchacho me sirvió más de lo que imaginaba. Esa noche, él creó una distracción y así yo pude acabar con la vida del tipo. El muchacho soñaba con ser actor, así que le dije que, desde ese día, tendría que actuar como líder de los mafiosos de esa región. Aunque estaba receloso sobre el asunto y no tenía muchas ganas, terminó aceptando. Para agradecerme por haberlo librado del infierno de vida que su padre le daba, me ofreció su ayuda para lo que necesitara. —No sabía si Viktor había entendido bien la situación del chico, por lo que recurrió al único ejemplo similar que llegó a su mente―. Es algo así como Michael, el hijo de Tony el gordo de los Simpsons. En el capítulo donde el chico quería ser cocinero y termina quedando a cargo del negocio de todas formas. Más te vale haber visto los Simpsons.

—Sí, entendí la historia sin necesidad de aquella referencia. Y también vi ese capítulo. —Sin contar el inútil ejemplo del suizo, Viktor estaba realmente aliviado al saber que había alguien con los recursos que él necesitaba―. ¿Cómo se llama el chico? ¿Puede venir a Japón?

—Su nombre es Guang Hong Ji. A pesar de su apariencia infantil, tiene veintidós años. En ese sentido se parece a tu japonés, luce mucho más joven de lo que es. Malditos asiáticos y su bendecida genética.

—¿Puedes contactarlo?

—Por supuesto. Es más, si no me equivoco, tiene una residencia a las afueras de esta prefectura. En una de esas nos facilita ese lugar.

—Perfecto.

Chris llamó al número del chino, quien respondió al segundo tono.

—Hola, ¿Chris?

—¡Guang Hong! Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me alegra muchísimo poder hablar contigo.

El suizo no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar al chico. Tenía una vocecilla tan alegre que contagiaba a todos con su entusiasmo. Nadie creería que era un líder mafioso.

—Ahora estoy en un problema bastante complicado con mi amigo. Por eso te llamaba. ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

—Por supuesto, amigo. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Cómplices. Necesito quienes finjan ser cocineros o que sepan cocinar, garzones y guardaespaldas. Es para una cena en la que todos los invitados terminarán muertos. Obviamente todos los que participen deben estar al tanto de esto.

—Wow, realmente necesitarías a mucha gente para eso. ¿Quiénes son las víctimas?

—Los yakuzas de la prefectura Saga. La idea es que todos ellos mueran.

—Si es así cuenta conmigo. Tendrás a toda la gente que necesites. Si quieres puedes usar mi residencia allá para la cena. Mi gente te ayudará a "limpiar" cuando terminen.

—Perfecto. ¿Cuándo estarían listos?

—Hoy mismo si quieres. Yo mismo iré a ver como esos malditos caen.

—Eso es lo que necesitamos. Lo ideal es hacerlo lo antes posible. No preguntaré tus motivos para el odio que expresas, pero sí agradezco tu ayuda.

—Agradezco que no preguntes porque no respondería de todas formas. Hoy mismo partiremos.

—Mañana te llamo en la mañana para que coordinemos y nos podamos reunir.

—Hecho. Nos vemos.

Chris cortó y miró a Viktor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Todo listo. Lo único que falta es contactar a los yakuzas. Ahí no puedo ayudar porque no sé cómo.

—Eso lo puedo hacer yo. Yakov siempre me da los números de contacto de los clientes. En caso de que necesite comunicarme con ellos por cualquier situación.

El suizo no ocultó su asombro mientras Viktor marcaba al número del líder Yakuza.

—もしもし (Hola)

—Buenos días, soy Viktor Nikiforov, la persona encargada de su pedido en la organización rusa, ¿podríamos hablar en inglés?

—Por supuesto. Me alegra hablar con usted, joven. Espero que me tenga buenas noticias.

—En efecto. Me complace informarles que realizaré el trabajo pasado mañana y me encantaría invitarlos a una cena para que luego puedan presenciar en primera fila la muerte del joven Katsuki. Ya que me ha sido informado que su idea es que el señor Katsuki sufra, se me ocurrió que nada lo dañaría más que ver en vivo y en directo la muerte de su hijo sin que pueda evitarlo.

Viktor sentía nauseas al hablar de la muerte de Yuuri de esa forma, pero no tenía opción. Debía sonar convincente.

—Maravillosa idea. ¿La invitación es solo para mí o es para todos mis hombres también?

—Será un honor recibirlos a todos. Incluyendo al Señor Katsuki. La velada no estaría completa sin él sufriendo cómo nunca, ¿verdad?

—Tiene toda la razón. Cuente con nuestra presencia y espero un espectáculo digno de la reputación de la mafia rusa.

—No se preocupe, le prometo que será algo jamás antes visto.

—¿Usted me enviará la información?

—Ofrecería el ir a buscarlos, pero sé que no confían lo suficiente en mí como para darme su dirección. Así que no se preocupe. Mañana le envío toda la información del lugar y la hora.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos.

Sin responder, Viktor colgó el teléfono y miró a Chris con seriedad.

—Listo. Ahora necesitamos ir a comprar las cosas para la cena.

—¿Qué hay que comprar?

—Naranjas, guayabas, chile picante, pimiento rojo y muchos camarones.

—Suenan cómo ingredientes comunes y corrientes.

—Lo son. Por suerte, el ingrediente final ya lo tengo.

—¿Cuál es el ingrediente final?

—Es algo que el camarón trae, pero al ser orgánico, el cuerpo humano está preparado para deshacerse de él. Simplemente le añadiré ese mismo compuesto, pero inorgánico.

Chris abrió los ojos como platos al entender la idea de su amigo.

—No me digas que...

—En efecto, nada mejor que el arsénico para sazonar una última cena.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza.**

 **Les dejo un nuevo capìtulo.**

 **Ojalé les guste.**


	27. Por Yuuri

La información que Seung-Gil le había proporcionado resultó ser vital para llevar a cabo el plan que, al fin, lograría que uno de los mayores peligros para Yuuri y los niños desapareciera. El caso de Taiwán indicaba que una mujer había muerto tras comer camarones con algún producto de naranja. La vitamina C hacía que el arsénico natural que traen los mariscos, en especial los denominados "soft-shell", aumentara a una dosis letal. Viktor había dudado de dicho caso desde el principio. En primer lugar, los síntomas de la mujer fueron muy diferentes a los de una persona que hubiera ingerido una dosis mortal de arsénico. En segundo lugar, muchas personas ya habrían muerto si bastara con comer camarones con algún cítrico como aderezo. Y, en tercer lugar, por muy cierto que sea el hecho de que la vitamina C hace reaccionar y aumentar un poco el arsénico, el cuerpo humano está más que preparado para deshacerse de aquel compuesto a través de la orina. Por esa razón, no había dudado de las palabras del sur-coreano. Si quería que su plan funcionara tendría que agregar arsénico inorgánico y aumentar la cantidad de vitamina C. Tras su investigación descubrió que, entre los alimentos con más vitamina C se encontraban la guayaba, el chile picante y el pimiento rojo, sin embargo, no se podía dejar fuera a la naranja.

El plan era simple. Lo primero que debía lograr era que todos los invitados bebieran una buena cantidad de vitamina C. Para eso ya tenía escogidos los cócteles que se servirían como aperitivo. En su lista estaba el Martini Bitter, la mimosa, el whisky sour, el serena pasión y el agua de Valencia. Los cinco tragos contenían una cantidad importante de jugo de naranja; eso bastaría para que, al momento de la cena, sus invitados ya tuvieran una dosis considerable de vitamina C en el cuerpo. Sin duda, el momento más incierto para Viktor y Chris sería cuando sirvieran los platos. No tendrían más opción que confiar al cien por ciento en que los cocineros no les pondrían arsénico inorgánico a ellos o que los garzones no los confundirían. De alguna forma, tendrían que diferenciar las dos porciones de ellos de los demás platos. Honestamente, Viktor detestaba no tener el control total sobre el plan que él mismo había armado, pero, en esta ocasión no había absolutamente nada que hacer.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Katsuki y se encontraron con los niños, Chris esperaba una nueva frase burlesca o alguna broma del pequeño rubio mientras su hermano lo apoyaba. Por lo que, al ser recibido con ambos niños abrazándolo y diciéndole tío, quedó completamente anonadado.

Viktor observó la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro. Entendía a su amigo a la perfección, pues él mismo había pasado por algo similar hace poco tiempo. Para las personas como Christophe o como él, que estaban acostumbrados a lo peor y más cruel del mundo, les era raro recibir tanto cariño honesto y sincero. Por la cruel vida a la que estaban acostumbrados, lo primero que pensaban es que había segundas intenciones tras las muestras de afecto. Sin embargo, era maravilloso darse cuenta de que aquellos gestos eran totalmente sinceros.

Viktor y Chris habían decidido que el mejor horario para realizar la cena era en la noche. Después de todo, era mucho más sencillo deshacerse de cadáveres sin que la luz del día pudiera delatarlos. A decir verdad, Viktor estaba preocupado sobre la cantidad de cuerpos que tendría que hacer desaparecer si la cena resultaba un éxito. Esconder uno o dos cuerpos no era difícil, pero estaba seguro de que el grupo de Yakuza estaba integrado por, entre veinte a treinta miembros, como mínimo. Era obvio que librarse de todos aquellos cuerpos no sería una tarea sencilla, pero no iba a echarse para atrás. La vida de su amado Yuuri estaba en juego.

Una situación que le resultaba casi cómica era notar lo mucho que había cambiado desde que se descubrió a sí mismo enamorado de Yuuri. Antes, mentir le resultaba bastante cómodo, incluso divertido. Ahora, detestaba tener que ocultarle algo a su pareja e hijos. Daría lo que fuera por poder sincerarse con su familia. Si supiera con certeza que su novio lo entendería, iría corriendo en ese mismo instante a confesar todos y cada uno de sus pecados. Pero no era tan ingenuo como para creer que el pelinegro le perdonaría todo el daño que le había hecho. No importa que tan grande fuera el corazón de Yuuri, había cosas que era imposible perdonarlas. Era por eso que Viktor se había resignado a vivir ocultando su pasado, y cargando el peso de cada error que había cometido. No importaba lo difícil que le fuera soportar aquello, si eso garantizaba que tendría a Yuuri y a sus hijos para siempre a su lado, con gusto cargaría con el mundo al igual que el titán Atlas.

Tras una pequeña cena de bienvenida para Chris en la residencia del japonés, en la que asistieron Leo, Phichit, el matrimonio Nishigori junto a sus trillizas, y el padre adoptivo de Yuuri, todos fueron a acostarse. Chris y Viktor se quedaron despiertos por una hora más para ajustar y acordar todos los detalles del día siguiente. Guang Hong llegaría temprano, así que los dos irían a recogerlo al aeródromo donde su avión privado aterrizaría. El ruso había propuesto que Guang Hong se quedara en el departamento que se le había asignado para su misión, pero aquella idea fue desechada inmediatamente. Yakov tenía acceso a ese departamento, por lo que Viktor no iba a arriesgarse a que el jefe ruso se topara con el líder y sus súbditos chinos. La mansión del propio Guang Hong era otra alternativa, pero no era muy inteligente que el lugar que sería clave en un asesinato en masa estuviera habitado antes. El ruso sabía que, si le decía a Yuuri que el chico y sus acompañantes eran sus conocidos, el pelinegro los recibiría con los brazos abiertos en su hogar, pero si algo salía mal y la ley los llegara a atrapar, Yuuri se vería implicado como cómplice, aun cuando este no tuviera ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento, Viktor se dio cuenta de las magnitudes de su plan y de que no había previsto ni el uno por ciento de este.

Estaba a punto de prescindir de la ayuda de la mafia china cuando recordó una conversación en la que Yuuri le había mencionado una propiedad que había comprado como inversión y a otro nombre, ya que no quería que relacionaran ese negocio a él o a su empresa. Era un onsen, el último que quedaba en la ciudad de Hasetsu. A decir verdad, ese lugar lo había comprado hacía años a petición y a nombre de su prometida. Ella había quedado fascinada con los baños termales y cuando supo que el último estaba a la venta, Yuuri no dudó en reunir gran parte del dinero que tenía para comprarlo. Si bien nunca alcanzó a administrarlo, esa propiedad aún estaba a su nombre. El pelinegro se preocupaba de estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría con los empleados que había contratado para que aquel onsen surgiera. Sin haberlo esperado, las aguas termales resultaron en una nueva fuente de ganancia para el japonés, y eso se debía a que eran las últimas de la ciudad.

Viktor le contó aquel dato a Chris y ambos decidieron que ese era el lugar más seguro para que sus visitantes chinos se hospedaran con tranquilidad y sin riesgo alguno de ser detectados. Además, el ruso conocía tan bien a su novio que sabía que Yuuri le ofrecería la casa si este le insinuaba necesitarla. El pelinegro siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quién lo necesitara, incluso aunque no lo conociera previamente. Lo mejor de todo era que, como la casa fue comprada a nombre de su novia, nadie sabía de esa propiedad, ni siquiera Yakov.

Ya había un problema menos a considerar, lo siguiente en la lista era la perfecta planificación y coordinación entre ellos y los secuaces que participarían en la farsa. Siendo sinceros, ni Viktor ni Chris deseaban comer los camarones con arsénico extra, y era por eso justamente que debían encontrar alguna forma de marcar los platillos que irían para ellos dos de los demás. Si bien, el ruso planeaba darles tragos a base de jugo de naranja como aperitivo, el verdadero golpe vitamínico iría en la salsa agridulce que acompañaría a los crustáceos. En ella irían la guayaba, el chile picante y el pimiento rojo.

Viktor era un novato en la cocina, por lo que no tenía la más remota idea de si esos ingredientes podían unirse y formar una salsa deliciosa y al más perfecto estilo gourmet. Por lo tanto, había recurrido a Seung-Gil nuevamente, quien le facilitó algunas recetas con medidas precisas para crear una salsa con esos y algunos otros ingredientes. El arsénico inorgánico era algo que Viktor siempre tenía en caso de necesitarlo, como en ese preciso instante.

Al día siguiente, y luego de que Yuuri actuara tal cual Viktor había previsto, ofreciendo la enorme casa que colindaba con el onsen, el ruso y el suizo se encontraban a la espera del arribo de sus nuevos cómplices y el líder chino. Honestamente, Viktor esperaba encontrarse con un muchacho de cara juvenil pero un cuerpo que delatara su edad, sin embargo, quedó totalmente sorprendido cuando vio al pequeño joven descender del avión mientras era escoltado y devotamente cuidado. ¡Por Dios! ¡Era solo un niño! Si no fuera porque Chris le había dicho su edad anteriormente, hubiera jurado que el trato lo estaba realizando con un mocoso de quince años.

El suizo fue el primero en estrechar la mano del joven chino antes de abrazarlo y palmear su espalda.

-Guang Hong, bienvenido a Japón.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación. Aunque sea por motivos de trabajo, siempre es agradable conocer nuevos lugares.

Viktor se sorprendió al escuchar al chico, no sólo por su voz suave, sino por el excelente manejo y pronunciación del inglés.

―Permíteme presentarte a mi amigo ruso, Viktor Nikiforov. Él es el tipo del problema. Solía ser un asesino a sueldo, pero entre todas las idioteces que podría haber cometido, eligió enamorarse de su víctima aun en contra de todas las reglas que existen en nuestra organización. Como sea, los Yazukas quieren matar al pobre chico para hacer sufrir al padre. Ya mataron a la esposa y a la hija mayor del sujeto, me parece injusto que Yuuri tenga que morir también. Es un chico muy bueno y amable, no lo merece. Es por eso que apoyo a mi amigo, incluso si con eso arriesgo mi vida.

Viktor asintió al escuchar a su amigo y decidió expresar las cosas desde su punto de vista.

―Es un honor conocerte, y lamento que sea en estas circunstancias. A decir verdad, no estaba en mis planes enamorarme de ese muchacho. Mi carrera como sicario ha sido bastante larga y exitosa, pero soy un humano, al fin y al cabo. Amo a Yuuri con toda mi alma y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que él siga con vida y a salvo.

El castaño asintió y suavizo su mirada al escuchar la explicación de Viktor.

―Entiendo muy bien lo que sientes. Me imagino que Christophe te habrá contado mi historia. Yo tampoco quería seguir este camino, pero ahora no tengo opción. Por suerte, logro ver esto como una actuación. Ayudaré en todo lo posible y mis hombres están a tu disposición.

Viktor asintió agradecido.

―Jamás olvidaré esto. Por cierto, creemos que no es buena idea que te alojes en tu casa si ese lugar va a ser dónde efectuaremos la cena. Dudo que nos atrapen, pero es mejor prevenir. Por suerte, contamos con un onsen para ustedes. Pueden alojarse allí y disfrutar de las aguas termales. El lugar está totalmente protegido y no es de conocimiento público que mi pareja es el propietario.

Al escuchar aquello, los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron.

―¿En un onsen? ¡Maravilloso! Siempre quise estar en uno.

―Entonces, lo mejor es llevar la reunión completa allá. Le explicaremos todos los detalles. ¿Cuándo está disponible usted y sus hombres para participar en la cena? ―Viktor esperaba que fuera lo antes posible.

―Hoy mismo.

A las nueve y media de la noche ya estaba todo listo y dispuesto para la cena. Viktor le había comentado a Yuuri que quería llevar a Chris a un bar para que conociera los tragos japoneses, incluso lo había invitado sabiendo que este lo rechazaría para quedarse con los niños. Pero le deseó que se divirtieran mucho y que si bebían más de la cuenta se devolvieran en taxi a la casa. Durante el almuerzo fueron decididos todos los detalles. La coordinación y la sincronización debían ser perfectas. Sin embargo, había un detalle que le molestaba a Viktor, pero, por más que quisiera, no tenía otra opción. La residencia del castaño, la cual no estaba a su nombre, quedaba muy cerca del hospital que todavía estaba en construcción. Si bien la estructura estaba casi lista, aún había una parte que no tenía ni siquiera la base hecha. Esa noche la realizarían ellos.

El ruso lamentaba con toda su alma tener que usar algo tan puro como el centro hospitalario de Yuuri para encubrir un crimen, pero la causa era mantener a Yuuri a salvo, así que dejó de lado su consciencia y se centró en su misión.

Cuatro camiones estaban listos y escondidos a la espera de que la velada finalizara. Uno de los beneficios de pertenecer a la mafia era el poder conseguir todo lo que se necesitaba rápidamente. Como bien es conocido, el dinero mueve montañas. Tres de los camiones estaban llenos con hormigón ya preparado, el cuarto tenía tres tarros metálicos grandes rellenos de ácido sulfúrico y ácido clorhídrico, además de la maquinaria necesaria para llevar a cabo todo lo planeado.

Cuatro de sus nuevos aliados eran los encargados de preparar la cena. Las instrucciones habían sido dadas anteriormente. Después de mucho pensarlo, y de haber concordado en que sería un error poner algún distintivo en los platos para reconocerlos (porque podría hacer que los miembros de la mafia japonesa sospecharan), decidieron que los platos de Viktor y Chris tendrían un camarón menos. Mientras todos los demás contarían con dieciséis camarones grandes, el ruso y el suizo tendrían solo quince. En el centro del plato iría una salsa de guayaba que estaría hecha con el chile picante y el pimiento, entre otros ingredientes. Sería un golpe vitamínico junto a los crustáceos que tendrían un suave aderezo de arsénico extra. Por obvias razones, Viktor y Chris tomarían una píldora de omeprazol y otra de esomeprazol. Tal vez no fuera seguro que tendrían el estómago protegido al cien por ciento, pero valía la pena tratar. A pesar de que ellos no comerían los camarones con la dosis letal de arsénico, sí comerían una fuerte dosis de vitamina C con los camarones, por lo que era probable que les doliera un poco. Pero nada que el cuerpo no desecharía más tarde por sí solo.

Tres hombres más serían los encargados de interpretar a los cantineros. Ellos prepararían los tragos a base de jugo de naranja para los invitados.

Siete hombres y cinco mujeres eran quienes participarían como meseros. Todos y cada uno de ellos sabían los detalles de los tragos, los platos, los ingredientes y hasta la cantidad de camarones de los platos que debían servir a los anfitriones.

Los últimos diez hombres fueron los elegidos para actuar como guardaespaldas, gracias a su musculatura. La idea era que, incluso los protectores de los mafiosos japoneses se sentaran a la mesa. Por ese motivo, les harían sentirse protegidos con sus propios guardaespaldas.

Una silla con cuerdas se encontraba arrinconada en el comedor. Ese sitio estaba reservado para el señor Katsuki. Después de todo, él era el invitado de honor.

Al llegar las once de la noche, los opulentos autos de la entrada indicaban que la recepción había comenzado. Era para agradecer que la mansión del castaño estuviera bastante aislada de las demás viviendas habitadas. El futuro hospital era la excepción. Si bien no quedaba precisamente a lado, quedaba a pocos minutos en auto.

Como era de esperarse, el encanto innato de Viktor y Chris hicieron que los yakuzas se confiaran de sus anfitriones. Entre risas y conversaciones que solo los mafiosos podrían entender, los deliciosos tragos fueron muy bien recibidos por los invitados. Después de todos, estaban realmente deliciosos.

El señor Katsuki fue atado a su trono momentáneo desde el momento en el que llegaron, por lo que se quedó solo, en el comedor, mientras todos disfrutaban de los aperitivos en el hall central. Media hora después, el ruso anunció el inicio de la cena. Una sopa de mariscos y unas deliciosas almejas a la parmesana fueron servidas como entrada. A decir verdad, los mariscos en general tenían una alta dosis de arsénico orgánico. No era letal, pero valía la pena llenarlos aún más con ese compuesto. Cuando estaban por servir el plato fuerte el líder de los yakuzas de la prefectura pidió la palabra.

Hikaru Fujiwara era un joven de veintiséis años. Los rumores decían que asesinó a su propio padre para poder hacerse con el control del grupo mafioso. Cuando Viktor saludó al joven líder no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los actuales regentes eran jóvenes menores de treinta. ¿Acaso sólo la mafia rusa tenía veteranos dirigiendo? Quizás ya era hora de que Yakov se retirara.

―Esta noche deseo dar las gracias por una maravillosa velada a nuestros anfitriones, Viktor Nikiforov y Christophe Giacometti. También agradecemos que permitieran incluso a nuestros guardaespaldas sentarse a la mesa. Es una gran consideración de su parte.

Viktor alzó la copa ligeramente y con aquella elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

―El honor es todo mío. En agradecimiento por haber confiado esta misión por segunda vez a nuestra organización, he preparado la muerte de Yuuri Katsuki justo al terminar la cena. El joven llegará en el momento adecuado, así que nuestro invitado de honor, el señor Katsuki, podrá ver morir a su hijo y será incapaz de evitarlo.

El muchacho japonés sonrió con malicia ante la idea que, por supuesto, le fascinó.

―En ese caso, comamos, no queremos retrasar más el show principal. Ocho años ya es bastante retraso.

Al terminar de decir aquella frase, los doce meseros hicieron acto de presencia. Obviamente, se les sirvió primero a los invitados para luego servirles a Viktor y a Chris. Disimuladamente bajaron la mirada y contaron los crustáceos en cada plato. Lograron respirar tranquilos al ver solo quince camarones en sus platillos y dieciséis en los demás. Tras un "salud" al unísono, todos comenzaron a comer. La mezcla de sabores agridulce hizo que todos los comensales disfrutaran de tan delicioso festín.

Después de unos minutos, todos los presentes, salvo los anfitriones, comenzaron a sentir fuertes dolores estomacales. Sin embargo, antes que pudieran siquiera acusar a alguien, las convulsiones y los calambres llegaron, atacando de golpe a todos y cada uno. Tanto el ruso como el suizo miraban, con fascinación, como algunos de los invitados sangraban por la boca o la nariz. Para ser honestos, ninguno de los dos amigos sabía si eso debía o no pasar, pero decidieron esperar a que todo fluyera hasta el final. El color de piel de todos los mafiosos y guardaespaldas se puso cianótico, la temperatura corporal de todos bajó abruptamente y, de repente, comenzaron a quedarse quietos en sus asientos. Ni los meseros ni ellos se movieron de sus asientos hasta que el último yakuza dejó de moverse. Solo entonces se acercaron a comprobar que todos habían fallecido.

El señor Katsuki estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Ver morir a sus captores de tantos años le inundó de miedo, pero a su vez, de alegría. Viktor se acercó hacia su suegro y le quitó la mordaza. El hombre no podía dejar de ver con agradecimiento al ruso.

―Yo... Gracias, te lo agradezco tanto. -Las lágrimas de emoción no tardaron en caer.

―¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué? ―Viktor lo miró con una seriedad absoluta―. ¿Tiene alguna idea de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar su hijo por su causa?

―¡Yo nunca quise que mi familia resultara involucrada! ¡LO JURO!

El ruso se encogió de hombros y sacó un pequeño carrete con hilo de pescar de su bolsillo.

―Puede que diga la verdad, pero eso no cambia los hechos. Además, su hijo piensa que usted murió hace años. ―Viktor caminó lentamente colocándose detrás del padre de Yuuri―. Superó su muerte hace bastante tiempo. Ya no lo necesita.

Rápidamente extendió el hilo con ambas manos para presionarlo con fuerza en el cuello del sujeto. No importaba cuanto tratara de moverse o de zafarse, el estar atado le jugó en contra e hizo más fácil la tarea del ruso. Menos de un minuto bastó para que el hombre dejara de respirar para siempre.

Esa muerte no la lamentaba. Por culpa de ese hijo de puta la vida de Yuuri estaba en peligro. Merecía la muerte.

Una vez que todo finalizó, todos los miembros del clan chino envolvieron los cuerpos y los llevaron al camión con los tarros metálicos. Siempre con guantes y con la protección necesaria, sumergieron los cuerpos uno a uno en los tarros. Gracias a los ácidos que estaban mezclados, los cuerpos eran reducidos a huesos en minutos.

Una vez que tuvieron todos los huesos reunidos, incluyendo los del padre de Yuuri, cuatro de los mafiosos de Guang Hong se llevaron el camión con químicos para deshacerse de él, mientras los demás llevaron los huesos junto a los tres camiones con hormigón al hospital.

Viktor sólo pudo observar como los huesos quedarían ocultos para siempre tras la gruesa capa de hormigón que sería base del hospital. Su corazón se apretó al pensar que el sueño de Yuuri estaba manchado con otro de sus pecados, pero este había salvado su vida.

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Lamento el retraso. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **n.n**


	28. Mío

Después de deshacerse de los cadáveres, todos los miembros de la mafia china que habían colaborado, junto a Chris y Viktor, se fueron al onsen donde Guang Hong y sus hombres se estaban hospedando. Lo único que tenían en la cabeza era sacarse el asqueroso olor que dejaba la carne humana disolviéndose en ácido. Era una suerte que los chinos hubieran ido preparados con todos los implementos necesarios, incluyendo máscaras anti gas. Viktor no quería ni imaginar las náuseas que hubiera sentido de haber aspirado aquel olor tan putrefacto. Mientras que la mayoría se dedicó a disfrutar de las aguas termales, Viktor optó por una ducha simple. Solo deseaba quitarse la sensación de muerte que se había impregnado en su cuerpo, volver a casa y aferrarse a su amado novio. Chris también eligió un baño rápido porque, al igual que su amigo, deseaba volver a la mansión del japonés. No sabía por qué, pero estar en aquel lugar lograba que el corazón de quien entrara se llenara de paz.

Una vez que terminó su baño y se puso la ropa de repuesto que había llevado, tanto él como Chris sabiendo que la otra quedaría con un muy mal olor, se despidió, agradeciendo una vez más la ayuda y participación de todos, para luego poder irse a su hogar.

A decir verdad, Viktor no solo deseaba, sino que necesitaba ver a Yuuri y sostenerlo entre sus brazos. A pesar de haber cobrado tantas vidas en el pasado, ahora se sentía aterrado con cada vida a la que le daba fin. La fuente de ese miedo era la posibilidad de que el pelinegro se enterara de cuánta sangre manchaba sus manos. No podía permitir que el japonés alguna vez lo supiera. Muchísimo menos que su padre había estado vivo todos estos años y que él le acababa de dar muerte. Justamente por eso, Viktor se prometió a sí mismo proteger a Yuuri no solo del peligro, sino también de la verdad. Pero en aquel momento lo único que necesitaba era sentir al pelinegro a su lado. Tocarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, sentirlo suyo.

Una vez que los guardias les permitieron entrar al terreno, y luego de estacionar e ingresar a la casa, cada uno fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Viktor entró en silencio, se sentó junto al japonés que yacía dormido y lo acarició suavemente. ¡Por todos los dioses, cuánto lo amaba! No podía imaginar un solo día sin ver aquellos ojos expresivos y hermosos, sin admirar aquella sonrisa contagiosa y encantadora, sin sentir esos suaves labios sobre los suyos. Viktor no podía vivir sin Yuuri, porque Yuuri era su corazón.

El pelinegro sintió aquel toque delicado que terminó por despertarlo. A decir verdad, era como despertar siendo acariciado por un pétalo de rosa. Al abrir los ojos un poco más, pudo ver que era Vitya quien lo acariciaba tan dulcemente. Con una sonrisa se sentó en la cama y bostezó cubriendo su boca antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

—Me alegra que llegaras bien, amor.

Viktor no podía siquiera hablar, por lo que abrazó a Yuuri con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera que se lo quitaran.

Yuuri devolvió el abrazo mientras miraba de reojo al ruso con preocupación.

—Vitya, ¿estás bien? No hueles a alcohol. ¿Pasó algo malo?

—Yuuri... —El ruso no se atrevía a mirarlo. Mucho menos a soltarlo—, te necesito. Te amo tanto, no sabes cuánto, y eso me aterra. Porque yo ya no soy capaz de vivir si no te tengo conmigo.

A pesar de no entender bien qué ocurría, aquellas palabras enternecieron demasiado al pelinegro, quien abrazó con más fuerza a su novio.

—Amor, no debes preocuparte por eso. Yo estoy aquí contigo.

Esas palabras eran las únicas que podían darle el consuelo que Viktor necesitaba. En un intento desesperado por convencerse a sí mismo de que el pelinegro no desaparecería de su vida, se alejó de él, solo lo suficiente para mirarlo y tomarle el rostro entre sus manos.

—Por favor, te lo ruego, júrame que estarás para siempre conmigo. Que me amarás por el resto de tu vida, así como yo te juro que te amaré por el resto de la mía. Soy tuyo, Yuuri. Tienes mi vida en tus manos. Tú puedes convertirme en el hombre más feliz del mundo o destrozarme con una sola palabra. Te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma. Necesito escuchar que tú también me perteneces. Sé que ya me lo has dicho, pero es un milagro tan maravilloso que aún me cuesta creer que sea verdad. Amor, repítemelo, por favor. Repite que eres mío. Te lo imploro.

Yuuri jamás había visto tanto miedo y esperanza juntos en una mirada como la que su Vitya estaba expresando ahora. No sabía por qué, pero verlo tan desesperado y ansioso por saberse dueño de su corazón, hizo que Yuuri sintiera que su alma se llenaba a reventar de dulzura y amor.

—Mi amado Vitya, mírame. —Con suavidad, el pelinegro hizo que el ruso alzara la mirada tomándolo por las mejillas—. Eres mi mundo, mi sol, mi vida entera. Tú y nuestros hijos son todo lo que más valoro y aprecio en este mundo. Y yo te pertenezco solo a ti. Todo mi ser es tuyo, por y para siempre.

El cuerpo de Viktor reaccionó por sí solo ante esas palabras y, antes de notarlo, ya estaba devorando aquellos labios dulces y carnosos que lo hacían enloquecer. No importaba el momento y el lugar, cada vez que veía la boca del pelinegro moría por probarla. Era una adicción de la cual no quería cura alguna.

Yuuri ya se había acostumbrado a los fogosos y lujuriosos besos de Vitya. A decir verdad, le era fácil reconocer cuando el ruso tenía esa necesidad de reclamarlo como suyo a través de caricias y besos. Cada vez que el vaivén de sus lenguas comenzaba, Yuuri sentía que casi podían fusionarse. Sin embargo, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar dándole el mando a Vitya. Esta vez sería él quien le demostraría a su ruso lo mucho que lo amaba y que le pertenecía por completo.

Sin dejar de besarse, Yuuri comenzó a desvestir a Viktor, quien, obviamente, terminaba cada labor que iniciaba el pelinegro. Una vez que el ruso quedó despojado de su ropa, salvo por sus bóxers, Yuuri, quien dormía con el mismo tipo de ropa interior, lo guió entre besos y lametones para que se recostara en la cama. Al fin tenía a su precioso Vitya a su merced. Era hora de demostrarle que no solo él podía ser bueno en la cama y llevar la batuta. Yuuri tenía más que claro su objetivo, iba a hacer que Vitya enloqueciera de placer.

Distrayéndolo con húmedos besos, el pelinegro llevó las manos del ruso por sobre su cabeza y las afirmó por las muñecas con su mano derecha. Lentamente, bajó la otra mano, acariciando desde el costado de su ojo, pasando por la mejilla, hasta llegar a su cuello y clavícula. Sus labios comenzaron un lento descenso sin dejar de acariciar aquella suave y tersa piel. La capa de sudor que comenzaba a aparecer en el cuerpo de Vitya a causa de la excitación, hacía que Yuuri enloqueciera por probarla. Cada suave beso venía acompañado de una lamida lenta y excitante.

Viktor tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba llevar por ese mar de deliciosas sensaciones que solo Yuuri podía lograr. Algo que amaba de su pelinegro era que, para todo el mundo, Yuuri era un muchacho tímido y extremadamente bondadoso. Nadie nunca vería la faceta sensual y aquella seguridad excitante que su amado mostraba cuando estaban en la cama. Esa era una bipolaridad que cualquier hombre desearía poder disfrutar.

Yuuri estaba enceguecido y orgulloso de ser quien provocaba los jadeos del ruso y la erección que presionaba su propio miembro. Tener a Vitya a su merced le hacía sentir poderoso, insaciable y, sobre todo, posesivo. No le bastaba con pertenecerle al ruso, deseaba que ese hombre también le perteneciera por completo. Es más, quería que todo el mundo lo supiera. Guiado por ese instinto de propiedad, Yuuri mordió con fuerza la unión del cuello y el hombro de Viktor. Si bien no le rompió la piel, la fuerza implicada fue la suficiente como para dejar los dientes marcados y la zona amoratada.

Viktor abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir la fuerte mordida, pero en lugar de dolor, un enorme placer lo recorrió desde la cabeza hacia los pies. Por primera vez en su vida, no era él quien consumía a un amante, sino que era consumido por este y le encantaba, más aún, viniendo de la persona que amaba tanto. El saber que su precioso japonés quería poseerlo, marcarlo y reclamarlo como suyo lograban que su sangre se transformara en lava y su miembro doliera como jamás le había dolido antes. Su pobre "amigo" rogaba por salir de aquella prisión en la que se había transformado su bóxer.

Yuuri sentía que su raciocinio se desvanecía mientras sentía la necesidad de marcar cada centímetro del cuerpo de su precioso ruso. Es por eso que no se opuso cuando su anhelo tomó control de él. Mordió, succionó y lamió marcando cuanto más pudo de Vitya antes de dejar ir sus muñecas y descender, adorando con sus labios todo el trayecto hasta la entrepierna del ruso. Usando sus dientes, bajó la ropa interior del ruso y su pene, prácticamente, saltó ante la liberación.

Viktor no se atrevía a moverse debido al placer en el que se encontraba sumergido. No importaban las mordidas y los moretones que tenía en el cuerpo, porque cada uno de ellos le habían llevado al borde del orgasmo. Se sentía demasiado bien estar completamente marcado por su amado. Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento que cruzara por su mente se esfumó al sentir la cálida boca de Yuuri rodeando su miembro. ¡Por todos los santos y beatos del cielo! Si tuviera que morir, feliz lo haría en ese momento, porque era la gloria misma. No había una sensación más exquisita que su pelinegro dándole placer con su boca. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba apretando los dientes en la batalla para no correrse de inmediato. No quería sentir vergüenza al correrse de inmediato cual quinceañero, pero, ¡con un demonio!, Yuuri no le estaba facilitando las cosas.

Sin poder soportarlo más, y antes de que terminara en la boca de su novio, se sentó, tomó a Yuuri de los hombros y lo empujó a la cama. Era increíble lo que la pasión podía desatar, ya que, en un estado normal, Viktor jamás empujaría a Yuuri de esa forma. Y en sus cinco sentidos, Yuuri no se excitaría al ser tratado así. Pero la lujuria los controlaba de tal forma que el lado animal parecía ser el dominante.

El ruso se puso sobre su amado y, sin contemplación alguna, mordió con fuerza su hombro. Yuuri era suyo, completamente suyo, cada centímetro de piel del japonés le pertenecía, cada cabello del pelinegro era de su propiedad e iba a asegurarse que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Aunque cada mordida del ruso fuera mucho más ruda que las que distribuyó el japonés por la piel de su amado, Yuuri no podía dejar de gemir mientras era bruscamente reclamado. A decir verdad, se sentía en la nube de la pasión. Tanta era la sobrecarga de placer que echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que Viktor tuviera acceso a su cuello y lo marcara a voluntad. En un intento por controlar el calor que lo dominaba, le devolvió el empujón a Viktor para tenderlo de espaldas, se puso a horcajadas de este y, con su propia mano, guio el miembro del ruso hacia su interior.

Apretando los dientes ante la adrenalina y la excitación mezcladas, Viktor admiró una de las escenas más hermosas y eróticas que había visto en su vida: nada más y nada menos que a Yuuri montándolo. El sentir como su pene era absorbido hacía el interior del japonés por el movimiento que este mismo hacía, logró que Viktor no aguantara quedarse quieto e, impulsándose con los pies, comenzó a embestirlo al unísono con los saltos del pelinegro.

Jadeos, gemidos y el sonido de un húmedo chapoteo, inundaron el cuarto principal. Ambos amantes se entregaban mutuamente y se reclamaban el uno al otro. Las marcas en sus cuerpos eran las señales de que pertenecían a su ser amado. En medio del delicioso movimiento, entrelazaron sus manos antes de llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Yuuri cayó sobre el pecho de Viktor y este no dudó en abrazarlo con fuerza. Ese momento post-coital siempre lo llenaba de paz, además, adoraba como el pelinegro se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

Envuelto en el calor corporal de su ruso, Yuuri acarició la piel del cuello y la mandíbula de su novio.

—Te queda claro ahora que te pertenezco y tú me perteneces, ¿verdad?

—Creo que pediré que me lo aclares a diario.

El japonés se echó a reír ante las ocurrencias del ruso.

—Usualmente, hay días en que te lo recuerdo más de una vez. Sobre todo, en la empresa. Si ese escritorio hablara qué no diría

Esta vez fue Viktor quien comenzó a reír.

—A mí me encanta ver ese escritorio y recordar todo lo que hemos hecho ahí. Pero, ¿sabes? Hay una cosa más que puedes hacer y yo no dudaría de que eres mío.

—¿Qué cosa? —Yuuri estaba realmente curioso.

—Mañana lo sabrás. Te lo prometo.

Al día siguiente, Viktor aprovechó que Yuuri dormía bastante sin una alarma que lo despertara, y fue a la cocina a desayunar con Chris y los niños. Luego llevaría una bandeja con el desayuno a la cama a su pelinegro.

Cuando entró a la cocina, Viktor vio que sus hijos estaban comiendo Birchermuesli con gran entusiasmo. Le sorprendía ver que a los niños les gustara el típico desayuno suizo que tenía avena, yogurt y frutas frescas y frutos secos; todo mezclado. Con una sonrisa, beso la frente de sus dos chicos antes de sentarse a su lado y hacerle un gesto de saludo a Chris sacudiendo la mano.

—Buenos días, chicos. Chris. Por cierto, gracias por hacerles el desayuno.

—No hay de qué. Hace mucho que no preparaba un desayuno típico de mis tierras. Y resulta que a los niños les gustó.

—¡Es delicioso, papá Vitya! A mí no me gusta la avena, pero ni se siente con el yogurt y los demás ingredientes. —Yurio no ocultó lo encantado que estaba con aquel nuevo plato.

—Así es, papá Vitya. Además, también hay pan que el tío Chris preparó. Es casi tan rico como los desayunos de papá Yuuri.

Viktor sonrió complacido de ver tan alegres a sus hijos.

—Me hace muy feliz que les guste. —Viktor inhaló profundamente antes de continuar―. Por cierto, hay algo que quiero pedirles a ustedes tres y a los amigos de Yuuri.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Otabek fue quién preguntó lo que los otros dos también querían saber.

—¿Ustedes me ayudarían a preparar una sorpresa para Yuuri? El motivo es... —Bajó un tanto la mirada—, que le pediré matrimonio.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la cocina, por suerte, este fue roto por el niño rubio.

—¡Al fin! Ya nos preguntábamos cuándo le pedirías a papá que se casara contigo. Eres más lento que una cascada de globos. Que suerte que no eres paramédico. Hacer las cosas a tiempo no va contigo —Era imposible que los comentarios mordaces pero honestos de Yurio faltaran.

El ruso alzó una ceja ante esa reacción.

—¿Ustedes deseaban que yo le pidiera matrimonio a Yuuri?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Al fin seremos una familia ante la ley! —Otabek dejó salir toda la emoción que sentía.

—Muy bien. Es hora de la operación "Me caso sí o sí". —Chris dejó en claro con eso que Viktor tendría el apoyo de todos para lograr el tan anhelado "SÍ".

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Lamento el retraso.**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Dejen sus reviews n.n**


	29. ¿Nervioso?

Miles de planes perfectamente organizados y llevados a cabo con un éxito del cien por ciento avalaban el ingenio y la astucia de Viktor. No pecaba de arrogante al decir que su historial de planes contaba con un éxito en su totalidad. Nunca había tenido problemas para crear una estrategia que lo llevara a su meta sin posibilidad alguna de fallar. Y, aun así, a pesar de aquel impresionante récord, no podía pensar en una maldita proposición de matrimonio que fuera perfecta para Yuuri.

¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él era un maldito experto en cada área en la que decidía estudiar un poco. Tenía mil formas de salir impune de las situaciones más complejas que pudiera imaginar un ser humano. Jamás había sido atrapado ni resultado sospechoso de sus crímenes. Sin embargo, no era capaz de pensar en una maldita y simple forma de pedirle matrimonio a Yuuri. Para Viktor, el pelinegro era su mundo entero, por lo que quería pedirle matrimonio de una forma inolvidable, y no solo para asegurarse el "sí" de su amado, sino que para que Yuuri jamás olvidara aquel momento. Pero, al parecer, su mente solo funcionaba cuando se trataba de romper alguno de los mandamientos. ¿Algo a favor? No era cristiano. ¿Algo en contra? Era un pecador en todas las religiones.

Tal vez no fuera mucho, pero, al menos, tenía uno de los puntos listos. No podía negar que estaba ansioso por casarse con su amado lo antes posible, sin embargo, quería darle una boda maravillosa. Normalmente, Viktor putearía al país del sol naciente y a su propio país por complicar en demasía el matrimonio entre dos personas del mismo género. Pero, en esta ocasión, eso le quedaba como anillo al dedo. El gran detalle que no podía olvidar era que, si bien todos los documentos que portaba eran "legales" ya que los conseguían con el contacto que Yakov tenía en el registro civil de Rusia, estaba usando un nombre falso. Viktor sabía que el líder ruso tenía a personas trabajando en muchas partes que pertenecían al mismísimo gobierno. Por lo tanto, cada vez que un sicario requería los documentos que acreditaran su identidad falsa, aquel contacto tomaba la cédula de identidad de un fallecido que hubiera nacido el mismo año del asesino, escondía toda la información de esa persona de tal forma que pareciera que jamás hubiera nacido, le creaba los documentos legales y les daba aquel número de identificación. Viktor no había necesitado más de una identificación falsa porque siempre usaba el mismo nombre. A tal punto era la perfección del trabajador infiltrado de Yakov, que hasta las huellas digitales quedaban registradas en la falsa identidad, sin importar que también estuvieran en la verdadera. Aquel trabajador del registro era el encargado de monitorear las actividades que los sicarios realizaban utilizando la huella digital y, cuando estos lo hacían, era él mismo quien seleccionaba enviar los datos fraudulentos a los diferentes servicios que solicitaban confirmar la identidad. Después de todo, no era un simple trabajador, era uno de los mejores hackers a nivel mundial.

Gracias a eso, Viktor sabía que podía casarse con su nombre falso de forma "legal", pero, aun así, no iba a correr el riesgo llevando a cabo la ceremonia en algún lugar dónde, en estricto rigor, solicitaran más información. Con todos los pros y contra ya analizados, el ruso se dio cuenta que el mejor lugar para casarse era Las Vegas. Allí ni siquiera solicitaban estar sobrio, mucho menos investigarían sobre su verdadera identidad. Era la mejor opción y, aun cuando fuera un lugar donde el matrimonio era uno de los trámites más rápidos y sencillos, eso no significaba que no podían realizar una boda inolvidable junto a sus seres amados. Simplemente podían dar la excusa que en aquel lugar era más sencillo contraer nupcias ya que nos les importaba que fueran dos hombres.

Si bien había resuelto esa complicación, de nada le servía tener la solución para aquello si no tenía idea de cómo pedirle su mano en primer lugar. Honestamente, estaba a punto de azotar su cabeza contra la pared para ver si así lograba activar el hemisferio derecho de su cerebro y así pensar en la mejor proposición que existiera.

El ruso estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que era vigilado por dos pequeños que susurraban entre ellos, mirando de reojo al pobre hombre que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso. El pequeño rubio fue el primero en acercarse, seguido por su hermano.

―Papá Vitya, ¿qué haces?

Viktor se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del niño tan cerca. Si bien les había pedido ayuda para el momento que le propusiera matrimonio a Yuuri, se sentía avergonzado por tener que reconocer que no tenía ni una sola idea en su cabeza para hacer de ese momento algo digno y memorable del hermoso corazón de su japonés.

―Yo... ―Estaba tentado a mentir, pero ya no quería ocultar más cosas a los miembros de su actual y adorada familia. Además, el pequeño Yurio era extremadamente hábil adivinando cuándo mentía y cuándo decía la verdad. ¡Al carajo! Era mejor soportar las burlas a seguir mintiendo―. Estaba tratando de pensar en una forma original y única de pedirle matrimonio a Yuuri, pero no se me ocurre nada.

―¿No lo has buscado en YouTube, papá Vitya? ―Otabek siempre solía, incluso, hablar en un tono de voz más respetuoso que Yurio. Tenía una calma innata que lo hacía parecer más maduro que su edad―. Ahí siempre suben videos de diferentes cosas, entre esas se puede encontrar propuestas muy originales y así puedes imitar una de ellas.

Asintiendo, Viktor puso sus dedos índice y pulgar en el mentón mientras analizaba la opción.

―No sería mala idea imitar una de las proposiciones de YouTube.

―¡Ya sé cuál puedes hacer! Préstame tu celular. ―Yurio se entusiasmó de golpe al recordar un video que dos de sus compañeras estaban viendo una vez. Justamente se trataba de una propuesta de matrimonio muy divertida, romántica y original. Si su papá Vitya quería elegir una forma de declarar su amor eterno por su padre, debía escoger esa opción.

Era una suerte que hubiera comprado un celular que nadie de la organización podría contactar al no saber ni de la existencia de dicho teléfono. Si bien al comenzar un nuevo trabajo recibían un móvil para utilizarlo como el propio y así mantener oculto el de la organización, Viktor se había deshecho de ese teléfono casi al principio de su misión y había comprado uno nuevo. Sin mayor problema le pasó el teléfono a Yurio. El pequeño puso el patrón de desbloqueo, ya que se sabía el de los celulares de sus dos padres, y entró a la aplicación de YouTube para buscar el video del que hablaba. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo.

―Aquí está. —Sin perder el tiempo, Yurio agrandó la pantalla al ponerla en posición horizontal y el video comenzó a reproducirse.

Tras ver el video completo, Viktor sintió una gran cantidad de nervios tan solo al imaginar que él hiciera todo eso. El video era realmente emocionante. El chico se lució con la forma tan deslumbrante de pedir la mano de su amada. Incluso la canción era perfecta, pero él no se imaginaba con la personalidad suficiente como realizar aquella sorpresa.

―Realmente está genial, pero yo no canto.

―Todos pueden cantar, además podemos editar tu voz después. ¡No seas cobarde! Esta es la mejor forma de pedirle a mi papá que sea tu esposo.

―Tardaríamos demasiado. ―De cierta forma, Viktor trataba de justificarse porque, a pesar de que el video le gustó, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

―Para nada, no lo haremos de forma profesional. Con un solo día tendremos el video listo. Aunque tienes que ir ahora a la casa de nuestro abuelo a pedir la mano de mi papá, solo así podrás casarte son él. Es un hombre muy tradicional.

Viktor no era capaz de entender de qué demonios hablaba. Él mismo había matado la noche anterior al padre de Yuuri así que oír al niño hablar de su "abuelo" lo puso extremadamente nervioso.

―¿Tu abuelo?

―Así es. Él vive cómo a veinte minutos de aquí en auto. Es más, vamos ahora y nosotros te apoyaremos en el momento que pidas la mano de papá.

Chris, quien había entrado recién, permaneció en silencio y Viktor enmudeció. Ninguno entendía qué rayos estaba pasando. El ruso no debería tener un suegro porque los padres de Yuuri estaban muertos.

Sin oponerse, ambos adultos fueron guiados por los niños a un auto y los cuatro emprendieron el viaje a la casa del misterioso padre de Yuuri.

Una imponente mansión era el hogar del hombre, a quien Viktor deseaba conocer y a la vez no. Los guardias permitieron la entrada del vehículo sin problemas al reconocer a los dos pequeños que, constantemente, venían a alegrar los días de su abuelo.

Tras estacionar, Viktor se bajó del auto, se arregló el traje y la corbata y se preparó para aquel momento. Se dirigieron a la puerta principal, la cual fue abierta por una de las empleadas que los hizo pasar, y luego fueron guiados a la sala principal. Los niños estaban jugando mientras el ruso sentía que sufriría una crisis de nervios en cualquier momento. Chris notó los nervios de su amigo, ya que este no dejaba de mover la pierna.

―¿Quieres calmarte? ―El suizo ya estaba irritado por culpa de ese ruido infernal que su pierna en movimiento provocaba.

―Lo siento, es solo que... Jamás me he sentido así antes.

Chris iba a responder cuando una profunda voz irrumpió en la sala.

―¡Yurio! ¡Otabek!

―¡Abuelo! ―Los dos niños respondieron al unísono y corrieron a abrazar al hombre que había depositado una rodilla en el suelo y extendido sus brazos para estar a la misma altura de sus amados nietos y así poder abrazarlos.

Viktor se puso de pie inmediatamente, seguido por Chris. Esperó a que el abrazo terminara y el caballero se pusiera de pie para extenderle la mano.

-Buenos días, es un gusto conocerle. Soy Vitya Nivokov.

El hombre alzó ambas cejas en clara señal de sorpresa al escuchar su nombre.

―¿Eres el nuevo gerente general? ―Al ver como el ruso asentía, el hombre estrechó su mano y le palmeó el hombro a Viktor con la mano que tenía libre―. Es un gusto conocerte. Yuuri y muchos empleados me han hablado maravillas de ti, como las ideas nuevas que lograron aumentar las ganancias de la empresa. Eso es increíble. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Sr. Nishigori o Nishigori a secas.

El ruso no lo sabía, pero el ex empresario jamás daba su nombre al presentarse. Lisa y llanamente porque no le gustaba.

―Gracias por el recibimiento, Sr. Nishigori. Por cierto, quería hacerle una pregunta. ¿Usted es el padre adoptivo de Yuuri?

Aquella duda hizo que el hombre sonriera al pensar en su hijo.

―En efecto. Adopté de palabra a Yuuri en su adolescencia. Cuando llegó el momento de jubilarme, mi verdadero hijo ya tenía su propia compañía y no quería encargarse de la mía. En ese entonces, Yuuri estaba trabajando conmigo y siempre fue un empleado comprometido. Sin contar que lo quería y aun quiero como mi propio hijo. Así, que decidí heredarle mi empresa.

Viktor escuchó atentamente cada palabra dicha por aquel tipo.

―Entiendo. ―Antes de preguntar lo que quería, Viktor, con un movimiento de mano, hizo que Chris se acercara. Este lo hizo sin chistar―. Quisiera presentarle a mi amigo, Christian Ruidi.

―Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Nishigori. ―La cortesía de Chris siempre destacaba en cualquier lugar.

―El gusto es mío. Y, ¿a qué debo el honor de la visita de todos ustedes?

Viktor tomó aire y se preparó para abrir su corazón de una vez por todas.

―Sr. Nishigori, yo... amo a su hijo. Yuuri es lo más importante en mi vida junto a estos dos pequeños. Ya no puedo imaginarme un segundo sin ellos. Es por eso que he venido aquí hoy. Usted, ¿me concedería la mano de su hijo en matrimonio?

Un largo silencio se hizo presente en aquella sala. La noticia había sido dicha de forma tan directa que el sr. Nishigori no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ante esa situación, Yurio decidió que debía ayudar al ruso.

―Él es una muy buena persona, abuelo. Papá Vitya en verdad hace muy feliz a papá. Antes él solía estar triste, pero desde que papá Vitya llegó a nuestras vidas, papá sonríe mucho más.

―Es cierto. ―Otabek tampoco quiso quedarse fuera de la conversación―. Papá Vitya incluso aguantó todas las bromas de Yura por amor a papá Yuuri, y nosotros queremos que ellos estén juntos.

Tras escuchar a sus nietos y meditar unos minutos, el Sr. Nishigori parecía haber tomado una decisión.

―Tú en verdad debes amar mucho a mi hijo como para no haber huido de las bromas de Yurio.

Viktor sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus primeros días.

―Realmente debes ser alguien bueno si te ganaste la aprobación de estos niños. Si prometes hacer feliz a mi hijo, tienes mi permiso.

Viktor no podía creer que la suerte le sonriera de esa forma. Justo cuando iba a agradecer, Yurio intervino nuevamente.

―Abuelo, si realmente estás de acuerdo tendrás que ayudarnos.

―¿En qué?

―En la propuesta.


	30. Yurio al mando ¡Acción!

La larga carrera de asesino a sueldo había hecho que Viktor tuviera que pasar por situaciones realmente complicadas. Unas habían sido riesgosas, otras habían sido desagradables, algunas habían sido interesantes, pero ninguna de esas podía compararse a la que estaba viviendo actualmente.

Aunque estaba decidido a pedirle matrimonio a Yuuri de tal forma que el japonés no lo olvidara jamás, y había sido él mismo quien había pedido ayuda a sus hijos y a Chris, a los cuales se les unieron Phichit, Leo, Emil y la pareja de este, Michele, no estaba preparado para enfrentar el desafío que se presentaba frente a él.

Yurio le había mostrado un video de una propuesta bastante original, tierna y divertida. A decir verdad, y aunque la idea de hacer lo mismo que hacía aquel chico lograba que se avergonzara, sabía que con esa propuesta Yuuri le diría que sí de inmediato. Incluso sería capaz de casarse con él en ese mismo instante. Pero eso no significara que lograra verse a sí mismo teniendo la personalidad suficiente para llevar a cabo ese proyecto. ¿El mayor problema? Es que Yurio no sólo había tomado el papel de actor en el video, también se había adjudicado el papel de director.

Habían decidido que usarían la misma canción que el chico había elegido, pero, ya que Viktor cantaría, iba a modificar la versión y, en vez de cantar por una chica, cantaría por un chico. ¿Lo más divertido? La canción ni siquiera era dedicada a una pareja, era dedicada al padre de la pareja.

Viktor no podía creer que el padrastro de Yuuri hubiera aceptado participar en esta locura que querían realizar. Pero, cuando el pequeño rubio le dijo los detalles de la proposición que habían elegido, y luego de que este le mostrara el video a su abuelo, lograron que el Sr. Nishigori se entusiasmara y quisiera participar de inmediato.

El ruso había interpretado muchos roles en su vida, pero jamás uno como este. Y es que, por primera vez en su vida, estaba realmente enamorado.

Una de las cosas que Viktor tenía más que claras era que el mundo se movía con dinero, y eso lo acababa de confirmar al ver a casi todos los empleados de la empresa de Yuuri, más un montón de otras personas, personal de iluminación, cinco camarógrafos, muchos vehículos, personas con vestuarios para él, los niños, el Sr. Nishigori, los amigos de Yuuri y las personas que eran las más relevantes y cercanas al pelinegro. Incluso había arrendado un estudio dónde Viktor grabaría la canción primero y esta sería editada para el video. ¡Maldita sea! Yurio, Otabek y Chris, porque ese bastardo se había confabulado con los dos niños, habían entusiasmado tanto al abuelo de los pequeños, que este llamó a cuanto personal de películas y cortos conocía para que pudieran grabar y editar todo en un día. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que él iba a lograr hacer el video si la vergüenza de actuar solo empeoraba al estar rodeado de tanta gente? Era difícil de creer que todos estuvieran de acuerdo en que la persona que más conocía a Yuuri debía ser quien dirigiera todo, y ese era su hijo de siete años, con inteligencia y madurez mucho mayor a su edad. Aquel pequeño ser que, si bien lo amaba con toda su alma, sabía el rumbo en el que lo llevaría a actuar. Estaba jodido.

—¡Muy bien! Estamos todos listos. ¡Papá Vitya! Tú debes acertarte y tocar la puerta de la casa. El abuelo saldrá y ahí tú cantas el coro. Aunque no necesitas cantar ya que la música se escuchará fuerte aquí para que sepan qué decir en los tiempos correctos y ya en la edición unirán correctamente el video y la canción que grabarás. ¿Estás listo, papá?

Esta era la cuarta vez que Yurio daba una indicación similar, ya que era la cuarta vez que iban a intentar grabar esa toma. Viktor, simplemente, no podía con la timidez y vergüenza que lo ataron en aquella situación. Era bastante curioso que el ruso conociera tan íntimamente, y en un solo día, dos emociones que jamás había sentido antes.

—Yurio, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar.

Yurio ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su papá ruso. ¿Era tan difícil caminar, tocar la puerta y mover la boca al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en los parlantes? ¡Era solo mímica! Incluso había conseguido que uno de los asistentes de ventas de la empresa de su papá, que tenía buena voz, grabara la versión que el ruso cantaría después, solamente para facilitarle las actuaciones y que no se confundiera con la versión que hablaba de una chica; pero ni así podía salirle bien la toma.

—Papá... No, Vitya. Escúchame con atención. Te voy a decir algo que un chico le dijo a otro chico en la escuela cuando este no quería saltar el caballete en la clase de educación física. Aunque no sé qué significa, ese niño se atrevió a saltar al escuchar lo que le dijo el otro chico. Es por eso que te lo diré a ti. —Todos los presentes miraron al rubio con curiosidad mientras este se ponía serio y se preparaba para hacer esa pregunta que seguía sin entender, pero que, aun así, sabía el efecto que provocaba en las personas―. ¡¿Acaso no tienes huevos?!

Absolutamente todos los presentes guardaron silencio ante la sorpresa de oír a un chico de siete años hacer semejante pregunta. Si bien todos estaban tentados a reírse, ninguno lo hizo. Eso solo provocaría la furia del pequeño. Y todos conocían el carácter del hijo del jefe.

Por otro lado, Viktor ni siquiera notó que tenía la boca abierta hasta que Chris, quien se estaba cubriendo su propia boca para no dejar salir la carcajada, lo golpeó con el codo y así logró traerlo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

Yurio notó el efecto y el silencio que provocó su pregunta. Al parecer sí lograba hacer recapacitar a las personas, pero no quería utilizar una frase de la que desconocía su significado. Y ya que, tanto él como Otabek estaban rodeados de adultos, alguno de ellos tendría que ser capaz de responder a sus dudas.

—Veo que sirvió. Por cierto, ¿qué significa eso? Cuando lo escuché me imaginé que ese chico debía andar con unos huevos de gallina cocidos, pero sigo sin entender por qué andar trayendo huevos para comer lo hace ser más valiente. Papá Vitya, ¿me lo explicas?

—A mí también, papá. Con Yura estuvimos hablando mucho sobre eso, pero no logramos entender. —Otabek aprovechó el momento para, también, pedir una explicación. Ninguno de los dos entendía la relación entre los huevos y la valentía. Por ejemplo, Yurio nunca andaba trayendo huevos para comer y, aun así, era muy valiente.

A esas alturas muchos ya habían decidido alejarse del pequeño director para poder reírse sin ofenderlo. En cambio, Chris, Phichit y Leo soltaron la risotada ahí mismo. Emil y Michele también se rieron, pero de una forma más prudente y mucho menos estridente que los otros tres. El pobre ruso era el único que no estaba riendo y el motivo era muy sencillo, ¿Cómo iba a reírse cuando sus hijos le estaban pidiendo semejante explicación? No, no y no. Por ningún motivo sus hijos de siete y ocho, casi nueve, años iban a saber eso.

Chris pasó su brazo por los hombros de Viktor sin parar de reír.

—Me vas a perdonar, pero yo quiero verte salir de esta.

Phichit y Leo también se acercaron al pobre ruso. Leo palmeó su espalda mientras Phicihit intentaba hablar entre carcajadas.

—Entre los bocadillos que trajeron hay huevos cocidos, si quieres te traigo un par.

Los tres "amigos" del ruso comenzaron a reír con más ganas. Incluso el Sr. Nishigori reía desde la puerta donde debía estar para su actuación. Viktor solo miró a esos tres idiotas con rencor por burlarse en vez de ayudarlo en este problema. _"Con estos amigos para qué quiero enemigos"_ que frase más perfecta para su situación. Con un suspiro y rascando su nuca por los nervios, se acercó a sus hijos para intentar aclarar las cosas.

—Chicos, verán... Esa frase es... eh... —De acuerdo, bien. Tenía su jodida mente en blanco. Por lo que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza―. Una metáfora.

—¿Una metáfora? —Sin planearlo, Yurio y Otabek preguntaron al unísono.

—Así es. Aunque solo se usa en los hombres. "Tener huevos" quiere decir "ser valiente"

—¡Entonces yo tengo muchos huevos! —Yurio de inmediato quiso destacar su valentía.

—¡Yo también! Papá Yuuri dijo que yo he sido un niño valiente. Cuando lleguemos a casa le diré que tenía razón. ¡Tengo huevos!

Sí, la había cagado de forma épica. El solo escuchar a los otros cretinos reírse hasta las lágrimas y afirmando sus estómagos por el dolor, lo confirmaba.

—Olviden lo de los huevos. Haré bien la escena ahora, así que continuemos.

—¡Esa es la actitud, papá Vitya! ¿Lo ves? Sí, tienes huevos. —El rubio se sentía más animado al ver que el ruso, al fin, iba a actuar en serio.

—¡Suficiente con los huevos! Voy a mi lugar.

Mientras Yurio comenzaba a ordenar a todos los demás, Viktor volvió a su puesto en donde los tres pedazos de bestias, según el actual criterio del ruso, trataban de recuperar la compostura.

—Lo hiciste bien, Vitya. —Leo intentó animar al pobre ruso.

—¡Exacto! ¡Eso es tener huevos, Vitya! —Si había algo que Phichit no podía dejar pasar, era la oportunidad de jugar una broma.

—Que conste que no fui yo quien te apuñaló con esa frase. —Chris alzó sus manos en señal de inocencia―. Phichit me la ganó.

—Largo de aquí.

Los tres chicos se fueron sin dejar de reír. Viktor movió la cabeza de lado a lado para hacer tronar su cuello y soltarse un poco. Iba a hacer esa maldita escena de una vez por todas.

—¡¿Todos listos?! —El pequeño rubio gritó a todo pulmón y cuando todos asintieron, se giró a la cámara, aunque sin salir enfocado por el lente―. ¡Toma cuatro y esperemos que sea la última! ¡Acción!

Más le valía a Steven Spielberg cuidarse. Le había salido competencia.

Al parecer, tantas burlas y aquel complicado momento lograron el efecto esperado. Viktor logró realizar la escena a la perfección. Los niños fueron los primeros en correr a abrazarlo tras el "corte" que indicó el fin de aquella toma.

Viktor no se había dado cuenta, pero el haber logrado terminar aquella escena le dio la confianza y la seguridad suficiente como para seguir grabando aquella sorpresa para su amado. O eso creía.

Si bien varias escenas salieron perfectas a la primera, le estaba costando un poco todo lo que se refería a la exageración de gestos.

—¡Papá Vitya! ¡Por amor de Dios, sólo finge que lloras con exageración! —Era muy probable que el cabello de Yurio terminara verde como el del joker gracias a las canas de color verde que le saldrían ante la poca capacidad de expresión de su padre ruso.

—¡No sé cómo hacer esas muecas!

—¡¿Es una broma?! —Ahora era Otabek, como subdirector, el que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¡Como si fueras un payaso! ¡Solo finge! —En su rol de director, el pequeño rubio se tomaba las cosas muy en serio.

"Finge", la palabra clave de cualquier sicario. Una de las mejores cosas que sabían hacer los asesinos a sueldos era fingir. Gracias a aquellas palabras, Viktor pudo hacer, de forma magistral, aquellas muecas y falsas expresiones.

Las escenas que más disfrutaban todos eran los close up que se le hacían a Viktor y a los dos pequeños en algunas partes donde el ruso cantaba y los niños, junto a la multitud presente, le hacían las segundas voces. Incluso Makkachin y Vicchan participaron algunas de esas escenas. Otras partes incluyeron pequeños flashmobs, los que fueron grabados en calles y avenidas. La escena donde Viktor le iba a cantar al padre de Yuuri se repetía dos veces más tras la primera escena. Todas salieron bastante bien y bastante divertidas. El final del video mostraba a Viktor corriendo para subirse a una van en movimiento, cambiarse ropa dentro de la camioneta, salir cuando esta llegaba a su empresa, donde ya estaban todos los trabajadores de vuelta, esperándolo y con sus uniformes nuevos, y allí llegaba un gran final que, esperaban, lograra sorprender y emocionar a Yuuri.

Cuando dieron por finalizadas las grabaciones, Viktor, los niños, el padrastro y los amigos del pelinegro, fueron a la sala que se había arrendado para que el ruso grabara la canción con los arreglos necesarios. Si bien no resultó a la primera, resultó a la segunda. Una noche fue lo que tardó en editarse el video.

Yuuri había estado esperando todo el día a que Vitya le dijera qué era eso de lo que debía enterarse, pero este no parecía tener algo que contar. Cuando le preguntó, el ruso le dijo que se había retrasado "eso" y lo sabría al otro día. Yuuri pecaba de ansioso y esas respuestas no ayudaban en nada a su ansiedad.

Es por eso que, cuando llegó aquel nuevo día, y este entró a su empresa sin su novio, quien se había ido antes de la casa quién sabe por qué o adónde, llevándose a los niños con él, quedó completamente sorprendido al ver una pantalla de proyección en medio del hall de entrada y a todos sus empleados allí.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?


	31. Proposición

Yuuri no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo o por qué todos sus empleados estaban en el hall. A decir verdad, era una multitud que lo miraba de forma expectante. ¿Acaso él iba a hacer o decir algo ese día y lo había olvidado? Antes de hacer cualquier pregunta, sacó la agenda que solía usar para recordar las fechas importantes y agendar todos los compromisos que adquiría. Sin embargo, al leerla se dio cuenta que ese día estaba libre, no había ningún evento especial. En ese caso, ¿qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

Decidido a salir de dudas, buscó con la mirada a Phichit o a Leo, pero ninguno de los dos estaba presente, o eso creía. Con más de cien personas en el inmenso hall era difícil saberlo con certeza.

Una de las recepcionistas se acercó a él para poder recibir su abrigo y el bolso cruzado que solía usar.

—Bienvenido, Sr. Katsuki. —Sonriendo, lo saludó y, amablemente, le retiró de las manos el abrigo y el bolso que se había sacado él mismo al entrar.

—Eh... gracias. —Estaba tan desconcertado que tardó unos segundos en volver en sí y reaccionar para preguntar―. Disculpa, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay una pantalla de proyección instalada aquí en el hall?

—Recibimos un video muy importante dirigido a usted. Y nos dijeron que era primordial que, en cuanto llegara, fuera reproducido inmediatamente.

—¿Un video para mí? —De acuerdo, eso era algo muy raro―. ¿Quién lo envía?

—No lo sé. El video llegó por correo y el mensajero dijo que los datos del remitente no podían ser revelados.

Eso era lo más extraño que había escuchado sobre los servicios de Courier y mensajería. Es decir, ¿desde cuándo estaba permitido enviar mensajes y prohibirle al destinatario conocer al remitente?

Mientras Yuuri se debatía internamente si debía aceptar ver el video o no, Viktor se encontraba en la sala de espera que se encontraba a un costado del hall y era separada de este por una enorme puerta de vidrio que, si bien era transparente y se abría de forma automática al colocar el chip de las credenciales de los trabajadores y visitantes en el lector del lado derecho de cada puerta, ahora tenía unas enormes cortinas a control remoto que habían sido instaladas el fin de semana pasado por unos técnicos certificados contratados por Phichit. Mientras todos participaban en la grabación del video, dos de los vigilantes de la empresa habían sido los escoltas de los instaladores. La empresa, al ser del rubro de maquinaria médica, funcionaba las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana; eso era en la bodega central. El edificio corporativo solo funcionaba de lunes a viernes en horario de oficina.

Phichit, Leo, Emil, Michele y el Sr. Nishigori estaban acompañando a Viktor y le ayudaban con los detalles para la sorpresa. Yurio y Otabek también estaban allí, vestidos ambos de terno al igual que su padre ruso. Este les había permitido faltar a la escuela sin que Yuuri se enterara, ya que la sorpresa no sería lo mismo sin los pequeños. Además, ellos habían insistido hasta el cansancio pidiendo estar presentes. Lo que convenció al ruso fue el argumento que dieron; si ellos estaban allí, tendría el "sí" de Yuuri aún más asegurado. ¿Cómo negarse a eso?

Otabek sujetaba un ramo de rosas en su mano. Lo curioso del ramo es que tenía una rosa de cada color. Una rosa roja, una blanca, una rosada, una lila, una amarilla, una naranja, una verde, una azul y una roja más oscura que la otra, parecida al color escarlata. El ramo tenía hojas y pequeñas florecillas blancas que se usaban comúnmente para darle más belleza y vida al ramo. En este había una pequeña carta sellada para Yuuri. Viktor sintió que su estómago se apretaba por los nervios cuando, a través de la cortina de la puerta, se pudo distinguir que las luces comenzaban a atenuarse hasta que se apagaron por completo.

Yurio, que portaba la caja de terciopelo que Viktor había cuidado sagradamente el último tiempo, y Otabek, que llevaba el ramo, se acercaron al ruso y se pusieron uno a cada lado de este. Todos los adultos presentes se acercaron a las espaldas del ruso y Phichit le palmeó el hombro para calmarlo.

—Todo saldrá bien.

Viktor asintió y sintió un apretón en su mano derecha. Bajó la mirada y notó que era el pequeño rubio quien lo sujetaba de la mano.

—Llegó la hora. Beka y yo estaremos contigo y seremos los primeros en aplaudir y abrazarlos cuando papá acepte.

No podía creer que ese niño que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado al principio fuera el mismo que acababa de llenar su alma de esperanza. El ruso puso una rodilla en el suelo y abrazó a los dos niños que, para él, ya eran sus hijos.

—Gracias.

Tras haber sucumbido ante la curiosidad, Yuuri accedió a que el video fuera transmitido, aunque seguía sin entender por qué todos los empleados debían verlo también, pero estaba demasiado curioso como para retrasar más la reproducción del famoso video. Las luces fueron perdiendo brillo hasta que se apagaron por completo y la pantalla se iluminó. Yuuri abrió los ojos como platos cuando reconoció a Vitya, que salía acostado, en la pantalla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su novio ahí? Pero toda duda desapareció de su mente al escuchar como una canción comenzaba y era la voz del ruso la que la interpretaba.

 _Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit (El sábado por la mañana salté de la cama y me puse mi mejor traje)_  
 _Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you (Entré en mi coche que corría como un jet, todo el camino hacia usted)_  
 _Knocked on your door with heart in my hand to ask you a question (Golpeé a su puerta con el corazón en la mano para hacerle una pregunta)_  
 _Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man (Porque sé que usted es un hombre anticuado)_

Yuuri cubrió su boca con ambas manos al ver como Vitya iba interpretando cada parte de la canción según iba cantando. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer la canción y lo que esta significaba. El cantante deseaba casarse con su amada y, para ello, iba a pedirle la mano a su padre. Una exclamación salió de su boca al ver que, después de que el ruso golpeaba la puerta de aquella mansión tan bien conocida para él, era su padrastro quién le abría. No era capaz de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos era capaz de contener la emoción de ver cómo Vitya había hecho todo para imitar una de las propuestas más hermosas que había visto alguna vez en YouTube.

Por otro lado, Viktor se movía de un lado para otro a medida que la canción llegaba a sus oídos e iba recordando cada parte y lo que pasaba en el video según escuchaba.

 _Can I have your son for the rest of my life? (¿Puedo tener a su hijo por el resto de mi vida?)_  
 _Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know (Diga que sí, diga que sí, porque necesito saber)_  
 _You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die (Usted me dice que nunca tendré su bendición, hasta el día que me muera)_  
 _Tough luck my friend but the answer is no! (Mala suerte amigo mío, pero la respuesta es ¡No!)_

El pelinegro no pudo evitar que las lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas. En especial, porque Vitya había cambiado la letra de la canción para dejar en claro que era un chico al que él amaba. Mientras lloraba no podía evitar reír al mismo tiempo, sobre todo en la parte en que su padre le niega al ruso su mano. Era divertido, hermoso y maravilloso saber que su amado novio y su padre habían trabajado juntos para sorprenderlo de esta manera.

 _Why you got to be so rude? (¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grosero?)_  
 _Dont_ _you know I'm human too? (¿No sabe que también soy un humano?)_  
 _Why you got to be so rude? (¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grosero?)_  
 _I'm gonna marry him anyway (Me casaré con él de todos modos)_

Yuuri lloraba, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras su Vitya actuaba con decisión, en especial en la última línea.

 _Marry that boy (Me casaré con ese chico)_  
 _Marry him anyway (Me casaré con él de todos modos)_  
 _Marry that boy (Me casaré con ese chico)_  
 _No matter what you say (No me importa lo que usted diga)_  
 _Marry that boy (Me casaré con ese chico)_  
 _And we'll be a family (Y seremos una familia)_  
 _Why you got to be so rude? (¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grosero?)_

La boca del japonés se abrió por la impresión de ver, no solo que todos sus empleados habían participado en el video y aparecían bailando en aquel momento mientras cantaban animando al ruso, sino que sus amigos cercanos, Phichit, Leo y Emil, junto a Chris estaban allí, entre los que le daban ánimos al ruso.

 _I hate to do this, you leave no choice. I can't live without him (Odio hacer esto, pero no me deja opción. No puedo vivir sin él)_  
 _Love me or hate me we will be boys standing at the altar (Ámeme_ _y_ _ódieme, seremos chicos de pie en el altar)_  
 _Or we will run away to another galaxy, you know (O vamos a huir a otra galaxia, usted sabe)_  
 _You know he's in love with me. He will go anywhere I go (Usted sabe que él está enamorado de mí. Él irá a dónde sea que yo vaya)_

Estaba seguro de que parecía un loco o un bipolar, pero, a pesar de las lágrimas, no podía evitar soltar algunas carcajadas mientras su Vitya aparecía haciendo ejercicio y estudiando mientras cantaba esas partes. Incluso salía preparando maletas con ropa de los cuatro y para ponerlo en el Porsche 911 GT3 gris que, según el video, acababa de comprar y utilizaba para ir a la mansión de su padrastro para, nuevamente, pedir su mano.

 _Can I have your son for the rest of my life? (¿Puedo tener a su hijo por el resto de mi vida?)_  
 _Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know (Diga que sí, diga que sí, porque necesito saber)_  
 _You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die (Usted me dice que nunca tendré su bendición, hasta el día que me muera)_  
 _Tough luck my friend cause the answer's still no! (Mala suerte amigo mío, pero la respuesta sigue siendo ¡No!)_

Yuuri cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza al sentir su corazón tan lleno de emoción y amor. Jamás pensó que alguien podría hacer una sorpresa tan preciosa para él. Incluso, era extremadamente gracioso verlo actuar como un persistente hombre, decidido a ganarse a aquel suegro que le niega la mano de su hijo una y otra vez.

 _Why you got to be so rude? (¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grosero?)_  
 _Don't you know I'm human too? (¿No sabe que también soy un humano?)_  
 _Why you got to be so rude? (¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grosero?)_  
 _I'm gonna marry him anyway (Me casaré con él de todos modos)_

Marry _that boy (Me casaré con ese chico)_  
 _Marry him anyway (Me casaré con él de todos modos)_  
 _Marry that boy (Me casaré con ese chico)_  
 _No matter what you say (No me importa lo que usted diga)_  
 _Marry that boy (Me casaré con ese chico)_  
 _And we'll be a family (Y seremos una familia)_  
 _Why you got to be so rude? (¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grosero?)_

Si antes estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba estupefacto. No eran sus empleados quienes, esta vez, bailaban y le hacían el coro a Vitya. Si bien sus tres amigos cercanos con su nuevo amigo suizo repetían su aparición y, esta vez, el novio de Emil también salía cantando, el matrimonio Nishigori y sus tres hijas también eran parte de los aliados del ruso. Pero la mayor sorpresa fue ver que Yurio y Otabek no se quedaron fuera de aquel video y se encontraban allí animando a Vitya. Incluso Makkachin y Vicchan correteaban alrededor de todos. Las mejillas de Yuuri quedaron empapadas, pero cada lágrima que recorría su piel era una muestra de cómo aquel acto había tocado su corazón de una forma que jamás había experimentado antes.

Las escenas siguientes mostraban a un ruso muy deprimido mientras "lloraba exageradamente" al ver como otras parejas iban felices de la mano o por la playa y el padre de su amado seguía negándole el poder casarse con su hijo. Tras eso, el video mostraba como Yurio y Otabek le animaban a ir una vez más. Esta vez, en una van mercedes benz V class V220 CDI blanca, la cual era conducida por Leo y Michele iba como copiloto. Atrás iban Phichit y Emil ayudando al ruso para ir, nuevamente, a pedir la mano de su novio. Con el rostro lleno de seguridad, Vitya tocaba la puerta por tercera vez.

 _Can I have your son for the rest of my life? (¿Puedo tener a su hijo por el resto de mi vida?)_  
 _Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know (Diga que sí, diga que sí, porque necesito saber)_  
 _You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die (Usted me dice que nunca tendré su bendición, hasta el día que me muera)_  
 _Tough luck my friend but no still means no! (Mala suerte amigo mío, pero no sigue siendo ¡No!)_

En la pantalla aparecía Vitya evitando que el Sr. Nishigori cerrara la puerta e, intentado, hacer un truco de cartas, el cuál fue un fracaso. Eso se podía deducir al ver al ruso huyendo mientras era perseguido por su padre.

 _Why you got to be so rude? (¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grosero?)_  
 _Don't you know I'm human too? (¿No sabe que también soy un humano?)_  
 _Why you got to be so rude? (¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grosero?)_  
 _I'm gonna marry him anyway (Me casaré con él de todos modos)_

Aquella preciosa sonrisa adornada de lágrimas, que no se borraba del rostro de Yuuri, indicaba cuán feliz y emocionado estaba. Incluso rio con ganas al ver a Vitya subiendo a la van que iba en movimiento. Al subir, Yurio y Otabek, junto a Phichit y Emil lo afirman y lo terminan de meter a la van.

 _Marry that boy (Me casaré con ese chico)_  
 _Marry him anyway (Me casaré con él de todos modos)_  
 _Marry that boy (Me casaré con ese chico)_  
 _No matter what you say (No me importa lo que usted diga)_  
 _Marry that boy (Me casaré con ese chico)_  
 _And we'll be a family (Y seremos una familia)_

A medida que se muestra a la van dirigiéndose a la empresa, todos dentro del vehículo iban ayudando al ruso a ponerse un traje Brioni negro. La misma marca de los trajes que visten los dos niños en el video.

 _Why you got to be so rude? (¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grosero?)_  
 _Why you got to be so rude? (¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grosero?)_

Al llegar a la empresa y bajarse de la van, el ruso entra al edificio siendo seguido por los dos niños. En el hall está el padre de Yuuri que, luego de sonreírle y abrazar al ruso, le entrega la cajita al pequeño rubio y el ramo al pequeño moreno y guía a los tres dentro de la sala de espera, cerrando la puerta tras él.

 _Why you got to be so rude? (¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grosero?)_

Cuando el video acabó, las luces volvieron a prenderse. Si bien era de día, las luces del hall iluminaban hasta las diez de la mañana; en ese momento eran las nueve con quince minutos. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Muchos empleados, tanto hombres como mujeres, estaban secando sus ojos. El video fue tan emocionante que varios terminaron conmovidos.

Mientras Yuuri asimilaba todo lo que acababa de ver, las puertas de la sala de espera se abrieron y mostraron al ruso caminando hacia él, seguido de sus hijos, su padre y sus amigos. Todos lucían tal cuál como en la última escena del video.

Viktor llegó frente a Yuuri y, sin poder evitar el temblor que delataba sus nervios, tomó la mano derecha de Yuuri entre las suyas, haciendo que todo el mundo guardara silencio mientras Phichit sacaba foto tras foto y Leo grababa todo el momento.

—Yuuri Katsuki, desde el día que te conocí mi vida cambió por completo. Eres una luz que llegó a iluminar todo mi mundo. Tú y los niños son lo que más amo en este universo y, a decir verdad, que seas mi novio ya no es suficiente para mí. Quiero que seas todo mi mundo.

Yuuri no pudo evitar cubrir su boca con la mano que tenía libre cuando vio al ruso posar una rodilla en el suelo. Yurio se acercó al ruso y le entregó la caja de terciopelo abierta. Un precioso anillo de oro yacía en la almohadilla blanca dentro de la caja. Solo en ese instante, Yuuri se dio cuenta que su novio estaba usando un anillo a juego con el suyo en la mano derecha.

Viktor tomó la caja de las manos de su hijo, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa para, posteriormente, mirar a su amado pelinegro.

—Yuuri, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz y afortunado del planeta? ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

El ruso jamás olvidaría la mirada más hermosa que había recibido en su vida. Los ojos miel rojizos de su amado, adornados de aquella piel rojiza por culpa del llanto, y brillantes por las lágrimas que aún no habían caído, le dedicaban una devoción que lo estremeció por completo.

Yuuri sonrió en medio de las gotitas que no paraban de caer desde sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Vítores, aplausos y aclamaciones de júbilo llenaron aquel hall mientras Viktor le ponía el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha a Yuuri, se ponía de pie y alzaba a su amado en brazos mientras le robaba un beso que demostraba todo el miedo contenido junto a la felicidad que se desataba en ese momento dentro de su ser. El pelinegro lo abrazó por el cuello mientras se dejaba besar para recibir aquel amor tan cálido que, poco a poco, había curado su trizado corazón.

Cuando el ruso lo bajó, los dos niños corrieron hacia ellos y ambos padres se agacharon para unirse en un hermoso abrazo familiar. Todos los presentes se conmovieron ante una escena que no podía ser más hermosa. Cuando los pequeños se separaron, Otabek le ofreció el ramo a Viktor. Este lo tomó e instó a Yuuri para que se pusiera de pie junto a él. Antes de que comenzaran las felicitaciones, el ruso le dio aquel colorido ramo de rosas al japonés.

—Vitya, ¡son preciosas! —Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron ante los hermosos colores.

—Hay una nota dentro.

Yuuri tomó el sobre y, con un poco de dificultad al afirmar el ramo para que este no se cayera, leyó lo que decía aquella nota escrita a mano.

 _"Rosa roja: Te amo con pasión._

 _Rosa blanca: Amo tu pureza y tu inocencia._

 _Rosa rosada: Contigo siento una felicidad perfecta. Cree en mí._

 _Rosa lila: Te deseo._

 _Rosa amarilla: Siento celos de quién se acerca a ti. Piensa en mí._

 _Rosa naranja: Mi amor por ti florece cada día más._

 _Rosa verde: Tú eres mi paz._

 _Rosa azul: Eres único, especial e imprescindible para mí._

 _Rosa escarlata: Tu belleza no es sólo exterior, también es interior._

 _Hojas en el ramo: Eres mi esperanza._

 _Florecillas tipo musgo adornando el ramo: Así es como confieso mi amor por ti._

 _Eres todo esto y más para mí._

 _Te amo y te lo diré de todas las formas posibles por el resto de nuestras vidas._

 _V."_

Yuuri sabía que las rosas expresaban más de un sentimiento por color, pero los que su amado Vitya había elegido hicieron que su alma entera se entregara al amor de su ruso. Ya no podía esperar al momento de que un juez los declarara esposos. Porque, desde ese momento, una vida colmada de amor comenzaría para los cuatro.


	32. No hay vuelta atrás

Por mucho que le hubiera gustado estar presente y acompañando a su mejor amigo en el momento que este le había pedido matrimonio a su pareja, sabía que estaba en el lugar indicado y haciendo lo correcto.

Christophe era un hombre leal. Para él, la lealtad era lo más importante y el valor que regía su vida. Si bien trabajaba para Yakov como asesino a sueldo, su lealtad era completamente para Viktor.

Tras haber sido reclutado, Yakov dejó a Chris a su suerte entre todos los matones que estaban bajo su mando. No era usual que los sicarios hicieran amistad entre sí, ya que, la idea era sobresalir sobre todos los demás. Sin embargo, Viktor lo acogió y lo guio en aquel frio y cruel mundo. Para Chris, era surrealista que la leyenda viviente de la organización e hijo adoptivo del líder ruso, Viktor Nikiforov, hubiera sido quien le ofreciera su amistad. Todo el mundo pensaba que el ruso era un hombre independiente, fuerte y autosuficiente, pero Chris sabía que aquello no era la única verdad sobre el ruso. Viktor era un hombre terriblemente solitario. Prefería encerrarse en sí mismo para, de esa forma, evitar que entraran a su corazón.

Para Chris, el tener la amistad del ruso era más que suficiente. Nunca podría terminar de agradecerle el que este lo considerara digno y depositara su amistad y confianza en él.

Aquella amistad que se fortaleció año tras año era el motivo por el que Chris estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de ayudar a su amigo a ser feliz. No podía negar que al principio se negaba rotundamente a creer que Viktor había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para enamorarse de su víctima. Pero al analizarlo, una parte de él estaba feliz de que el ruso dejara de portar esa coraza que lo mantenía alejado de todo el mundo y mantenía a todo el mundo alejado de él.

Además, una vez que conoció a Yuuri y a sus hijos, hasta él se había encariñado con aquella dulce familia. Al parecer, el pelinegro tenía un aura especial que era atrayente y calmante.

Con la ayuda de Seung-Gil y las anteriores llamadas de Viktor para coordinar las cosas más importantes, como el avión, Chris ya tenía todo listo para la boda del ruso y el japonés en Las Vegas. ¿La idea? Que, aunque fuera lunes, partieran ese mismo fin de semana a casarse. Tal vez fuera un poco apresurado, pero mientras menos tiempo perdieran y antes huyeran de Japón, más seguros estarían. A pesar de que Chris tenía que volver al día siguiente, para evitar levantar sospechas, por ningún motivo estaría ausente en la boda del ruso.

Chris estaba a punto de hacer la llamada para reservar la capilla y gran parte de las habitaciones lujosas de Bellagio cuando el vibrar del celular que le fue dado para su misión lo hizo detener su actuar. Al ver la pantalla, Chris frunció el ceño. Quien lo llamaba era el sur-coreano. Sin esperar más tiempo, contestó.

―¿Seung? ¿Qué ocurre?

―¿Estás con Viktor? ―Ahí estaba el tono robótico y monótono del hacker.

―No, él debe haber terminado ya su propuesta y debe ir camino a casa con su pareja. ¿Por?

―¿Cuál de ustedes fue el chismoso? ―Seguramente, Seung-Gil era la única persona en el mundo capaz de acusar a alguien sin tono acusador.

―¿De qué rayos hablas? ―A estas alturas, Chris entendía cada vez menos.

―Yakov acaba de enterarse de la proposición de Viktor a su víctima. Alguien le llegó con la noticia. Por un momento pensé que, tal vez, alguno de los presentes en ese momento había publicado fotos o algo así, pero no hay ni un solo registro de aquel acontecimiento en internet. Al menos, en los sitios web en los que Yakov podría tener acceso. Registré hasta los sitios más recónditos y no hay nada. Así que alguno de ustedes, idiotas, lo delató.

Chris no podía asimilar lo que acababa de oír. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Qué persona de la organización podría haberse enterado para ir con el chisme a Yakov si ninguno de ellos sabía lo que estaba pasando? Las fotos y los videos eran la primera opción a tener en cuenta, pero al momento de grabar el video, se les pidió a todos que no subieran absolutamente nada a sus redes sociales. Chris ya estaba en conocimiento del fanatismo de Phichit por preservar los momentos en fotografías, así que, al que le pidió más encarecidamente que se abstuviera de compartir en la web las fotografías, había sido al moreno. Aunque este se mostró confuso, y hasta molesto, había aceptado. Entonces, ¿cómo?

― , los únicos de la organización que sabemos de esto somos Viktor, tú y yo. Es imposible que saliera de alguno de nosotros.

―Pues no tengo idea de cómo se enteró. Pero lo sabe, y quién sabe qué medidas tomará ahora. Por cierto, también sabe que tú estás involucrado, así que ya no tienes que preocuparte de mantener las apariencias o de seguir fingiendo. ¿Quieres mi consejo? Dile a Viktor que tome a su pareja y se vayan a casar esta misma noche. No hay tiempo que perder.

―¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo vamos a explicar todo esto?

―No lo sé y no es mi problema, pero hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro y es que Yakov enviará hombres a Japón. Modifiqué la información de Katsuki en la base de datos, así que les conseguí más tiempo. Pero eso no bastará y lo sabes. Estos hijos de putas tienen mil y un métodos para obtener lo que quieren.

Chris sabía que aquello era absolutamente cierto. El mundo de la mafia estaba conformado por personas completamente sanguinarias, ambiciosas y capaces de torturar o asesinar a quien fuera, incluso niños, con tal de obtener lo que buscaban. El sur-coreano tenía razón. Viktor y Yuuri tendrían que irse esa misma noche para no volver a Japón nunca más. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

―Lo entiendo y apoyo tu opinión por completo. Sin embargo, no veo la forma de poder convencer a Yuuri de abandonar todo acá sin darle una explicación convincente.

el suizo pudo escuchar un suspiro que no ocultaba la molestia que sentía el coreano.

―No puedo creer que me vaya a involucrar en esta mierda. Lo único bueno es que no hay forma que Yakov sepa sobre mi participación en todo esto. Chris, necesito que me pongas atención.

―Te escucho.

―Tengo una propiedad bastante grande en Santorini. Sabes dónde queda, ¿verdad?

―Sí, en Grecia, si no me equivoco.

―Así es. La propiedad no está a mi nombre, sino que a nombre de Cao Bin.

―¿Una identidad falsa?

―Por supuesto. No solo el nombre es falso, la nacionalidad también. Como sea, dile a Viktor que pongo a disposición de él aquella residencia.

Chris estaba realmente sorprendido. Se supone que el coreano apenas los ayudaría con la desaparición de su amigo en la organización, y ahora se estaba involucrando por completo. Si la bomba explotaba, Seung también sería alcanzado por el impacto; no importaba lo mucho que dijera que Yakov no tenía forma de saber sobre su participación en todo esto.

―¿Por qué haces todo esto? No me malinterpretes, en verdad lo agradezco mucho, pero me es difícil entender qué te motiva a ayudarnos de esta manera cuando, en el principio, apenas nos ayudabas con datos y no delatándonos.

Un silencio incómodo y teñido de suspenso nació en la línea. Al parecer, ni Seung sabía esa respuesta.

―No eres el único al que Viktor le ofreció su amistad. La diferencia es que yo fui un cretino prepotente y la rechacé, pensando que él lo hacía por lástima. Después supe que solo intentaba huir de la soledad. No supe cómo enmendar mi error después de eso. Ayudarlo ahora es como me redimiré con él. No me importa si me descubren, ya que, si eso pasa, tendrán tres cabezas en vez de dos. Solo espero que, si salimos con vida de todo esto, Viktor y tú acepten mi amistad.

Chris no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar al coreano. Obviamente era de los tipos rudos que se negaban a aceptar las muestras de cariño, aunque, en el fondo de su corazón, las deseaban. Pero era un gran alivio saber que tenían un aliado más a su favor.

―Mi amistad ya la tienes. No te preocupes. Le informaré a Viktor todo esto y haré las reservaciones en el hotel de Las Vegas para mañana.

―Por cierto, hay algo que olvidaba decirte. Pero dejaré a tu criterio el decírselo a Viktor.

El cuerpo de Chris se tensó por completo ante esas palabras. Obviamente no presagiaban nada bueno.

―¿Qué es?

―Cuando estabas usando un computador de la empresa para buscar cierta información, yo estaba monitoreando. Querías saber sobre el anterior sicario que falló en matar a Yuuri Katsuki, ¿verdad?

―Así es. También quería saber qué relación tenía Georgi con Yuuri, ya que lo odia y desea matarlo él mismo.

―No sabía sobre eso último, pero, con lo que averigüé antes, puedo deducirlo por lógica. El anterior asesino encargado de matar a Katsuki era su prometida.

La mandíbula inferior de Chris cayó de golpe al escuchar eso. Esta situación no podía ser verdad, ¿o sí? ¡No jodas! Esto no podía ser la verdad.

―¿Me estás jodiendo?

―Ni en tus mejores sueños. Jamás. Nunca.

Los ojos de Chris se pusieron en blanco ante el momento inoportuno que elegía el sur-coreano para bromear. Al parecer, lo prefería en su forma robótica.

―Estoy hablando en serio.

―Y yo también.

―De acuerdo, olvidemos esto. ¿Quién era la prometida de Yuuri?

―No lo sé. Toda la información sobre el asesino fue eliminada. No tengo idea cómo mierda lo hacen, pero cuando un sicario muere o "desaparece" toda información de su existencia desaparece con él. Si alguien tiene esos datos es Yakov, y los tiene en su mente.

Chris masajeó el puente de su nariz, entremedio de sus cejas, en un intento por calmar la jaqueca que comenzaba a atormentarlo.

―¿Y lo de Georgi?

―Fácil. Lo más factible es que Georgi estuviera enamorado de ella. Cuando se enteró que esta chica decidió dejar todo y romper las reglas por el japonés, se llenó de odio en su contra. ¿Sabes?, quiero conocer a Katsuki.

―¿A Yuuri? ¿Por qué?

―Quiero conocer al hombre que logró enamorar a dos sicarios. Actualmente, se puede decir que ha estado comprometido con los dos. Asegúrate de que se casen antes que algo le pase a Viktor.

Una pequeña risilla escapó de los labios de Chris. En efecto, Yuuri tenía un talento natural para domar sicarios.

―Gracias por todo, en verdad. Le daré toda la información necesaria a Viktor.

―Perfecto. Te mandaré por WhatsApp toda la información sobre mi residencia.

―De acuerdo.

Ambos cortaron y Chris llamó de inmediato a Viktor. Este contestó al tercer tono.

―¿Chris?

―Viktor, ¿estás solo?

―¿Eh?, pues no. En la empresa se realizó una celebración y un pequeño cóctel en honor a nuestro compromiso. ¿Ya reservaste el hotel?

―Necesito que te alejes de Yuuri, de preferencia que estés solo. Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte.

Sin siquiera cuestionarlo, Viktor obedeció de inmediato y salió de la compañía para terminar de hablar con el suizo.

―Listo. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Era extraño para Chris escuchar la fría voz de mando del ruso.

―No tengo ni la más puta idea de cómo, pero Yakov se enteró de tu compromiso con Yuuri y, probablemente, envíe hombres a Japón.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Nadie publicó nada!

―Eso es lo que Seung-Gil está tratando de averiguar. Incluso sabe que también estoy metido en esto. Como sea, deben salir de Japón hoy mismo y no volver. Reservaré algunas habitaciones en el Bellagio. Solo para ti, Yuuri, los niños, Phichit, Leo y yo. Ya que no se realizará el fin de semana, no necesitarás la mitad del hotel para todos los empleados de la empresa.

―Pero... ¿cómo le diré esto a Yuuri?

La voz de Viktor se escuchaba realmente nerviosa. Era obvio que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

―Encontraremos una forma. El coreano puso a tu disposición su residencia en Santorini, Grecia. Está todo a un nombre falso, por lo que nadie va a sospechar nada. Tendrás que irte a vivir allí en la Luna de Miel y, de alguna manera, convencer a Yuuri de seguir allí.

El suizo podía oír la respiración acelerada de su amigo. ¡Dios! En solo un día todo se había convertido en un desastre.

―Haré lo que sea por sacar a Yuuri y a los niños de Japón hoy.

―Hecho. Lo último que quería decirte es algo que Yuuri nunca puede saber.

―¿Qué diablos puede ser peor que todo esto como para que Yuuri nunca deba saberlo?

―Fácil. El hecho de que la persona que fue enviada antes que tú para matarlo era su prometida.

―¿Qué?

―Lo que oíste. Las dos personas que Yuuri Katsuki ha amado, fueron enviadas a acabar con su vida y terminaron enamorándose de él. Tendremos que hacer lo posible para que tú no acabes igual que la anterior.


	33. Ahora o nunca

Una vez que terminó la llamada con el suizo, Viktor volvió a la fiesta intentando no demostrar los terribles miedos que lo embargaban. A decir verdad, le daría igual si fuera su vida la que estuviera en juego solamente, pero las vidas de Yuuri y los niños eran las que peligraban. Algo que no podía si quiera imaginar, era perder a su familia. ¡No!, no lo iba a permitir. Incluso si eso significaba matar a Yakov con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, lo único que importaba ahora era sacar al pelinegro y a los chicos del país a como diera lugar.

Con una máscara de tranquilidad, Viktor ocultó la angustia que embargaba su alma. Aun así, llevaría esa carga solo. No iba a demostrar nada ante su amado japonés.

Era muy curioso que, con solo verlo, parte de su miedo se esfumara. No tenía ninguna explicación para ese hecho, sin embargo, el solo observarlo allí, hablando con sus empleados, sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas y el contorno de los ojos enrojecidos debido a las lágrimas de emoción, hacían que Viktor se sintiera el hombre más feliz y afortunado del planeta. Su Yuuri era la persona más maravillosa y hermosa sobre este mundo tan podrido.

Muchas veces había escuchado sobre hombres siendo bendecidos y acogidos por las luces celestiales de ángeles que bajaban del cielo para sacar de la miseria a aquellos que habían perdido la fe en el mundo y en ellos mismos. Viktor jamás había creído en semejantes palabrerías, puesto que había dejado de creer que un Dios existía a los nueve años. Pero ahora, al ver a Yuuri y saber que le pertenecía, tenía que tragarse sus palabras. Estaba dispuesto a volverse el más ferviente creyente, pero ¿cómo no serlo? Si Dios le había mandado, no solo al más precioso de sus ángeles, sino que también había sido bendecido con dos querubines que acompañaban a aquel maravilloso ser celestial. Por eso mismo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a sus amados salvadores. A esa familia que nunca había esperado, pero que había sido redimido por ella.

Una de las cosas que ocupaba la mente del ruso, además de la adoración a su prometido e hijos, era el cómo convencer al pelinegro de irse esa misma noche a Las Vegas y después, a Grecia. Chris no le había podido dar muchos detalles por teléfono, pero sí sabía que el suizo estaba haciendo todas las gestiones para las reservas del hotel, la capilla, la celebración posterior, la cual sería una cena entre los cinco, y el viaje a Santorini.

Sabía que, después de una boda, lo más normal era realizar la Luna de miel. Por suerte, estaba seguro de que Yuuri no querría dejar a los niños en Japón mientras ellos estaban en otro país. Las situaciones tan fuertes que había pasado antes hicieron del pelinegro una persona demasiado aprensiva con los suyos. Ni loco dejaría de ver a sus hijos por varios días.

Tal vez, el punto de duda en Viktor era si el japonés se opondría a la idea de que Chris también se quedara con ellos. Era lo más esperable. Pero también sabía que, si le decía a Yuuri que el suizo podía cuidar a los niños para que ellos pudieran tener sus ardientes encuentros a solas, el pelinegro podría considerar la idea. A decir verdad, ninguno aguantaba estar mucho tiempo sin tocar al otro. No era por presumir, pero cada vez que los chicos no estaban en casa, que ellos estaban en el trabajo, o que los pequeños dormían, aprovechaban para desatar las pasiones que los controlaban.

Su relación era simplemente maravillosa. El sexo era algo absolutamente necesario para ellos. No importaba si era en la oficina o en la casa, bastaba con verse y estar lo bastante cerca el uno del otro, y sus cuerpos comenzaban a necesitar la cercanía y el calor del otro. Usualmente lo hacían una vez al día. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones eso no era suficiente, por lo que tenían que recurrir al "bonus" y repetir. Pero lo mejor de todo era el amor. El ruso no podía negar que adoraba con toda su alma y ser al japonés. Es más, feliz lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos. Su cuerpo y su alma vivían para adorar al pelinegro. Incluso, él mismo se ofrecería feliz como esclavo de Yuuri, porque el amor que vivía en su interior era así de devoto. Viktor ya no podía vivir sin su amado pelinegro y sus dos hijos. Así de simple. ¡Demonios! Si hasta a sus dos perros los quería ahora. Después de todo, eran miembros de la familia también.

En cuanto llegó al lado de su prometido y, sin importarle aquellos que hablaban con él, lo abrazó por la espalda y depositó un beso en su cuello antes de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

Yuuri sonrió al sentir a su ruso sosteniéndolo de la cintura y posó las manos sobre las de Vitya, giró su rostro y besó la mejilla de su, ahora, futuro esposo. No podía creer lo mucho que le gustaba esa idea, sin embargo, había un horrible recuerdo que no abandonaba su mente. Siendo honestos, ya había sentido una felicidad parecida a esta anteriormente, pero le arrebataron a su amada de golpe y sin previo aviso. Esta vez, la felicidad que recorría su cuerpo era mucho mayor a la de aquella vez, y el miedo, también. En este momento, no solo tenía en su vida a una pareja maravillosa que amaba con cada molécula, sino que podía compartir esa felicidad con sus dos hijos. Todo era tan perfecto que estaba aterrado de, un día no muy lejano, enterarse que su amado Vitya lo había dejado solo en este mundo. No quería, no podía aceptarlo. De alguna u otra forma tenía que tener fe en que todo sería diferente esta vez.

Viktor sintió vibrar el celular que había comprado en Japón. Al sacarlo de su bolsillo y desbloquearlo, se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de texto de parte de Chris.

 _"Todo listo. Reservé tres habitaciones. Una para ti, una para los niños y una para mí. Ya tienes la hora agendada en la capilla y el hotel preparará una recepción para los cinco. Debemos irnos hoy en la tarde. La boda será pasado mañana para que alcancemos a llegar y a prepararnos. Recuerda la mierda del cambio de horario._

 _Chris"_

Sin responder el mensaje, el ruso guardó el celular y, mirando rápidamente que sus hijos estaban siendo bien cuidados por algunas de las recepcionistas, se acercó al oído de Yuuri.

—Amor, necesito hablar contigo... A solas.

—Claro, amor.

El pelinegro no dudo en dejarse llevar por su novio hasta las afueras de la empresa. Viktor tomó las manos del japonés y las llevó a sus labios, besando los nudillos de ambas.

—¿Tienes una idea de cuánto te amo?

—Me hago una idea, pero sabes que me encanta escucharlo. —Uno de los placeres culpables de Yuuri era que adoraba escuchar cuan amado era por aquel precioso ruso.

—Te amo con cada parte de mi alma y de mi ser. Eres lo más precioso que ha llegado a mi vida y quiero pasar la eternidad entera abrazándote y besándote.

La sonrisa de Yuuri se agrandó demostrando la emoción y la alegría que lo abordaban en ese instante.

—Eso es lo que deseo más que cualquier cosa en este mundo. El poder pasar contigo el resto de mi vida, la siguiente y todas las que vengan.

Esas palabras le dieron el valor suficiente a Viktor para arriesgarse y jugarse todas las cartas para convencer a su adorado futuro esposo de abandonar el país esa misma noche.

—Yuuri, tú me amas mucho, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, Vitya.

—¿Lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo lo antes posible?

Saber que su Vitya quería casarse pronto llenaba de esperanza e ilusión el alma del pelinegro. Tal vez, si se casaban pronto, la cadena que lo perseguía al fin se rompería.

—Mi amor, por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposo pronto. Mientras antes mejor.

—¿Qué tal pasado mañana?

De acuerdo, quizás Vitya había llevado lo de "No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy" a un nuevo nivel.

—¿Pasado mañana?

Viktor abrazó con fuerza a Yuuri y ocultó el rostro en el cuello del japonés. Adoraba hacer eso.

—Vámonos a Las Vegas hoy. Chris ya reservó habitaciones para nosotros, los niños y él. Además, Chris puede ser nuestro testigo de bodas.

A Yuuri le estaba costando procesar toda la información que estaba llegando sin explicación. A pesar de que moría de ganas de casarse con Vitya, hasta él sentía que era muy apresurado.

—Pero, ¿no crees que es muy pronto? Si lo atrasamos un poco podemos invitar a más gente.

Viktor sabía que no sería algo fácil convencer a Yuuri, pero no podía rendirse.

—¿Sabes? Quería sorprenderte. Mi idea era que la boda fuera este fin de semana. Llevar a todos tus amigos, a tu padrastro y a tus empleados a Las Vegas para darte la más alegre de las bodas. Pero me di cuenta de que estoy desesperado por que seas mi esposo y yo ser el tuyo. Cada segundo que pasa desde que aceptaste mi propuesta hasta que me des el "sí" en el altar es una agonía. —Gracias a todo el tiempo que había pasado siendo nuevamente una persona y no un asesino, Viktor ya no temía tanto actuar como un ser común y corriente. En realidad, hasta disfrutaba de todas las emociones que comenzaba a sentir otra vez. Por ese motivo, no tuvo problema en poner la más lastimera clara de súplica que pudiera―. ¿Acaso tú no sientes esa desesperación por ser mi esposo?

—¡Claro que sí!

De repente una idea brillante llegó a la mente del ruso. La primera vez que había bailado con Yuuri fue en la fiesta en la que se conocieron, y el japonés había aceptado porque lo había desafiado. En ese momento se había dado cuenta de que el pelinegro no soportaba que pusieran en duda si era o no capaz de hacer algo. Era una carta segura de que aceptaría.

—Claro, como tú digas. Solo pensé que, tal vez, te atreverías a ser aventurero y aceptarías. Pero, no te preocupes. Podemos esperar que estés listo.

Alejándose un poco, Yuuri miró a Vitya con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba el tono que acababa de usar el ruso.

—No se trata de eso. Es solo que...

—No necesitas decir nada, en serio. Solo fue una idea mía tonta. Llamaré a Chris para que cancele las reservaciones. Le diré que esperaremos a que te sientas preparado del todo.

Yuuri vio al ruso sacar el teléfono celular y comenzar a marcar. Sin dudarlo, puso una mano sobre el móvil para evitar que Vitya llamara.

—¿Acaso crees que no me siento preparado? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de irme hoy mismo contigo para casarnos en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas?

Viktor se encogió de hombros.

—No me dijiste que sí, ¿qué debería suponer entonces?

—¡Me tomaste por sorpresa!

—Era una sorpresa, me parece que esa es la finalidad.

—No soy un miedoso.

—Nadie ha dicho que lo seas.

Yuuri odiaba esa parte de él. Pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Maldita sea! Incluso sus amigos solían decirle Yuuri McFly gracias a esa parte de su carácter. Prendía con agua cuando lo desafiaban.

—Ni se te ocurra cancelar las reservas. Ahora mismo hablaré con Phichit para que se encargue de la empresa mientras yo no estoy. Tomaremos a los niños y nos vamos al aeropuerto privado. Seré tu esposo en menos de dos días o dejo de llamarme Katsuki Yuuri.

Viktor tuvo que morder sus labios para retener la sonrisa que amenazaba con delatar el enorme alivio y la gran felicidad que lo embargaba al darse cuenta de que su plan había funcionado. No solo tendría a Yuuri como su esposo en pocas horas, sino que, con esto, estaba a un paso de darle seguridad a su preciada familia.

—Muy bien. Avisaré a Chris.

Poniendo una mano en su pecho, Yuuri hizo que Viktor detuviera su andar.

—A cambio de aceptar todo esto también quiero desafiarte a algo.

El ruso alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Y qué sería eso?

Mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, el pelinegro se acercó a su amado ruso y, abrazándolo por el cuello, acercó sus labios al oído de Viktor para hablarle en eróticos susurros.

—Más vale que me des la más deliciosa de las noches de bodas. Quiero comenzar nuestra vida de casados muriendo de placer.

Viktor aprovechó la posición del japonés y, pasó la lengua por el contorno de la oreja de su pelinegro.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.


	34. Esposos

No importaba cuántas veces le diera vueltas al asunto en su mente, no importaba cuántas veces analizara sus propias palabras ni las que lo llevaron a tomar la decisión de aceptar la alocada propuesta de Vitya, y no importaba cuantas veces analizara el hecho de que se encontraba en el avión privado rumbo a Las Vegas para casarse en menos de dos días con el ruso.

Si bien sentía que todo estaba sucediendo a la velocidad de la luz, no podía negar que, en parte, estaba tan emocionado que podría gritar desde el avión que iba a contraer matrimonio con el hombre que amaba tanto. Incluso los niños habían gritado de alegría cuando les contaron que se irían ese mismo día a USA para el matrimonio. Al llegar a la casa, los pequeños corrieron a empacar lo suficiente para la boda y la luna de miel, que sería como unas vacaciones para todos.

El ver a sus hijos tan felices por la noticia, sintió que cualquier duda que pudiera quedar en su corazón desaparecía.

Durante el viaje Yurio y Otabek iban enseñándole a jugar "Five Nights at Freddy's" a Chris en la Xbox conectada a la gran pantalla LED que había en la parte central del avión. Sentados uno al lado del otro, Viktor abrazaba a Yuuri por los hombros mientras intentaba reír sin hacer mucho ruido. Era demasiado divertido ver la cara de espanto de su amigo suizo ante el terrorífico juego, o ante el hecho de que, ni Yurio ni Otabek sentían miedo mientras jugaban. Sin embargo, no podía negar que el juego lucía demasiado macabro para niños tan pequeños. Para evitar que sus hijos lo oyeran, Viktor acercó sus labios a la oreja del pelinegro, de tal forma que solo este pudiera oírlo.

—Yuuri, ¿no crees que este juego es algo tétrico para los niños? ¿Por qué se los compraste?

Suspirando, el pelinegro llevó el flequillo de su frente hacia atrás.

—Porque cuando Yurio me lo pidió yo no tenía idea de qué se trataba. Me pareció muy extraña la carátula, pero como eran animalitos robóticos no pensé que fuera un juego de terror. Cuando lo jugaron por primera vez quedé aterrado al ver la pantalla. Intenté quitárselos, pero Yurio me dijo que, al quitarles el juego y evitar que vieran semejantes cosas, estaba dándoles a entender que los seres demoníacos y los fantasmas eran reales. —Negando con la cabeza, ocultó su rostro en el hombro del ruso―. Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero ese niño siempre me gana en esa clase de cosas. Me lanza argumentos que no puedo refutarle. Créeme, cuando fuimos al Universal Studios Japan y vi lo sangriento que era el anime que los niños vieron, estuve a punto de exigirles una explicación, pero sabía que alguno de los dos me diría algo con lo que lograrían dejarme callado. Así que preferí ahorrarme la molestia.

Viktor no podía negar que entendía por completo a su japonés. Después de todo, él mismo había sufrido las terribles, pero astutas, ocurrencias del pequeño rubio. Se compadecía de su amado. Si bien estaba seguro de que Yurio no le había hecho bromas pesadas a su padre mientras iba creciendo, no le costaba imaginar cuántas veces el pelinegro había tenido que bajar la cabeza, derrotado, ante el don de la palabra que poseía el ojiverde. El ruso contuvo una risilla al imaginarlos como Homero y Bart Simpson.

La cantidad de aeropuertos disponibles para el aterrizaje de aviones privados, y con total confidencialidad, que había en Las Vegas era impresionante, no por nada era la ciudad del pecado.

Para Yuuri aún era extraño haber llegado aquel lunes treinta y uno de octubre al medio día a aquella ciudad. Más aún si consideraba que habían dejado Japón el treinta y uno de octubre a las ocho de la tarde. Se sentía como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

Al ser un vuelo privado y sin escalas, las horas de viajes se reducían considerablemente. En solo doce horas ya estaban en suelo americano. Pero las veintiocho horas de diferencia pasaban la cuenta.

Por petición de Viktor, Chris había logrado comprar un Rolls Royce Wraith negro del año para el que sería su nuevo hogar. Bueno, para ser sinceros, fue Seung-Gil quien movió todos los hilos necesarios y guio paso a paso a Chris en los detalles pendientes. Lo mejor era que habían podido comprarlo al nombre falso de Viktor, por lo que Yakov no sabría de ese movimiento. Aquel auto sería el que tendrían a su disposición en Santorini. Para los tres días que estarían en Las Vegas, el suizo, con ayuda del coreano, alquiló un Cadillac XT5 blanco del año.

Algo que solo sabían los tres adultos en ese momento era que, en la noche, celebrarían dos acontecimientos. El primero sería una pequeña cena por la noche previa a boda, ya que, a causa del cambio de horario, en Nevada sería el martes. Y el segundo acontecimiento a festejar era el cumpleaños de Otabek. Según el certificado de nacimiento que Jean le dejó en el sobre junto a los demás documentos, ese día el pequeño cumpliría nueve años. La noche solo sería alegría para los cinco.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, y considerando que el Cadillac estaría disponible desde las dos de la tarde, decidieron aceptar el servicio de traslado que el hotel ofrecía a sus huéspedes. A pesar de que, en un principio Chris había reservado tres habitaciones en el hotel, los chicos dijeron que deberían estar todos juntos, además, ellos querían dormir con su tío Chris porque así se podían quedar jugando los tres hasta tarde. El suizo había tomado el gusto por las consolas de videojuegos y los niños le enseñaban a jugar juego por juego. Así que, en conjunto, decidieron reservar la suite presidencial, que contaba con dos habitaciones con camas King-size. Podrían dormir los cinco allí y aún quedaría lugar para más personas. Otra cosa a favor era que las habitaciones quedaban bastante separadas la una de la otra. Por lo que Viktor y Yuuri podían estar tranquilos en sus momentos de placer; no serían oídos.

Cuando llegaron a la suite, los más emocionados fueron los niños. El lugar era precioso y realmente grande para ser una sola estancia. La habitación principal se diferenciaba solamente en que tenía una salita de estar frente a una pantalla LED, cosa que la otra habitación no poseía. Si bien lo normal sería que Viktor y Yuuri utilizaran esa habitación, ellos mismos la cedieron a sus hijos y a Chris, ya que sabían que, probablemente, se quedarían jugando hasta tarde con las consolas de video juego. Además, ellos no necesitaban ni televisión ni consolas para los "juegos" que tenían en mente.

Una vez que se instalaron, decidieron celebrar el cumpleaños del pequeño moreno a la hora de almuerzo, aunque a las tres de la tarde no sabían si aún podían considerarlo almuerzo. El lugar elegido fue el Lagasse's Stadium, un restaurant con temática deportiva que estaba ubicado en el Palazzo Resort Hotel. Si bien ellos se estaban hospedando en el Bellagio, y aquel hotel tenía restaurantes propios, el ruso y el japonés tenían un buen motivo para elegir ese lugar. A decir verdad, Seung- Gil había supuesto que algo así podría pasar y había querido estar preparado. Con los datos que se le habían confiado a espaldas del líder ruso, el coreano sabía que Otabek, hijo de la víctima designada a Chris, estaba de cumpleaños por la misma fecha en que sus padres se casarían. Ya que el dinero no era un problema para ninguno de ellos, Seung decidió arriesgarse. Una semana antes de todo el desastre, incluso antes de que Viktor se le propusiera, el coreano le preguntó a Chris sobre la actual película favorita del pequeño moreno. El suizo le contestó que era Cars y que Rayo McQueen era su personaje favorito. Cuatro días antes del cumpleaños, Seung-Gil se contactó con Carlo's Bake shop. Si bien el pobre chico no tenía ni idea sobre cocina o repostería, sabía que uno de los más famosos reposteros a nivel mundial era Buddy Valastro. Era una suerte que tuvieran una sucursal en Las Vegas. Cuando logró comunicarse, pidió una torta de chocolate y trufas con la forma de Rayo McQueen. La idea era que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para acaparar una mesa para cuatro personas. Gracias a sus cálculos mentales mezclados con suposiciones, ahora Viktor y Yuuri tenían la mejor torta para el pequeño, la cual sería entregada en unos momentos más. Justamente, ese era motivo para elegir un restaurant en el hotel Palazzo, ya que en ese mismo hotel estaba la pastelería. Cuando Viktor supo todo eso sintió un profundo agradecimiento, un enorme respeto y un gran miedo por el coreano. Su asertividad era de temer. Nostradamus no le llegaba ni a los talones. Yuuri quedó sorprendido al saber que, por coincidencias, aquella famosa pastelería tenía un pastel con la forma del auto animado disponible.

Mientras los pequeños comían, las luces de la zona donde ellos se encontraban se apagaron para dar paso al precioso pastel con velas normales y las famosas "velas chispas" iluminando todo el local. Cuando las personas notaron el motivo de la celebración, se unieron en el canto que hizo sonreír a Otabek, expresando una alegría que era capaz de contagiar a todo el mundo. Tras apagar las velas, Viktor y Yuuri le entregaron una gran caja envuelta. La felicidad del menor no cabía en él cuando encontró un Dron DJI phantom 4 advanced. Honestamente, fue Yurio quien les había pasado como dato que Otabek quería un dron. Ninguno de los dos conocía mucho del tema, por lo que eligieron el que, según internet, era el mejor hasta ahora. Yuuri jamás olvidaría ese día, porque, si bien Yurio solía llenar su rostro de besitos muy seguido y, últimamente, hasta Vitya era receptor de esas muestras de afecto, era la primera vez que Otabek hacía lo mismo con sus padres.

Luego de una tarde en la que los cinco intentaban aprender cómo diablos se podía volar esa cosa, llegó la noche y con ella el pequeño cóctel de los cinco chicos en celebración a la boda del día siguiente. Chris sabía que Yuuri y los niños tenían poca resistencia a trasnochar, por lo que pronto irían a acostarse. El suizo rara vez hacía o tramaba bromas, pero, ¡al demonio! No todos los días su mejor amigo se casaba exponiendo la vida y la de los que fueran lo suficientemente tarados como para ponerse de su lado. Algo así como él. Y justamente por esa causa, es que Chris se sentía con el derecho de jugarle esta travesura a su casi hermano. Ya que no habían podido tener la tradicional despedida de soltero, de alguna forma había que hacer inolvidable la noche previa al matrimonio. Era una suerte que trajera en su bolsillo el número de quién le daría a Vitya el servicio que buscaba. Solo debía sedarlo y llevarlo a ese lugar. Nada que un poco de Rohypnol no pudiera hacer.

Tal y cómo lo predijo el suizo, los niños junto al pelinegro se fueron a acostar más temprano que ellos dos. Justo en ese momento, Chris propuso beber algo más fuerte. Viktor lo observó ir al bar que había en la suite y sacar una botella de whisky escocés. El ruso se extrañó al ver como el suizo le daba la espalda al preparar los tragos. El sicario en su interior se percató de cada acción de su amigo, y no pasó desapercibido el breve y disimulado movimiento de la mano derecha de Chris. El haber usado trucos similares durante tanto tiempo le permitió saber de forma inmediata que el suizo había puesto algo en su trago. Un extraño sentimiento de angustia se instaló en su pecho. Chris no podía ser el traidor, ¿o sí? No, era imposible. Debía haber otro motivo.

Antes de que su amigo volviera a su lugar, Viktor metió la mano a su bolsillo y, mirando de reojo, dejó el celular listo para su próximo paso a seguir. Cuando Chris dejó los vasos sobre la mesa, el ruso apretó la pantalla de su celular y el teléfono del suizo comenzó a sonar. Unos segundos de distracción le bastaron al ruso para intercambiar de forma totalmente silenciosa la posición de los vasos. Chris se extrañó de ver la llamada de Viktor, y este no tuvo ningún problema en fingir la misma sorpresa al ver que su celular se había marcado solo mientras lo tenía en el bolsillo. Sin perder tiempo, el suizo incitó al ruso a beber, a lo cual, este aceptó de inmediato. Un ¡salud!, y ambos bebieron el contenido hasta el fondo. Algunos minutos después, mientras conversaban sobre los detalles de la boda, Chris comenzó a sentirse algo mareado, muy cansado, con ligeros lapsos de amnesia y dificultad para hablar antes de caer completamente inconsciente. Viktor revisó su pulso y se aseguró de que estaba completamente fuera de batalla antes de revisar los bolsillos de su amigo. En el bolsillo derecho encontró dos cosas. El primero era un frasco de Rohypnol. El ruso alzó una ceja al haber descubierto que el suizo iba a drogarlo con flunitrazepam. Sin embargo, lo segundo que encontró lo dejó pasmado. En sus manos había una tarjeta de una clínica estética cerca del hotel, en la cual se especializaban en la depilación genital. Viktor rio con rabia y negó con la cabeza mientras comprendía la idea macabra de su amigo. El muy hijo de puta iba a sedarlo para llevarlo a la jodida clínica estética para que le depilaran a su "presidente y concejales". Pero su amigo estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que podía salirse con la suya.

Como pudo, tomó el brazo de Chris y lo pasó sobre sus hombros para arrastrarlo al elevador y de allí al auto que les había llegado esa tarde. Un valet ayudó a Viktor sin preguntar absolutamente nada. Gracias al GPS sabía por cuales calles conducir para llegar a la famosa clínica, sin embargo, lo que vio en una vitrina lo hizo orillar el auto. Miró la prenda que yacía en el maniquí y luego miró a su amigo inconsciente, ¡A la mierda! Si iba a devolverle la broma, iba a hacerlo por completo. Se bajó del auto y lo cerró con llave mientras iba a comprar. No tardó ni diez minutos antes de volver al Cadillac y retomar la marcha. Quizás, en cualquier parte del mundo era raro llevar a un hombre inconsciente como copiloto, por suerte estaban en Las Vegas.

Al llegar a la clínica, Viktor tuvo que explicar que, ya que su amigo se casaba mañana y no pudieron hacerle una despedida de soltero, lo mínimo que podía pasarle era despertar con su "compañero" rasurado. El ruso agradecía al cielo el estar en la ciudad del pecado, ya que, al parecer, estas cosas ocurrían bastante seguido.

Una vez que la "podada" estuvo lista, Viktor les pidió si podían ayudarlo a vestir a su amigo con la prenda que acababa de comprar. Los estilistas no pudieron evitar reír antes de ayudar al ruso en la labor. Incluso lo ayudaron a llevar a Chris de vuelta al auto.

Al volver al hotel, tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con el valet que le había hecho entrega del auto cuando este llegó en la tarde. Sabía que el favor que iba a pedirle sería muy grande, pero estaba dispuesto a pagarle quinientos mil dólares de propina si accedía. La cifra provocó el efecto que Viktor esperaba, así que, tras poner la billetera con los documentos del suizo en un bolso pequeño que a veces traía con él, le pidió al joven valet que llevara a su amigo al Joshua Tree Ostrich Ranch, un motel que había en Dolan Springs. A decir verdad, Viktor no conocía aquel lugar, solo lo eligió por ser el primer sitio que apareció en su búsqueda. La ciudad de Dolan Springs fue elegida por el ruso por ser la más cercana a Las Vegas... con, al menos, cien kilómetros de distancia. El ruso no mandó lejos a su amigo por gusto, sino que fue por dos causales concretas: la primera era por venganza, ya que el muy bastardo estaba planearlo rasurarlo, y la segunda era porque con eso estaba obligado a pasearse con el traje que el ruso le había elegido. Pero Viktor no era tan malo. Llamó al motel para reservarle el cuarto a su amigo y, de paso, dejar pagada la noche. Además, también llamó al mismo Rent-A-Car en el que Chris, o más bien la inteligencia de Seung-Gil, consiguió el Cadillac y arrendó un Ferrari 488 Spider color azul metálico y les pidió que lo llevaran al hotel, ya que el destinatario se encontraba allá. Este viajaría con el auto de vuelta a Las Vegas y allí lo devolverían. Todas las reservas fueron hechas a nombre de Christian Ruidi sin importar que Viktor pagara. Era una suerte que, al trabajar en la empresa de Yuuri, tuviera acceso a una tarjeta bancaría con su nombre falso. Lo único que podía agradecerle a esa maldita organización era que, al tener un infiltrado en los registros civiles, las identidades falsas eran respaldadas por documentos legales y verdaderos.

Una vez que el valet se llevó a Chris, el ruso subió a la suite presidencial y, con cuidado de no despertar a su pareja, se acostó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

A la mañana siguiente, la suite presidencial era reinada por el caos. Si bien eran las ocho y media de la mañana, había una larga lista de preparativos de los que encargarse.

Mientras tanto, en una abandonada habitación de un motel, un suizo se miraba en el espejo sin poder creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. ¿Lo malo? No tenía más ropa que la puesta. ¿Lo peor? La entrepierna le picaba como los mil diablos. El bastardo de Viktor le había dado vuelta la jugada y de forma épica. Gracias a Waze sabía en dónde estaba. La recepcionista le dijo que un señor llamado Vitya había pagado la habitación para él. Junto con eso, la chica le entregó las llaves del deportivo que lo esperaba afuera. Había una carta para él de parte del Rent- A-Car. Pero, en realidad, el ruso les había pedido que le dejaran aquella carta en conjunto con el auto. Cuando Chris la abrió, tuvo que apretar los dientes para no putear al cielo por lo imbécil que había sido.

 _"Chris:_

 _Bastardo hijo de puta, con que_ _planeabas_ _semejante sorpresa para mí, ¿verdad? Agradece que soy buen amigo y te mando un auto para que te vengas. La boda es al medio día y eres el padrino, así que, más te vale venir a la velocidad de la luz. Elegí un descapotable para que luzcas esa prenda que, estoy seguro, debe quedarte maravillosa._

 _Yuuri y yo te esperamos._

 _V."_

Claro, justo eso le faltaba. El auto era un maldito Ferrari descapotable y, como si eso fuera poco, el color era malditamente llamativo. Viktor había planeado todo muy cuidadosamente. Suspirando con resignación, se subió al auto con el bolso pequeño que encontró al despertar y arrancó rumbo a las Vegas. Si tenía suerte estaría en una o dos horas allá. Mientras conducía encendió la radio para así ignorar las miradas que los demás conductores posaban sobre él. Al parecer, la ironía hizo acto de presencia, pues la canción "Three Little birds" de Bob Marley comenzó a sonar.

 _Don't worry about a thing (No te preocupes por nada)_  
 _'Cause every little thing gonna be alright (Porque todo va a estar bien)_  
 _Singing' don't worry about a thing (Cantando, no te preocupes por nada)_  
 _'Cause every little thing gonna be alright (Porque todo va a estar bien)_

Chris negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a reír. ¡Al demonio! Viktor la había hecho de oro. Aún le faltaba mucho por aprender de su amigo.

Al pasar las horas las cosas comenzaban a moverse aún más. Los niños se habían dividido para ayudar a sus padres. Fue una sorpresa para el ruso descubrir que Yurio había elegido quedarse con él para ayudarlo mientras Otabek estaba con Yuuri.

—Oye, Vitya, ¿no crees que me veo ridículo con un traje blanco?

Viktor negó con la cabeza mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa a su hijo. A decir verdad, Viktor había mandado a hacer cuatro ternos Alexander Amosu. Los quería para alguna ocasión especial, pero no había pasado por su mente que ese momento sería su boda. Los trajes estaban divididos en dos blancos y dos negros. Yuuri y Yurio usaban los blancos mientras que Otabek y él usaban los negros. Cada traje tardaba ochenta horas en su elaboración. Completamente hechos a medida, los trajes del diseñador Alexander Amosu se caracterizaban por usar la exquisita tela Vanquish II y se usaban cinco mil puntadas en hilo de platino y oro en cada uno para crearlos. Además, cada uno de los trajes llevaba nueve botones de diamantes montados en oro de dieciocho quilates.

Estaba ansioso de ver a Yuuri luciendo, cual ángel envuelto, en el blanco que tan bien le quedaba. Incluso Yurio lucía adorable en aquel terno.

—Hijo, te ves muy bien. El blanco te queda perfecto.

No muy convencido, Yurio se acercó a la mitad del colorido ramo de rosas que el ruso le había dado a su japonés en la propuesta. Otabek tenía la otra mitad. El pequeño rubio tomó una rosa blanca y se puso frente a Viktor.

—¿Podrías agacharte un poco?

Sin preguntar, Viktor posó una rodilla en el suelo y quedó sorprendido al ver cómo su hijo le ponía la rosa en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del terno.

—Con Beka conseguimos una rosa negra. Él iba a encargarse que papá la usara en su traje. Tú debes llevar, a la altura de tu corazón, una rosa blanca que representa a mi papá, ya que se casará con un traje blanco. En cambio, él llevará una rosa negra, a la altura de su corazón, porque tú usarás un traje negro para casarte. ¿Entiendes nuestra idea? Cada uno lleva al otro en su corazón.

Viktor cerró los ojos para contener la emoción antes de acercarse a su hijo, poner la mano en su nuca y besar su frente con un amor paternal que jamás creyó que podría experimentar.

—Gracias, hijo.

—De nada, papá. Por cierto, ¿y el tío Chris? ¿No va a llegar?

Viktor sonrió ligeramente. A decir verdad, pensaba mantener su broma en secreto, pero teniendo al rey de las travesuras frente a él. ¿Por qué no contarle?

—Él llegará, no te preocupes. Pero no sé si esté vestido para la ocasión.

Yurio inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender.

—No entiendo.

—Aprendí de ti y le jugué una broma. En mi defensa, él intentó hacérmela primero.

El rostro del pequeño rubio se iluminó ante uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—¿Qué broma le hiciste?

—Ya verás. Pero en cuanto lo veas no te contengas. Di lo que se te venga a la mente.

Yurio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo.

Una vez listos salieron a la sala de estar. Seis minutos después, la visión más hermosa que alguna vez alguien pudiera admirar acababa de aparecerse frente a él. Yuuri lucía como el más precioso de los ángeles. El traje blanco no hacía más que resaltar la pureza y dulzura innata del pelinegro. Sus ojos se veían brillantes a causa de la emoción. Su sonrisa era la más preciosa y expresiva que alguna vez hubiera visto. Su Yuuri era una bendición. Ni hablar de su otro hijo, quien lucía realmente encantador con el traje negro. Era extraño, pero aquel color le quedaba muy bien a sus facciones.

—Te ves como un sueño hecho realidad. —Viktor acarició el rostro de Yuuri con total devoción.

Un tierno sonrojo apareció en los pómulos del pelinegro.

—Tú te ves como un apuesto príncipe.

Con una sonrisa, Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri y depositó un suave beso en esta.

—Hey, Beka, si siguen así se les van a subir las hormigas por las piernas.

—¿Qué era eso que me dijiste que se usaba para la diabetes, Yura?

—Insulina. Necesitaremos bastante.

—Muy bien, ya entendimos. Vámonos que llegaremos tarde. —Yuuri se acercó a los pequeños y los dirigió a la salida, pero antes de llegar se giró al ruso, quien iba tras ellos―. Amor, ¿y Chris? ¿No se supone que será el padrino?

Yurio y Viktor se miraron con complicidad antes del que el ruso contestara.

—Ayer se pasó de copas y salió. Me llamó en la mañana. Llegará directo a la capilla. Vamos amor.

Asintiendo, y relajándose considerablemente, Yuuri salió con los pequeños.

La capilla quedaba dentro del mismo hotel, por lo que solo debían caminar para llegar a ella. Faltaban cinco minutos para la boda y los cuatro estaban frente a las puertas, esperando a que los llamaran. Los anillos que usaban se los sacaron para hacer la entrega simbólica en la ceremonia y quienes los portaban eran los pequeños. Yurio llevaba la que Viktor le pondría a Yuuri y Otabek, la que Yuuri le pondría a Viktor.

A las doce en punto las puertas de la capilla se abrieron para dejar pasar a la pareja junto a sus acompañantes. Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo bajo las melodías de la típica música que indica la llegada de una novia. Sin embargo, al ser un matrimonio del mismo sexo y en las Vegas, lo de la música era un detalle. Viktor y Yuuri se pusieron frente a quién los declararía en matrimonio ante la ley y los niños se colocaron cada uno junto a uno de sus padres. La misma distribución que cuando se estaban vistiendo fue la que rigió en ese momento: Yurio junto a Viktor y Otabek junto a Yuuri. El juez notó que les faltaba el testigo y cuando iba a preguntar sobre quién ocuparía ese lugar, Chris apareció en la puerta, agitado de tanto correr.

Viktor se tapó la boca e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar la carcajada en plena capilla, pero esta comenzaba a escaparse. Yuuri abrió la boca ligeramente, pero sus ojos expresaban de forma muy notoria la sorpresa que lo embargaba.

Chris entendía la sorpresa de todos, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta que estaba usando un maldito pijama entero con forma de vaca que traía hasta las ubres. El gorro con pequeños cuernitos y orejas le terminaba de dar el toque realista al atuendo. Sin poder evitarlo, llevó su mano a la entrepierna para poder rascarse lo más disimuladamente posible. La maldita picazón lo estaba matando.

Yurio se sentía orgulloso de su papá Vitya, ya que era una muy buena broma. Además, el pequeño no pudo evitar notar el movimiento que el suizo hizo y a qué altura lo hizo.

—Tio, ¿te pica la ubre?

Viktor giró el rostro en dirección al altar para que no se viera lo rojo que debía estar por contener la risa.

—Yura, si es un hombre, ¿no debería ser un toro?

—Debería, pero como tiene ubre es vaca.

Chris se acercó los novios para hablar en un tono que solo ellos pudieran oír.

—Maldito bastardo, eso no se le hace a un amigo.

Viktor lo miró y entrecerró los ojos antes de responderle en el mismo tono.

—Y eso lo dice el que planeaba que me rasuraran las bolas.

—¡Pero yo lo hice con cariño!

—Y yo con venganza.

Ambos notaron a Yuuri observándolos y tratando de entender por qué su padrino de bodas estaba vestido de vaca, pero le bastó escuchar ese pequeño diálogo para saber que a veces la ignorancia es una mejor aliada.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar.

Una vez que le aclararon al juez por qué el testigo estaba vestido de una vaca, este accedió a seguir con la ceremonia. Además, no era lo más raro que había visto en Las Vegas.

Al ser ambos hombres, decidieron que cada uno conservaría su propio apellido. De todas formas, eso no les importaba en absoluto.

La boda no fue extensa, ni tan emotiva cómo las bodas tradicionales. Sin embargo, el solo hecho de estar uniendo su vida a la del ser amado, convertía ese momento en el más maravilloso de su existencia.

Cuando llegó el momento de los votos, fue Viktor quién dio inicio. Ambos habían escrito sus propios votos y, aunque odiara tener que casarse con un nombre falso, todo lo que diría era absolutamente real. Yurio se acercó y le ofreció el anillo, el cual descansaba en una almohadilla de satín. Viktor lo tomó y lo puso en el dedo anular derecho del pelinegro a medida que recitaba su juramento.

—Yo, Vitya Nivokov, te tomo a ti, Yuuri Katsuki, como mi esposo, para amarte por el resto de mi vida, la siguiente vida, y la siguiente y todas las que vengan hasta la eternidad. Prometo adorar cada mañana a tu lado y agradecer cada noche el que, lo último que vea antes de dormir, sea tu precioso rostro. Prometo ser tu pilar y soporte en los momentos difíciles. Prometo reír contigo en las alegrías que nos invadan. Prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que nuestra familia sea cada día más y más feliz. Prometo entregarte mi corazón por completo a ti y a nuestros dos hijos. Prometo reservarme únicamente para ti de ahora en adelante, ya que eres el dueño de mi alma y mi corazón. Prometo defender a nuestra familia con mi propia vida para que nada les pase. Prometo secar cada lágrima de tus ojos con mis labios y, por último, prometo ser tu eterno y devoto esposo enamorado.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Yuuri tomó el anillo que Otabek le ofrecía en la almohadilla y se lo puso en el dedo anular derecho al ruso.

—Yo, Yuuri Katsuki, te tomo a ti, Vitya Nivokov, como mi esposo, para respetarte y amarte por el resto de mis días. Prometo entregarte mi alma y mi corazón por completo. Prometo llenar tus días de felicidad y emoción. Prometo jamás permitir que caigas en la soledad o en las penumbras. Prometo ir al mismo infierno si es necesario para llevarte a la luz que tanto anhelas. Prometo jamás soltar tu mano. Prometo adorar cada segundo que Dios nos regale para compartir esta vida junto a nuestros hijos, y, por último, prometo ser tu leal y devoto enamorado para toda la eternidad.

El juez asintió al oírlos y, con los votos ya hechos, pudo decir la frase final.

—Con el poder que se me ha sido otorgado por el estado de Nevada, ahora los declaro esposos. Pueden besarse.

Sin esperar más, Viktor y Yuuri se besaron mientras sus hijos y Chris aplaudían. El juez llamó disimuladamente a Chris para indicarle que no entendía ni ruso ni japonés para escribir los nombres de los novios en el acta que debía quedar firmada. Chris se acercó a su oído y tradujo los nombres. Cuando tenían que firmar para legalizar la unión, y por la emoción del momento, Yuuri leyó su nombre solamente y firmó. Viktor iba a firmar y se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba escrito. Disimuladamente alzó la mirada y vio a Chris guiñándole el ojo. Con una sonrisa más que esperanzada y extasiada, firmó. Chris fue el siguiente el firmar para que luego los niños les entregaran la mitad del ramo a cada uno de los novios.

El suizo sonrió a pesar de seguir disfrazado de vaca y con los huevos irritados. Después de todo, las firmas estaban a nombre de Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov. El matrimonio era legal y con la verdadera identidad del ruso. Al diablo si Yakov lograba dar con esta información. Después de todo, se habrían ido de Estados Unidos a un rumbo desconocido para el líder ruso.


	35. Noche de bodas

La recepción tras la boda fue en el restaurant Michael Mina, el cual pertenecía al hotel Bellagio. A pesar de solo ser los novios y los tres acompañantes, el restaurant se encargó de anunciar en aquel momento que una pareja de recién casados se encontraba allí para festejar el compromiso. Viktor y Yuuri quedaron sorprendidos al ver que todos los presentes se unieron al festejo por su unión. Además, al ser la hora del almuerzo, las comensales también asistían en familias, lo que hizo la celebración mucho más cálida.

Dos horas después, los chicos ya estaban aburridos de aquel lugar. Yuuri sonrió con comprensión. Era normal para un par de chicos de siete y nueve años aburrirse en un comedor donde no tenían nada con que entretenerse. Chris se ofreció a llevarlos a la habitación para jugar en la Xbox. Viktor alzó una ceja sin creerle una sola palabra a su amigo, quién tras la boda fue a ponerse un traje normal para el almuerzo. El ruso sabía que era su amigo quien quería seguir jugando, por suerte, aquella idea entusiasmó a los niños.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en el bar del casino que estaba en el Bellagio. Si bien no apostaron ni bebieron más de la cuenta, el lugar era íntimo y agradable. Allí podían disfrutar de suaves caricias y dulces besos sin ser interrumpidos.

Al caer la noche, los recién casados decidieron que era hora de volver a la suite. Al entrar se dieron cuenta que no había ruido alguno. En silencio fueron a la habitación principal, la cual había sido designada para los niños y Chris, sin embargo, no imaginaron encontrarse con una escena tan divertida y conmovedora. En medio de la cama estaba Chris, durmiendo con la boca abierta y con los brazos estirados hacia los lados para que los pequeños los usaran como almohadas. Yurio estaba en posición fetal, acurrucado al costado del suizo. Mientras que Otabek estaba acostado de lado, con la cabeza en las costillas de Chris y babeando por un costado de su boca. Caminando prácticamente en puntillas, Viktor se acercó a la cama y enderezó al pequeño moreno, a la vez que Yuuri recogía la ropa de cama y los arropaba nuevamente. Al finalizar, ambos se retiraron para dejarlos descansar.

Yuuri fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, seguido por Viktor. Estiró la mano para encender la luz, pero antes de alcanzar el interruptor, su esposo lo interceptó por la espalda. Lo abrazó y acarició su abdomen lentamente mientras comenzaba a repartir lentos besos y lamidas desde la oreja de Yuuri, pasando por la parte posterior de su mandíbula, hasta su cuello. El japonés cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza al lado contrario para facilitarle el acceso. No lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba ansioso porque llegara ese momento.

—Mi amor, me parece que es hora de cumplir lo que mi esposo me pidió para esta noche. —La aterciopelada voz de Viktor hizo que Yuuri se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

—Yo también quiero complacer a mi esposo.

La mano derecha del ruso descendió lentamente hasta la entrepierna del pelinegro, haciendo que este soltara el primer gemido contenido.

—Esta noche es para tu placer. Ponte en mis manos y déjame llevarte a la satisfacción. No tienes idea de lo mucho que he esperado este momento. —Sin dejar de masajear lentamente el bulto de la entrepierna de su esposo, Viktor depositó un tierno beso en la nuca―. Si quieres complacerme gime para mí. Estoy seguro de que harías que me corriera solamente al oír tu voz gimiendo mi nombre. A partir de ahora soy tu esposo y tu esclavo. Estoy aquí para servirte.

Ante las deliciosas sensaciones, Yuuri fue incapaz de responder con palabras. Por lo que asintió lenta y pausadamente.

Cuidadosamente, el ruso giró a su amado para besarlo calmadamente. No quería besos rápidos y descuidados. Esa noche ameritaba besos suaves, tiernos, dulces, pausados. Besos de amor puro y devoto.

De forma intencional, Viktor hizo que Yuuri cayera de espaldas a la cama. Sin despegar su mirada aguamarina de los preciosos luceros rojizos de su precioso esposo, el ruso comenzó a desvestir al japonés, quien se dejó hacer cual muñeco. Estaba entregado por completo a su amado.

Una vez que Viktor se dio por satisfecho al tener a su adorado Yuuri solo en bóxer, se posó sobre él y se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle, no sin antes darle una lamida al lóbulo.

—Recuéstate boca abajo, amor. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Embelesado por sus palabras y el tono erótico de la voz de su esposo, Yuuri obedeció y se recostó boca abajo. Sintió como el ruso abandonaba la cama para luego volver y acomodarse a horcajadas de su marido a la altura de la cadera. Antes de que Yuuri pudiera preguntar qué ocurría, sintió las manos de Viktor masajeando la parte baja de su cuello. La sensación era muchísimo más agradable de lo normal, dado que el ruso tenía las manos bañadas en un aceite con aroma floral. A medida que se expandía la zona de masaje, mayor era la cantidad de aceite que el ruso calentaba en sus manos antes de aplicarla sobre el cuerpo delicado y apetecible de su pelinegro. Inclinándose hacia adelante, Viktor masajeó las orejas con delicadeza y sensualidad.

—¿Te agrada el aroma del aceite de jazmín, amor?

Absorto en las deliciosas sensaciones que su esposo le estaba proporcionando, Yuuri puso su cara de lado en la almohada para poder responder. Sin abrir los ojos, solo fue capaz de asentir.

—Sí, pero lo que me encanta es sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el ruso sonriera. Ansioso por la siguiente parte, Viktor secó las zonas masajeadas de Yuuri. Cuando terminó, tomó la venda que traía con todos los artículos que había dejado previamente preparados para aquella noche. Procurando no asustar al pelinegro, Viktor le vendó los ojos y se acercó a su oído.

—Confía en mí, ángel mío. Quiero que sientas placer en cada molécula de tu cuerpo. Si no puedes ver, sentirás mucho más. Ahora, ¿podrías acostarte boca arriba, por favor?

Sin pronunciar una palabra, y un poco ansioso por saber qué pasaría, Yuuri obedeció y se acomodó sobre su espalda. Viktor tomó las pañoletas que estaban sobre la mesita junto a la cama, donde tenía todas las cosas que usaría, y ató sus manos a la cabecera de la cama, una a una.

A pesar de no oponer resistencia al momento de ser atado, el cuerpo de Yuuri se tensó por completo. Nunca había hecho algo así. Nunca había estado en un encuentro sexual en el cual no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar. El pelinegro sintió nuevamente que Viktor se posicionó a horcajadas sobre él. También escuchó un frasco abrirse. De repente, sintió uno de los dedos del ruso tocando sus labios.

—Abre la boca, Yuuri. Quiero que me digas qué tal sabe.

Con lentitud, el japonés separó los labios y permitió que el dedo de su marido entrara en su boca. Pasó la lengua alrededor de este y se sorprendió ante el conocido y delicioso sabor. Una vez que quitó toda la crema que envolvía el dedo de Viktor, sintió como este era retirado de su boca.

—¿Te gustó, mi amado Yuuri?

—Sí. ¿Era chocolate?

—Así es. ¿Sabes?, el chocolate es una de las cosas más deliciosas que existe. Aunque, para mí, mi exquisito japonés es mucho más delicioso. Sin embargo, me muero por probar a las dos delicias de este planeta juntas.

Viktor tomó la brocha delgada que traía y la untó en la crema de cuerpo comestible con sabor a chocolate, para luego pasarla desde el cuello al pezón del pelinegro. Al ver la pálida y atrayente piel de su amado cubierta por pequeñas gotitas de sudor y por el chocolate, Viktor no fue capaz de soportar más. Se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó la lengua por todo el camino dulce, haciendo que Yuuri arqueara la espalda y soltara un gemido mezclado con un grito ante la sorpresa.

Al ver esa reacción, Viktor repitió la acción y repartió chocolate por el pecho completo de su esposo. Como si fuera un mendigo frente a un festín, el ruso atacó y devoró todo el chocolate a lamidas, provocando que Yuuri fuera incapaz de contener los gemidos y jadeos.

La respiración del pelinegro se agitó. No importaba cuánto tratara de contener los vergonzosos gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, el placer era tal que estos escapaban por sí solos.

Sin notarlo, Yuuri tiraba de sus ataduras cada vez que sentía la lengua del ruso recorriendo su piel. Incluso se había lastimado el labio inferior al morderlo con fuerza en su afán de contenerse. Su entrepierna dolía de una manera horrible. Ya no aguantaba un segundo más sin sentir a Vitya uniendo su cuerpo al suyo.

—Vitya, te lo suplico. Por favor, ¡necesito sentirte ya!

Con cuidado, Viktor le quitó únicamente la venda para que pudiera observar cómo se encontraba.

Yuuri quedó completamente sorprendido al ver el rostro del ruso completamente sonrojado. Las gotas de sudor adornaban su preciosa piel y lucía igual o más excitado de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Vitya?

Sonriendo, y mirando con las pupilas dilatadas a su ángel, quien ahora estaba atado y a su merced bajo él, Viktor no pudo evitar inclinar el cuerpo y así llegar a su rostro, para poder acariciarlo con la punta de la nariz

—Mira lo que me has hecho. Yo ya no soy capaz de estar sin ti; de vivir sin ti. Eres más vital para mí que el aire.

Yuuri estaba seguro de que tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas como su esposo.

—Para mí es igual. No puedo vivir sin ti. Y necesito sentirte unido a mí. Consumemos nuestro amor, Vitya. Ya unimos nuestras almas, ahora unamos nuestros cuerpos. Sellemos nuestra promesa ante el altar. Te necesito, mi amor.

Viktor tomó un poco de aceite y embetunó sus dedos para lubricar la entrada de Yuuri con ellos. En cuanto metió los dos primeros, el japonés jadeó audiblemente y se arqueó por aquella deliciosa intrusión en su cuerpo. Viktor siguió estimulando su entrada hasta lograr meter el tercer dedo. Los gemidos y quejidos llenos de placer que el pelinegro le regalaba habían logrado que su "general" se alzara orgulloso y desesperado por reclamar, por primera vez, a su esposo. ¡Por Dios! Qué maravillosa palabra era aquella, y, ¿cómo no? Si su esposo era aquel ángel pelinegro que tenía el corazón del ruso en sus manos.

Cuando la entrada de Yuuri estuvo lista, Viktor retiró los dedos y posicionó su pene justo en el lugar donde estos estaban antes. El ruso alzó la vista y pudo notar los ojos de desesperación y súplica de su amado. De una sola estocada, el ruso entró en el cuerpo de su esposo.

Yuuri echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito de éxtasis total. Se sentía tan lleno, literal y metafóricamente hablando, pero esa sensación era plena y maravillosa, sabiendo que quien le hacía experimentar esos momentos era su Vitya.

El delicioso vaivén comenzó, trayendo consigo un concierto de gemidos y jadeos, una gran cantidad de mordidas y lamidas. Viktor se había inclinado hacia adelante, lo suficiente para que Yuuri pudiera acariciar su piel con los labios y la lengua, a pesar de estar atado.

Ambos sentían que estaban en la novena nube de satisfacción; ni siquiera eran necesarias las palabras. No había nada mejor que entregar el cuerpo junto al alma a aquella persona que se entrega de igual forma a ti. Y ese milagro era el que ambos estaban experimentando en aquel instante. Desesperado por sentir más, Viktor tiró los bordes de las amarras para liberar los brazos de Yuuri y atraerlo hacia él, haciendo que se sentara cara a cara y sobre su erección. El pelinegro se acomodó para comenzar a moverse y a brincar sobre el miembro de Vitya mientras este lo abrazaba. Unas cuantas penetraciones lograron que ambos experimentaran uno de los más deliciosos orgasmos en sus vidas. Y eso solo se lograba con el amor de la persona adorada.

—Yuuri Katsuki, ahora eres mío, tal y como yo soy tuyo.

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Lamento la ausencia.**

 **Para compensarles, decidí hacer una maratón.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado.**


	36. Preludio

La mañana llegó, trayendo consigo el día en el que tendrían que abandonar Las Vegas para viajar al que sería su nuevo hogar en Santorini, Grecia. Si bien ni Yuuri ni los niños sabían aún ese detalle, Viktor y Chris estaban conscientes de que, de alguna forma u otra, tendrían que retenerlos allí. Al menos hasta que el peligro pasara, más aún ahora que el matrimonio estaba formalizado con su nombre real; Yakov no tardaría en averiguarlo. Por suerte, aún contaban con unas cuantas horas de ventaja.

Viktor fue el primero en despertar y agradeció al cielo por eso, ya que ver a su esposo durmiendo plácidamente, con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas aún sonrojadas por la noche anterior, hicieron que el ruso se sintiera bendecido. ¡Qué forma tan maravillosa de iniciar el día! Es decir, ¿qué mejor que el ver a un precioso ángel durmiendo a su lado?

Si algo tenía claro el ruso era lo afortunado que había sido. El hecho de que Yuuri y los pequeños entraran a su vida había sido un verdadero milagro.

De la forma más suave posible para evitar despertarlo, Viktor abrazó a Yuuri. El japonés se movió acomodándose en sus brazos sin despertar. Siendo honestos, el ruso no quería dejar nunca esa cama. Abrazar a su esposo mientras este dormía, le daba una paz que jamás había conocido antes; era el paraíso mismo. Sin embargo, sabía que ya hora de hacer las maletas. Mientras antes se fueran sería mucho mejor.

―Yuuri, amor, despierta bebé. ―Con un tono bajito y suaves besos en su rostro, Viktor comenzó a despertar a su amado. El pelinegro era de aquellas personas que podían hibernar si se les dejaba; era muy bueno para dormir.

Removiéndose y soltando pequeños quejidos, Yuuri abrió los ojos ligeramente y sonrió al ver a su marido frente a él.

―Buenos días, mi amor.

Sin poder evitar, el ruso se acercó a su japonés y le robó varios besos cortos en los labios.

―¿Cómo amaneció el bello durmiente?

Abrazándolo por los hombros, Yuuri sonrió.

―Pegajoso, adolorido y cansado, pero muy feliz. Y tú eres el responsable de las cuatro.

Viktor no pudo evitar sonreír, especialmente por el último de los cuatro puntos.

―En ese caso, te llevaré en brazos al baño para que podamos entrar al Jacuzzi juntos. Pero debemos irnos temprano hoy. El avión saldrá a las once de la mañana. Son casi once horas de vuelo, pero como hay diez horas de diferencia entre Las Vegas y Santorini, llegaremos allá como a las ocho de mañana.

Yuuri se despertó inmediatamente tras escuchar eso.

―¿A las ocho de la mañana?

―Así es. Si calculamos, deberíamos llegar a las diez de la noche de hoy. Pero la diferencia de hora nos afectará.

Gruñendo, Yuuri se cubrió completamente con la ropa de cama.

―¿No podemos quedarnos aquí? No quiero dejar esta cama. Además, ni siquiera sé qué hora es.

Soltando una carcajada ante la ternura de su esposo, Viktor abrazó el bulto cubierto en el que se había convertido el pelinegro.

―Son las siete de la mañana, amor. Tenemos tiempo para un baño e ir a empacar todo.

Haciendo un mohín con sus labios, Yuuri dejó su cara al descubierto.

―Muy bien. Pero tu hombro tendrá que ser mi almohada en el avión. Aún tengo mucho sueño.

Aliviado por la cooperación de su pareja, el ruso besó con devoción la frente del japonés.

―Como tú digas, amor.

Aquella mañana ambos disfrutaron del jacuzzi juntos, en dónde no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de entregarse al placer y la lujuria mezclados con el amor que los unía.

Siendo las ocho y media de la mañana, fueron a despertar a los pequeños y a Chris, quién seguía en la misma posición que había quedado la noche anterior.

Mientras Yuuri se encargaba de despertar a los niños, Viktor recibió un archivo PDF en el celular que compró en Japón, el cual los únicos miembros de la organización que tenían ese número eran Chris y Seung-Gil. De hecho, era el sur-coreano quien había enviado aquel archivo. En este salía toda la información necesaria sobre la mansión que sería su nuevo hogar. Entre los detalles de mayor relevancia aparecía mencionado el sistema anti-rastreo que tenía el lugar. Lo único malo de ese sistema era que estaba diseñado para ser usado a larga distancia, es decir, dentro de la misma ciudad de Santorini perdía su eficacia, pero fuera de esta y fuera del país era imposible ser localizado. Si bien Viktor contaba con esa desventaja y no tenía idea que existiera un sistema así, sabía que era imposible que los hombres de Yakov sospecharan que ellos iban justamente a Santorini. No habían dejado ningún clavo suelto que delatara algún dato sobre su destino. Otra información de relevancia que era especificada en el archivo adjunto era la ubicación de más de cien armas con silenciador escondidas en la casa. La favorita del coreano era la Smith and Wesson M&P 9mm, por lo que Viktor sospechaba que todas las armas escondidas debían ser esa marca y modelo de pistola.

Llegada la hora del despegue, y habiendo compartido la información con Chris, el ruso sentía que, de alguna forma, todo saldría bien. Su familia estaría protegida y nada malo les pasaría. Lo único pendiente era encontrar la forma de retener a Yuuri en Grecia y no dejarlo volver a Japón. Sería lo más difícil de lograr, pero no se rendiría; Viktor iba a encontrar la forma de mantener con vida a su esposo y sus hijos.

Pasado las ocho de la mañana, aunque para ellos debieran ser cerca de las diez de la noche por lo que venían cansados, tomaron un taxi y, siguiendo las indicaciones del Seung-Gil, lograron llegar a la mansión. Esta lucía similar a los lujosos hoteles que estaban en aquella ciudad, sin embargo, estaba alejada de los lugares poblados. Esa cualidad era muy común en las casas grandes o mansiones.

Los niños y Yuuri quedaron realmente fascinados con la belleza del lugar. Incluso Chris y Viktor estaban sorprendidos ante la magnificencia de la mansión y el buen gusto de Seung-Gil. El Roll Royce Wraith negro que el ruso había comprado ya se encontraba listo en el garaje. Seguramente el sur-coreano se había encargado del traslado del vehículo.

Gracias a los planos, el ruso supo ubicarse de inmediato al entrar. Si bien los chicos y Yuuri miraron todo a su alrededor con sorpresa, Chris y Viktor analizaron los lugares donde las armas estaban ocultas. Los instintos de sicarios eran algo difícil de olvidar.

Sin importar la seguridad y lejanía que Seung-Gil le había asegurado que encontraría viviendo en su hogar, Viktor no podía dejar la paranoia de lado. Después de todo, era de las únicas personas que había amado con todo su corazón de quien estaban hablando.

Chris llevó a que los niños conocieran las habitaciones de la residencia y dejó a los recién casados, a solas, en el hall de entrada. Yuuri se giró a su esposo y sonrió antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

―Este lugar es precioso. Gracias por conseguirlo para nosotros, mi amor.

Soltando la manilla de la maleta y dejándola caer, Viktor abrazó a su marido con todas sus fuerzas.

―Me alegra que te guste, amor mío. Quiero que lo disfrutemos el mayor tiempo posible.

Yuuri alzó la mirada sin alejarse de los brazos de su amado.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? Creí que una Luna de miel duraba como una semana más o menos.

Si algo tenía claro Viktor era el hecho que debía ir manejando con cuidado este tema. No podía decirle todo de golpe a su adorado esposo o lo asustaría.

―Mi vida, Phichit es muy capaz de manejar la empresa durante tu ausencia. Déjame disfrutarte a ti y a los niños el mayor tiempo posible. Me encantaría tenerlos aquí, solo para mí, como mínimo un mes.

―¿Un mes? ―La sorpresa se hizo presente en el rostro del japonés―. Pero no puedo abandonar mis deberes por tanto tiempo. Además, ¿qué pasará con las clases de los niños?

―¿No lo harías por mí? ―Como siempre, Viktor utilizó sus ojos más lastimeros para ablandar el corazón y el discernimiento de su marido―. Yo abandoné todo por ti. Solo te pido un mes para poder tenerlos sin compartirlos con las responsabilidades que nos esperan en Japón. Es más, podemos contratar profesores particulares para que los niños no se atrasen en las materias. ¿Me negarás el poder monopolizarlos por ahora?

Para Yuuri era increíblemente complicado negarle algo a Vitya cuando ponía aquellos ojos de cachorro abandonado. Por otro lado, el ruso tenía un punto a su favor, ya que había dejado su empresa y su vida en Rusia por quedarse a su lado. ¿Cómo iba a negarse a su esposo con ese argumento?

―Lo lamento, amor. He sido muy egoísta. Además, ¿quién no querría quedarse en este paraíso un mes?

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Viktor alzó a Yuuri entre sus brazos y lo hizo girar sin poder contener la emoción.

―Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Con una tierna carcajada, Yuuri se aferró a él.

―Es un placer.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que se encontraban en aquel paradisíaco archipiélago. Los niños recibían tres horas diarias de clases desde el lunes hasta el viernes, el resto del día lo tenían libre para pasear y disfrutar. Sin embargo, extrañaban a sus mascotas. No habían viajado con ellos, ya que no sospechaban que se alargaría tanto la estancia allá. Además, la ropa y algunas de sus pertenencias ya eran necesarias.

Yuuri había decidido que, aunque fuera solo por dos semanas más, necesitaba que le trajeran algunas de sus pertenencias y a los perros. Es por eso que llamó a Leo y le pidió si podía enviarle en el avión de la empresa a los perros y un poco de ropa. Junto con eso, le pidió algunas fotografías de su familia y de Milenka. Todo eso estaba en el cuarto que tenía destinado para recordar a los seres amados que habían dejado este mundo. Lo único con lo que no contaba Yuuri, era que su mansión ya estaba siendo vigilada por seis hombres distribuidos en dos autos provenientes de Rusia.

Leo, en compañía del piloto, llegaron a la mansión para empacar las cosas que enviaría a Grecia. Si bien no conocía la dirección exacta, sabía que la ciudad donde estaba su amigo era Santorini.

El estadounidense se encargó de poner a los perritos en las jaulas de transporte, luego empacó ropa abrigadora para Yuuri, Vitya, Chris y los niños. Le sorprendía que el amigo suizo del ahora matrimonio tuviera parte de su guardarropa en la mansión Katsuki. Lo último que le quedaba por hacer era empacar las fotografías de los familiares fallecidos de Yuuri. Al entrar al cuarto que pocas veces era visitado, encontró de inmediato una gran cantidad de retratos en las repisas y paredes. Con la mirada encontró una caja negra no más grande que las que se usaban para los zapatos y la tomó, ya que el tamaño era ideal para las fotos. Al abrirla encontró una cámara filmadora compacta y un libro negro con aplicaciones doradas. Si bien estaba curioso, el piloto estaba esperando, así que tomó tres cuadros de fotos y los colocó dentro de la caja con lo demás que esta contenía. Llevó todo hasta el auto del piloto, donde ya estaban los perros en sus jaulas de viaje, le entregó el bolso y la caja al piloto para luego verlo irse hasta el avión. Le llamó la atención ver que uno de los dos autos negros que estaban estacionados cerca de la mansión de Yuuri fuera tras el auto del piloto, pero no le dio importancia. Lo más probable es que simplemente para llegar a su destino, debía ir por el mismo camino.

Un repentino dolor de cabeza lo llevó a encaminarse hacia la farmacia que, tras la explosión dónde la madre y hermana de Yuuri fallecieron, fue reconstruida. Une vez que comprara paracetamol le pediría a Phichit que lo fuera a buscar. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente para quedar fuera de la vista de los guardias de la residencia, los sujetos arrancaron el auto y le dieron alcance interponiéndose en su camino. Al frenar, dos de los sujetos se bajaron y encañonaron a Leo. Paralizado por la sorpresa, el estadounidense no pudo hacer más que obedecer las indicaciones.

―¡Cállate y no te muevas si quieres vivir! ¿Entendido?

Leo fue incapaz de hablar, por lo que solo pudo asentir. El tipo le puso una venda en los ojos y una mordaza en su boca antes de atar sus manos a la espalda.

―Sube al auto.

Aterrorizado, el estadounidense hizo lo que le ordenaron. Una vez dentro del auto, este arrancó a rumbo desconocido.

El piloto llegó al aeropuerto privado perteneciente a Yuuri. En este lugar todo lo que tuvieron que hacer los rusos para saber el destino del vuelo, fue llegar a una zona alejada del recinto y amenazar a los trabajadores incompetentes que viajarían como encargados de proteger las pertenencias de sus empleadores. Una sonrisa de victoria apareció en sus caras cuando, al fin, dieron con la ciudad del escurridizo hijo del jefe. Tras hacer que los pobres hombres se quitaran sus uniformes, los dos sicarios acabaron con sus vidas poniendo una bala entre las cejas de ambos; uno cada uno. Luego, escondieron los cuerpos en los almacenes de limpieza. Ya que usaban guantes y ellos irían en el viaje, poco les importaba si encontraban a los idiotas. Una vez que se pusieron los uniformes de sus víctimas, salieron del lugar y tomaron sus roles como empleados, ya que por suerte el piloto no conocía a los trabajadores designados en esta ocasión. Si todo les salía bien, los rusos, en unas horas, estarían en Santorini, Grecia; allí encontrarían a Viktor Nikiforov y acabarían con su vida.

Mientras tanto, el mismo día que Yuuri realizó la llamada, el ruso se encontraba leyendo el periódico, o al menos, intentándolo. Al parecer le haría falta aprender griego si ese sería su nueva residencia permanente. Una llamada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Su corazón se agitó de forma violenta al leer el nombre en la pantalla... Yakov. Si bien sabía que la mansión era anti-rastreo a distancia y que al contestar no podría ser encontrado, eso no impedía que el corazón del ruso se alterara. Sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a "su padre", ¿para qué retrasar lo inevitable?

Tomando aire lentamente, contestó la llamada.

―Diga.

―Hola, Viktor. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

El cuerpo del ruso se tensó. Yakov sonaba demasiado relajado y eso no le gustaba.

―Así es.

―Por cierto, felicidades por tu boda.

De acuerdo, esto definitivamente era malo.

―¿Para qué llamas?

―Quiero que aclaremos esto de una vez por todas. De cara a cara. Eres mi hijo y quiero oír los motivos de tu deserción.

―No iré directo a tu jauría. No soy tan idiota como para ir a tu casa o a la sede donde tus hombres intentarán matarme.

―Dime el lugar donde quieres que nos reunamos e iré. Solos, tú y yo. Sabes que soy un hombre de principios y de palabra.

Eso era cierto. Yakov no era de los que actuaba a traición o por la espalda. Ni siquiera mataba por placer, solo lo hacía por dinero.

―En Tuvá, Siberia. ¿Recuerdas la pequeña casa que compré en la zona silvestre desde dónde se ven los montes Sayanes? Allí. Si veo a alguien más contigo, me iré de inmediato. Mañana a las cuatro de la tarde.

―De acuerdo. Nos vemos allá.

Viktor colgó y corrió a la sala de estar principal, donde Chris jugaba Minecraft con los chicos en la Xbox. Al llegar, intentó lucir lo más tranquilo posible.

―Eh... Chris, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

―Claro. ―El suizo se puso de pie antes de mirar a los pequeños―. Vuelvo enseguida.

Estaban tan concentrados en la pantalla que ni Yurio ni Otabek lo miraron o respondieron. Una vez que ambos estuvieron solos, Viktor pudo quitarse la máscara de falsa calma.

―Chris, necesito que cuides a Yuuri y a mis hijos.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Me reuniré con Yakov mañana en Rusia. Le pedí que fuera en Siberia, en la pequeña casa que compré en Tuvá para desconectarme de la civilización cuando quisiera descansar.

―¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Yo voy contigo!

―¡No! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? No puedo estar tranquilo si viajo sabiendo que mi familia quedará desprotegida. Sé que no es la situación propicia, pero ambos sabemos que Yakov es un hombre de palabra. Prometió que estaríamos solo nosotros dos y que quería escuchar mi versión de los hechos.

―¿Y ahora se te ocurre confiar en él? ¡Maldita sea! No seas ingenuo. ¡No te vas de este puto país sin mí!

―¡CHRIS! ¡SI YO MUERO, TÚ SERÁS QUIEN DEBERÁ CUIDAR DE MI FAMILIA PORQUE NO HAY NADIE EN QUIEN CONFÍE MÁS QUE EN TÍ PARA CUIDAR LO MÁS SAGRADO QUE TENGO!

Esas palabras enmudecieron al suizo. No quería ni quiera contemplar la idea de que su amigo muriera, pero tenía razón. Con ambos muertos, Yuuri y los niños quedarían a merced de Yakov y sus hombres.

―¡Maldita situación!

―Lo sé. ―Viktor abrazó a su amigo y palmeó su espalda―. Oye, cálmate. No voy a morir. Apenas estoy comenzando una nueva vida y tú también, ¿En verdad crees que dejaré que ese pelón estreñido me mate? Yo mismo le llenaré el cráneo de plomo si lo intenta.

Christophe se aferró a su amigo, aterrado ante la idea de que esta fuera la última vez que lo viera con vida.

―Más te vale volver, porque si no lo haces te juro que seduciré a tu esposo.

Viktor se alejó lo suficiente para mirar a su amigo y ver que este le guiñaba el ojo e intentaba sonreír.

―Sabes que con ese argumento volveré sí o sí.

―Exacto. Por cierto, ¿cómo irás?

―Llamaré a uno de los aviones de la empresa. Llegaré hasta Reutov y allí iré en taxi a Moscú. Una vez allá, compraré un pasaje de avión hasta Tuvá, ya que no importa si Yakov me rastrea estando en Rusia.

Chris asintió y se separó de su amigo.

―Por favor, cuídate. Yo protegeré a tu familia con mi vida.

―Gracias. Le diré a Yuuri que me llamaron mis abogados para que vaya a decidir el destino de mis bienes en Rusia, que es urgente.

―Yuuri lo creerá, es algo factible.

―Lo sé.

―¿Cuándo te vas?

Viktor miró por la ventana, rogando en silencio que esta no fuera la última vez que vería a su amado pelinegro; suplicando que, si Dios realmente existía, este le permitiera volver a los brazos de su esposo.

―Me voy esta noche.


	37. Lealtad

En absoluta oscuridad, Leo recuperó la consciencia. No sabía dónde estaba ni qué había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era haber sido forzado a entrar en un auto. Una vez dentro, alguien le puso un paño húmedo en la nariz y la boca; el extraño olor que emitía hizo que el estadounidense perdiera el conocimiento.

En ese instante, Leo estaba sobre una dura y fría superficie. A pesar de tener una venda cubriendo sus ojos, era fácil saber que en el lugar donde se encontraba no llegaba ni un solo rayo de luz. Incluso el olor a humedad era extremadamente notorio. La mandíbula le dolía, pero no la podía mover a causa de la mordaza que aún le impedía hablar o gritar. Su corazón latía veloz y erráticamente a causa de aquella situación. No entendía qué estaba pasando, ni por qué aquellos hombres estaban cerca de la casa de Yuuri; solo rogaba para que el pelinegro y su familia estuvieran a salvo donde fuese que estuviesen.

Una puerta, a la que claramente le hacía falta aceite en las bisagras, se abrió emitiendo un horrible chirrido. Leo intentó levantarse, pero un par de grilletes en sus manos y otro en sus piernas, lo mantenían con las extremidades extendidas e imposibilitado para poder moverse.

Tras escuchar unos pasos que se hacían más fuertes cada vez, la venda fue retirada de sus ojos. Gracias a la oscuridad de aquel lugar, al castaño no le fue difícil que su vista se acostumbrara.

El lugar parecía una bodega abandonada o algo por ese estilo; Leo no podía estar cien por ciento seguro sobre el sitio en el que se hallaba. El sujeto que le quitó la venda y el otro que estaba a su lado eran los mismos que lo habían secuestrado cerca de la mansión de Yuuri. Si bien usaban lentes de sol para que no les pudiera reconocer por completo, las contexturas y características físicas eran las mismas.

Uno de los tipos se acercó a un mesón metálico que se encontraba cerca a la "camilla" donde yacía el estadounidense. Leo comenzó a temblar al ver los artefactos que había sobre este, imaginando lo peor. No era necesario ser un experto para darse cuenta de que aquellos objetos, como el mazo metálico, la pistola taser, los cuchillos cortos, la soga y la pistola, eran elementos de tortura.

Ninguno de los hombres volvió a moverse de su sitio hasta que un tercero ingresó al lugar. Leo abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer a aquel tipo; era la nueva pareja de su amigo Emil, Michele.

La confusión y un pequeño rayo de esperanza nacieron en el interior del estadounidense. Quizás sus amigos lo habían encontrado y habían venido a salvarlo. Tal vez Phichit, Emil y Michele habían venido con la policía cuando se enteraron del secuestro, pero... ¿cómo podrían haberse enterado ellos si no había ningún conocido alrededor cuando fue encañonado y forzado a subir al auto?

Michele se acercó al castaño.

―Me imagino la enorme sorpresa que debe ser para ti todo esto. Quiero que sepas que no tengo intención alguna de hacerte daño, así que, si cooperas con nosotros podrás irte de aquí sano y salvo, ¿entendido?

Aquellas palabras y el tono en el que fueron dichas le bastaron al castaño para entender que Michele estaba detrás de todo. Intentando mantener la calma, asintió con lentitud.

El italiano le quitó la mordaza de forma un tanto brusca.

―Muy bien. Te haré algunas preguntas y espero que contestes con la verdad. Si eres un niño bueno, todo saldrá bien para ti. Si eres un niño malo... ―Michele desvió la mirada hacia el mesón con los instrumentos de tortura, haciendo que Leo siguiera su mirada y captara el mensaje implícito―, supongo que entiendes. Primera pregunta, ¿dónde está Viktor?

Leo frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo. ¿Quién diablos era Viktor?

―¿Quién? No conozco a ningún Viktor.

El hombre que se había acercado al mesón antes de que el italiano entrara, tomó el mazo y se acercó hacia Leo con una seguridad aterradora y una mirada de morboso júbilo. Michele estiró el brazo, cortando el camino de aquel sujeto.

―Espera un momento, cretino. El pobre chico no tiene idea que el verdadero nombre del ruso es Viktor ―miró a Leo nuevamente y relajó su expresión―. Es el nuevo esposo de tu amigo. Ustedes lo conocen como Vitya.

―Pero, ¡Vitya no es un diminutivo, es su nombre! ¡Se están equivocando de persona!

El italiano soltó una risilla burlesca ante aquella afirmación.

―Esto es realmente divertido. Verás, el verdadero nombre de Vitya es Viktor Nikiforov. Es un asesino perteneciente a una Bratva o una parte de la mafia rusa, como prefieras llamarle. Aunque algunos miembros, como Viktor o Chris, digan que no son mafiosos, sino que solo son asesinos a sueldo, trabajan para la mafia de todas formas. Viktor fue enviado aquí porque su misión era matar a Yuuri Katsuki, pero el muy idiota se enamoró de su víctima y debe morir por eso. ―Michele retiró un mechón de cabello que estaba en la frente de Leo y acarició su mejilla con el dedo índice―. Y ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿podrías decirme dónde está Viktor? No temas por Yuuri, no le haré daño a él ni a sus hijos.

El estadounidense no pudo detener a aquella solitaria lágrima que escapó desde la comisura de su ojo ante el miedo causado por la situación.

―Yo... ―Si bien intentó sonar convincente y no titubear, fracasó estrepitosamente, aun cuando estaba por decir la verdad sabiendo que no le iban a creer―. No sé dónde están. Se iban a casar en Las Vegas, pero no sé a dónde iban a ir después.

Leo vio con horror como el chico con el mazo se ganaba junto a la camilla y lo alzaba. Michele cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, suspirando con pesar.

―Mala respuesta.

El mazo de metal cayó a toda velocidad sobre la rodilla de Leo, destrozando por completo la articulación. Los gritos de dolor y agonía invadieron toda la bodega. El pobre castaño gritó hasta que su garganta no dio más, sin embargo, su cuerpo entero temblaba.

El tipo del mazo se colocó al otro lado de la camilla, junto a su pierna izquierda. Michele se rascó la barbilla antes de hablar.

―Este truco lo leí en un libro que una de mis víctimas me recomendó. De la saga de los cazadores oscuros, y veo que funciona. No quiero dejarte inválido, así que coopera conmigo. ¿Dónde mierda está Viktor?

No importaba cuánto luchara contra las lágrimas, estas seguían escapando. Intentando calmarse para no hipar mientras hablaba, Leo luchó por recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

―¡Te digo la verdad! ¡No tengo idea dónde están!

El mazo volvió a caer sobre su cuerpo, pero esta vez destrozó la articulación de la rodilla izquierda. Nuevamente la melodía que llenó por completo el lugar fueron los desgarradores gritos de sufrimiento del estadounidense.

Michele sacó de su bolsillo el celular de Leo, el cual sus hombres habían tomado cuando este estaba inconsciente en el auto, para luego agacharse un poco, lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de Leo.

―Vamos a hacer algo, llamaré a Yuuri y tú hablarás con él, le pedirás que te diga dónde está porque quieres ir a verlo, ¿de acuerdo? Así te dejaré ir. Podrás pasar un tiempo en una silla de ruedas, pero vivirás. ¿Qué dices?

A pesar del terrible dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, a pesar de la horrible agonía que lo invadía y, a pesar del miedo que tenía a morir, Leo no confiaba en ellos. Por eso, jamás traicionaría al amigo que le tendió la mano en el momento que más lo necesitaba. Leo solía ser un muchacho que, tras quedar huérfano, se vio obligado a robar para sobrevivir. Un día intentó asaltar a un joven Yuuri en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, el japonés, en vez de asustarse y darle sus pertenencias, lo miró, se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

 _"―Tienes la misma mirada que yo tenía hace poco. La mirada de estar solo y haber perdido algo que amabas. ¿Me permites ayudarte?"_

En ese instante, el castaño sintió como si su alma hubiera sido puesta al descubierto por aquel chico. Al día siguiente, el pelinegro le prestó un traje, lo llevó a la empresa dónde trabajaba, y lo recomendó para un puesto. El dueño no dudó de su joven mano derecha y Leo fue contratado de inmediato. Todo lo que era en ese momento se lo debía a Yuuri. Por eso, prefería morir a traicionarlo y poner su vida en peligro.

―No. Puedes matarme si quieres, pero no conseguiré la ubicación de Yuuri para ti.

El italiano alzó una ceja al ver el cambio de actitud del chiquillo. Una parte de él sentía admiración por ese nivel de lealtad, pero la parte de él que quería derrotar a Viktor y ser el mejor ganó la partida.

―Tus deseos son órdenes.

Sin tardar tomó la camisa de Leo por el cuello y la rasgó, haciendo volar todos los botones. Cuando el estadounidense quedó con el pecho al descubierto, el italiano tomó un cuenco con agua que había a los pies de la camilla y lo derramó sobre Leo. Sonriendo, Michele tomó la pistola Taser y, colocándose al lado del castaño, pero sin tocarlo, disparó directo al pecho y sin soltar el gatillo. Si bien los miliamperios aumentaban a medida que se mantenía funcionando la pistola taser, no eran suficientes para matar a una persona velozmente. Pero, al tener el pecho empapado, el agua condujo la electricidad mucho más rápido, haciendo que el estadounidense convulsionara y sufriera un paro respiratorio que lo llevó a la muerte.

Tras varios segundos sin soltar el gatillo para asegurarse de concluir su tarea, Michele liberó el cuerpo del joven de la corriente. Con cuidado, le tomó el pulso y se dio cuenta que ya no tenía. Georgi entró a la sala y vio el cuerpo sin vida del chico. Suspirando con cansancio, miró al italiano.

―¿Sabes? Es difícil que los muertos nos vayan a ser de mucha ayuda.

Michele se encogió de hombros.

―No iba a hablar. Fue leal a Katsuki hasta el final.

―En ese caso se ganó su muerte. ―La solemnidad gobernó a Georgi ante la mención de Yuuri Katsuki―. El problema es que ahora necesitamos a alguien más para interrogar.

―No te preocupes por eso. Ya tengo a alguien. ―El italiano apuntó con el pulgar hacia la pared, dando a entender que se refería a la habitación de al lado―. Mi actual objetivo, Emil, está aquí. Él será el siguiente. Si no habla, sufrirá el mismo destino que este.

―Perfecto. No olvides tomarle fotos al cuerpo. -Georgi le tendió su propio celular a Michele―. Quiero ver la cara del japonés cuando vea cómo terminaron sus amigos por su culpa y la de Viktor.

Mientras tanto en Siberia, padrastro e hijastro se reencontraban frente a frente. A pesar de las dudas que pudiera tener, Viktor se sintió bastante conforme al ver que Yakov había cumplido su palabra y había venido solo. Sin importar lo que se dijeran, sí o sí volvería a los brazos de su esposo; eso le había prometido a Yuuri y lo iba a cumplir.

 _"_ ― _Amor, necesito ir a ver el problema con mis bienes en Rusia. Te prometo volver mañana o pasado mañana a más tardar._

― _¿Estás seguro que quieres ir solo? Podemos ir todos. O que al menos Chris vaya contigo. -Yuuri siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Cómo adoraba sentirse querido y amado por su ángel._

― _Prefiero que Chris te ayude a ver a los niños. Además, cuando vuelva podremos tener un delicioso "reencuentro."_

 _Yuuri sonrió y se sonrojó ante las lujuriosas ideas de su esposo._

― _Está bien, pero júrame que volverás lo antes posible._

― _Lo juro, mi amor."_

Justamente por eso deseaba terminar lo antes posible. El encuentro fue fuera de la casa, cada uno apoyado en su propio auto. Yakov fue el primero en dar unos pasos adelante.

―Te ves bien, Viktor. El amor te sienta de maravilla.

Viktor avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente de su ex mentor.

―Basta de burlas disfrazadas de halagos. Me enamoré de Yuuri y no lo mataré. Tampoco puedo, ni quiero, seguir con esta vida. Deseo un futuro junto a mi esposo y mis hijos.

―¿Tus hijos? ―Yakov alzó una ceja con más burla que asombro―. Realmente me cuesta reconocerte. Me pregunto, ¿qué es que lo que tiene Yuuri Katsuki que logra hacer caer a los sicarios a sus pies?

―Corazón. Un corazón que te acoge y te repara a base de amor. Por cierto, me sorprende que no me informaras que la vez anterior que quisieron matarlo te contrataron a ti y tú enviaste a una asesina para matarlo, que también se enamoró de él.

Yakov se encogió de hombros.

―Iba a mandarte a ti aquella vez, pero tú estabas con otra víctima. Es por eso que mandé a mi segunda mejor asesina.

―¿Cuál era su nombre?

―Mila Babicheva.

Viktor entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar su rostro. El nombre le sonaba.

―No puedo recordarla.

―Nunca te interesaste mucho en los otros asesinos, salvo en Chris y Seung-Gil. Tienes el instinto de proteger a los que ves débiles y solos. ¿Tal vez te recuerdan a ti después de matar a tu padre y ver morir a tu madre?

―¡Cállate! Ese tema no viene al caso. Vengo a proponerte un trato y dudo que lo quieras rechazar. ¿Cuánto te pagaron los Yakuzas esta vez por la muerte de Yuuri?

―Me ofrecieron cinco veces más de lo normal. Cobro cinco millones de dólares por casos internacionales, así que me pagaron veinticinco millones.

―Muy bien. ―Viktor se acercó al maletero de su auto y sacó seis maletines negros. Horas antes había averiguado, a través del sur-coreano, la cifra que Yakov había recibido, por lo que fue preparado para una contra oferta―. Te ofrezco el triple de eso a cambio de que dejes a Yuuri y a los niños en paz. Son setenta y cinco millones de dólares distribuidos en estos maletines.

Aquello interesó de sobremanera al líder ruso. Él se movía por dinero solamente.

―Muy bien, acepto. Pero si los Yakuzas ofrecen más volveré a enviar un asesino tras tu esposo.

Viktor soltó una suave risilla cargada de burla.

―No lo harán. Dejaron el rubro de la mafia. Ahora están dedicados al cien por ciento al área médica. Forman parte de un hospital.

―¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Se infiltraron en un hospital?

―No. Literalmente, sus huesos son parte de la infraestructura del hospital.

Yakov abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella revelación.

―¿Mataste a los yakuzas de la prefectura solo por tu esposo?

―Sí, y lo haría de nuevo.

―¿Y el padre del chico? Ellos lo tenían vivo para hacerlo sufrir viendo la muerte de su familia.

Fue el turno de Viktor de encogerse de hombros.

―Ni idea. Al parecer lo mataron hace tiempo.

Recobrando la compostura, Yakov guardó de dos en dos los maletines dentro del maletero de su auto antes de acercarse a Viktor nuevamente.

―La vida de tu esposo y sus hijos ya no son mi problema. Pero, ¿sabes? Supongo que enamorarse de ese japonés es de familia.

Aquello hizo que Viktor frunciera el ceño. ¿De qué carajos hablaba Yakov?

―No sé a qué te refieres.

―Me lo imagino, jamás te lo dije. ¿Sabes por qué Mila decidió convertirse en asesina?

―No.

―Ella cambió su apellido a Babicheva después de ingresar a la bratva únicamente para que nadie la asociara a su familia. Además, así no levantaría sospechas si se acercaba a las personas que buscaba para recuperar a ese familiar que moría por conocer.

―No entiendo de qué diablos hablas. ―Viktor tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto―. ¿A quién buscaba?

―Te contaré la historia, pero empezaré por el final. —Yakov sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Viktor. Este lo tomó y se dio cuenta que era una foto de una preciosa mujer de cabello hasta los hombros, pelirroja y bellos ojos azules―. Ella es Mila.

―Es muy linda. Entiendo por qué Yuuri se enamoró de ella.

―A mí no me extraña que se enamorara de ella y luego de ti. Supongo que lo primero que ve el japonés son los ojos. Y ustedes tienen los mismos ojos.

Sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, Viktor volvió a mirar la foto y, en efecto, el color de ojos era muy similar. Si bien no era el mismo tono de azul, la forma de los ojos y algunas facciones también coincidían.

―No entiendo.

―Mila se cambió el apellido para que las personas que tuvieran al familiar que ella buscaba con desesperación no los relacionaran y así no se pusieran sobre alerta.

―¿Familiar?

―No me extraña que Yuuri Katsuki se enamorara de ambos, ni que ustedes dos se enamoraran de la misma persona. Supongo que los hermanos comparten gustos también. ―Sin poder creerlo, Viktor retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedar apoyado en su auto para no perder el equilibrio mientras digería aquello. Yakov se acercó a él y sonrió una vez que estuvo frente a frente a Viktor―. El verdadero apellido de Mila era Nikiforova. Ella era tu hermana mayor, que entró a la organización para encontrar a su hermano menor, aquel que su tío escondió. Ella te buscaba a ti.


	38. Traidor

Unas horas antes, Emil se encontraba con Michele compartiendo una cena maravillosa en el departamento del italiano. Todo iba normal hasta el brindis. Emil chocó la copa de vino con la de Michele y bebió todo el contenido de esta de un solo sorbo. El italiano, en cambio, ni siquiera lo probó. Unos minutos después de haber bebido la copa, Emil comenzó a sentirse mareado, su visión se nublaba cada vez más y sentía como se le dificultaba hablar. Bastaron un par de segundos desde que iniciaron los síntomas para que este cayera inconsciente.

Al despertar, Emil no sabía muy bien en dónde estaba. Una mirada alrededor le dio a entender que se encontraba en una especie de sala muy deteriorada y con fachada de estar abandonada hace muchísimo tiempo. El olor a humedad era imposible de ignorar y el lúgubre ambiente de bodega abandonada no lo hacía sentir muy tranquilo. Emil bajó la mirada al sentir el frío suelo bajo sus pies y descubrió con horror que estaba sentado en una silla metálica, la cual parecía un trono, con los tobillos esposados con grilletes a las patas de esta y las manos también estaban sujetas con grilletes a los reposabrazos. ¿Lo peor? Estaba completamente desnudo.

No importaba cuánto intentara arrancar sus extremidades de aquellas gruesas ataduras, era completamente imposible.

La confusión y el miedo comenzaron a crecer en el interior del checo. Por el rabillo del ojo divisó una silueta, al girar la cabeza hacia su izquierda quedó completamente horrorizado. En una camilla bastante vieja, yacía un cuerpo inerte sobre ella; y no era una persona cualquiera, era uno de sus mejores amigos... Leo.

Un grito de espanto se atoró en su garganta, pero Emil no se atrevió a dejarlo salir. Su instinto de supervivencia le advirtió que, tal vez, era una pésima idea gritar en un lugar como ese y en una situación como esa, en donde no tenía ni una sola manera de defenderse en caso de que alguien apareciera y quisiera hacerle daño.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron al contemplar al estadounidense muerto sobre aquella camilla. El terror de imaginar que el resto de sus amigos, o su amado, hubieran corrido con la misma suerte, o se encontraran en algún lugar de aquel enorme y tétrico sitio. Cuando se había armado de valor suficiente como para gritar por ayuda, una chirriante puerta se abrió para que un hombre que conocía bien entrara a la sala. Era nada más y nada menos que su pareja, Michele.

Se hubiera alegrado de todo corazón al ver a su amado italiano, si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa perversa y morbosa que traía, además de aquella fría mirada. Eso sin contar con la vara eléctrica que afirmaba con ambas manos al entrar.

—Hola, amor. Me alegra que al fin despertaras.

Emil no pudo ocultar la sorpresa y la confusión en su mirada, sin contar la repentina angustia que dominaba a su corazón.

—Micky, ¿qué significa esto?

Michele golpeó el extremo más delgado de la vara contra su palma, sin dejar de sonreír de forma burlona.

—¿Sabes?, siempre odié ese maldito sobrenombre que me pusiste. Además, deberías sentirte honrado de que te dijera mi nombre real. Usualmente, usamos nombres falsos, pero, ya que Viktor suele usar un nombre y un apellido muy similares a los reales, quise demostrar que puedo llevar el riesgo a un nivel más alto y te elegí para ser la víctima con la que usaría mi verdadera identidad. ―El italiano estaba realmente divertido viendo las transformaciones que sufría el rostro de su "pareja". Ahora mismo, este reflejaba horror mezclado con decepción y dolor. ¡Qué maravillosa combinación!―. Te haré un resumen: soy un sicario que trabaja para una bratva, significa que es una parte de la mafia rusa. Un cliente pagó para verte muerto y yo soy el encargado de llevarlo a cabo. Nos dan un tiempo determinado para que nos infiltremos en las vidas de nuestros objetivos, si así lo deseamos, y luego matarlos. Aunque no eres el único con un asesino a sueldo como amante. Tu ex pareja y actual amigo se casó con el suyo hace unos días. —Emil abrió los ojos como platos al comprender lo que Michele acababa de decir. Todo parecía una pesadilla. No podía, no quería creer que Vitya era un asesino enviado a matar a Yuuri. El italiano suspiró con aburrimiento al entender todas las dudas de su víctima con solo ver su cara―. Cálmate, Viktor no lastimaría a su amado japonés. Oh, cierto, su nombre real es Viktor, no Vitya. Viktor Nikiforov, el mejor asesino que ha tenido la organización gobernada por Yakov. Bueno, era así hasta que el muy imbécil se enamoró y decidió abandonarlo todo por Katsuki.

El checo intentaba digerir todo lo que estaba escuchando, pero era realmente difícil poder creer o aceptar que, tanto él como Yuuri, habían vivido engañados todo el tiempo.

—¿Acaso tú y Vitya vinieron juntos para matarnos a Yuuri y a mí?

—No, yo acepté la misión cuando leí en el expediente tuyo que eras la ex pareja de la víctima de Viktor y que planeabas venir a Japón. Me pareció una perfecta forma de ganarle en su cara y ser más rápido en acabar con mi objetivo. Verás, mis padres eran italianos, pero por motivos de trabajo, tuvimos que venir a vivir aquí a Japón. Mi hermana Sara era una recién nacida y yo tenía catorce años cuando unos ladrones infelices asesinaron a nuestros padres después que ellos salieran de un restaurant donde celebraban su aniversario de bodas. Como no teníamos familiares para cuidarnos, ambos fuimos enviados a un orfanato. Durante el tiempo que estuve allí, me enteré de que esos sujetos solían rondar por los callejones de la zona casi todas las noches. A decir verdad, no estaba dispuesto a esperar que la policía los capturara para hacer justicia por mis padres, es por eso que, dos años después, me escapé una noche y los asesiné en un callejón usando un cuchillo cartonero. Cuando acabé, escuché unos aplausos a mi espalda y, al voltear, descubrí a un hombre observando la escena totalmente fascinado. No sé por qué Yakov estaba en Japón en aquel momento, pero me ofreció un trabajo. Según él, sus hombres debían tener dieciocho años de edad, como mínimo, para ser sicarios, pero, al yo tener un talento innato, quería pulirlo inmediatamente. A cambio de eso, se encargaría de que no nos faltara nada a mí o a mi hermana. No puedo negar que me encanta mi trabajo, y cuando supe que Viktor era la leyenda viviente entre los asesinos a sueldo, me propuse superarlo. Cuando llegué aquí contigo me estaba resignando a no encontrarlo, pero, por casualidades de la vida, justamente el día que fui a ver a mi hermana, descubrí no solo que Yuuri Katsuki era un benefactor del orfanato, sino que Viktor estaba encandilado con ese chico. Al verlo comunicarse en señas con aquella niña quedé shockeado y fascinado. Acababa de encontrar el punto débil del ruso, y ese punto débil era su víctima. Gracias a ti pude acercarme y observarlos durante las celebraciones. Incluso pude participar en ese estúpido video. Esa misma noche le informé de todo a Yakov.

Emil bajó la mirada, permitiendo que la realidad lo golpeara de frente y con toda su fuerza. Michele, su amado Michele, era un asesino despiadado que nunca había sentido algo real por él.

—¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una buena vez.

—En estos momentos me sirves más vivo. Verás, de alguna forma, Viktor se enteró de todo y huyó con Katsuki y sus hijos. Hasta ahora sabemos que se casaron en Las Vegas, pero cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde. Se habían ido. Tú y Katsuki son amigos, fueron pareja también. Algo me dice que él pudo haberte confiado su destino. Ahora dime, ¿dónde están?

A decir verdad, el checo no sabía el lugar que Viktor había escogido para mantener a salvo a Yuuri y a los niños, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacerle creer a su "amado" que lo sabía, solo para molestarlo por todo lo que estaba haciendo. Si iba a morir de todas formas, lo haría arruinando el humor de ese maldito y procurando que no pudiera acercarse a su antiguo amor.

—No pienso decir ni una sola palabra.

Michele apuntó con la vara el cuerpo inerte de Leo.

—¿Quieres terminar así?

Con toda la dignidad que pudo recoger en aquella situación, Emil se enderezó como pudo a causa de los grilletes y enfrentó con valor la mirada del italiano.

—Vete a la mierda.

Con molestia, Michele tomó un vaso que estaba junto a una fuente con agua, la cual estaba en el suelo, lo llenó y le lanzó el agua directo a la entrepierna. Emil intentó cerrar las piernas inútilmente al sentir la fría sensación en sus genitales. El italiano puso la punta de la vara directo en uno de sus testículos, y la encendió, dándole un fuerte y rápido golpe eléctrico.

Emil se retorció de dolor mientras su cuerpo intentaba encogerse involuntariamente, sin embargo, no dejó salir un solo grito. No le daría ese gusto.

Toque tras toque, Michele se divertía electrocutando aquella sensible área, haciendo que Emil se rompiera fuertemente el labio inferior mientras lo mordía a causa del terrible dolor. El checo lo miró tras el último toque y escupió al suelo la sangre que tenía en la boca antes de reír de forma burlona, entre el sudor y los temblores que lo gobernaban.

—¿Por qué lastimas aquello que te hizo tan feliz?

Furioso, Michele le dio otro toque, esta vez en la base del pene.

—Créeme, no me hizo tan feliz.

Algunos golpes eléctricos después, el italiano decidió que era hora de hacer hablar a ese maldito antes de matarlo. Con una sonrisa, fue por el martillo que había preparado antes y se hincó delante del pie derecho del checo.

—Veamos si con esto te pones más cooperador.

Esta vez, Emil fue incapaz de retener los gritos. Una vez tras otra el martillo cayó sobre los dedos de su pie, reventándolos brutalmente. Cinco veces descendió el martillo con fuerza para que todos los dedos estuvieran mutilados. El checo jamás había sentido un dolor tan horrible en su vida. No podía respirar bien debido a la falta de aire que le provocaban los incesantes golpes.

—Parece que ya no eres tan valiente. ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Hablarás o debo dejarte inutilizable el otro pie?

A pesar del dolor, a pesar de su destrozada alma al ser torturado por la persona que amaba y, a pesar de que no sabía si podía confiar en que el tal Viktor realmente había cambiado gracias a Yuuri, no iba a ceder; seguiría soportando por su amigo.

—No hablaré.

Sin contener la rabia por la situación, Michele no tardó en reventar, golpe tras golpe, los dedos del pie izquierdo de su amante y objetivo.

Emil no dejó de gritar hasta que su garganta resultó lastimada. En su mente no había nada más que aquella horrorosa tortura que estaba padeciendo. En silencio, rogaba a Dios que le permitiera morir pronto.

Después de cinco golpes, y de haber reventado todos los dedos del checo, el italiano se puso de pie y lo miró con desprecio.

—No entiendo esa lealtad que muestras hacia tu ex pareja. Él se casó con otro y te dejó en el olvido.

Sin poder dejar de temblar, Emil alzó la mirada y dejó ver la ira que sentía.

—Yuuri y yo terminamos por la distancia que nos separaría, pero jamás perdimos el contacto. Si bien somos amigos ahora, él fue el mayor amor de mi vida. —Por primera vez desde que fue capturado y despertó en aquel horroroso lugar, Emil se atrevió a mirar a Michele con burla—. ¿Sabes?, realmente estaba enamorado de ti, pero tu "amor" no puede compararse al de Yuuri. ¿Alguna vez te ha amado un ángel? Tocar a Yuuri es lo más cerca que una persona puede estar del paraíso aquí en la tierra. Yo lo noté y Viktor también lo hizo. Por eso sé que él va a protegerlo con su vida. Viktor se dio cuenta antes que yo de que tenía un tesoro en sus manos.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió. El checo y el italiano alzaron la vista para ver al pelinegro que acababa de entrar. Georgi observó la situación y caminó hasta quedar al lado de Michele. El motivo de su presencia era la idea que había tenido Michele antes de que Emil despertara. En realidad, no le agradaba mucho jugar el papel que le había pedido su colega, pero tampoco iba a negarse cuando este le era tan útil para su venganza contra Yuuri Katsuki.

Sin perder tiempo, Michele acercó a Georgi a su lado, tomándolo por la cintura con una mano.

—¿Sabes?, fue divertido jugar contigo. Pero jamás me interesaste. Él es mi pareja y la persona que realmente amo. Tú solo fuiste una misión que cumplir.

En aquel momento, Emil ya no sabía qué dolor era peor, si el físico o el emocional. Es por eso que prefirió apurar todo lo que vendría, para que así la muerte lo reclamara de una vez.

—Pues que sean muy felices y se pudran en el infierno juntos.

Georgi le quitó el martillo de la mano a Michele y, sin piedad, reventó con tres golpes todos los dedos de la mano izquierda de Emil. Este volvió a gritar, haciendo que su lastimada garganta expulsara pequeñas gotas de sangre. El ruso miró al italiano con aburrimiento.

—Date prisa con él. Si no va a hablar, mátalo de una buena vez.

—Creo que un poquito más de dolor lo hará colaborar.

Sin decir nada, Emil vio como Michele vertía un frasco lleno con sal en el agua. Tras revolverla, llevó la fuente a los pies del checo y se los metió a la salmuera recién hecha. El ardor hizo que las lágrimas acompañaran a los gritos esta vez. Cuando al fin creía que no podía sufrir más, su amante encontraba un nuevo nivel de tortura.

Michele lo tomó del cabello y lo hizo alzar la mirada.

—¿Vas a hablar ahora?

Apretando los dientes, Emil decidió que era hora de acabar con todo. Se notaba que el italiano estaba perdiendo la paciencia; con una provocación más lo mataría.

—Estoy seguro de que Viktor vendrá por ti y te matará. Te estaré esperando del otro lado para ajustar cuentas.

Esa frase bastó para que Michele perdiera la paciencia. Caminó hasta el mesón donde estaban las herramientas usadas en Leo y tomó uno de los cuchillos. Sin siquiera cruzar una palabra o dudar por un instante, el italiano cortó el cuello de su víctima de lado a lado, viendo como este daba unos pocos jadeos antes de cerrar los ojos lentamente y dejar caer el peso de su cabeza mientras su último aliento escapaba de su cuerpo.

Una vez que terminó, miró a Georgi con molestia.

—No se te ocurra decirme una sola palabra. Este bastardo no iba a hablar.

—Lo sé. —Sin esperar, fotografió el cuerpo del checo―. Venía a decirte que no hacía falta. Los hombres que enviamos ya aterrizaron en la ciudad donde están ocultos Viktor y Katsuki.

—¿Dónde están?

—En Santorini, Grecia. Ellos van a seguir a los vehículos que llevarán las cosas del japonés y montarán guardia hasta que vean a Viktor. Es a él a quien hay que matar. Mi problema con Katsuki es personal y yo me encargaré de matarlo. En tres días me voy para allá y necesito que tú prepares todo aquí para nuestros invitados. Los niños permanecerán encerrados junto con nuestra última adquisición, que aún está con vida, mientras yo me encargo del japonés.

—¿Última adquisición? —Michele no entendía de qué hablaba el ruso.

Georgi buscó en el teléfono y le mostró la fotografía de un muchacho moreno atado a una silla y con los ojos vendados.

—Está en la habitación de al lado. Su nombre es Phichit Chulanont, es el último amigo que le queda con vida a Katsuki. ¿Crees que se negará a venir cuando le diga que, si no coopera, él terminará igual que los otros dos?

Sonriendo, el italiano negó con la cabeza.

—Definitivamente va a cooperar. Pero, ¿lo harás venir después de que los hombres maten a Viktor?

—Exacto. Por mí que maten a Viktor y a Chris. De esa forma, Katsuki y sus hijos quedarán a mi merced.


	39. Hermanos destrozados

Viktor no tenía idea cómo sus piernas podían sostenerlo y no colapsaban tras oír las palabras de Yakov. No podía ser cierto. Estaba seguro de que su ex jefe estaba vengándose de él por querer abandonar su antigua vida y por haberse casado con Yuuri. ¡Eso debía ser! No había forma alguna que la anterior prometida del pelinegro y él fueran hermanos. ¡Viktor era hijo único! Estaba seguro de eso.

—Mientes. Es imposible.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Yakov se enanchó al poder apreciar la confusión en el rostro de su hijastro.

—No tengo la necesidad de mentirte.

—¡Soy hijo único y lo sabes!

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, Yakov dejó salir una risotada burlesca.

—¿Hijo de quién? ¿De tu "padre"? ¿El estéril?

Los ojos de Viktor se abrieron aún más por la impresión.

—¿Estéril?

—Así es. El hombre al que conociste como tu padre, en realidad, era tu tío, el hermano de tu padre biológico.

Viktor no necesitaba que le aclararan quién debía ser su padre real si aquellas palabras eran reales.

—El padre de Mila.

—Exacto.

—Si eso es verdad, ¿cómo terminé separado de ellos?

—Esa es una larga historia. —De su bolsillo, el líder ruso sacó un cigarrillo y, prendiendo un fósforo de la cajetilla que tenía en el otro bolsillo, lo encendió―. El padre de Mila trabajaba como chofer en la organización, obviamente no sabía a qué nos dedicábamos. Mayormente, era mi chofer.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Espera a que termine antes de interrumpirme. —A pesar de haberlo reprendido, el tono de Yakov fue suave―. Antes estuve a cargo de una gran cantidad de zonas de Rusia. Si bien siempre he sido el líder de la Bratva ubicada en Moscú, también tuve que liderar algunas otras zonas por casos especiales. Debes entender eso, ya que tú formas parte de una bratva.

—¡No! —Viktor no tardó en negar aquella afirmación―. Yo no soy un puto mafioso como tú o la mayoría de tus hombres. Acepto que maté por dinero, pero eso me convierte en un sicario, no en un mafioso. Yo odio el tráfico, odio la extorsión, odio las amenazas y chantajes a personas más débiles y, sobre todo, odio la maldita palabra "Bratva" o "Mafia" —el ruso no pudo evitar mantener los puños apretados―. Por eso siempre me referí a tu maldito grupo de boy scouts como "organización" y no como una bratva. ¿Acaso me ves los malditos tatuajes que identifican a tus mafiosos? ¡No! Ninguno de los sicarios los tenemos. Así que no me vuelvas a involucrar a mí o a Chris en esa categoría.

Alzando una ceja ante el arrebato, Yakov solo soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

—Como digas. Siguiendo con la historia, tu padre y tu tío no tenían una buena relación. Tu tío siempre fue un sinvergüenza y un delincuente. Sin importar que fueran hermanos, ellos se odiaban. La situación empeoró cuando tu padre lo delató conmigo sobre un negocio de tráfico de animales que este iba a hacer en Moscú. Cuando mis hombres lo impidieron, tu tío supo quién lo había delatado y juró vengarse. —Tras haber fumado el cigarro a medida que contaba la historia, el líder ruso se deshizo de la colilla tirándola al suelo y pisándola―. Cuando Mila tenía dos o tres meses y Adrik tenía dos años...

—¿Adrik? —Antes de darse cuenta, Viktor había dicho en voz alta la duda que rondaba en su mente.

—Tu otro hermano. Ahora que lo recuerdo, el hijo de Katsuki es la viva imagen de Adrik. Bueno, hablo de tu sobrino.

Al ruso le dolió escuchar eso. Si bien una parte de su corazón se alegraba de compartir un lazo sanguíneo real con Yurio, no se resignaba a que solo ese fuera su título en la vida del pequeño.

—Yurio es mi hijo, no mi sobrino. No me interesa que biológicamente no sea así. Él me ama como a un padre también y nada va a cambiar eso.

Agitando la mano, Yakov le restó importancia.

—Me da igual. Espero que no vuelvas a interrumpirme. —El líder ruso miró seriamente a Viktor antes de seguir―. Un día se realizó una celebración en el Four Seasons Hotel en Moscú. Tu padre también fue invitado, ya que, aunque solo fuera un chofer, era parte de la organización. Fue invitado por mí y por varios de los hombres a brindar en reiteradas veces, por lo que, obviamente, se emborrachó. Yo solo vi de reojo cuando estaba conversando con una mesera de cabellera plateada, al igual que la tuya. Obviamente, los ojos azules los heredaste de tu progenitor. En ese momento otros invitados me hablaron, así que dejé de prestarles atención. Cuando volví a mirar, ellos ya no estaban. —Yakov se encogió de hombros mientras contaba aquella parte―. Al día siguiente, tu padre me contó que había tenido relaciones con aquella mujer. No lo malentiendas, él amaba a su esposa, pero el alcohol nos afecta el juicio. Unos meses después, aquella mujer, con quién tu padre intercambió información de contacto, le contó que estaba embarazada. Si bien él no tenía intenciones de dejar a su familia por el amorío de una noche, estaba decidido a responder por ti. Me sorprendió los cojones que tuvo para confesarle a tu madrastra toda la verdad. Al principio ella se molestó bastante, pero luego lo perdonó, incluso aceptó que tú te integraras a la familia. Ella iba a acogerte como un hijo más, ya que decía que tú no tenías la culpa de nada. Entre charla y charla, tu tío escuchó toda la historia y decidió que esa sería la forma en la que se vengaría de tu padre. Cuando tu madre tenía cerca de seis meses de embarazo, la secuestró y se la llevó a San Petersburgo que, por algunos años, fue de las ciudades que estuvo bajo mi control, aunque yo viviera y controlara Moscú principalmente, sin embargo, aquel maldito siempre se las arregló para burlar mi vigilancia. Era bastante escurridizo.

La mente de Viktor intentaba absorber toda la información que su ex jefe le estaba diciendo. Para ser honestos, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—¡Pura mierda! Como si mi madre fuera a quedarse al lado de un hijo de puta que la secuestró.

—Lo haría si el hijo de puta la amenazara con la vida de su hijo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el ruso enmudeciera. No quería creer el calvario que su madre había pasado solo por mantenerlo con vida. Si todo eso era verdad, la pobre mujer había vivido tan asustada que, al ver a su hijo asesinar a una persona de forma tan decidida, era normal que se asustara y quisiera huir. Su madre había sido condenada al infierno, y ella había aceptado, con tal de mantener sano y salvo a su hijo.

—Nueve años... ¡NUEVE PUTOS AÑOS! —Viktor no podía controlarse ni calmarse ante estos nuevos descubrimientos―. ¡Mi madre tuvo que aguantar a ese animal bastardo por mi culpa!

A decir verdad, Yakov no se sentía a gusto al oír como el ruso cargaba con una culpa que no le correspondía.

—No fue tu culpa. Técnicamente, es culpa de tu padre y tu tío. Su mutuo odio provocó el sufrimiento tuyo y de tu madre.

Sin poder creer todo aquello, Viktor pasó sus manos por su rostro hasta su cabello, el cual peinó hacia atrás con estas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Mila en todo esto? ¿Cómo terminó convirtiéndose en una asesina?

—Tu padre te buscó durante años. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Mila comenzó a entrenar artes marciales desde los cinco años. Ella estaba convencida que, cuando encontrara a su hermanito pequeño, tendría que ser fuerte y saber pelear para defenderlo y recuperarlo. Su padre jamás le ocultó la verdad de lo que había ocurrido; el hecho de que su hermanito había sido secuestrado. —El líder ruso se cruzó de brazos y eliminó cualquier expresión en su rostro― No pude evitar notar las habilidades que la pequeña tenía. Con apenas siete años ya dominaba Karate, Aikido y Ninjutsu. Nada más increíble que una pequeña niña que dominaba las espadas japonesas, entre otras armas, con gran maestría. Aproveché eso y le ofrecí un trato.

A Viktor no le estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaba la historia.

—¿Qué trato?

—Si entrenaba en mi organización y trabajaba para mí, al crecer, le ayudaría a encontrar a su hermano. Después de todo, yo conocía a tu tío y lo estaba buscando por las mierdas que hacía en mis dominios. Que conste que tenía la intención de cumplir aquella promesa.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios no la cumpliste?!

Como si nada, Yakov se encogió de hombros.

—Mila aceptó y comenzó a entrenar en la sede. Cuando supe que habían encontrado a tu tío, fui de inmediato para allá con la intención de acabar con él y traerte de vuelta con tu padre y tu hermana, sin embargo, me llevé una grata sorpresa al saber que fuiste tú quien acabó con su vida. Engañaste a los policías, pero reconozco la mirada de un sediento de sangre satisfecho cuando la veo, y eso reflejaban tus ojos en aquel momento. En ese instante supe que, si quería tener a dos de los mejores asesinos bajo mi mando, ustedes dos nunca tendrían que conocerse. Si Mila te hubiera encontrado, o si tú te hubieras enterado de que tenías un padre y una hermana que te amaban, eso solo hubiera logrado que ustedes se ablandaran. No me hubieran sido de utilidad. Decidí que no permitiría que supieran que eran familia.

Sin poder controlarse, Viktor tomó al líder ruso por las solapas de su abrigo y lo acercó a él.

—Eres un bastardo hijo de puta. Hiciste de mi hermana y de mí tus marionetas y nos quitaste el derecho a conocernos.

Sin expresión alguna, Yakov ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Por qué me culpas? ¿No te di una buena vida como mi hijo y heredero? Antes pensaba que Mila sería mi sucesora, pero tu talento era superior al de tu hermana; es por eso que te escogí a ti.

Antes de permitir que su coraje lo dominara y comenzara una pelea, Viktor alejó de un empujón a su padrastro.

—Yo había escuchado su nombre. No lo recordaba del todo, pero me sonaba familiar. ¿Cómo ella no escuchó mi nombre antes? Con sólo oír mi apellido hubiera sabido que yo era su hermano.

—Es simple. Cuando comenzó tu búsqueda, les hice entender que lo mejor que podían hacer era cambiarse el apellido, de tal forma no alertarían a los hombres que trabajaban con tu tío si se acercaban. Toda la familia aceptó adoptar el apellido Babichev como si fuera el sistema de protección a testigos. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Mila nunca supo tu nombre porque me encargué personalmente que hombres y mujeres estuvieran separados. Mila era la mejor asesina entre las mujeres y tú entre los hombres. Gracias a eso, no solían relacionarse. Además, como medida adicional, cuando Mila te vio por primera vez, de inmediato reconoció el parecido con tu padre, sin embargo, cuando me preguntó por tu nombre le dije que te llamabas Viktor Feltsman. Ya que todos hablaban de ti solo mencionando tu nombre, no hubo mayor oportunidad para que ella supiera que eras un Nikiforov.

La boca de Viktor se abrió inconscientemente ante la última revelación.

—¿Me diste tu apellido ante ella?

—Claro. Te presenté como mi hijo. Dado que todo el mundo sabía que te había adoptado, corroboraron mis palabras.

—Ahora entiendo. —Una sonrisa irónica y llena de dolor apareció en el rostro del ruso―. Era imposible que ella supiera que yo era su hermano con la montaña de mentiras que le dijiste. —Sus ojos se llenaron de ira y acusación―. Me quitaste todo. Estoy seguro de que tú mandaste a matar a Mila y a mi familia con ella, ¿verdad?

—No. Yo ordené la muerte de ella solamente. Tu padre, tu hermano y tu madrastra llegaron por cuenta propia. Fue un plus para agregarle dolor a su muerte. Le advertí que no podía dejar la organización, pero ella me mintió al querer irse para vivir con Katsuki.

—¡¿CON QUÉ PUTO DERECHO TE HACES LA VÍCTIMA DE TRAICIÓN?! ¡MALDITO MALNACIDO! ¡TODA NUESTRA VIDA FUE UNA MENTIRA POR TU CULPA!

—En parte sí. Pero que quede claro, tuve la intención de que se reunieran. Simplemente cambié de parecer y no me arrepiento. Fueron los mejores asesinos que he tenido.

Con el corazón devastado, Viktor le dio la espalda a Yakov.

—Y pensar que tenía una hermana y un padre que me amaban. Podría haber tenido una vida diferente al lado de ellos. Hubiera vivido como una persona normal.

—Y Katsuki estaría muerto. —Esas palabras bastaron para que el ruso volteara a mirarlo y con más atención que antes―. De no ser por este trabajo, jamás hubieras conocido a tu esposo. Tú y Mila se hubieran retirado y yo habría mandado a otro asesino tras Katsuki. Él estaría muerto ahora.

Viktor mantuvo la mandíbula apretada por la rabia. Yakov tenía razón.

—Supongo que es lo único bueno que salió de toda tu mierda. Ya no tengo nada más que hablar y no deseo escuchar más. No quiero saber los detalles de la muerte de Mila y el resto de mi familia. ―Con el corazón lleno de dolor y odio, Viktor se acercó a la puerta del piloto del auto que había arrendado― ¿Estamos a mano? Supongo que no trajiste una emboscada para matarme ahora, ¿o sí?

—Te lo prometí. Dije que vendría solo y lo cumplí. Como dije antes, la vida de Katsuki y la de sus hijos ya no me interesan.

—Bien. Hasta nunca.

Sin decir más, Viktor se subió al auto y arrancó, dispuesto a emprender el viaje de vuelta a los brazos de su esposo y así no volver a saber de su antigua vida. Sin embargo, tardaría mucho tiempo en que su corazón sanara el dolor de saber que había tenido una familia que lo amaba de verdad y los había perdido por culpa de Yakov.

El líder ruso esperó a que su hijastro se fuera antes de sacar su móvil y marcar a uno de sus hombres.

—¿Señor Yakov?

—Georgi, Yuuri Katsuki y sus hijos ya no son nuestros objetivos.

—¿Qué?, pero señor...

—Viktor me pagó una cantidad impresionante a cambio de sus vidas y yo acepté.

—...Entiendo. —El tono de Gerogi no ocultaba su rabia.

—Sin embargo, ahora hay un nuevo objetivo. Quiero que corras la voz. Quien debe morir es Viktor Nikiforov.

—¿Viktor?

—Él nos traicionó y pagará con su vida. No importa de qué forma lo hagan, captúrenlo. Por cierto, Katsuki no es uno de nuestros objetivos, sin embargo, no sería nuestra culpa si su muerte es por daño colateral a la muerte de Viktor.

Una cruel risa se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Perfecto. De hecho, justo ahora recibí información. Gracias a que siguieron al camión que transportaba las pertenencias que Katsuki mandó a buscar, los muchachos ya están afuera de la mansión donde están escondidos. Es en Santorini, Grecia.

—¿Y qué están esperando para actuar?

—Que Viktor vuelva a casa.


	40. Hasta siempre, Milenka

Yuuri no podía creer la cantidad de horas que sus hijos podían pasar jugando videojuegos. Más sorprendente aún era el hecho de que Chris también se les hubiera unido como un nuevo jugador. A pesar de que era común encontrar a los tres turnándose para competir entre ellos, desde que Viktor se había ido, Chris parecía distraído, incluso preocupado. Otra cosa que le extrañaba al pelinegro era la prohibición del uso de celulares por parte del suizo. Yuuri había querido llamar a su esposo para saber si había llegado bien a Rusia, pero Chris le dijo que, por seguridad, era mejor no usar los celulares. Además, el viaje de Viktor era "express", por lo que volvería muy pronto.

Ansioso por poder abrazar a su esposo de nuevo, Yuuri decidió que dejaría a los chicos con sus juegos, a Chris en su mundo y comenzaría a ordenar.

De todo lo que pidió que le enviaran, lo primero en ser acomodado fueron Makkachin y Vicchan; los perritos ya tenían sus camas dentro de la mansión. Todo lo demás que había sido enviado por Leo estaba en su habitación. A decir verdad, ya era hora de desempacar.

El pelinegro fue hasta su alcoba y sacó la ropa que venía en las maletas. Era una suerte que Leo le hubiera mandado ropa para los cuatro. Tendría que agradecerle cuando volvieran a casa.

Una vez que terminó de acomodar las cosas en el ropero y los cajones, se dispuso a buscar los retratos que había pedido. Una caja, que suponía era de zapatos, yacía en el suelo. Yuuri abrió los ojos como platos cuando un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente. La caja era la que Milenka le había entregado el día de su muerte. ¿Qué haría allí esa caja?

La curiosidad pudo con el pelinegro, quien de inmediato abrió la caja. En ella se encontraban los portarretratos de los seres queridos que tanto había amado y que habían dejado este mundo. Con mucho respeto y cuidado, los sacó de la caja y los acomodó sobre la repisa. Al volver a mirar dentro, encontró una cámara filmadora compacta y aquel diario del que Milenka le había hablado. Ahora que recordaba, ella le había rogado que lo leyera, pero que fuera la última página la que leyera primero. Sin embargo, y debido al dolor de la pérdida de su prometida, ni siquiera había abierto la caja tras su muerte.

Vagos recuerdos vinieron a su mente mientras observaba la grabadora en sus manos. Podía recordar a Milenka revoloteando alrededor de la casa, ansiosa desde que sabía que estaba esperando un hijo. Por algún motivo, ella había dicho que quería hacer una especie de bitácora en video durante su embarazo. De esa forma, Yurio podría ver lo amado que era desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre y lo mucho que sus padres anhelaban su llegada. Sería un precioso regalo para la criatura que pronto iluminaría sus vidas con su sonrisa.

Sabiendo que sería muy doloroso ver el precioso rostro de su antiguo amor, Yuuri se armó de valor y conectó la cámara al televisor a través del conector RCA y revisó algunos videos que aún estaban guardados en la memoria de la filmadora. El pelinegro quedó realmente sorprendido al encontrarse con más de cuarenta videos, los cuales, iba recordándolos uno tras otro. Ansioso y nervioso, comenzó a reproducir el primero de los videos. Si mal no recordaba, este era de cuando Milenka se había enterado de que estaba embarazada gracias a dos test que lo confirmaban. Después de saltar y gritar de felicidad por toda la casa, comenzó a grabar esos videos para el bebé. Los ojos de Yuuri se cristalizaron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Ver a su amada prometida de nuevo lo emocionaba y, a la vez, le dolía.

 _"—Amor, ¿está encendido esto? —Milenka aparecía observando desde muy cerca el lente de la cámara con curiosidad, mientras un movimiento brusco indicaba que alguien más acababa de tomar la filmadora._

— _Sí, princesa. Puedes hablar lo que quieras, yo te_ _filmaré. —La voz del pelinegro indicaba que era él quien sostenía la cámara._

— _Muy bien. —La pelirroja tomó lugar frente a la cámara con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Hola, bebé! Este es el primer video que estamos haciendo para ti porque hoy supimos de tu existencia. Quiero que veas como fuiste creciendo dentro de mi pancita, así, cuando seas más grande, puedas ver lo mucho que ya te amamos."_

Las mejillas del pelinegro comenzaron a mojarse a causa de las lágrimas irrefrenables. A pesar de que ahora su alma le perteneciera a Vitya, una parte de su corazón aún sentía ese dulce amor que Milenka había plantado en su interior. Su tierna voz, sus preciosos y brillantes ojos, su cálida sonrisa y, sobre todo, aquella ilusión contagiosa que sentía ante la espera del bebé había hecho de Yuuri el hombre más feliz del mundo en aquellos tiempos. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, aún extrañaba a su bella princesa.

Secando sus ojos, adelantó algunos videos hasta uno en el cual se acababan de enterar del sexo del hijo que venía en camino. Una sonrisa de anticipación apareció en el rostro de Yuuri al recordar lo feliz y emocionada que había estado su novia en aquellos días.

 _"—¡Hola, mi niño! —La pelirroja aparecía mirando a la cámara con una enorme sonrisa. Debido a que se notaba que el lente de la cámara seguía a Milenka, era fácil deducir que Yuuri hacía el papel de camarógrafo nuevamente—. Hoy fuimos a comprarte mucha ropita. Estoy muy feliz de ya saber qué eres, mi bebé, porque no quería comprar todas las cosas de colores unisex. Apuesto a que serás un niño tan apuesto y hermoso como tu padre._

— _Mi amor, harás que el niño se asuste cuando vea esta grabación. —A pesar de no aparecer en pantalla, sin dudas, esa era la voz del pelinegro—. Yo no soy como me describes y dudo que nuestro hijo quiera parecerse a mí. Yo ruego porque el niño tenga tus preciosos rasgos._

— _Creo que tendré que ir a limpiar los espejos, es obvio que no te has visto últimamente. Eres precioso. En cambio, yo estoy hecha una ballena. Pronto ya no me querrás. —Milenka terminó la frase con un sincero puchero. Al mismo tiempo se podía apreciar el momento en el que la cámara era colocada en alguna superficie y Yuuri aparecía en las imágenes, caminando hasta su amada y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos con dulzura._

— _Mi princesa... —El pelinegro utilizó el apelativo que le había dado desde el inicio de la relación a su amada— ... ¿Cómo podría dejar de quererte? Eres la persona más hermosa que existe en el mundo entero. —Dicho eso, Yuuri se hincó delante de ella besando con ternura su vientre—. Y aquí crece el fruto de nuestro amor. No tienes idea lo mucho que emociono cada vez que te miro y sé que pronto serás mi esposa. Tu pancita abultada solo es un motivo más para amarte, ya que en ella crece el regalo más maravilloso que alguna vez podré recibir. Y tú, la mujer que amo, es quien me lo va a dar._

— _Yuuri... —Las lágrimas de emoción cayeron desde los ojos azules de su amada antes de que el pelinegro sintiera aquellos finos brazos rodeándolo. Milenka se había arrodillado para abrazarlo mientras ocultaba el rostro en su cuello y sollozaba—. Te amo tanto, mi dulce Yuuri. ¿Lo ves, hijo mío? —Ahora la pelirroja se dirigía a la cámara—. Tu papi es un sol, y estoy segura de que te amará con todo ese enorme corazón que tiene."_

A pesar de haberlo intentado, Yuuri no pudo contener el sollozo. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras dejaba ir parte de aquel dolor que había contenido durante tantos años. Su Milenka era una chica tan dulce que no merecía el final que había tenido. Al observarla nuevamente, el pelinegro podía entender por qué se aferraba a su recuerdo y se negaba a dejar ir su amor por ella. A pesar del dolor que sentía, quería seguir viendo los únicos recuerdos que le quedaban de su prometida, por lo que avanzó a uno de cuando el embarazo iba en el séptimo mes.

 _"—Mira, bebé... —A pesar de que en la pantalla solo se veía una puerta, se podía escuchar la voz de la pelirroja—. Tu papi es un amor, ahora tenía ganas de comer chocolate relleno de crema de frambuesa y me fue a comprar a pesar del frío que hace y de que son las tres y media de la mañana. Me vine a la sala de estar porque quiero recibirlo con un té caliente cuando vuelva. Le dije que no fuera, que era muy tarde, pero él dijo que, si tú y yo queríamos chocolate, él iría por chocolate al fin del mundo de ser necesario. ¿Sabes?, creo que Yuuri va a consentirte en todo lo que le pidas y yo tendré que ser la mala y la que le diga que no puede comprarte cada capricho que tengas. Aunque, cuando él no nos vea, yo también te consentiré. —Milenka soltó una sonrisa que delataba las ansias que tenía de sostener a su adorado hijo en brazos. Minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y Yuuri apareció con la nariz y las orejas rojas por el frío, pero, aun así, traía la barra de chocolates en sus manos. Fue una hora y quince minutos lo que tardó en encontrar una tienda abierta a esa hora y que tuviera el chocolate relleno que tanto quería._

— _Princesa, encontré el chocolate._

— _Mi amor, no debiste ir. —La pelirroja se levantó y se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo?_

— _No, ¿cuánto me amas? —Yuuri preguntó mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos, sin dejar que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Milenka rodeó sus brazos y se aferró a él._

— _Te amo de aquí a la luna y más allá. Te amo mucho, mucho, muchísimo. —A medida que hablaba, la pelirroja repartía múltiples besitos en el rostro de su amado._

— _Así mismo te amo yo a ti, y así amaré a nuestro hijo. —Yuuri depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Milenka―. Tú y el bebé son el motivo por el que soy feliz y cada día que llega es una bendición._

— _Ya verás que pronto tendremos a nuestro niño con nosotros y ahí comenzará una felicidad inigualable."_

No importaba cuánto tiempo se quedara viendo la pantalla, Yuuri siempre terminaba embelesado con la belleza de su Milenka. Sin embargo, su corazón no sentía la devoción absoluta que había sentido por aquella mujer en el pasado. Si bien la seguía amando con cada parte de su ser, no era el mismo amor que hacía sentir que su sangre era lava. La pasión desbordante que lo controlaba cada vez que miraba a aquella, su princesa, había desaparecido por completo. No, no habían desaparecido, ahora los sentía por otra persona. Era Vitya quien despertaba todo ese amor mezclado con lujuria en él. Era Vitya quien llenaba de alegría y felicidad sus días. Era Vitya quien había reanimado su apagada alma.

Ante aquella revelación, Yuuri decidió ver un último video. Aquel que había sido grabado dos semanas después del nacimiento de Yurio.

 _"—Bebé, dejemos que la cámara pueda grabarte para que, cuando seas grande, veas lo dulce que eres ahora. —Milenka mostró al pequeño niño a la cámara. Yurio yacía dormido y luciendo como un ángel―. Eres tan hermoso. Jamás creí que existiera una persona a la que amara tanto como a tu padre, y ahora estoy aquí, amándote con toda mi alma._

— _No tienes idea lo mucho que adoro ver esta escena. —Nuevamente la voz de Yuuri provenía de detrás de la cámara―. Mis preciosos tesoros._

— _Amor, ¿crees que nuestro Yurio sea un niño tranquilo? Tal vez sea inquieto, ¿tú que crees?_

— _Depende, si se parece a ti será muy inquieto y travieso, pero me tendrá a sus pies porque lo_ _adoraré_ _aún más._

— _Yuuri... —Milenka no pudo evitar sonreír—. Yo creo que nos dará muchos dolores de cabeza con sus travesuras, pero será muy hermoso verlo crecer._

— _Ya lo verás, será un chico que te querrá tanto como yo, por eso, protegerá a su madre de todo y te amará con toda su alma._

— _Espero que sí. —La pelirroja dijo eso con una sonrisa llena de esperanza."_

Yuuri apagó la cámara y salió al balcón. Llevaba tantos años amando el recuerdo de su princesa que había olvidado la sensación y la calidez de tener a un ser amado real nuevamente junto a él. Una parte de sí mismo le decía que Vitya era un ángel enviado por Milenka. Incluso se había sorprendido ante los ojos del ruso al principio. Eran parecidos a los de su princesa. Es más, había sentido una familiaridad similar a la que sintió con Milenka cuando el ruso se acercó a él. Definitivamente, su Vitya era un milagro.

Gracias a los videos, Yuuri se dio cuenta que había retenido el alma de su prometida por mucho tiempo. Era hora de que ella pudiera ir a descansar.

Derramando aquellas lágrimas que había guardado en su interior, miró hacia el cielo con una sonrisa y una mirada melancólica. Debía despedirse de ella.

Colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios, los besó y lanzó ese beso al cielo.

—Descansa en paz, mi princesa. Yo, al fin, encontré la felicidad de nuevo.


	41. Últimas palabras

Sin importar cuánto lo meditara o cuánto intentara resolver las dudas que llenaban su mente, Phichit Chulanont no podía comprender cómo había terminado en esa situación.

Estaba saliendo del trabajo cuando fue interceptado por dos sujetos vestidos de negro, quienes lo forzaron a subir al auto sin importar cuánto intentara resistirse. Tras eso, le cubrieron la boca con un pañuelo, el cual estaba impregnado con un olor muy fuerte, provocando que perdiera la consciencia.

Al despertar, se encontraba atado a una silla con los ojos vendados. No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero gritó por horas pidiendo ayuda. Aun así, nadie apareció para socorrerlo. Después de quince minutos de rasgarse la garganta, decidió que gritar era absolutamente inútil. Dos horas en el más absoluto silencio hicieron que el corazón del tailandés lograra calmarse un poco, sin embargo, la sensación de serenidad duró menos de lo que él hubiera deseado. De la nada, sintió que era forzado a pararse de la silla y obligado a caminar a otro lugar. De cierta forma, agradecía que lo estuvieran afirmando de los brazos, de otra forma, ya estaría en el suelo o chocando con las paredes. Sin saber dónde estaba ahora, se vio forzado a arrodillarse mientras el amarre de sus manos era apretado nuevamente. El miedo lo golpeó con fuerza una vez que le quitaron la venda de los ojos y notara que estaba en una sala realmente horrorosa y fría. ¿Lo peor? A poca distancia se podía ver el cuerpo sin vida de Leo sobre la camilla metálica, y a Emil, degollado, en una silla y con los pies en agua. La respiración se le había atascado en la garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de forma inevitable. Ni una sola palabra o grito escapó de su garganta, solo sollozos de dolor ante la horrible escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

El sonido chirriante de una puerta, a la que obviamente le faltaba aceite en las bisagras, indicaba que alguien más estaba entrando a aquel lugar.

Su boca se abrió involuntariamente ante la sorpresa. El novio de Emil, Michele, caminaba en su dirección con una perversa sonrisa y sin importarle que el cuerpo de su pareja estuviera a unos metros de él. Phichit de inmediato supo que el italiano estaba detrás de las muertes de sus dos amigos.

—Bienvenido, me alegro de que despertaras.

El pobre tailandés cada vez entendía menos.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué mis amigos están muertos? —La última pregunta vino acompañada de más lágrimas.

Michele se encogió de hombros.

—Están muertos porque no colaboraron conmigo. Aunque tú ya no me sirves, después de todo, ya tenemos la información que requeríamos. Supongo que podría divertirme contigo un rato.

Phichit vio con terror como el italiano iba hacia un mesón y tomaba una macana de hierro para luego volver a acercarse a su persona.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? —El tono angustioso del tailandés era música para los oídos de Michele.

—Ya te lo dije, no te necesito para nada. Planeo divertirme un rato. Quiero conocer tu resistencia al dolor. —Phichit sintió como su camisa era rajada por completo desde la espalda con algo afilado, probablemente un cuchillo. —Espero que no seas una niñita que comience a chillar al primer golpe.

El tailandés no alcanzó a responder, ya que un fuerte golpe en la espalda le quitó el aliento de golpe; ni siquiera pudo gritar ante el primer ataque. Este dolía como el infierno. Un segundo golpe, que cruzaba el primero, le hizo soltar un agónico alarido. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron ante aquella terrible sensación. Cada golpe era agónico.

—¡PARA! ¡TE LO RUEGO! —Tras el quinto golpe, Phichit rogó a gritos por algo de alivio.

—¿Cinco golpes pudiste soportar antes de gritar como una perra? Eres patético. Tus amigos aguantaron muchísimo más y eran dolores mucho peores con tal de defender a Katsuki.

Aquellas palabras aliviaron al tailandés de cierta forma. Saber que Yuuri estaba a salvo le hizo sentir una mínima alegría en medio de aquella desesperación.

—¿Vas a matarme también? Si es así, te suplico que lo hagas rápido.

Antes de que Michele pudiera contestar, la puerta se volvió a abrir. Un tipo alto, de ojos azules y cabello negro entró, mirando al italiano con desaprobación.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda estás haciendo?

—Jugando, ¿no se nota?

—¿Acaso eres un idiota? ¿No puedes controlar tu lado psicópata?

—No me digas que este tipejo te da lástima, Georgi.

—No, animal. Pero necesito una carnada viva para que Katsuki haga lo que yo le diga. ¿Crees que este idiota me será útil si está muerto? Si quieres asesinarlo, hazlo cuando Yuuri Katsuki esté muerto, antes no.

Con un chasquido de dedos, el ruso indicó a Phichit para que sus hombres lo sacaran de aquella sala y lo devolvieran a la "habitación" que habían preparado para sus secuestrados. Si bien aquella habitación no era más que una sala con dos frazadas en el suelo, era el lugar en donde mantendría al tailandés y a los niños, una vez que trajera a Katsuki y familia de vuelta a Japón. Georgi no era tan desalmado como para forzar a los niños a ver la muerte de su padre. Una vez que el tailandés fue sacado de la sala, el ruso se dirigió al italiano.

—Será mejor que te relajes y dejes de asesinar a todo lo que se mueve. —Tras decir eso, Georgi suspiró pesadamente—. Dudo mucho que los idiotas que están vigilando la mansión sean capaces de matar a Viktor. Cuando capture a Katsuki, Viktor vendrá por él y será atrapado por los hombres que estarán esperando en todas las entradas a Japón. Los aeropuertos privados y públicos, los helipuertos, las estaciones de buses y trenes, los puertos marítimos y los cruces fronterizos estarán siendo monitoreados y vigilados a la espera que Viktor Nikiforov, o Vitya Nivokov, ingrese al país. Por suerte, esas son las dos únicas identidades que puede usar legalmente. No hay forma en la que pueda infiltrarse sin que lo descubramos. Por lo que lo capturaremos en cuanto ponga un pie dentro de Japón, buscando a su esposo, y podrás matarlo como deseas. Ya después puedes asesinar al tailandés, y a Christophe también. A los niños los mandaré a algún orfanato tras la muerte de Katsuki.

Cruzándose de brazos, Michele no ocultó su molestia, pero aceptó obedecer.

—Está bien. Estaré ansioso por entretenerme con ellos. Pero, ¿cómo planeas capturar a Katsuki y a sus hijos si Viktor y Christophe sobreviven al ataque de nuestros hombres?

Georgi sonrió.

—Chantaje. De una forma u otra lograré que Katsuki venga aquí. No querrá que el único amigo que le queda con vida termine como los de las fotografías que verá. Además, la vida de sus hijos también penderá del hilo que yo estaré sujetando. El maldito no tendrá otra opción más que obedecer cuando se dé cuenta que la espada de Damocles está sobre su cabeza.

Tras varios cambios en el camino y en diferentes medios de transporte, Viktor viajaba de vuelta a Grecia sin haber sido detectado. Agradecía profundamente la confidencialidad en lo que se refería al uso de los aviones de la empresa. Realmente eran de mucha ayuda. El avión ya había alcanzado la altura máxima, por lo que estaba permitido viajar sin cinturones o moverse dentro de la cabina, sin embargo, el ruso no podía moverse. No se explicaba por qué sentía esa extraña angustia que amenazaba con consumirlo por completo. Una parte de él estaba convencida de que era por no saber nada de Yuuri en las últimas horas. Además, su reunión con Yakov, a pesar de las dolorosas revelaciones, había terminado demasiado bien. Y eso solo lograba aumentar su intranquilidad. Otra de las cosas que atosigaban su mente era el saber que la fallecida prometida del japonés era su hermana. Con solo pensar en eso y en el hecho de que Yurio era su sobrino, su corazón se apretaba. Agradecía tener un vínculo real con el pequeño, pero ser el tío no le bastaba. Deseaba seguir siendo su padre. No sabía cómo afrontar esa noticia o cómo decírsela a Yuuri. ¿Él lo entendería? ¿Amaría al recuerdo de Mila más de lo que lo amaba a él? ¿Querría divorciarse al saber la verdad? Mil y una preguntas bombardeaban su mente sin piedad, pero ninguna de ellas podía ser contestada ahora. Suspirando e intentando calmarse, Viktor se perdió en el paisaje que podía apreciar desde la ventana, rogando llegar pronto junto a su amado y estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Tras sentir que su amada princesa al fin podría ir a descansar, Yuuri entró a la habitación con el corazón más liviano que nunca. Con una suave sonrisa, desconectó la cámara del televisor y la guardó en la caja nuevamente. Quería mostrarle esos videos a Yurio para que viera lo amado que era desde el día que nació. Cuando iba a cerrar la caja, sus ojos se detuvieron en aquel libro una vez más. Antes no tenía la fuerza para hacer lo que su amada le había pedido porque aún se mantenía aferrado a su memoria con todas sus fuerzas, pero ahora se sentía en paz consigo mismo y con la vida; podía cumplir el último deseo de Milenka.

Cuando iba a abrir el libro negro con aplicaciones doradas, Yuuri recordó la petición de su prometida, por lo que lo abrió desde atrás; de esa forma, leería la última hoja primero. Cuando estuvo abierto, sintió un golpe de nostalgia. No recordaba la última vez que había visto la linda y elegante letra de su princesa. Siempre había elogiado la caligrafía de Milenka. Ansioso por saber qué era aquello tan importante que su prometida le había escrito, el pelinegro comenzó a leer y a susurrar a medida que iba leyendo.

 _"Mi amado príncipe:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque yo he fallecido. Lamento haberte dejado solo con nuestro hijo, amor mío. Es lo último que hubiera querido hacer, porque mi sueño era vivir una larga y feliz vida a tu lado. Deseaba formar una familia con el hombre que tanto amo, pero ese sueño no está permitido para las personas como yo..."_

Frunciendo el ceño, Yuuri intentó entender aquellas primeras palabras, ¿Milenka sabía que moriría? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

 _"Desde pequeña he estado viviendo en la oscuridad, es por eso que jamás imaginé que un ángel aparecería frente a mí e iluminaría mis días con su cálida sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos. Tu amor ha sanado mi corazón de tal forma que, por primera vez en mi vida, me siento realmente feliz. Y jamás me perdonaré el hecho de haberme acercado a ti con la intención de matarte."_

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron como platos al leer la última línea. Esto debía ser un error. Milenka siempre había sido muy buena para las bromas y, seguramente, eso era lo que estaba leyendo. Solo una broma. Se negaba a creer que la mujer que había amado con cada parte de su quebrada alma hubiera querido matarlo.

 _"Sé que te dije que mi nombre era Milenka, pero es mentira. Legalmente, mi nombre actual es Mila Babicheva, sin embargo, ese nombre me fue dado para poder buscar a mi hermano menor sin alertar a la persona que lo tiene. Mi nombre real es Mila Nikiforova y soy una asesina a sueldo. Mi misión era matarte, pero no pude hacerlo. ¿Cómo iba a matar al hombre del que me enamoré?"_

"Mila". Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando la familia de su prometida llegó a conocer a Yurio y luego se quedó a vivir con ellos, Yuuri había escuchado que la llamaban Mila, pero lo decían mientras hablaban en ruso. Él, ilusamente, había pensado que era un apodo.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar ante el doloroso descubrimiento que se vislumbraba frente a él. ¿Todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a su amada había sido mentira?

 _"En venganza a las faltas de tu padre, los Yakuzas nos pagaron para matarte. Yo fui la asesina escogida para llevar a cabo la misión, pero al conocerte, me di cuenta de que jamás podría hacerte daño. Eras inocente y querían hacerte pagar los pecados de tu progenitor. No pude ser partícipe de eso. Si bien los sicarios tenemos tres reglas irrompibles en el trabajo, a mí no me importó romperlas por amor a ti. En este diario que empecé justo cuando me dieron esta misión, podrás leer los registros de los primeros días que pasé a tu lado. Cuando descubrí mi amor hacia ti, dejé de escribir. Todos los asesinos tenemos un diario, en el cual detallamos el tiempo desde que comienza una misión hasta que termina. Cuando lo llenamos, comenzamos uno nuevo. He matado a muchísima gente, y no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa. Solo ruego que puedas entender que entré a este mundo para encontrar a mi hermanito, pero no lo logré."_

Antes, las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas eran de emoción y nostalgia. Ahora, el dolor y la traición eran los responsables de humedecer sus mejillas. Su princesa... Su amada princesa era una asesina. Aquella mujer había matado a quizás cuántas personas sin remordimientos. Él mismo podría haber formado parte de esa lista. Su respiración se agitó incontrolablemente, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad procesando la información. Saber que su vida había sido una mentira, que nada de lo que habían pasado juntos había sido real, que ese amor puro no había existido, hacía que Yuuri sintiera que su ser completo se destrozaba y mucho peor que antes. ¡Ni siquiera había sabido el nombre de la madre de su hijo!

 _"Es probable que nunca me perdones, pero necesito que sepas que tú y mi hijo son lo que más amo en el mundo. Este sentimiento es algo prohibido para nosotros, aun así, amarte es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. Pagar con mi vida los días que felicidad que pasé a tu lado vale la pena. Te juro que los estaré cuidando y amando desde cualquier sitio al que mi alma vaya."_

Los sollozos comenzaron a escapar de entre los labios del pelinegro. Ya no sabía qué creer. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que esas palabras eran reales? ¿Cómo podía asegurarse de que su prometida realmente lo había amado alguna vez?

 _"Quizás me odies en este momento, y sé que me lo merezco, pero necesito que te cuides y protejas a nuestro hijo. Tu nombre está en el registro de la bratva en la que yo trabajaba, así que es probable que envíen a un nuevo asesino tras de ti. He escuchado rumores sobre un sicario. Dicen que es realmente letal, que jamás falla una misión y que es el mejor, ya que siempre logra que sus asesinatos parezcan suicidios o accidentes. Él iba a ser enviado para matarte, pero estaba con otra misión en ese momento, es por eso que yo fui enviada y agradezco a Dios que me diera la oportunidad de pasar lo que me quedaba de vida a tu lado. Amor, cuídate de los desconocidos, en especial de ese hombre. Ya que yo fallé, lo más probable es que lo envíen a él. Su nombre es Viktor, sin embargo, él hará lo mismo que yo y se presentará con un nombre falso. Con la ayuda de un colega, logré averiguar el nombre que él usa con sus objetivos. La mayoría de los asesinos cambian su identidad con cada misión, pero algunos mantenemos la misma identidad falsa. Mi amor, debes estar alerta si un hombre de cabello gris y ojos azules se acerca a ti. Lo he visto de reojo, pero se nota que es un hombre apuesto. Si lo ves, debes saber que él fue enviado a matarte. El nombre que Viktor usa con sus víctimas es Vitya Nivokov."_

En ese instante, el mundo de Yuuri Katsuki se derrumbó por completo y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Lamento la ausencia!**

 **Para compensar, he traído seis capítulos juntos.**

 **Espero que les gusten.**

 **Dejen sus reviews!**


	42. Innegable

_¡No! ¡Esto es imposible! ¡No puede ser verdad!,_ Pensamientos como ese invadían la mente de Yuuri Katsuki después de haber leído las últimas palabras que su prometida le había dejado. No solo acababa de enterarse que su amada princesa había sido una asesina contratada para matarlo, sino que, al parecer, su actual esposo también lo era. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón, se negaba a creerlo. No había forma de justificar la prueba que tenía en sus manos. Milenka, o, mejor dicho, Mila, era una sicaria y había llegado a su vida con la intención de matarlo. Aun así, no quería creer lo mismo de su Vitya. Mil y una explicaciones llegaron a su mente. No importaba cómo, quería convencerse a sí mismo, con explicaciones rebuscadas, que su esposo no era la persona mencionada en el libro.

¿Y si se confundió de persona? Las características físicas de Vitya debían ser comunes en Rusia, por lo que no era difícil imaginar que Mila encontrara a un sujeto parecido a su ruso. Vitya era un empresario conocido, ¿y si ese tal Viktor le había robado el nombre a Vitya al notar que ambos se parecían? Sí, definitivamente debía haber una confusión de personas. Yuuri se aferró a esa esperanza con todas sus fuerzas. Una cosa era que el ruso supiera disparar porque iba a un polígono de tiro, pero algo muy diferente era que este fuera un sicario. No, no iba a creerlo de ninguna forma. Los ojos de su esposo no mentían. En ellos, Yuuri podía ver que todo el amor profesado por Vitya hacia su persona era absolutamente real. Cuando el ruso llegara a casa, hablarían y aclararían aquel mal entendido. Si había algún asesino parecido al ruso y usando su nombre irían a denunciarlo a la policía, aunque fuera a la policía de Grecia por ahora.

Sin atreverse a leer lo que Mila había escrito en el tiempo que aún planeaba su muerte, Yuuri dejó el libro dentro de la caja, la cerró y la guardó bajo la cama. Tras eso, secó sus ojos y esperó a que estos se desinflamaran para poder salir de la habitación. En momentos como ese, el pelinegro odiaba tener la piel tan pálida. Al llorar era imposible que sus mejillas, su nariz y el contorno de sus ojos no enrojecieran por completo; tardaba bastantes minutos en que el color se disipara.

Una vez que el enrojecimiento disminuyó en su mayoría, Yuuri fue a la sala donde sus hijos seguían jugando y los observó desde el dintel de la puerta que dirigía al salón. Cada vez que miraba a Yurio no podía evitar recordar a su prometida, después de todo, su hijo era el fiel reflejo de su madre si a su carácter se refería. No podía recordar una sola vez que le hubiera ganado una discusión a Mila, ni tampoco podía recordar haberle ganado una discusión a Yurio, salvo al mandarlo a hacer sus deberes cuando era mucho más pequeño.

Tal vez su corazón estuviera roto en ese instante, tal vez sintiera rabia hacia la memoria de su difunta prometida, tal vez se sintiera realmente traicionado y burlado; pero al ver a su amado Yurio, y tras haber visto los videos, una parte de su ser no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haber conocido a aquella pelirroja que lo había enloquecido por completo. Después de todo, su mayor tesoro provenía de aquella relación. Sin su hijo, se hubiera suicidado hace años. Ahora, debía permitir que sus dos tesoros le sanaran nuevamente aquel maltrecho corazón.

Recordando el motivo que lo había llevado a salir de su cuarto, retomó su camino hasta encontrarse con Chris, quién estaba viendo la pantalla de su celular con una mirada de concentración total.

—¿Chris?

El suizo miro a Yuuri e inmediatamente bloqueó la pantalla de su móvil.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído.

A pesar del dolor, Yuuri se forzó a sonreír como lo hacía naturalmente. No quería que Chris notara que no se encontraba bien.

—No te preocupes. A decir verdad, quería pedirte un favor.

—Claro, ¿qué sería?

El pelinegro desvió la mirada un tanto nervioso.

—Cuando Vitya vuelva esta noche... ¿Podrías llevarte a los niños a pasear por un rato?

El suizo no pudo ocultar una pícara sonrisa. Sabía que el idiota de su amigo follaba como conejo con su esposo, pero no imaginaba que el japonés fuera igual de ansioso que Viktor.

—No te preocupes, de todas formas, ya planeaba llevarme a los chicos a cenar comida poco saludable mientras ustedes tenían su "reencuentro"

Sin poder evitarlo, las mejillas de Yuuri se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza. Aun así, prefirió no corregir a Chris. Era mejor que creyera que quería quedarse a solas con su esposo por sexo y no para conversar lo que le angustiaba.

—Muchas gracias. —Otra sonrisa falsa enmascaró el verdadero sentir del pelinegro. Ahora solo debía esperar a que, al caer la noche, su esposo llegara. Debían solucionar aquel tema antes de que el buen nombre de Vitya terminara manchado.

Viktor acababa de aterrizar y de inmediato tomó un taxi para llegar lo antes posible a la mansión. Si bien no sabía hablar griego, había aprendido unas cuantas frases que podía ser de ayuda. Además, tenía algunas direcciones anotadas en papeles para entregarle a los ciudadanos locales. De alguna forma debía poder comunicarse con ellos.

—Πάμε σε αυτή τη διεύθυνση, παρακαλώ. (Lléveme a esta dirección, por favor). —Dicho esto, el ruso le entregó un pequeño papel con la dirección anotada. El taxista lo leyó y asintió.

—Αμέσως. (Inmediatamente.)

Mientras contemplaba el precioso paisaje que Santorini ofrecía, Viktor intentaba despejar su mente de todos los miedos e inseguridades que comenzaron a atormentarlo. Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho sin motivo aparente. Tal vez, el haber enfrentado a Yakov y a su pasado lo habían puesto en una situación vulnerable. Necesitaba sentir a Yuuri entre sus brazos para que la calma volviera. Pero, sin saber bien el porqué, tenía miedo de llegar a casa. Solo esperaba que aquella angustia fuera injustificada.

—έχουμε φτάσει. (Llegamos)

La voz del taxista lo hizo volver en sí. Sacó dinero de su bolsillo y se lo tendió.

—Σας ευχαριστώ. Κρατήστε τα ρέστα. (Gracias. Quédese con el cambio)

Sin decir más, Viktor bajó del taxi y observó todo a su alrededor, el que fuera de noche le jugaba en contra, ya que la visibilidad disminuía significativamente, pero confiaba en que todo estuviera bien. Después de todo, si hubieran sido encontrados, Chris ya le hubiera avisado. Al ser un viaje rápido, Viktor solo llevó su maletín como equipaje. Tomando aire para darse valor y dejar atrás esos injustificables miedos, usó la llave para abrir la puerta y luego para cerrarla. El hall estaba completamente a oscuras, sin embargo, un poco de luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta del salón. Pensando que todos estarían allí, se encaminó en esa dirección y abrió la puerta.

Yuuri estaba sentado en el sofá, completamente solo, y con los ojos cerrados. Al sentir la puerta abrirse, los abrió y alzó la mirada. Por alguna extraña razón, ver a Vitya nuevamente le hizo sentir felicidad en medio del dolor. Sin poder detenerse a sí mismo, el pelinegro se levantó y corrió a los brazos de su esposo. Viktor dejó caer el maletín para recibirlo. Ese simple gesto, ese simple abrazo y la esencia natural de su amado, hicieron que Viktor, al fin, pudiera respirar de alivio.

Por otra parte, Yuuri estaba en estado de confusión y desesperación. Aquella mezcla lo hacía sentir completamente vulnerable. Quería creer que todo lo que había vivido las últimas horas era parte de una cruel pesadilla. Que todo lo que había leído en ese maldito diario no era real. Ese era el motivo por el que estaba aferrado a su esposo. Sentir a Vitya entre sus brazos le hacía creer que todo estaba bien, que su amado no podía ser esa persona que Mila mencionaba. Obviamente había un error.

—Vitya, te extrañé tanto.

Con el corazón apaciguado, Viktor le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y depositó un beso en la frente del pelinegro. Que bien se sentía tener a su ángel aferrado a su cuerpo. Se sentía un idiota por haber imaginado tantas estupideces mientras iba a de vuelta a casa.

—Y yo te extrañé a ti, amor mío. —Con suavidad, el ruso tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo y le dio un lento y devoto beso—. No puedo soportar estar tantas horas lejos de ti.

Con una sonrisa agradecida y nerviosa, Yuuri se aferró a Viktor nuevamente.

—Amor... necesito hablar un tema contigo.

El ruso dejó caer tres besos en la cabeza de su precioso esposo.

—Lo que tú quieras, amor. Pero antes, ¿puedo ir a tomar una ducha? Solo deseo quitarme los rastros del viaje.

Mordiendo su labio y sin mirarlo a los ojos, Yuuri asintió.

—Por supuesto, te espero aquí.

Con un rápido beso en los labios, Viktor tomó su maletín y subió a la habitación de ambos. Moría por quitarse todo lo que traía encima y limpiar su cuerpo de toda la mierda que Yakov le escupió. Aún le dolían esas verdades que le fueron negadas.

Tras varios minutos sentado en el sofá esperando, y sin poder dejar de morderse las uñas, Yuuri rogaba que Vitya le diera la razón en sus teorías. Su esposo era demasiado bueno, por lo que era imposible creer que era un asesino. ¿Cómo un hombre que había adoptado y se había ganado el amor de sus hijos iba a ser un sicario? ¿Cómo aquel hombre que había grabado un video, imitando el de internet, para proponerle matrimonio iba a acabar con la vida de un ser humano? ¡No! No iba a creer semejante estupidez.

Un ruido en el pasillo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El pelinegro se levantó para ver qué ocurría y al abrir la puerta, fue derribado por un extraño vestido de negro. Otro sujeto de negro se colocó en cuclillas cerca de su cabeza y ayudó a su compañero a ponerle una mordaza. Unas esposas fueron colocadas en sus muñecas. Agradecía que fuera por la parte delantera de su cuerpo y no a su espalda.

El sujeto que lo derribó le habló en un tono amenazante.

—Escúchame, más te vale que cooperes con nosotros si no quieres terminar con un cuchillo entre tus ojos.

Yuuri comenzó a temblar de miedo y no le quedó más que asentir. El otro tipo se acercó a su colega y miró con seriedad al pelinegro a través de los lentes oscuros.

—No tenemos intención alguna de matarte a ti, pero tu esposo es tema aparte.

Los ojos del japonés se cristalizaron ante la idea de que lastimaran a Vitya, sin embargo, el que aquellos hombres buscaran matar a su esposo solo lograba hacerle creer que, tal vez, su ruso no era quién él creía.

—En este momento, un tercer sujeto está entrando a la mansión para encargarse de matar a Viktor.

Yuuri intentó rogar que no lo hicieran, pero la mordaza le impedía emitir palabra alguna.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! Estoy seguro de que tú no lo conoces por su verdadero nombre. —El segundo sujeto sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Yuuri. Se trataba de una fotografía. No había duda alguna, la persona que aparecía en la imagen era su Vitya—. El nombre de esta persona es Viktor Nikiforov. Él vino a matarte, y ahora morirá por haber fallado.

Toda esperanza de que lo que había leído fuera un error, todo anhelo de que su esposo pudiera aclararle lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo deseo desesperado de que el asesino que Mila nombraba no fuera su Vitya, se había esfumado.

Las lágrimas que caían ahora por sus mejillas no eran de miedo, eran de dolor. Las dos personas que había amado más que a su propia vida habían jugado con él de la forma más cruel que podía existir. ¿Se habrían reído de él a medida que se enamoraba de ellos? ¿Habrían apostado con alguien respecto a cuánto podrían jugar con él antes de matarlo? ¿Habrían querido destrozarlo por completo antes de matarlo? Pues los felicitaba, ya que acababan de lograrlo.

En aquel instante, Yuuri Katsuki descubrió que todo su mundo había sido una telaraña creada por las dos personas más crueles que había conocido. Y a las que más había amado. Pero ¿no era así el amor? El pelinegro había leído una vez que, cuando uno se enamoraba, le entregaba a esa persona un cuchillo y exponía su corazón, rogando que esta no lo apuñalara. Tal vez Mila y Vitya no habían acabado con su vida, pero sí acabaron con su alma.


	43. Verdad y muerte

Sin el enorme peso que había atormentado a su corazón en las últimas horas, Viktor subió a su habitación con deseos de darse un largo y relajante baño. Estaba ansioso por quitarse los recuerdos de la última reunión con Yakov y su pasado. Si bien le extrañaba que su ex jefe le perdonara tan fácilmente que dimitiera, solo podía pensar que el dinero lo había dejado realmente satisfecho como para aceptar olvidarse de ellos y dejarlos en paz.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para, de una vez por todas, dejar el tema en el pasado, Viktor se dirigió la habitación que compartía con Yuuri para dejar el poco equipaje que traía y buscar el pijama con el que se vestiría después de bañarse. Antes solía salir del baño con una toalla envuelta a la cintura para cambiarse en su habitación, sin embargo, desde que se había mudado con Yuuri y los niños aprendió de mala manera a que era mejor vestirse en el baño a tener que cruzar algún pasillo estando semidesnudo; más aún si hay dos diablillos amantes de las bromas.

Una vez que tenía listo el pijama y una máquina de afeitar, las cuales guardaba en un cajón con llave para evitar que los niños las encontraran y se cortaran, se dirigió al baño. Gracias a ese cambio de rutina que él y su esposo adoptaron, dentro de cada cuarto de baño había un biombo, colgadores, una silla de madera y un espejo de cuerpo entero para facilitar el cambio de ropa.

Dentro del baño, Viktor dejó toda la ropa que usaría colgada en los pequeños colgadores y sacó dos toallas de la repisa para dejarlas en la silla. Un sonido desde fuera llamó su atención, pero fue tan leve que lo atribuyó a su imaginación. Relajadamente, el ruso se dirigió a la tina, la cual estaba forrada en mármol y contaba con una rejilla a ras de suelo en el lado donde estaba la almohadilla para reposar la cabeza, y ajustó la ducha teléfono en el soporte. Antes de bañarse, estaba desesperado por afeitarse. Dos días sin hacerlo y ya podía verse aquellos molestos rastros de bigote y barba. Justo cuando iba a comenzar, Viktor se dio cuenta que la crema para afeitar había quedado olvidada en el cuarto. Rezongando por su descuido, salió del cuarto de baño. La crema yacía sobre una cajonera con espejo. Viktor avanzó dos pasos hacía ella antes de detenerse de golpe.

La mirada del ruso se posó fijamente en la ventana que daba al balcón. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al darse cuenta de que aquella ventana, la cual estaba cerrada cuando entró al baño con la intención de ducharse, ahora estaba ligeramente abierta. A simple vista nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, pero la brisa que se colaba en la pequeña rendija y agitaba sutilmente las cortinas delataba el cambio.

Fingiendo no haber notado aquel detalle, Viktor fue a por la crema como si nada. Sin embargo, sus ojos vigilaban todo a su alrededor. Una sombra que se movió fugazmente fue captada de reojo. Fingiendo tranquilidad y normalidad, volvió al baño y juntó la puerta sin llegar a cerrarla.

Según los planos que Seung-Gil le había enviado con la ubicación de las armas, en el baño había tres; una en el ducto del aire, la segunda en el entretecho y la tercera en la rejilla de la base en donde estaba empotrada la tina. Con la mente en frío, Viktor echó a correr el agua de la ducha para que esta ocultara el ruido de sus movimientos. Poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, retiró aquella rejilla y metió la mano en busca del arma. Por suerte, la encontró de inmediato. Tal y cómo había sospechado, el arma era una pistola Smith and Wesson M&P 9mm con silenciador. El sur-coreano era bastante predecible con respecto a sus gustos.

Si sus instintos no le fallaban, el sonido de la ducha le haría creer al intruso que Viktor ya se estaba duchando, así que este lo atacaría por sorpresa. Rogando que así pasara, el ruso cerró la cortina para recrear la escena, cargó el arma y se apegó a la pared junto a la puerta, en el lado de las bisagras. Estaba convencido de que aquel sujeto entraría abriendo la puerta lentamente para no alertarlo, si eso ocurría, la puerta lo taparía de la vista del asesino, dándole la ventaja.

Tal y como lo predijo, la puerta se abrió cuidadosamente y no en su totalidad, por lo que Viktor quedó completamente oculto tras esta. Asomándose lentamente, el ruso pudo ver a su atacante por la espalda. No lo reconocía, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era uno de los hombres de Yakov. En silencio, apuntó directo a la nuca de aquel sujeto y, justo en el momento que el intruso abrió la cortina, Viktor disparó, sin vacilar, dándole directo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Una de sus preocupaciones era que la bala saliera por el frente, si eso ocurría, había una pequeña posibilidad de que aquel tipo quedara con vida, ya que el cerebro podría no inflamarse gracias a la descompresión de la salida de la bala. Por lo que Viktor no dudó en asegurarse de acabar con ese hombre y, en fracción de segundo, bajó el arma y le apuntó al corazón con total precisión antes de disparar. Si bien era realmente difícil darle al corazón desde la espalda de una persona, la experiencia le jugaba a favor. El cuerpo del intruso cayó hacia adelante, quedando con la cabeza y el tronco dentro de la tina y las piernas fuera de esta. En cierta forma, Viktor se sintió más tranquilo al ver que la primera bala se había quedado dentro del cerebro del infiltrado.

El alivio de haber logrado acabar con aquel tipo solo le duró unos segundos, ya que recordó que Yuuri estaba en la mansión y que, probablemente, más asesinos hubieran entrado. El cargador de la pistola estaba lleno antes de que matara a aquel sujeto y, si mal no recordaba, ese modelo traía diecisiete tiros más uno. No tenía idea de cuantos bastardos más habría dentro de la mansión, pero no podía darse el lujo de fallar tiros; su precisión debía ser perfecta para salvar a su esposo.

Dejando el agua de la ducha dada, Viktor se quitó los zapatos para que sus pisadas fueran insonoras. Aunque hubieran sido aquellos sujetos quienes se infiltraran en la mansión sin dar aviso, muchos factores estaban a favor del ruso. Como el hecho de que, al ser de noche, solo había luz en la sala donde Yuuri lo estaba esperando. Todas las demás habitaciones, las escaleras y los pasillos estaban a oscuras. Aquello le venía como anillo al dedo.

En medio de la oscuridad y sin hacer ruido, llegó al costado de la puerta, nuevamente junto al lado de las bisagras. Aquella puerta se encontraba entreabierta, pero con el espacio suficiente para que una persona ingresara al salón sin tener que abrirla más. Aun así, no podía asomarse sin conocer la ubicación exacta de sus enemigos. Cerrando un ojo, observó por la rendija del costado, entremedio de las bisagras, y el corazón casi se le detiene cuando vio que Yuuri estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con una mordaza en la boca y sus manos esposadas por el frente. Viktor puteó internamente al darse cuenta de lo jodida que era aquella situación. El pelinegro era vigilado por dos sujetos y, para rematarla, ambos tenían una pistola en la mano. Seguramente era para intimidar a su japonés y que este no intentara escapar.

El ruso sabía que la situación se tornaría realmente complicada. Podía matar a uno de ellos en cuanto se asomara, pero temía al movimiento que podía realizar el otro. Dos opciones venían a su mente y ninguna de ellas le gustaba. El tipo podía dispararle a él, por lo que tendría que esquivar los tiros de alguna manera y una balacera se desataría inminentemente, y la otra opción era que, aquel sujeto usara a Yuuri de escudo y encañonar su cabeza para forzar a Viktor a deshacerse de su arma. No había forma de acabar con esto de forma pacífica y no tenía tiempo para pensar. Chris y los niños podrían volver antes de lo planeado y si eso llegaba a ocurrir, no habría forma de salir bien de esa situación. Tendría que actuar ahora e intentar hacer que su esposo no resultara herido o muerto.

Yuuri tenía la cabeza gacha, sin embargo, observaba toda la habitación en búsqueda de algo que pudiera ayudarle en esa situación. Tras estar agotado física, espiritual y mentalmente, no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse cuando los dos sujetos lo atacaron. Ahora, estaba desesperado por encontrar un escape a aquella situación antes de que sus hijos llegaran. Otra preocupación que lo atormentaba era saber que un tercer intruso iba por Viktor. A pesar de que la cruel realidad lo golpeara de frente y, a pesar de enterarse de toda la verdad referente a su esposo, Yuuri no quería que Viktor resultara herido. Mientras los dos sujetos conversaban entre ellos, el pelinegro miró disimuladamente hacia la puerta como si esperara que un milagro entrara desde allí. Mayor fue su sorpresa al divisar una mano que se asomaba a unos veinte centímetros sobre el suelo. Aquella mano se extendió en horizontal y descendió hasta el suelo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. A pesar de no haber visto más que eso, Yuuri sabía que era Viktor quien estaba escondido. Si bien esa era la primera vez que vivía una situación donde lo tuvieran de rehén, el pelinegro había captado el mensaje de su esposo. Cuando este apareciera, él debía tirarse en el suelo. El imaginar aquello lo llevó a la horrible conclusión de que el ruso se enfrentaría a los dos sujetos que lo mantenían prisionero.

Respirando profundamente y relajando los hombros junto al cuello, Viktor sujetó el arma con la mano derecha y esta la apoyó en la izquierda para soportar el impulso de los disparos. Ya que estaba en cuclillas, se levantó en un silencio táctico y se preparó para atacar.

 _"Uno... Dos... Tres",_ Bastó con llegar al tres en su mente para que apareciera en el marco de la ventana y no le diera tiempo de reacción al intruso que se encontraba más cerca de su esposo. Yuuri alcanzó a recostarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos para no ver aquel terrorífico espectáculo. Un disparo directo al corazón lanzó a aquel sujeto de espaldas al suelo. En ese instante, Viktor vio cuando el otro tipo apuntó el arma en su dirección y disparó. Por suerte, el ruso ya esperaba esa reacción y esquivó el tiro con gran agilidad, sin embargo, el sujeto también actuó con rapidez y, tomando a Yuuri del cuello de su camiseta, lo obligó a ponerse delante de él, con su mano libre lo sujetó por el hombro izquierdo y con la otra puso el cañón de la pistola apuntando a la cabeza del pelinegro.

Viktor apretó los dientes ante la situación. Esperaba que una de las dos acciones fuera ejecutada por el asesino sobreviviente, pero no imaginó que el bastardo realizaría ambas. Estaba bastante jodido. No importaba lo mucho que quisiera ir a partirle la cara, no podía moverse por el momento.

—Viktor Nikiforov. En un placer conocer en persona a la leyenda viviente del mundo de los sicarios. El mejor de los mejores.

El corazón del ruso comenzó a latir con rapidez, no porque estuviera asustado de enfrentar a ese cretino, sino porque la verdad acababa de ser dicha delante de su amado. Estaba desesperado por explicarlo todo, especialmente al ver los ojos cristalizados, llenos de acusación y decepción, con los que Yuuri lo miraba en ese instante, pero ese no era el momento, mucho menos cuando estaba a punto de confirmar lo que aquel hijo de puta había dicho.

—El placer es tuyo, porque te aseguro que el sentimiento no es mutuo. ¿Qué tal si demuestras que tienes bolas y lo dejas ir para enfrentarme cara a cara como un verdadero hombre?

El japonés jamás había escuchado a su esposo utilizar aquel tono de voz. Era imponente, aterrador y demandaba obediencia absoluta. Sin embargo, todo indicaba que el intruso era un cretino suicida, pues solo sonrió con burla ante las palabras de Viktor.

—Lo haría, pero no soy idiota. Reconozco mis limitaciones y no me molesta admitir que tu habilidad es superior a la mía. Es muy probable que, si nos enfrentamos cara a cara, me mates. ¿Por qué debería dejar ir la única ventaja que tengo sobre ti? Ahora, deja caer tu pistola y empújala con tu pie lejos de ti. Si no lo haces, rellenaré la cabeza de este idiota con plomo.

Viktor tenía claro que no podía hacerlo. Soltar aquella arma significaba que ambos terminarían muertos. Debía encontrar una solución, y rápido. De repente, una idea desesperada llegó a su mente. No estaba seguro de que resultara, sin embargo, era mejor que nada.

Asintiendo, separó las manos. La pistola quedó en su mano derecha y con el dedo índice en el gatillo.

—Lo haré. Pero antes de morir quiero decirle algo a mi esposo.

Aquella petición hizo soltar una carcajada al captor de Yuuri, aún así, este estaba curioso por escuchar aquello que Viktor diría.

—Muy bien. Habla.

Sin soltar el arma, el ruso directo a los ojos de su esposo, rogando que este pudiera leer entrelineas de lo que iba a decir.

—Yuuri, te prometo que tú vas a estar bien. Espero que me recuerdes en los momentos más felices que pasamos juntos. Especialmente el día que te pedí matrimonio. ¿Recuerdas lo que hice frente a todos después que el video terminó y yo aparecí? —El pelinegro no sabía a donde quería llegar Viktor con todas esas palabras, hasta que la situación descrita por su esposo llegó a su mente. Abrió los ojos como platos al comprender lo que el ruso intentaba indicarle. Lentamente asintió y Viktor sonrió sutilmente—. ¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté si tu serías capaz de hacer lo mismo por mí... ¡ahora!

Sin vacilación, Yuuri se dejó caer sobre una rodilla imitando el momento en el que el ruso le pidió matrimonio, y cerró los ojos. Un segundo después, dos disparos fueron ejecutados uno tras otro. Ni siquiera alcanzaba a haber un segundo de diferencia entre ambos tiros y, aunque tuvieran silenciador, al estar cerca se podía oír el susurro que la bala dejaba al momento de ser disparada. Luego de eso, el ruido de un bulto desplomándose en el suelo hizo que su corazón se apretara por el miedo. El pelinegro estaba aterrado de abrir los ojos. Si hubo dos disparos era probable que, tanto el intruso como Viktor estuvieran heridos. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía quedarse así por siempre. Armándose de valor, abrió los ojos y lo que vio le hizo sentir un enorme alivio y una terrible pena en su alma. Viktor estaba frente a él, sano y salvo, con la mano derecha extendida afirmando la pistola y apuntando hacia adelante. Al mirar a su costado, Yuuri encontró el cuerpo de aquel sujeto. Un agujero entre ambos ojos adornado con una fina hilera de sangre y un manchón carmesí que aumentaba en tamaño bajo su cuerpo, justo a la altura de su pecho, indicaban que aquel criminal estaba muerto.

Viktor se acercó al cuerpo y le sacó las llaves del cinturón, luego fue hasta Yuuri, se hincó frente a él y, en silencio, le quitó las esposas para después sacarle la mordaza. Tras eso, puso la mano en la nuca del pelinegro y acercó su cabeza hacia su cuerpo, de esa forma el rostro le quedaba enterrado en su clavícula.

—No mires, amor. No necesitas guardar esa imagen en tu mente.

Intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado, Yuuri se permitió a sí mismo refugiarse en su esposo hasta que recordó lo que le habían dicho aquellos sujetos. Lo que su difunta prometida le había dicho también. Ya no había forma de negar la verdad, y lo único que quería era escucharlo de la boca del hombre que estaba frente a él.

Decidido a enfrentar la verdad, el pelinegro alejó a su esposo poniendo las manos en su pecho y empujándolo para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Qué? —La voz temblorosa del ruso delató el nerviosismo que sentía ante aquella pregunta.

—Quiero saber tu nombre, y no quiero que me mientas.

Más aterrado de lo que jamás había estado en su vida, Viktor observó los ojos cristalizados de su amado y vio en ellos tanta tristeza que se sintió completamente destruido. Además, la acusación que también se podía reconocer en ellos le decía al ruso que su esposo ya sabía toda la verdad. Si le mentía, eso solo heriría aún más al hombre que tanto amaba. Era hora de ser honesto e intentar desesperadamente conseguir el perdón de Yuuri.

—Mi nombre es Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov.

—Un asesino enviado a acabar con mi vida, al igual que Mila, ¿no es así? —El pelinegro hizo aquella pregunta con la cabeza gacha, ocultando las lágrimas que habían estado adornando sus preciosos ojos y que ahora caían una tras otra.

El rostro del ruso no pudo ocultar la sorpresa ante las últimas palabras. No tenía idea de cómo, pero su amado pelinegro sabía demasiado y lo que sabía era justamente lo peor de la historia. Totalmente desesperado, Viktor tomó las manos de Yuuri como si su vida dependiera de ello y le imploró.

—Te lo ruego, amor. Te suplico que me dejes explicarte. Por favor.

El japonés estaba tan lastimado que ya no sabía qué hacer. A decir verdad, ya no quería escuchar nada más.

—No. Suéltame.

Sin embargo, el ruso sujetó sus manos con más fuerza. Yuuri iba a gritarle que se largara, pero, al alzar la mirada, se quedó petrificado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas del ruso y sus ojos no hacían más que mostrar la angustia y miedo que sentía ante la idea de perderlo.

—Por favor, no me dejes. —Sin dejar de llorar, Viktor se llevó las manos de Yuuri a los labios y besó los nudillos de ambas manos—. Te lo imploro. Permíteme explicarte.

No importaba todo lo que hubiera pasado, no importaba todas las cosas de las que se había enterado, no importaba el saber que lo habían engañado casi toda su vida. El ver a su esposo en semejante estado lo llenó de compasión.

—Está bien, te escucharé. Pero es mejor que sepas que ya no confío en ti y es probable que no crea nada de lo que me digas.

Cerrando los ojos, y orando internamente por no ser rechazado, Viktor se aferró a Yuuri en un abrazo. Si bien el japonés no le devolvió el gesto, tampoco lo alejó.

—Con eso me basta, amor. Soy feliz con que me escuches.


	44. Imperdonable

Georgi Popovich nunca había sido una persona paciente y no soportaba los errores. Cada vez que se le asignaba una misión, la cumplía sin juegos y sin pérdida de tiempo. Sabía que era un asesino eficiente, y por eso, no toleraba la incompetencia. En ese preciso instante, se encontraba llamando al trío de imbéciles que llegaron a Santorini. Les dijo que le mandaran la dirección del lugar donde Viktor y su esposo estaban viviendo, pero lo cretinos dijeron que ellos eran capaces de encargarse de Nikiforov. Cuando les iba a gritar que no jodieran, la llamada fue colgada. Ahora, llevaba más de veinte veces intentando comunicarse con ellos y no contestaban. El sicario suspiró con cansancio cuando una explicación apareció en su mente. No podía confirmarla, pero estaba casi seguro de que era así. Lo más probable era que ahora estuvieran muertos por la mano de Viktor.

Genial, eso era justo lo que le faltaba. No solo estaba casi seguro de que los tres hombres que había enviado eran cadáveres, sino que esos hijos de puta no le dieron la maldita dirección. Si bien era un gran logro haber encontrado la ciudad en la que sus objetivos se habían refugiado, una ciudad era un lugar malditamente grande como para dar con el hogar de Viktor por mera casualidad. El dicho "Si quieres algo bien hecho debes hacerlo tú mismo" tenía más sentido que nunca para él. Dejar a unos subnormales sin su correa resultaba en esto, un trabajo a medias.

Unos golpes a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba hicieron que se sobresaltara a causa del susto. Irritado, respondió con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro su molestia.

—Pase.

Michele Crispino entró con total tranquilidad, incluso tenía una sonrisa un tanto burlesca en su rostro.

—Te veo molesto.

Georgi alzó una ceja ante la "sagacidad" de su colega.

—Me sorprendes. Creo que elegiste mal la profesión. Deberías haber sido un detective o algo así.

El italiano puso los ojos en blanco ante el sarcasmo.

—De acuerdo, ya veo que tienes un puto humor de perros. Supongo que no debería darte la información que tengo ahora, ya que solo empeorará tu humor. Pero me importa una mierda y te la daré igual.

Apoyado en sus codos, el ruso se hizo tronar los dedos mientras los tenía empuñados sobre la mesa.

—¡Qué bien! Más noticias de mierda. Por favor, no te contengas y suelta todo.

—Viktor tiene a alguien que lo ayuda desde dentro de la organización y yo ya sé quién es.

Esas palabras hicieron que Georgi se paralizara y mirara a Michele como si este tuviera un tercer ojo en la cara.

—¿Es una puta broma? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién es?

El italiano sacó un cigarro y lo encendió.

—Hace un tiempo escuché a Yakov hablar de que Viktor nunca tomaba en cuenta a los demás asesinos, sin embargo, Christophe y Seung-Gil fueron las excepciones. Viktor quiso ser amigo de ambos. Chris aceptó de inmediato, pero Seung-Gil prefirió mantener distancia. La curiosidad pudo conmigo y contacté a un conocido que es hacker. Debo reconocer que no le llega ni a los talones al coreano, pero es lo suficientemente hábil como para entrar al sistema y encontrar varios movimientos de compras a nombres de un tal Cao Bin, pero lo más curioso es que en las fotocopias de la cédula de identidad que se realiza en algunas compras, era la foto de Seung-Gil la que salía con ese nombre. Supongo que tener los ojos rasgados te ayuda a cambiar de nacionalidad entre asiáticos.

Confundido por esas palabras, Georgi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Hasta donde sabía, ese sur-coreano era uno de los pocos trabajadores de Yakov que no tenía identidad falsa.

—Precisamente. ¿Para qué la necesita alguien cuya especialidad es ser informático y hacker? Fácil, para hacer sus propios movimientos sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Fue así como supe que el tal Cao Bin tiene una propiedad de alto valor en Santorini.

Menos mal que la silla en la que estaba sentado el ruso era fuerte y no se balanceaba hacia atrás, de otra forma, ya estaría de culo en el suelo.

—¡No me jodas! ¿Eso significa que fue Seung-Gil quien les facilitó la residencia? ¿Dónde mierda queda?

—Pues sí, fue el coreano quien los ayudó con la casa. Y no tengo ni idea dónde queda. Justo cuando íbamos a averiguar la ubicación, se perdió la conexión. Estoy seguro de que fue el coreano quien nos descubrió y bloqueó el acceso.

—Debemos traer a ese maldito aquí.

—Imposible.

—¿Por qué? —A esas alturas, Georgi quería agarrar a patadas todo a su alrededor.

—Porque cuando fuimos a buscarlo, él se había ido. Desapareció como por arte de magia y no hay registro de que Seung-Gil Lee o Cao Bin saliera del país por avión, auto, tren, barco o cualquier puto medio de transporte. Se esfumó y se llevó toda la información que tenía. El muy maldito aún tiene acceso a la base de datos, ya que es el único que sabía manejarla a la perfección.

—¡Maldita sea! —La mente del ruso funcionaba a toda velocidad. Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda y necesitaba recuperar el control. Ya que el japonés tenía a tres criminales como protectores, él lo haría arrepentirse de haberse visto involucrado en aquel mundo. Haría que se arrepintiera de haber enamorado a Mila y, con eso, haber desatado todo esto—. Michele, tú me dijiste que Yuuri Katsuki estaba muy encariñado con tu hermanita pequeña, ¿verdad?

—Ese chico estaba encariñado con todos los niños del orfanato, pero mi hermana lo ve como un príncipe o algo así, por lo que Katsuki le sigue el juego. ¿Por qué?

—¿Hay otro niño o niña por la que él se preocupe en particular?

A decir verdad, el italiano no se había topado muchas veces con Yuuri, de hecho, eso sólo ocurría en raras ocasiones, sin embargo, la última vez algo le llamó la atención.

—Ahora que lo dices, hay una pequeña que no solo se ganó la preocupación de Katsuki, la de Viktor también. Una niña sordo-muda llamada Minako.

Eso le venía como anillo al dedo. Haría que ese maldito japonés llorara lágrimas de sangre.

—Perfecto. Tráela. Tengo planes para ella.

Yuuri estaba sentado en el sofá dentro de otro de los salones de la mansión esperando a Viktor. Después de todo lo que había pasado, su esposo lo había llevado allí. Después le había traído un té para que se calmara mientras él se encargaba de todo y realizaba algunas llamadas. El pelinegro no entendía cómo lo haría, ya que el mismo Viktor le había dicho el día que llegaron a aquella propiedad que los celulares debían mantenerse apagados por medidas de seguridad en aquel recinto. Era extraño pensar que él junto a sus hijos estaban huyendo sin darse cuenta. Bebiendo a sorbos su té, Yuuri intentó dejar de pensar y esperar para escuchar lo que su esposo tenía que decir.

Por otro lado, Viktor estaba supervisando a cinco sujetos que llegaron como si nada a la mansión. Tres de ellos sacaron los cuerpos y comenzaron a enterrarlos en el patio. Los otros dos estaban haciendo una limpieza profunda y veloz. Según informaron, el propietario de esta mansión los había contratado y les había pagado una suma muy significativa por su trabajo y su silencio. Seung-Gil le había dicho que, si quería llamar a alguna parte, usara la línea fija, ya que esta era imposible de rastrear y en todos los teléfonos apareció como número privado. En cuanto Yuuri estuvo más tranquilo en el otro salón, Viktor llamó a Chris para explicarle lo ocurrido y así pedirle que hiciera tiempo. En cuanto colgó, llamó a Seung-Gil para informarle lo ocurrido y consultarle sobre qué hacer. El sur-coreano nuevamente les dio una solución desde la distancia. Con su nombre falso, Seung-Gil se había convertido en un huésped frecuente en el hotel Atrina Canava 1894. Si bien tenía una mansión propia, siempre era bueno tener un lugar, con muchos testigos, como reserva. Justamente por eso solía quedarse algunas noches en la Atrina Canava Villa, una estancia privilegiada de aquel hotel. Aunque él siempre viajaba solo, había elegido aquella suite con capacidad para cuatro personas porque odiaba los espacios reducidos. Además, gracias a que reservaba esa habitación reiteradamente, pudo instalar el mismo sistema anti rastreo. Lo único que el sur-coreano odiaba de aquel sistema era que podían ser encontrados si los que los buscaban estaban en el mismo lugar y la víctima cometía el error de encender el celular. Fue el mismo Seung-Gil quien llamó para reservar la habitación a nombre de Cao Bin, pero para ser usada por sus invitados. Los nombres de sus futuros huéspedes jamás deberían ser revelados ni ingresados al sistema. Por suerte, las personas de recepción aceptaron aquella solicitud siempre y cuando el arrendador pagara por adelantado como siempre lo hacía. Una vez que la reserva estuvo lista, los nombres de Yuuri, Yurio, Otabek, Viktor y Chris fueron entregados en total confidencialidad. El ruso estaba realmente agradecido por toda la ayuda que estaba recibiendo, pero también se preocupó cuando el sur-coreano le informó que ahora se mantenía oculto tras haber sido descubierto ayudándole. La culpa carcomía a Viktor, pero una rápida solución vino a su mente. Con otra llamada, les pidió a los guardias de la mansión que habilitaran la casa con las aguas termales que estaba a nombre de Milenka. En ese lugar, Seung-Gil podría estar tranquilo por ahora. Tras coordinar el avión y todo lo demás, le dio todos los detalles a quien realmente se había jugado el pellejo por él. Le alegraba tener a un nuevo aliado y amigo. Algo bueno en medio de toda la situación era saber que el sur-coreano aún tenía acceso al sistema informático y la base de datos de la organización, por lo que esa ventaja permanecía con ellos. Otra cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa fue cuando encontró a los dos perros tirados inconscientes en el patio con un dardo cada uno en el costado. Los muy malditos habían sedado a los caninos para que no defendieran a su amo. Había decidido que lo mejor sería mandarlos de vuelta a Japón en el otro avión, así podrían quedarse con Seung-Gil. Tras tener todo listo, tomó aire y se preparó para enfrentar a su amado. Estaba aterrado y asustado hasta la muerte, pero no podía evitar esta charla. Sin embargo, mentalmente se encomendaba a cualquier deidad que se apiadara de él y le tendiera una mano.

Al entrar al salón, Yuuri se sobresaltó. La luz de una pequeña lámpara era lo único que iluminaba aquella estancia. Viktor se acercó cuidadosamente y se sentó en el sofá junto al de su esposo. A decir verdad, moría de ganas de sentarse a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza, pero sabía que eso no sería prudente. Lo mejor era ir acortando distancia a medida que el pelinegro se lo permitiera. Aun así, no pudo resistir el tomar la mano de Yuuri entre las suyas. Si bien era notorio lo tenso y desconfiado que se encontraba el japonés, Viktor sentía un pequeño alivio al notar que Yuuri no retiraba la mano.

—¿Qué pasó con los cuerpos? Si los chicos llegan y los ven van a asustarse. —La voz del pelinegro era bajita y cohibida.

—Ya no están. El dueño de la casa envió gente para que se encargara. Aun así, lo mejor es no quedarse aquí. Ya hay una reservación en un hotel para varios días. Este sitio ya no es seguro.

Yuuri bajó la mirada al sentir como el peso de la realidad caía sobre sus hombros.

—Ya veo. Supongo que tendremos que vivir así por un tiempo.

Desesperado por animarlo, Viktor acarició su mejilla.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Chris también está para protegerlos.

—Dime algo Vity... Viktor. —Con el dolor dibujado en sus ojos, Yuuri alzó la mirada—. ¿Chris es un asesino como tú? ¿El dueño de esta mansión también es como ustedes?

Aquellas palabras le dolieron al ruso, pero no tenía derecho a reclamar y lo sabía. Su pobre esposo estaba demasiado herido por su culpa.

—Alguna vez lo fuimos, pero ya no. Yo decidí dejar todo por ti. Eso incluye el dejar atrás al bastardo que solía ser para convertirme en alguien digno de ti.

El pelinegro estaba desesperado por creerle, pero cuando a un perro se le golpea tantas veces, él no confía en que ahora te acercas para hacerle caricias. Era lo mismo con Yuuri; lo habían lastimado tanto que ya no podía confiar.

—¿A cuántas personas mataste?

—No lo sé. —Con resignación, Viktor respondió—. Perdí la cuenta.

—Ya veo.

—Pero... —El ruso se posicionó de rodillas frente al pelinegro y se aferró a sus manos con una honesta mirada pintada de miedo y arrepentimiento—. Yo dejé todo por ti. Me enamoré por primera vez en mi vida y estoy aterrado de perderte. —Viktor cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano de su esposo envuelta en las suyas hasta su corazón—. Te lo juro, yo nunca quise esta vida, pero no tenía otra opción. Aquel mundo es oscuro y aterrador, pero tú trajiste luz y esperanza a mi existencia. Durante veintisiete años solo sobreviví en este mundo, sin embargo, cuando te conocí, comencé a vivir por primera vez.

El corazón del japonés se apretó al oír aquella declaración. Una parte de él le decía que perdonara todo y se aferrara al hombre que amaba, pero sabía que eso sería querer tapar el sol con un dedo. No podía ignorar todas las mentiras que le fueron dichas.

—Tu apellido es Nikiforov, ¿por qué es tan parecido al de Mila?

—Porque ella es mi hermana. —Al mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver los dolidos ojos de Yuuri. En ese instante, Viktor se dispuso a explicar la terrible situación—. Yo no lo sabía, te lo juro. Me enteré ahora que estuve en Rusia. Yakov nos lo mantuvo oculto a ambos.

—¿Yakov?

—Mi ex jefe. El líder de la bratva en la que yo trabajaba.

Yuuri asintió, comprendiendo todo.

—Aquel tipo que me sujetaba se refirió a ti como una leyenda. Me cuesta relacionar esa imagen a la que yo tengo de ti.

Una sonrisa suave se asomó en los labios del ruso.

—Es porque tú me cambiaste. Tú hiciste renacer en mí todos los sentimientos que mantuve dormidos durante toda mi vida. Gracias a ti me di cuenta lo débil que soy a tus palabras, a tus sonrisas, a tus besos. Al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta de lo fuerte que soy cuando se trata de protegerte, de cuidarte y de salvarte. Es exactamente lo mismo con los niños porque los amo.

—No puedo creer que Yurio sea tu sobrino biológico.

—Para mí eso no importa. Yurio y Otabek son mis hijos.

Esas palabras hicieron que una calidez sorpresiva se instalara en el pecho del pelinegro. Pero las mentiras y los engaños seguían allí.

—¿Planeabas decirme la verdad alguna vez?

Viktor bajó la mirada.

—No. Porque tenía miedo a que me odiaras y me alejaras de ti.

La mente y el corazón de Yuuri estaban peleando entre ellos. Tal vez... Solo tal vez...

—Viktor, tú dices que cambiaste al conocerme, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Viktor no pudo ocultar la esperanza que comenzaba a sentir al oír el tono titubeante de su esposo—. Tú me transformaste.

—Eso quiere decir que no has matado a nadie en todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?

La esperanza que el ruso había sentido acababa de ser reemplazada por un miedo renovado. Una parte de él quería mentir. Si lo hacía, sabía que Yuuri podría perdonarlo. Pero fueron las mentiras las que lo tenían en aquella situación. Su esposo se merecía total honestidad.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Qué? —El terror se instaló en la mirada del pelinegro—. ¿Mataste a alguien mientras estábamos juntos?

—Sí.

La vergüenza era notoria en el rostro del ruso.

—¿A quién?

—A los Yakuzas que pagaron por tu muerte.

Por algún motivo extraño y de una forma retorcida, eso enterneció el corazón del japonés.

—Pero eso lo hiciste por...

—Y a tu amigo Jean Jacques Leroy. —Viktor dijo lo último con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que provocaría una nueva herida en el corazón de Yuuri.

Ante el tortuoso silencio, el ruso se armó de valor y alzó la mirada, comprobando sus sospechas. Nuevas lágrimas descendían por las mejillas del pelinegro y la ira, mezclada con decepción y dolor, se instaló en los ojos de Yuuri.

En ese instante, Viktor se dio cuenta de que sus pecados no serían perdonados.


	45. Cortando lazos

La mafia era temida por quien tuviera la mala suerte de toparse con algún miembro de esta. Era conformada por hombres y mujeres sin una pisca de consideración o arrepentimiento en sus conciencias. A decir verdad, Georgi lo consideraba el lugar perfecto para él. Aún podía recordar la vez que su padre soltero mató a golpes a sus hermanos y lo dejó a él para el final. Era sorprendente lo que su pequeño cuerpo había logrado soportar. Justo cuando su padre tomó el martillo, que había usado antes para reventarle el cráneo a sus hermanos, y se encaminó en dirección al menor para terminar con su existencia, una bala salió eyectada desde su pecho. El pequeño ruso apenas pudo distinguir unas figuras que se acercaban a él y a los cadáveres de los otros dos niños antes de quedar inconsciente. Seis días más tarde, el pequeño despertó en un hospital, estando completamente vendado y enyesado. Según los doctores, Georgi tenía tres costillas rotas, fractura en el fémur izquierdo, fractura proximal de húmero derecho, luxación mandibular, entre otras. Fueron meses de recuperación y kinesioterapia para volver a moverse con normalidad, no entendía por qué el sujeto que mató a su padre pagó por sus tratamientos. Una vez que volvió a ser el mismo de antes, le rogó a aquel hombre que le permitiera quedarse con él, después de todo, no tenía adónde ir. Aquel sujeto le explicó cómo sería su vida y las cosas que tendría que hacer si deseaba pertenecer a su mundo. Georgi no quería volver a sentirse tan débil e impotente como cuando estaba en el suelo, a los pies de su padre, esperando por la muerte y sin haber podido proteger a sus hermanos mayores. Él quería poder, él quería ser quien decidiera sobre la vida de otros, y con eso en mente, aceptó. Jamás se arrepentiría de aquella decisión. Es imposible que un hombre con poder no abusara de este.

A medida que los años pasaban, aquel ruso se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba totalmente insensible a cualquier emoción normal. No le interesaba nada más que demostrar su habilidad y disfrutar de la retorcida satisfacción que sentía cada vez que escuchaba cómo sus víctimas le suplicaban por sus vidas. Si bien no era de los sicarios que jugaban con sus objetivos seduciéndolos y tardando meses en acabar con sus vidas, le gustaba alargar unos cuantos días la tortura de algunas de ellas. Era un pasatiempo perverso, pero le hacían sentir como un ser superior y aquello era como alimento para él.

En la bratva liderada por Yakov era muy poco común que hombres y mujeres se mezclaran. Si bien no era algo prohibido, eran los mismos sicarios quienes mantenían distancia entre unos y otros. A Georgi jamás le había importado aquella separación de género que se formaba, sin embargo, todo cambió cuando vio por primera vez a la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez se le hubiera cruzado en el camino. El ruso quedó absolutamente cautivado por aquel precioso cabello rojizo que ondeaba sobre los hombros de esa hermosa mujer. El profundo mar azul representado en los ojos de la pelirroja, hicieron que el ruso se sintiera completamente sometido por esa musa. Cada paso que daba, contoneando las caderas, hacían que Georgi no fuera capaz ni de pensar con coherencia. No podía negar que era amor a primera vista. No tardó ni diez minutos en averiguar el nombre de aquella preciosa mujer: Mila Babicheva.

Durante meses intentó llamar su atención o acercarse a aquel precioso y sexy ángel, sin embargo, Mila parecía siempre preocupada por algo más. Las pocas veces que estaba en la sede se dedicaba a hablar con Yakov sobre lo que le había prometido. Georgi no tenía idea de lo que hablaban, pero no le importaba. Lo único que él deseaba era conseguir el amor de la pelirroja.

Tras muchas indirectas, el ruso se decidió a ser directo y confesarle sus sentimientos, pero aquel día ella fue asignada a una nueva misión en Japón, incluso podría tardar hasta un año en ella. No le quedaba más que esperar el regreso de Mila.

Día a día imaginaba el momento en el que la vería de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que se vería aún más hermosa. Lo que jamás imaginó Georgi era que, al ir caminando por fuera de la oficina de su jefe, lo escucharía decir que Mila había fallado su misión y se negaba a matar a su víctima porque se había enamorado de él. El ruso sentía que le faltaba el aire y que su corazón se trizaba de forma irremediable. Toda su vida había creído que no había peor dolor que el dolor físico... Estaba equivocado. Cuando Georgi pensaba que su alma no podía destrozarse más de lo que ya estaba en ese instante, escuchó a Yakov decir que hizo cumplir su advertencia y se había cobrado la vida de Mila y su familia en un tiroteo. La poca fuerza que aún mantenía en las piernas desapareció haciendo que estas flaquearan y cayera de rodillas. No podía respirar, no podía pensar, no podía soportar la idea de que su preciosa Mila estuviera muerta.

Tras varios días de autoaislamiento, Georgi reunió todo el coraje que poseía y fue a encarar a Yakov para exigirle saber todo lo que había pasado. A pesar de haber escuchado los detalles y de saber que fue Yakov quien ordenó que se diera muerte a su ángel, el ruso centró toda su ira y deseos de venganza contra la persona que provocó el fatal desenlace enamorando a Mila. Quien debía pagar era Yuuri Katsuki. Y aunque tardara toda la vida, Georgi le haría pagar la muerte de su amada.

Recordar aquello y verse a sí mismo en el avión que lo llevaba a Santorini en búsqueda de Katsuki hizo que el ruso sintiera al fin un poco de paz. Aunque no supiera la dirección exacta, él y los hombres que lo acompañaban darían con el paradero de Yuuri aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Por supuesto, y leal a su estilo, no permitiría que el japonés muriera rápido. Todo lo contrario, lo torturaría física y emocionalmente hasta quebrar su cuerpo y espíritu. Solo entonces le permitiría morir. Las fotos de su celular más los dos rehenes que tenía bajo su custodia eran un buen inicio. Sin embargo, debía asegurarse que Viktor Nikiforov estuviera muerto antes de quitarle la vida a Katsuki.

Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a que la vida lo golpeara constantemente, sin embargo, desde que su actual esposo llegó y entró a su mundo, el pelinegro había creído que, al fin, un milagro había llegado a darle la felicidad que tan escasamente había disfrutado. Los únicos momentos que agradecía a la vida era haber conocido a su prometida, haber sido adoptado por el Sr. Nishigori, haber tenido un hijo maravilloso y haber sido bendecido con un segundo hijo, aunque este no fuera biológico y las circunstancias implicadas tras eso fueran una tragedia. El que Viktor hubiera llegado a su vida era un regalo que lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Ahora, todo ese sentimiento se escapaba como arena entre sus dedos. Toda su vida había sido manipulada y controlada por un par de mentirosos que habían querido acabar con él. Tal vez, hubiera sido lo mejor. Pero, de haberlo sabido, les hubiera rogado que lo mataran rápido en vez de hacerlo sufrir tan lenta y cruelmente. ¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar al saber que su esposo fue quien mató a uno de sus mejores amigos justo cuando este estaba a su lado? ¿Qué debía hacer al saber que Viktor fue el causante del dolor de Otabek? ¿Cómo Viktor había sido capaz de hablar con él esa misma noche fingiendo tanta preocupación? Justamente la misma noche Yuuri le había pedido al ruso que se quedara en su casa para protegerlo... ¡Protegerlo de él mismo! Pero qué imbécil había sido.

—¿Cómo pudiste? _—_ La pregunta fue apenas audible, ya que los sollozos contenidos no le permitían hablar normal.

Viktor no pudo esconder el dolor que estaba experimentando en aquel momento. Se sentía como el hijo de puta más grande de la historia al ser el causante de las lágrimas de su esposo.

—Yo... no quise hacerlo. Pero no tuve opción.

—¡¿No tuviste opción?! —El pelinegro ya no podía esconder la ira que lo inundaba a causa de la traición del hombre que tanto amaba.

—Tú no lo entiendes... Entrar en el mundo de los sicarios es fácil, salir es lo difícil. Realmente no tuve alternativa. _—_ La voz lastimera que escapaba de la boca del ruso le sorprendía hasta a él mismo.

—¿Tienes idea del infierno que me hiciste revivir aquel día? ¿El terror que sentí al imaginar que mi hijo podría estar herido o muerto? ¡La sangre de Jean me cayó en la boca!

Al sentir cómo el pelinegro intentaba retirar la mano de su agarre, Viktor entró en pánico y afirmó con más fuerza la mano de Yuuri. No tenía idea de cómo explicar lo que lo llevó a cometer aquellos horribles actos. ¿Cómo podía lograr que su amado lo perdonara?

—Lo sé. Te juro que lo sé y me sentí como un monstruo cuando vi tu rostro ese día. Amor, te juro que no quise herirte. Perdóname, te lo suplico.

Yuuri aún intentaba soltarse de su agarre. Cuando logró quitar su mano de las de su esposo, este lo abrazó por su cintura en un intento desesperado por mantenerse unido a él.

—¡Suéltame!

—No. Si te suelto te alejarás de mí.

No importaba cuánto intentara contener los sollozos, estos escapaban de los labios del japonés. El dolor en su corazón era demasiado.

—¡Que me sueltes! ¡Ni siquiera estamos casados legalmente! ¡Vitya Nivokov no es tu identidad real!

Abrazándolo con más fuerza, Viktor se atrevió a alzar la mirada. El ruso tampoco podía contener aquellas traicioneras lágrimas.

—Nuestro matrimonio es legal. El juez no entendía lo que decían nuestras cédulas, así que Chris le tradujo. En el momento que le deletreó mi nombre lo hizo con el real. En el acta aparece mi verdadera identidad.

Irónico. Yuuri había tenido la verdad frente a sus ojos y no la había visto. Al parecer era verdad ese dicho de que el amor te vuelve idiota.

—Quiero que te vayas. No voy a permitir que mis hijos estén cerca de un asesino.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Por Dios! _—_ ¿Cómo unas simples palabras podían desgarrar su alma de tal forma? Viktor sentía como si el entorno y la situación lo sofocara _—_. Yo ya no soy un asesino. ¡Te amo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo moriría por ti y por los niños porque ustedes son mi vida!

Ante esa declaración, Yuuri no pudo más y dejo salir aquel llanto que lo estaba ahogando. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras gritos de dolor abandonaban sus labios. Si bien Viktor no lloró de esa forma, los silenciosos sollozos delataban que él también tenía el corazón roto. ¿Lo peor? Todo era su culpa.

—¿Qué iba a pasar con Yurio una vez que me mataras? _—_ Por más que lo lastimara aquel tema, quería saber los detalles.

La vergüenza inundó por completo al ruso.

—Yo...

A pesar de querer ser honesto, Viktor no fue capaz de decirle aquella verdad. Sin embargo, su silencio respondió por él.

—Ibas a matarlo. _—_ La acusación venía acompañada de la mayor tristeza que alguna vez hubiera experimentado el japonés. A decir verdad, Yuuri sentía que moriría de dolor en cualquier momento _—_. Lárgate. No quiero volver a verte.

—Por favor...

—¡LARGO! _—_ A pesar del grito, no había ira en el rostro del pelinegro, solo había tristeza, traición y decepción.

En ese instante, Viktor supo que no era un buen momento para intentar arreglar las cosas. Su esposo estaba demasiado herido y eso lo hacía estar a la defensiva. Si quería conseguir el perdón de su amado tendría que esperar que las cosas se enfriaran.

—Está bien. Haré lo que me pides.

En silencio, Viktor se puso de pie y, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, se encaminó a la habitación matrimonial para empacar algunas cosas. También llamó un taxi desde el teléfono fijo para que este se llevara a Yuuri al hotel. Sin importar cómo, mantendría a su esposo a salvo. Una vez que guardó la mayoría de su ropa, sacó cinco de las armas que Seung-Gil mantenía ocultas en la mansión. Todas con su respectivo cargador y silenciador. Sabía que Yuuri debía estar llorando en el salón totalmente devastado por su culpa, pero si el japonés pensaba que Viktor estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, estaba muy equivocado. Yuuri era la persona que él amaba, e iba a luchar por ese amor costase lo que costase. Aunque para eso, primero iba a deshacerse de la basura a la que alguna vez llamó padre.

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Lamento la tardanza.**

 **Espero que les gusten estos capítulos.**

 **Dejen sus reviews n.n**

 **Nos vemos.**


	46. Adiós

Al finalizar la llamada, Chris no podía con todo lo que Viktor le había dicho. Con su mano se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, intentando pensar en los siguientes pasos a seguir. Si Yuuri se había enterado de la verdad lo más probable sería que no quisiera tener cerca ni a Viktor ni a él. Era extraño pensar en la posibilidad de no poder estar junto a esa familia nunca más. De alguna forma extraña, le había tomado mucho cariño al japonés, a quien veía como a un cuñado y hermano. Ni hablar de los niños. A esos pequeños los adoraba. Se negaba a alejarse de ellos, y por eso rogaba que Viktor supiera explicarle las cosas a su esposo. También rogaba mentalmente que no mencionara lo de su padre. Si Yuuri llegaba a enterarse que fue Viktor quien acabó con la vida del Sr. Katsuki, era imposible que el pelinegro lo perdonara. Además, muchas verdades eran innecesarias. Yuuri creía que su padre había muerto hace bastantes años atrás. ¿Qué diferencia hacía el hecho de que había estado vivo todos esos años y, en realidad, murió hace poco? Ninguna. Para el japonés la situación seguía igual.

Por si todo eso fuera poco, tanto él como Viktor sabían que no podían dejar solos al Yuuri y a los niños. Ahora que los hombres de Yakov los habían encontrado, sería cuestión de tiempo para que la mansión de Seung-Gil estuviera llena de esos hijos de puta. Pero no podía querer tapar el sol con un dedo y debía ponerse en el peor de los casos. ¿Qué harían si Yuuri les exigía irse? Conociendo al psicópata de su amigo, Viktor querría ir a deshacerse de cualquiera que significara un peligro para la vida de su familia. Esta maldita situación no le gustaba en lo absoluto, porque uno tendría que quedarse como guardia del japonés y los pequeños. Chris sabía que su amigo no querría ese rol. Él querría asegurarse de acabar con la organización con sus propias manos. La pregunta era, ¿cuánto les permitiría acercarse Yuuri?

Al ver que ya habían pasado tres horas en aquel restaurant, el suizo decidió que era hora de que los niños fueran a dormir. Era una suerte que el restaurant tuviera un área de juegos en donde los pequeños se distrajeron sin aburrirse. También agradecía que le hubieran mandado toda la información referente al hotel. Cuando el ruso le contó toda la historia, se aseguró y reservó una suite cercana a la que usaría el pelinegro con sus hijos. Él iba a cuidarlos con o sin el consentimiento del japonés.

A pesar de haber rezongado al principio, Yurio y Otabek fueron a colocarse sus abrigos y salieron uno a cada lado y agarrados a las manos de Chris. Tres minutos después un taxi paró. Chris había decidido no utilizar el auto. La paranoia lo llevaba a tomar precauciones extremas. No sabía de dónde había sacado la idea de que quizás el auto estuviera siendo rastreado. O en última instancia, Viktor podría necesitar el auto de forma urgente. De una forma u otra, lo mejor era que el auto se quedara junto al ruso.

Una vez que le dijo al conductor, con un pésimo griego, que lo llevara al hotel, Chris pudo sentir un poco más de calma. Los niños estaban distraídos, totalmente ajenos a la calamidad que los rodeaba. Era mejor así. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo explicarles el por qué iban a quedarse en un hotel. Tendría que improvisar.

Al llegar, el primero que notó el desconocido lugar fue Yurio.

—Tío Chris, ¿dónde estamos?

Manteniendo sus nervios ocultos, el suizo se hincó para quedar a la altura de los niños y les sonrió.

—Lo que pasa es que en la mansión encontraron cucarachas, así que deben fumigar.

Otabek se alarmó ante las palabras de Chris.

—¡Pero nuestros papás aún deben estar allá!

Intentando calmarlos, el suizo revolvió el cabello de ambos.

—No se preocupen por eso. Ellos ya deben haber salido. Quizás están en alguna cena romántica y luego vengan para acá. Por suerte Vitya conoce este hotel y ya sabe que estamos aquí.

—¿Y nuestra ropa? —Algo que Yurio había heredado de Yuuri era el ser precavido y cuidadoso con los detalles―. No trajimos nada.

—Tranquilo. Yuuri les traerá ropa cuando llegue. Por ahora, ¿quieren ver la suite? Dicen que es hermosa.

—¡Si! —los niños gritaron al unísono. Chris agradecía al cielo que los chicos no fueran impertinentes o malcriados, sino todo lo contrario, Yurio y Otabek eran muy maduros y muy inteligentes. El suizo se sacaba el sombrero ante Yuuri.

Tras pasar por la recepción y decir que algunas de las personas conocidas de Cao Bin llegaron, Chris llevó a los pequeños al lugar que sería su refugio improvisado por tiempo indefinido.

En una mochila, Viktor empacó la ropa justa y necesaria para poder moverse sin tanto estorbo. El tiempo que pasó a solas empacando le ayudó a despejar la mente y poder pensar con un poco más de claridad. Su meta era recuperar a su esposo sí o sí. Era mejor que Yuuri no se acostumbrara a su ausencia, porque el ruso no iba a rendirse por nada del mundo. Haría lo que fuera con tal de ganarse el perdón de su amado. Pero antes de eso, tenía algo más que hacer. No iba a permitir que la vida de Yuuri y los niños estuviera en peligro. En el momento que vio a esos tres hijos de puta buscándolo para matarlo, supo que Yakov lo había puesto como objetivo a matar en la bratva.

Pues muy bien, si el líder ruso quería guerra, guerra tendría.

El plan que Viktor tenía en mente era bastante peligroso para él, pero prefería eso a arriesgar a su familia. Según había notado, aquellos asesinos no estaban interesados en matar a Yuuri, solo a él, por lo que comenzaría a moverse por diferentes lugares como carnada viva. El ruso tenía muy claro que los hombres de Yakov lo estaban buscando por todas partes, así que, si compraba algún pasaje o ticket con su verdadero nombre, haría que todos los sicarios fueran a su siga dejando al pelinegro y a los niños en paz. Después de eso, encontraría la forma de acercarse sigilosamente a su ex jefe y atravesarle el corazón con una daga. Aunque, destrozarle el cerebro con balas también sonaba tentador.

Tras empacar ropa para Yuuri y para los niños en otro bolso, miró alrededor antes de salir. El ruso no pudo resistirse y sacó su celular para poder tomarle una foto a cada retrato donde apareciera su familia. Los amaba tanto que no quería pasar ni un día sin ver sus rostros, aunque solo fuera en fotografías. Se tomó su tiempo para recorrer en silencio algunas de las habitaciones dónde hermosos retratos de ellos daban calidez a cualquier lugar en el que se encontraran. Sin embargo, una de las fotos enmarcadas apretó su corazón. En ella aparecían Yuuri, Yurio, Otabek y él tras la boda. Los cuatro lucían los trajes a juegos. Yurio salía frente a Viktor y Otabek frente a Yuuri, de esa forma se mezclaban el blanco y el negro. Lo que más le gustaba de aquella foto era la enorme sonrisa que tenían sus amados chicos. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir estos días sin besar a su esposo y sin abrazar a sus pequeños?

Sin poder evitarlo, tomó el retrato y lo guardó en su maletín. No quería llevarlo en la mochila donde podría quebrarse el vidrio que cubría la imagen.

Cuando se sintió medianamente satisfecho con los archivos que estaban guardados en la carpeta titulada "Mi amada familia" que recién había creado, se encaminó hacia lo inevitable.

Su corazón estaba apretado y el nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba respirar bien. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, pero Viktor luchaba con fuerzas para no derramar aquellas tristes lágrimas. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era su culpa. Ahora tenía que cosechar lo que había sembrado.

Al llegar al salón que había abandonado hace casi una hora, Viktor se percató que Yuuri seguía sentado en el sofá, pero ahora tenía la mirada baja.

El alma del ruso se quebró por completo al ver al hombre que tanto amaba totalmente destrozado. El pantalón de Yuuri tenía pequeñas pintitas de humedad, aunque se notaba que estas llevaban un rato secándose. El pelinegro había llorado hasta que sus ojos no pudieron más. A pesar de que se arriesgaba a ser rechazado, Viktor se acercó a Yuuri y se hincó frente a él sin llegar a tocarlo.

—Amor... empaqué ropa para ti y para los niños. Esta mansión ya no es segura. Hay un hotel donde podrán quedarse y estarán a salvo. Está todo pagado así que no tienes que preocuparte. Sé que tal vez no quieras, pero te suplico que dejes que Chris permanezca alrededor. No sé si hay más hombres por aquí, es por eso que quiero a alguien que los proteja, así los niños estarán a salvo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —El tono de voz que el ruso usó hubiera enternecido al pelinegro antes. Ahora, ni siquiera podía responder. La verdad era demasiado pesada para los hombros de Yuuri. Ante el silencio de su esposo, Viktor extendió su mano lentamente hasta que alcanzó la del japonés. Este no hizo ningún movimiento―. Como tú me lo pediste, yo me iré, pero solo será por un tiempo. Sin importar cómo, voy a asegurarme que nadie vuelva a amenazarlos o a poner en riesgo la vida de ustedes. Te lo juro.

Yuuri dejó caer dos lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. A decir verdad, le sorprendía no estar completamente drenado.

—¿A dónde irás?

A pesar de todas las cosas que Yuuri había visto en las últimas horas, Viktor no quería meterlo aún más en el asqueroso mundo del que él intentaba salir.

—Jugaré al gato y al ratón. Es a mí a quien buscan, así que los haré perseguirme hasta que los pueda llevar a una trampa. No te preocupes, no estoy solo.

Yuuri asintió mientras se secaba aquellas gotitas que nuevamente brotaban de sus ojos.

—Por favor, mantente con vida.

Sonriendo suavemente ante esas palabras, el ruso tomó la mano del pelinegro y se la llevó a los labios. No tenía idea por qué, pero le encantaba besar los nudillos de su amado.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Yuuri fijó su vista en los preciosos ojos azules de su esposo sin poder ocultar el sufrimiento que lo atormentaba.

—Tal vez se pueda tramitar el divorcio a distancia. No hubo separación de bienes, así que averiguaré cómo podemos arreglar ese detalle. Yo inventaré alguna explicación para los niños de por qué no te volverán a ver y...

—¿Divorcio? —La pequeña alegría que había sentido anteriormente se esfumó ante aquel panorama. ¡No! ¡No iba a separase de Yuuri!

—Pues, tú te vas. No nos volveremos a ver. No tiene sentido que sigamos casados.

Con más decisión y convicción que nunca, Viktor sujetó la mano de su esposo entre las suyas y lo miró con una determinación que jamás había sentido antes.

—No. Jamás te daré el divorcio. Yo te amo y voy a volver para recuperarte a ti y a nuestros hijos cuando me asegure que ya no corren peligro alguno.

Esa declaración tomó por sorpresa al japonés e hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero...?

—Yuuri... —el ruso interrumpió al pelinegro con toda la intención de dejarle muy en claro que no iba a rendirse―. No importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, voy a volver y te juro que me ganaré tu perdón. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo. Aún si debo rogar desde el otro lado de la puerta por días, aún si debo arrodillarme y arrastrarme por kilómetros, aún si debo gritar a todo pulmón que me perdones y que te amo, te juro que voy a demostrarte cuánto me has cambiado. Seré tu esclavo si así lo quieres, te llenaré de flores si me lo pides, te daré placer haciéndote el amor hasta que olvides todos mis pecados. —A pesar de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Viktor tomó el rostro lloroso de Yuuri con completa seguridad―. Te protegeré con mi vida y jamás te dejaré ir. Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío para siempre.

No entendía por qué, pero el japonés no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna para llevarle la contraria a su esposo. En aquel momento tenía un revoltijo de sentimientos. No podía negar la extraña emoción que sintió al oír las palabras y el tono posesivo de Viktor. Tal vez se había vuelto loco, tal vez su cerebro había dejado de funcionar, pero no quería dejar de pertenecerle al ruso que ahora lo reclamaba. Sin embargo, quería despejarse unos días y poder pensar claramente. Amaba a Viktor, no había duda de ello, pero ese hombre era un asesino, había matado a su amigo Jean, e incluso, en algún momento, tenía la intención de acabar con su vida y la de Yurio. ¿Cómo se perdonaba eso?

Fiel a la frase "Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso", Viktor se puso de pie rápidamente, se inclinó y, sin soltarle el rostro, besó con fervor los labios de Yuuri. Si bien aquel acto tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro, este no pudo evitar devolverle aquel beso con sabor a sal como consecuencia de las lágrimas que ambos derramaban ante la inminente despedida. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles se vieron forzados a separarse. Intentando recuperar el aliento, Viktor besó la frente de Yuuri y le sonrió.

—Espérame, amor mío. Voy a volver por ti y por mis hijos. —Por más que quisiera que ese momento durara para siempre, el ruso logró divisar por la ventana al taxi que había pedido para su esposo y supo que era hora de dejarlo ir. Resignado, Viktor se alejó unos pasos de Yuuri para ajustarse la mochila. Luego tomó el bolso con una mano, su maletín con la otra y se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Es hora de que vayas al hotel. Los niños ya deben estar allá.

Sin ser capaz de responder o decir algo, el pelinegro solo asintió y obedeció. Una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera de la residencia, Viktor le pidió al taxista que abriera el maletero para guardar el bolso. Yuuri tenía las manos empuñadas mientras una batalla interna se desataba en su interior. Quería pedirle al ruso que se quedara, que no lo dejara, quería gritarle que lo amaba, quería empujarlo y mandarlo a la mierda, quería odiarlo, quería exigirle que desapareciera para siempre de su vida. Pero no pudo hacer nada.

Cuando estuvo el equipaje guardado, Viktor fue al lado de Yuuri y le abrió la puerta trasera del taxi, pero este no fue capaz de moverse. El pelinegro solo podía mirarlo sin reaccionar a nada. Con una sonrisa triste, Viktor posó su mano en la mejilla de su esposo.

—Debes irte. Solo te pido que durante este tiempo pienses en todos los momentos que estuvimos juntos, de esa forma, yo tendré una oportunidad de ganarme tu perdón.

Con nuevas y renovadas lágrimas empapando sus mejillas, Yuuri se subió al taxi. Viktor cerró la puerta y no pudo hacer más que ver como el amor de su vida se alejaba de su lado llevándose su corazón con él.

Viktor dedicó varios minutos a recomponerse y así asegurar que el pelinegro estuviera bastante lejos de la mansión. Una vez que se sintió listo, sacó el teléfono de la organización para hacer una llamada. Tras tres tonos, hubo respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

—Habla Yakov.

—Bastardo hijo de puta. —El ruso fue incapaz de contener la ira en su tono de voz.

—Hola, hijo.

—¡No me llames así! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que estábamos a mano y tres de tus hombres vinieron tras de mí!

—¿Eh? Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas. —Era imposible no distinguir la burla en el tono que usó el líder ruso―. Te dije que la vida de Yuuri Katsuki y la de su hijo ya no eran mi problema, jamás dije que no me cobraría la tuya. Conoces las reglas y las rompiste. Debes pagar tu deserción con la muerte.

El muy hijo de perra se atrevía a sentirse traicionado después de confesar que le había mentido durante toda su vida. Viktor podría golpearse la cabeza contra un muro por haber sido tan imbécil y haber creído que ese maldito los iba a dejar en paz.

Que así fuera, de todas formas, había decidido matarlo.

—Muy bien. —Viktor se aseguró de que su voz transmitiera la seguridad que sentía—. En ese caso, te recomiendo que envíes a la mitad de tus mejores hombres y dejes a la otra mitad como guardaespaldas. Ya que yo voy por ti.


	47. Aún no es el final

Tras varias horas de viaje, Georgi y los hombres que lo acompañaban aterrizaron en el paradisíaco archipiélago de Santorini. El ruso debía admitir que Seung-Gil tenía un exquisito gusto para elegir ciudades en donde comprar residencia. Tan cautivado quedó por la belleza de aquellos hermosos paisajes, que acababa de decidir que sí o sí iba a volver a aquel lugar para vacacionar. Uno de sus colegas le recordó el motivo de su viaje y Georgi no tuvo más opción que centrarse en su objetivo. Yakov le había facilitado los números de los celulares que Viktor, Seung-Gil y Chris tenían pertenecientes a la organización, de esa forma, si hacían alguna llamada o los prendían, no le costaría encontrarlo. Justamente, en el momento en el que Georgi puso un pie dentro del auto, el rastreador alertó una señal detectada. Nada más y nada menos que el celular de Viktor. Al parecer el sicario ruso tenía suerte en ese momento. Sin perder tiempo, le dio la dirección al tipo que conducía, este la puso en el GPS del automóvil que les había sido entregado por Yakov y que habían traído en el avión, y comenzaron el recorrido en búsqueda de Viktor

Al colgar la llamada con Yakov, Viktor sabía que, probablemente, ya hubiera sido encontrada la localización de su celular si es que quedaban hombres de su ex jefe en la ciudad. Por lo que tomó el celular y lo azotó contra el pavimento con fuerza. Fue necesario repetir tres veces aquella acción para que el teléfono quedara hecho pedazos. Sin perder más tiempo, Viktor subió a los perros en la parte trasera del Roll Royce, ya que ellos se irían al onsen donde Seung-Gil los cuidaría, luego se subió él y se fue a toda velocidad. El destino era el aeropuerto, con suerte, los hombres de Yakov lo seguirían y así el ruso podría sacarlos de Grecia y alejarlos de su familia. Mientras conducía, encendió el bluetooth en su oído y llamó a Chris desde el celular que había comprado él mismo. El suizo respondió después del segundo tono.

—¿Viktor?

—Chris, ¿estás en el hotel con los niños?

—Sí, ¿dónde estás tú?

—Yo... voy camino al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué? —El tono de Chris fue un poco más alto de lo que hubiera esperado—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a Rusia.

—¿Yuuri te pidió que te fueras?

—Sí, pero permitió que te quedaras alrededor de ellos, aunque imagino que no querrá que estés con los niños.

Aunque tratara de sonar imperturbable, el suizo conocía demasiado bien a su amigo. Viktor estaba sufriendo.

—¿Le dijiste todo? ¿Le contaste lo de Jean y lo de su padre?

—Le dije que había matado a Jean, pero jamás le diré lo de su padre. Voy a volver para conseguir su perdón. Si se llegara a enterar sobre lo que ocurrió aquel día, jamás me perdonaría.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste la historia completa? ¡Yo te obligué a matar a ese sujeto! ¡Su muerte es mi culpa!

—Eso no importa, Chris. Yo jalé el gatillo y yo lo maté.

—Pero...

—Escúchame, por favor. Yo iré a Rusia para moverme de ciudad en ciudad, mi idea es usar uno de los aviones de la empresa, de esa forma, un día estaré en el extremo norte del país, y otro día estaré en el extremo sur. Compraré pasajes para algunos viajes y usaré el avión en otras. Estarán totalmente confundidos al ver que cambio de posición tan rápido y tendrán que dividirse para ir tras de mí a todos los lugares en los que supuestamente estaré. Mi idea es que Yakov se quede con la menor cantidad de sus hombres posibles y así me será más fácil matarlo.

Chris apretó los puños debido a la impotencia. Algo en su interior le decía que debía ir con Viktor a luchar contra todos esos bastardos, sin embargo, sabía que su amigo sufriría si su familia quedaba desamparada. ¡Maldita sea! Estaban contra la espada y la pared.

—Escúchame atentamente. —Algo que caracterizaba al suizo era el enorme respeto que tenía hacia Viktor y lo mucho que lo admiraba. Jamás discutiría respecto a un plan ideado por el ruso, pero ahora la lealtad y el cariño eran mucho más fuertes que los sentimientos mencionados—. Voy a asegurarme que tu familia esté sana y salva en lo que consigo guardias de confianza. Cuando esté completamente convencido de que ellos estarán bien, me voy contigo. A la mierda Yakov y sus perros. Somos amigos y voy a cubrirte la espalda. Y no es una sugerencia ni una pregunta. Te estoy avisando.

La sorpresa no podría haber golpeado más fuerte a Viktor. Chris jamás se había atrevido a imponerle algo. Si bien era cierto que no le gustaba tener que acatar órdenes, sentir la preocupación de su amigo le hizo sentir realmente feliz. Al parecer, desde que conoció a Yuuri, el ruso se dio cuenta que no le gustaba la soledad.

—Está bien. Es tu decisión y sé que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de parecer. Pero, por favor, te ruego que priorices la vida de Yuuri y los niños. Si ellos están bien, yo tendré fuerzas para enfrentarme a cualquier cosa que se aparezca en mi camino.

—¡Esa es la actitud!

Tras unos segundos sumidos en el silencio, Viktor se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Cómo están los niños?

—Otabek se quedó dormido. Yurio tenía hambre así que está en el salón comiendo un sándwich.

—Yo... —La voz le tembló a Viktor, pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera—. ¿Podrías ponerlo al teléfono?

Chris sintió que su pecho se apretaba. Podía sentir el pesar y la tristeza de su amigo. Daría lo que fuera por evitar aquella separación.

—Por supuesto.

La mano de Viktor temblaba ligeramente. A pesar de saber que Yurio era su sobrino, en su corazón, Yurio siempre sería su hijo. En el tiempo que pasaron juntos, el ruso aprendió a amar con todo su ser a esos dos pequeños. Unos murmullos se escucharon al otro lado de la línea antes de que la infantil voz lo hiciera querer llorar de golpe.

—¿Hola? ¿Papá Vitya?

Viktor se mordió el labio para no dejar salir el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar, pero sus ojos fueron traicioneros al dejar caer las lágrimas que de su alma brotaban, mostrando su dolor.

—Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, esta habitación es genial. ¿A qué hora llegaran papá y tú? ¿Cuánto tardaran en fumigar?

—¿Fumigar? —Claro, esa debió ser la excusa que utilizó su amigo—. ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Tardarán bastante. Al parecer serán varios días.

—¿Días? —El ruso no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono quejoso de Yurio—. Rayos. Yo quería volver pronto.

—Hijo... —Viktor quería gritar de dolor. ¡Mierda! Daría lo que fuera por poder quedarse con su familia. No quería alejarse de ellos, pero debía asegurarles una vida fuera de peligro—. Yuuri ya va en camino al hotel. Yo tengo que viajar a Rusia a solucionar unos problemas.

—¿Otra vez? —La vocecita de Yurio dejaba muy en claro que no quería alejarse de su papá—. ¡Pero ya fuiste! ¿Por qué debes irte otra vez?

—Te prometo que volveré, mi niño. Solo son unos asuntos pendientes de mi antiguo trabajo. Cuando termine volveré y nunca más me iré.

—¿Lo juras? ¿Esta es la última vez que te irás?

Las lágrimas le impedían ver bien el camino mientras conducía, por lo que el ruso las secó rápidamente con su mano.

—Lo juro.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Buen viaje, papi! ¡Te amo!

Le costó la vida misma contener el llanto en ese instante. Escuchar a su pequeño decirle que lo amaba lo había llenado de alegría y dolor al mismo tiempo.

—Como yo te amo a ti. —Por más que quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera, Viktor sabía mejor que nadie que el tiempo era implacable y no paraba por nadie—. Debo irme.

—Adiós, papi.

Una vez que el ruso escuchó el tono que indicaba el fin de la llamada, por fin dejo salir los tristes sollozos que estaban aprisionando a su corazón. Yakov iba a pagar con su vida el haber provocado esa dolorosa situación. Le haría llorar sangre por haber matado a su hermana, por haberle mentido toda la vida y por poner en peligro la vida de Yuuri y los niños. Era hora que el líder ruso supiera por qué hasta el diablo tenía miedo de cruzarse en el camino de Viktor.

Yuuri sentía que no podía respirar. Sabía que Viktor no era una buena persona, sabía que solía ser un criminal, incluso sabía que él fue quien había asesinado a Jean. Entonces, ¿por qué no quería separarse de él? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto alejarse de aquel ruso? No sabía que era tan masoquista. Para ser sinceros, quería mirar atrás para ver a Viktor una vez más, pero sabía que si lo hacía no sería capaz de alejarse de él. Es más, probablemente volvería corriendo a los brazos de su esposo. Así que decidió mantener sus ojos al frente y soportar la pena que lo embargaba.

Al parecer Viktor le había dado todas las indicaciones por teléfono al taxista, ya que este sabía perfectamente a dónde dirigirse. Yuuri agradecía enormemente eso. En primer lugar, su griego era peor que pésimo. Y, en segundo lugar, solo quería refugiarse en sí mismo y olvidar el mundo a su alrededor.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo, Yuuri se percató de que una persona de traje y corbata lo miraba con una sonrisa sincera. El taxista le pasó el bolso y se retiró. Aquella persona se acercó a él y, gracias a Dios, le habló en inglés.

—Bienvenido, señor Katsuki. Mi nombre es Nyke Theodoridis. —Con mucho respeto, tomó el bolso de las manos del pelinegro—. Por favor, sígame. El señor Giacometti me pidió que lo guiara.

—Disculpe, ¿quién es el señor Giacometti?

—El señor Christophe Giacometti, un joven suizo que venía en compañía de dos niños.

Claro, Viktor no podía ser el único con otro nombre. La situación ya le parecía irrisoria.

—Por supuesto. Lo siento, estoy algo distraído.

—No se preocupe, joven.

Sin decir más, Yuuri siguió al empleado. Cuando el japonés se dio cuenta de que estaban pasando por la recepción sin que él se registrara, se dispuso a avisarle a su guía. Sin embargo, su acción quedó en el aire al ver como este lo señalaba ante la mirada del recepcionista. Le sorprendía ver que, tal y como había dicho su esposo, estaba todo listo y arreglado para que él no se preocupara de nada.

Cuando llegaron a la suite, Nyke le abrió la puerta. Yuuri entró a paso lento y con algo de desconfianza, pero se tranquilizó un poco al encontrarse con el suizo adentro. A decir verdad, no estaba tranquilo porque fuera Chris; lo que lo calmó fue el hecho de que no fuera una trampa de algunos de los sujetos que buscaban a Viktor.

—Bienvenido, Yuuri. Gracias por traerlo, Nyke.

—Es un placer. Si me disculpan, yo me retiro. —Dicho esto, el hombre le entregó el bolso al suizo y se fue.

Yuuri miró alrededor de la preciosa sala antes de mirar a Chris.

—¿Dónde están Yurio y Otabek?

EL suizo se puso nervioso ante el tono neutro e inexpresivo de Yuuri. Honestamente, le avergonzaba estar delante de él cuando este ya conocía toda la verdad.

—Están dormidos. Otabek fue el primero en dormirse. Yurio comió un sándwich y luego fue a acostarse.

—Ya veo.

Yuuri desvió la mirada, retiró el bolso de la mano de Chris y se fue en búsqueda de la habitación donde sus hijos descansaban. El suizo comenzó a seguirlo, pero, cuando Yuuri lo sintió, este se detuvo y lo enfrentó. Chris se detuvo también y lo observó con claros nervios.

—Yuuri...

—Gracias por cuidar de mis hijos. Acepté la solicitud de Viktor para que permanezcas cerca por la seguridad de mis niños, pero me gustaría pedirte que los cuides a la distancia. Ya conozco la profesión a la que se dedicaban tú y Viktor, y no quiero que Yurio y Otabek se relacionen con ese mundo.

—Lo entiendo, pero nosotros ya no somos asesinos. —A decir verdad, el suizo no quería irse. Él quería que el japonés los entendiera—. Nosotros ahora...

—Si cambiaron o no, ya no importa. He sido engañado todo este tiempo por mi propio esposo y por ti. Espero que me entiendas cuando digo que, por ahora, no quiero saber de ninguno de ustedes.

No importaba cuánto quisiera justificarse, Chris entendía que Yuuri estaba en todo su derecho de pedir espacio. Desde la suite que había reservado para él los cuidaría.

—Está bien. Iré a mi habitación. Escucha, no llames a nadie ni salgas sin avisarme. La comida la iré a comprar yo para ustedes y la traeré. Toma esto. —El suizo le entregó una especie de "walkie talkie" para que se comunicaran entre los dos—. Cualquier cosa que necesitas, avísame por aquí. No sabemos si hay más personas por los alrededores, pero prefiero colocarme en el peor de los casos y creer que sí.

—¿Saben que estamos aquí? —El miedo nuevamente afectó a Yuuri.

—No. Este lugar está protegido de la misma forma que la mansión. Estuve analizando y se me ocurre que, quizás, aquellos hombres se infiltraron o le pusieron algún rastreador al avión que traía tus cosas. Solo así pudieron saber de esta ciudad. Por suerte, esta vez nos resguardamos para traerlos. Nadie sabe que están aquí.

—De acuerdo.

Sin querer posponer las cosas. Chris tomó la mochila que había estado usando y se encaminó a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se giró hacia Yuuri.

—Mañana necesito hablar contigo. Estoy seguro de que Viktor no te contó ni la mitad de las cosas. ¿Sabes?, conozco a ese imbécil desde hace años. Jamás había titubeado o dudado a la hora de realizar una misión, pero, al conocerte, ese hombre cambió por completo. Él te ama, Yuuri. Tú le diste emociones a un corazón que solo bombeaba sangre. Derrumbaste los muros que Viktor construyó para no sentir. Él no quería volver a ser lastimado y, aun así, se arriesgó por ti. Mereces conocer algunas cosas de él, ya que solo así entenderás la magnitud del amor que Viktor te profesa.

—¿Intentas convencerme? ¡Viktor quería matarme!

—¡Y ahora está dispuesto a morir por mantenerte vivo!

Yuuri no fue capaz de decir palabra alguna en ese instante, pero, al ver que Chris se iba, el pelinegro reaccionó.

—¡Espera! —Yuuri observó cuando el suizo se detuvo para mirarlo—. Escucharé la historia con una condición.

—¿Cuál es?

—Si Viktor llega a tener problemas, nos aseguraremos de que mis hijos estén bien y tú debes ir a ayudarlo. No permitas que él muera. Te lo ruego.

Aquellas palabras emocionaron a Chris de una forma que ni él podía creer. Yuuri no tenía idea de que, con esa petición, acababa de demostrar que estaba dispuesto a perdonar a su esposo si este lograba convencerlo. Sin importar las cosas que acababan de pasar, ellos dos seguían amándose.

—Lo prometo. Viktor no morirá, porque debe volver y recuperarte.


	48. Esperanza arrebatada

Al llegar al lugar indicado por el rastreador, Georgi quedó impresionado por la magnificencia de la mansión perteneciente a Seung-Gil. Debía admitir que aquel chico tenía muy buen gusto.

Con una sola señal de su mano, ordenó a sus hombres que allanaran el lugar. Tras la exhaustiva búsqueda no se encontró nada más que el rastro de que el matrimonio y los niños habitaron ese sitio. La cocina estaba totalmente aperada. Comida perecible y no perecible atestaban las alacenas. Era obvio que se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron. Las habitaciones que usaban tenían los armarios y las cajoneras prácticamente llenas de ropa. El patio estaba vacío, pero se notaba que había habido uno o más perros presentes. Sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención al sicario ruso fue un trozo de tierra, la cual delataba haber sido removida y puesta nuevamente. Eso le dio muy mala espina. Los asesinos que estaban bajo sus órdenes cavaron aquel sitial y, a pesar de que ellos se sorprendieron, Georgi solo alzó una ceja. Los tres cadáveres confirmaron lo que él ya sabía. Viktor había asesinado a esos idiotas.

En fin, se lo merecían por prepotentes.

Cuando salieron de la mansión, el sicario ruso sacó un celular y buscó entre los contactos hasta que dio con un número. Georgi se acercó al hacker que manejaba el rastreador y le tendió el móvil.

—Necesito que rastrees otro teléfono. Este es número es aparte del móvil de Viktor

Sin comprender lo que ocurría, el chico recibió el celular.

—¿De quién es este celular? ¿Y de quién es el número?

—El celular es de la víctima de Michele, y el número es de Yuuri Katsuki. Ver a esos asesinos muertos, y que la familia ya no esté me hace pensar que, quizás, aquel chico se enteró de la verdad. De ser así, es probable que no quiera estar cerca de Viktor y le haya pedido que se aleje.

Sin decir más, el muchacho ingresó el número, pero este no aparecía.

—No está.

—Obviamente. Es probable que Katsuki tenga su celular apagado, no tenemos más alternativa que esperar y rogar para que lo encienda.

—De acuerdo. Programaré el monitoreo para que sea veinticuatro horas y siete días.

A pesar de haberlo intentado, Yuuri fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Toda la noche la pasó pensando en lo que había vivido durante las últimas horas. Era incapaz de creer que su vida se hubiera convertido nuevamente en un infierno de un momento a otro. El dolor que se había instalado en su alma le impedía hasta respirar. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado de la forma en la que lo había hecho ese día. Aún no podía comprender el hecho de que, hace unas semanas, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. El día de su matrimonio lo había llevado a la séptima nube. El ver que sus hijos amaban a Viktor como un segundo padre le había hecho agradecer a la vida por permitirle tanta felicidad. Ahora, lo único que deseaba era ser capaz de arrancarse el corazón y no sentir el desgarrador dolor que lo hacía postrarse de rodillas.

Otra de sus preocupaciones era lo que les inventaría a los pequeños para explicarles la ausencia de Viktor. Nunca les diría la verdad sobre su profesión.

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior mientras sopesaba la idea de decirle a Yurio la verdad sobre su parentesco biológico con el ruso. Algo en su mente le decía que su pequeño merecía saber la verdad, pero su corazón le decía que su hijo sufriría al saberlo y no podría volver a ver a Viktor como una figura paterna. Yuuri no quería que eso ocurriera. Tras pensar y meditar, el japonés decidió no decirle al pequeño que el ruso era su tío. Para Yurio, Viktor siempre sería su padre.

A la mañana siguiente, el pelinegro descubrió que había cereal, leche y tres cuencos con sus respectivas cucharas en la pequeña pero moderna cocina que tenía la suite. Seguramente Chris le había dejado aquello para que les preparara desayuno a los niños. Minutos después, los dos pequeños entraron a la cocina.

—Buenos días, papi. —Yurio saludó restregándose uno de sus ojos.

—Buenos días, papá. —Beka bostezó entremedio del saludo.

Volviendo al pasado, Yuuri sonrió y utilizó aquella máscara que le permitía mantener escondido su sufrimiento para no preocupar a sus hijos.

—Buenos días, mis niños.

Los pequeños se acercaron a los taburetes de la cocina americana.

—Papi, ¿nos puedes ayudar a sentarnos?

—Por supuesto.

El japonés se acercó y alzó uno a uno a los pequeños para sentarlos en los taburetes.

—Listo. Por cierto, hay cereal y leche para desayunar. Les gusta el cereal con leche, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —ambos niños gritaron al unísono.

—Muy bien.

Yuuri llenó los tres cuencos para luego ponerlos en el mesón. Los pequeños comenzaron a comer inmediatamente.

—Papá, ¿papá Vitya volverá pronto? Ayer me dijo que se iría a Rusia a arreglar algunas cosas y volvería —Yurio comentó aquello con total calma y naturalidad, sin notar como su padre se tensaba.

—¿Hablaste con él?

—Sí, ayer hablé con él por teléfono.

Sentimientos encontrados comenzaron a revolotear en el pecho del pelinegro. No sabía cómo reaccionar o qué hacer respecto a lo que sentía.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que debía irse a Rusia, pero que volvería y nunca más se iría.

No lo entendía del todo, pero un calor reconfortante se instaló en el pecho del pelinegro.

—Ya veo. Por cierto, ayer me enteré de algo. —Tal vez lo que iba a hacer no tuviera sentido, pero Yuuri quería que los chicos conocieran el verdadero nombre de su esposo—. Vitya no es el nombre real de papá, ya que ese es solo un apodo. Él se llama Viktor.

—¿Viktor? —Otabek arrugó su nariz como si el nombre le supiera amargo—. Me gusta más Vitya.

—A mí me gusta su nombre. —Yurio dio su opinión con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. Viktor suena fuerte. Me recuerda a los zares rusos.

El japonés no pudo evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias de los niños quienes no pararon de hablar sobre el nombre del ruso. Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Yuuri dejara de lado su desayuno y fuera a abrir. No fue una sorpresa encontrarse a Chris del otro lado.

—Buenos días, Yuuri.

—Hola.

A pesar de que el tono de voz que utilizó el pelinegro no fue hostil, era fácil percibir la desconfianza.

—¿Encontraste el cereal y la leche?

—Sí, gracias por eso.

—Iré a comprar el almuerzo y lo traeré aquí. No puedo ir a tiendas o restaurantes cercanos al hotel porque podría ser sospechoso. Iré a alguno un poco retirado y volveré.

—Está bien.

Chris tomó aire y se atrevió a dar pie para la charla que anhelaba tener con el japonés.

—Antes de ir a comprar, me gustaría contarte lo que te mencioné ayer.

Desviando la mirada, Yuuri consideró la idea de aceptar escuchar la historia y la opción de negarse. Una parte de él quería mandar al demonio al suizo y olvidarse de todo. Pero fue la parte que quería saber la verdad la que ganó.

—Muy bien, vamos a hablar. Pero no quiero que los niños escuchen.

—Por supuesto. Hablemos en otra sala.

—Iré a ayudarlos para que bajen de los taburetes para que así terminen el desayuno en la sala.

—Yo... ¿podría verlos?

Sin importar cuánto se hubiera dicho a sí mismo que no dejaría a sus hijos acercarse a Viktor o Chris, su corazón no era capaz de provocarle ese dolor a ellos, aunque fueran asesinos.

—Solo por un momento. Están en la cocina.

—Muchísimas gracias.

Ambos adultos llegaron a la estancia en la que estaban los pequeños. El suizo carraspeó y, cuando lo vieron, los pequeños gritaron de alegría.

—¡Tío Chris!

Cada adulto bajó a uno de los niños y, cuando ya estaban en el suelo, el suizo se hincó en el suelo y los abrazó.

—¿Cómo están mis niños?

—Muy bien — Otabek fue quien respondió.

—Tío, ¿vas a quedarte aquí? —Como siempre, Yurio era incapaz de contener sus preguntas.

—No, por ahora. Vine a hablar con su padre. ¿Qué tal si van a tomar el desayuno a la sala y, después de que vaya a comprar el almuerzo jugamos videojuegos?

—¡Trato hecho! —el pequeño rubio contestó con ánimo y, al recibir el cuenco con cereal entregado por Yuuri, ambos se fueron a la sala principal de la suite.

—¿Quieres té?

La pregunta del pelinegro sorprendió a Chris.

—Eh... claro.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo, el japonés puso las tazas de té sobre el mesón de la cocina americana. Yuuri tomó asiento frente a Chris.

—De acuerdo, cuéntame la historia. Estoy muy curioso por ver cómo justifican el ser sicarios.

Terreno tanteado. Con esa sola frase, el suizo se dio cuenta de que Yuuri estaba escéptico y cauteloso.

—En primer lugar, debes tener muy en claro que Viktor te ama con toda su alma. Él dejó todo por ti y ahora se está jugando su vida con tal de mantenerte a salvo. Tú y los niños son lo más importante para él.

—Eso mismo me dijo él, pero no quiero tener relación alguna con un asesino.

—¿Crees que él tuvo opción?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Yuuri llevaba tanto tiempo controlando sus sentimientos que, en ese momento, salieron a flote cual erupción—. ¿Por qué entró a esa maldita profesión?

—No le quedó otra alternativa.

—Siempre hay caminos opcionales.

Chris comprendía al japonés. En referencia a cualquier otro caso, el japonés tendría toda la razón, pero Yakov siempre buscaba personas que no tuvieran otro lugar a dónde ir u otra opción a la cual aferrarse. Viktor era el mejor ejemplo.

—Yuuri, ¿qué edad tiene Otabek?

—¿Eh? Cumplió nueve años. Estuviste el día que se lo celebramos. ¿Por qué?

—¿Que hubiera hecho Otabek si tú no hubieras estado allí al momento de la muerte de Jean e Isabella? ¿A dónde hubiera ido? ¿Quién lo hubiera acogido?

El pelinegro frunció el ceño mientras intentaba imaginar aquellas situaciones.

—Nadie. Otabek estaba solo. Fue por eso que Jean me nombró su tutor legal.

—Exacto. ¿Sabes qué edad tenía Viktor cuando quedó completamente solo y Yakov lo fue a buscar?

Yuuri se llevó la mano a la boca para cubrirla cuando un horrible presentimiento se instaló en su pecho. No podía ser, no podía ser tan solo un niño... ¿o sí?

—¿Nueve?

—Sí. En el último viaje a Rusia se enteró que su padre no era su padre, sino que era su tío. Este infeliz secuestró a su madre embarazada y la mantuvo prisionera amenazándola con la vida de Viktor. Él creció viendo como ese hijo de puta maltrataba a su mamá. Cuando tenía nueve, no aguantó más y lo degolló. —El suizo pudo observar cómo las facciones del japonés cambiaban a medida que comprendía la situación. A pesar de haberle mencionado que su esposo había asesinado a ese bastardo, el rostro de Yuuri solo dejaba ver compasión y empatía ante el horrible pasado del ruso—. De forma inocente, Viktor pensó que había librado a su madre del dolor y que esta le agradecería. Sin embargo, al ver la escena, ella salió corriendo de la casa sin darse cuenta del camión que estaba pasando en aquel momento. Viktor solo pudo ver cómo el cuerpo de su mamá salía volando unos metros. Ese día, él quedó solo. Pero antes de que su verdadera familia lo encontrara, Yakov dio con Viktor y se lo llevó. Las opciones eran simples, o aceptaba entrar a la bratva o lo echaban a la calle siendo solo un pequeño de nueve años. Ahora dime, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?

Honestamente, Yuuri pensaba que había quedado completamente drenado el día anterior, pero las lágrimas que ahora caían por sus mejillas le mostraban que no era así. El pelinegro no podía dejar de imaginar a ese precioso niño de ojos celestes y cabello plateado enfrentando una realidad tan abrumante.

—Pero... ¿Por qué no lo dejó al crecer?

—En este mundo existen tres reglas que no se pueden romper. La primera es que no podemos fallar en nuestra misión. Cuando nos dan una víctima debemos matarla sí o sí. La segunda es que no podemos renunciar a este trabajo. Y la tercera es que no podemos encariñarnos o enamorarnos de alguna de nuestras víctimas. Romper las reglas es una condena a muerte.

—Eso significa que...

—Viktor se condenó por ti. Él sabía lo que pasaría si decidía quedarse a tu lado, pero no le importó. Ahora Yakov ordenó su muerte.

—Pero... Si yo le importaba, ¿por qué mató a Jean? ¿Por qué lo hizo cuando yo estaba a su lado?

—Yo lo obligué. —Ante la atónita mirada del japonés, Chris procedió a explicar todo—. Jean e Isabella eran mis objetivos. Yo le pedí ayuda a Viktor y él se negó cuando supo que tú estarías en la fiesta. Dijo que no quería que revivieras un infierno, sin embargo, yo lo acorralé y lo dejé sin opción. En ese momento, él aún no se daba cuenta de que te amaba, y por eso quiso fingir frente a mí que no le importaba nada. Créeme, Viktor vivió una tortura después de la muerte de Leroy. Se sentía un monstruo y todo por mi causa.

Los sollozos escaparon de la boca de Yuuri sin poder evitarlo. El japonés se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras dejaba que todo el horror que su esposo había pasado lo absorbiera.

—Él no me dijo nada de eso.

—Porque Viktor es un imbécil.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Ni idea. Sabe que lo están buscando para matarlo, así que hará el papel de carnada mientras va a Rusia y allí...

—¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE IR ALLÁ! ¡LO MATARÁN!

Chris no estaba acostumbrado a los gritos, pero ver la desesperación del pelinegro por el bienestar de su amigo llenó su corazón de esperanza. Las cosas podían arreglarse.

—Tranquilo. Viktor es un zorro astuto. Se moverá de tal forma que a los hombres de Yakov les será imposible atraparlo.

—¿Me lo juras? —Yuuri tenía las manos juntas y empuñadas debido al miedo.

—Te lo juro. Él irá a matar a Yakov y así asegurarse que tú y los niños estén a salvo.

El japonés asintió y secó sus ojos.

—Lamento la reacción. No quiero que le pase nada.

—Ya verás que él va a estar bien. —Chris se levantó y ayudó a Yuuri a hacer lo mismo—. Ahora yo iré a comprar el almuerzo. Quédate con los pequeños. Yo no tardo.

—De acuerdo.

Una vez que el suizo se fue, Yuuri se fue a su cuarto para poder secarse los ojos. No tenía idea de las cosas que su esposo había pasado. ¡Demonios! De haberlo sabido no lo habría alejado de su lado. Ahora, estaba aterrado mientras temía por la vida de Viktor. No le importaba que solo fuera una palabra, necesitaba escuchar a su esposo.

Con esa idea en su mente, el japonés fue hasta la mesita junto a su cama y sacó su celular. El ruso le había dicho en la mansión que debía llamar a donde fuera por la línea fija, pero no había ningún teléfono fijo en la suite. Decidido y desesperado, el pelinegro encendió su móvil y llamó a Viktor, pero fue el buzón de voz quien le respondió. Dieciséis llamadas le dieron a entender que su esposo no estaba disponible y no lo estaría por algunas horas, al parecer.

Apagando el celular, Yuuri suspiró y se prometió intentarlo más tarde. Guardó el móvil en el cajón de nuevo y se fue a la sala con los chicos.

Quince minutos después, Yuuri escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Los niños se quedaron viendo televisión, así que, dejándolos tranquilos con los dibujos animados, el pelinegro fue hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, una pistola fue colocada en su frente y un sujeto que no conocía la sostenía.

—Al fin te encontré, Yuuri Katsuki. —Aquel tipo sonrió de forma perversa y presionó el cañón del arma aún más fuerte contra la frente del japonés—. Mi nombre es Georgi Popovich, y soy quien hará de tu vida un infierno.


	49. Demasiado tarde

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Yuuri en ese momento. A decir verdad, y tras todo lo vivido, el tener un arma en su cabeza apuntándole no le extrañaba del todo. Al parecer, y gracias a aquellas personas que tanto había amado, el pelinegro terminó sumergido en aquel mundo sin darse cuenta.

No importaba lo mucho que quisiera reaccionar e intentar librarse de aquella situación, no se atrevía a realizar ningún movimiento que pudiera hacer enfadar al sujeto que amenazaba su vida. No era que le importara lo que pudiera pasarle a él; lo que le preocupaba era que sus hijos estaban allí. No iba a exponer las vidas de los niños bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Yuuri no conocía a la persona que tenía en frente. Al principio supuso que debía ser otro asesino a sueldo buscando a Viktor, pero aquel tipo lo había llamado por su nombre diciéndole que transformaría su vida en un infierno. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué lo odiaba? El japonés no podía comprender que estaba ocurriendo, aun así, aquello no era lo más importante en la mente de Yuuri, sino el cómo manipular la situación para que el sujeto que lo tenía bajo el cañón de su arma, y sus acompañantes, no notaran a los dos pequeños que estaban viendo televisión.

En cuanto se movió un poco a la derecha, el pelinegro sintió como la presión de la pistola volvía a ser más fuerte.

—Ni siquiera intentes hacer algún movimiento inesperado o te llenaré el cerebro de plomo. Y créeme, ganas no me faltan.

Yuuri, después de unos segundos, se atrevió a consultar aquella duda que no dejaba a su mente en paz.

—¿Quién eres?

Una tétrica y burlesca sonrisa apareció en el rostro de aquel hombre.

—Mi nombre es Georgi Popovich y he venido para llevarte a Japón. Te recomiendo que no te resistas. Irás con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas.

Antes de que pudiera refutar, los cuatro hombres que acompañaban al sicario entraron a la casa. Ante la desesperación, y con la idea de correr hacia sus hijos para resguardarlos, Yuuri se giró olvidando la amenaza que había recibido anteriormente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso en aquella dirección, Georgi lo sujetó del brazo, lo jaló hacia atrás y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago. El pelinegro perdió el aire ante el golpe y cayó de rodillas mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de la zona atacada. El sicario se hincó al lado del japonés y lo sujetó del cabello con fuerza, sacó su celular y le enseñó la primera de las tres fotos que tenía listas para mostrarle.

—Si vuelves a hacer una estupidez como esa, tus hijos y tú podrían terminar como él. —Georgi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo el pánico, el miedo, el horror y la tristeza se apoderaban del rostro de Yuuri. Las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por el rostro del pelinegro dejaban ver que no podía creer lo que estaba en la pantalla. Su amigo Leo yacía muerto en una fría mesa metálica. Su cuerpo dejaba ver el maltrato que había sufrido antes de que la vida abandonara a su cuerpo—. O quizás, termines como él. —Un sollozo de sorpresa escapó de los labios del japonés mientras contemplaba cómo su ex pareja, Emil, estaba en una silla, atado, mutilado, y degollado—. Debo felicitarte por los amigos que tenías. Murieron por lealtad a ti. Con mi compañero les preguntamos una y otra vez por tu ubicación, sin embargo, escogieron a la muerte en vez de darnos cualquier información con respecto a tu paradero o el de Viktor. Me imagino la culpa que debes estar sintiendo, después de todo, ellos están muertos por tu culpa. —Era fácil para Georgi ver en los ojos de Yuuri que él también pensaba eso. Le agradaba el que aquel pelinegro fuera tan fácil de quebrar, psicológicamente hablando. Sin darle tiempo de digerir la noticia, el sicario puso la tercera foto. La sorpresa, la incertidumbre y un poco de alivio se apoderaron de los ojos del japonés—. Para que veas que no soy tan malo, tu amigo tailandés está vivo... por ahora. Depende de ti si él vive o muere. Si haces todo lo que te digo, aquel chico vivirá. Si desobedeces, morirá. Es simple la ecuación. Quiero que tengas en claro que mi intención es capturar a Viktor. Estoy seguro de que tú sabes dónde está. Además, él irá a cualquier parte dónde estés tú. Serás nuestra carnada. Bueno, tú y ellos.

Georgi apuntó hacia adelante y Yuuri no pudo más que sentir pánico al ver como sus hijos eran arrastrados, sujetados de sus bracitos, y a la fuerza, por los acompañantes del sicario. No importaba cuánta resistencia pusieran; su fuerza no se comparaba con la de los adultos.

—¡Papá! —Yurio gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver a su padre en el suelo siendo sujetado por aquel extraño—. ¡Deja ir a mi papá!

—¡Por favor! ¡No le hagas daño a papi! —Otabek rogó mientras pequeñas gotitas descendían por sus mejillas.

Sin importarle el agarre, el pelinegro intentó ir al encuentro de sus pequeños, pero fue retenido en su lugar con un tirón mucho más fuerte. Desesperado por evitar que los chicos fueran maltratados, heridos, o peor aún, que terminaran muertos, giró el rostro hacia su captor.

—Por favor, deja ir a mis hijos. Haré lo que me digas. Iré donde ordenes, pero te ruego que no los involucres.

Aquellas súplicas tocaron una parte del alma del ruso. Era extraño para él encontrarse con un padre dispuesto a todo por el bienestar de sus pequeños en lugar de golpearlos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Georgi sacó esos pensamientos de su mente y se centró en su objetivo: llevarse al padre y a los hijos.

—Lo lamento, pero debo asegurarme de que Viktor venga sí o sí. Estoy seguro de que cuándo sepa que estás en poder de la bratva de Yakov, vendrá inmediatamente. Pero los pequeños son la garantía. Además, su preocupación será mayor y eso representará una debilidad para él. Será más fácil matarlo. —El sicario sabía que se arriesgaba a que Yuuri intentara algo al decirle lo siguiente, sin embargo, una parte de él no le permitía callarse. Pidiendo en silencio que el pelinegro actuara con la misma prudencia que demostraba en ese momento, Georgi se acercó a su oído para susurrarle—. Escúchame. No tengo intención alguna de lastimar a dos niños inocentes, así que no me obligues a hacerlo. Compórtate y te aseguro que tus hijos no saldrán heridos.

Intentando controlar las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, el japonés miró a aquel hombre y asintió. No importaba el daño que él fuera a recibir; aseguraría la vida de Yurio y Otabek.

Georgi soltó a Yuuri, se puso de pie y asintió a sus hombres. Estos dejaron ir a los niños, quienes corrieron a los brazos de su padre inmediatamente. El pelinegro los abrazó con fuerza cuando llegaron a él. Intentado calmarlos, besó sus frentes y los sostuvo firmemente contra su cuerpo. No iba a soltarlos, pasara lo que pasara.

Cruzándose de brazos, el ruso carraspeó para llamar la atención de aquella familia.

—Muy bien. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: van a bajar con nosotros sin hacer nada estúpido como intentar pedir ayuda. Tenemos suficientes armas y municiones como para matar a todas las personas que trabajan aquí. No creo que quieras cargar con más muertes en tu consciencia, ¿verdad, Katsuki? —La expresión de terror en el rostro del pelinegro al asentir le dio a entender que, en efecto, el japonés no quería provocar más muertes. Eso era lo que necesitaba—. Perfecto. Tus hijos irán contigo todo el camino, así que no te preocupes por eso. No les haremos daño. Ahora levántense, es hora de irnos.

Los dos niños se aferraron con más fuerza a los brazos de su padre debido al miedo. Yuuri sabía que la situación no era favorable, pero no tenían más opción que obedecer por el momento. Dándose valor, miró a sus pequeños y sonrió.

—Chicos, todo va a estar bien. No dejaré que nada malo les pase. Además, recuerden lo que les dije hace tiempo: ustedes son muy valientes, ¿no es así?

Ambos niños miraron su padre. El pequeño rubio restregó sus ojitos y asintió.

—Sí somos valientes. Incluso papá Viktor dijo que teníamos muchos huevos.

 _¿Qué?,_ eso fue lo único que Yuuri pudo pensar.

—¿De qué hablan?

Esta vez fue Otabek quien respondió.

—Papá Viktor dijo que tener huevos significaba ser valiente.

A pesar de la terrible situación que estaban enfrentado, Yuuri agradecía no tener a su esposo frente a él en ese momento. Probablemente, le lavaría la boca con detergente y lo haría dormir junto a los perros una semana por enseñarles semejantes cosas a sus hijos.

Georgi alzó una ceja al escuchar lo que los pequeños acababan de decirle al pelinegro.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? Ya no perdamos más tiempo. Vámonos.

Ocultando el miedo que sentía en su corazón e intentando lucir tranquilo para que sus hijos no se asustaran, Yuuri se puso de pie y tomó de la mano a los pequeños. Yurio iba al lado derecho y Otabek al lado izquierdo. Intentando controlar el tono de su voz para que no sonara titubeante, el pelinegro preguntó al sicario.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Georgi no respondió. En lugar de eso, metió su mano derecha, con la cual afirmaba la pistola y mantenía alzado el cañón de esta, en la parte izquierda de su chaqueta. Luego se colocó al lado derecho del japonés, pero manteniendo distancia de este.

—No necesito explicarte que te tengo en la mira. Cualquier movimiento estúpido de tu parte y será lo último que hagas.

Yuuri asintió, apretando las manos de sus hijos.

—Entiendo.

Dos de los sujetos que acompañaban al sicario salieron primero. El pelinegro junto a los niños, seguidos de Georgi, fueron los siguientes, y los otros dos sujetos fueron los que cerraron la disimulada guardia de la familia Katsuki.

El pasar por la recepción fue más difícil de lo que Yuuri había pensado. Una parte de él deseaba pedir ayuda con todas sus fuerzas, pero no iba a exponer la vida de sus hijos. No dudaba que aquellos tipos tuvieran armamento suficiente para matar a todas las personas que se encontraban en el hall del hotel, y apenas podía con la culpa de la muerte de sus amigos, sin contar que la vida de Phichit también dependía de él. Por más que quisiera, no haría nada que no le dijeran. No iba a arriesgar la vida de su amigo; mucho menos la de Yurio y Otabek. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre llegó cuando vio el auto negro que los llevaría a un incierto futuro.

Chris había intentado tardar lo menos posible en comprar la comida, pero los idiotas del local se habían equivocado en su pedido haciendo que se demorara mucho más de lo planeado. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser preparar cuatro platos de gyros con salsa tzatziki? Tras la rabieta en el restaurant, el suizo pidió un taxi, rogando que este se apresurara. Para su mala suerte, había varias calles con congestión vehicular. Casi dos horas después de haberse ido, Chris volvió al hotel. No se encontró nada raro en el lugar, por lo que se dirigió sin demora a la suite del que consideraba su cuñado y de sus sobrinos. Las bolsas cayeron al suelo a causa del estado de shock en el que quedó el suizo cuando, al llegar a la habitación, encontró las puertas abiertas de par en par. Recomponiéndose velozmente, Chris sacó su Ruger LCP, la cargó, y apuntó con ella hacia adelante. Si bien era cierto que el suizo no era un fanático de las armas de bolsillo, siempre tenía una en caso de emergencia. Con movimientos rápidos y cuidadosos, Chris entró a la suite, dispuesto a disparar a cualquier persona que lo atacara o amenazara la vida de Yuuri, Yurio y Otabek, pero no había señales de vida en aquel lugar. Con un muy mal presentimiento, el suizo registró todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la suite, sin embargo, no encontró a nadie allí.

Desesperado, guardó su arma nuevamente para ir a la recepción. Allí debían haber visto algo o podía pedir las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. Chris agradecía al cielo que todas las personas que trabajaban en el hotel hablaran inglés.

—Disculpe —el suizo se dirigió al recepcionista—, ¿el hombre oriental junto a los dos niños que estaban conmigo salieron? ¿Los vio irse? ¿Alguien vino a verlos?

El pobre hombre intentaba responder a las preguntas del suizo.

—Cinco hombres dijeron que el señor Katsuki los había llamado. Nadie sabe la identidad de las personas que se están quedando en esa suite, aparte de los invitados por el Señor Cao Bin. Como esa suite es exclusiva del señor Bin y sus conocidos, él pidió retirarle los teléfonos fijos, no pude llamar para confirmar. Por suerte, ellos proporcionaron todos los datos necesarios sobre los niños, el joven caballero y usted. Gracias a eso pudimos comprobar que los conocían. Además, también conocían al señor Cao Bin. Nos mostraron una foto de él, con eso también tenían acceso a aquella suite; esas fueron las órdenes del señor Bin. Pero la visita no duró mucho. El joven oriental y los dos pequeños se fueron con esos cinco caballeros.

Chris se llevó la mano a la cabeza cubriendo su ojo derecho ante la terrible noticia. Mientras él estaba comprando la comida, los hombres de Yakov dieron con Yuuri y se los llevaron junto con los niños. Esto no podía ser peor. Sin duda necesitaba más información.

Tras rogarle al personal explicando que era una emergencia, el suizo tuvo acceso a los registros de las cámaras de seguridad. Apenas podía respirar cuando sus peores sospechas se hicieron realidad. Georgi, quien lideraba a un grupo de cuatro sicarios, era quien se había llevado a Yuuri.

Agradeciendo la colaboración, Chris salió del hotel, sacó su celular y marcó un número. La persona al otro lado de la línea contestó tras el segundo tono.

—¿Chris? ¿Por qué me llamas? ¡Es arriesgado!

Una parte del suizo estaba aterrada por tener que darle esta noticia a su amigo, pero no podía ocultarle lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Necesito que vuelvas de inmediato.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

—Viktor... Georgi tiene a Yuuri y a los niños.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tu familia está en manos de Yakov ahora.


	50. Desesperación

Tras el que fuera, sin duda alguna, el peor viaje de su vida, Viktor se encontraba nuevamente en Santorini. No le importó comprar los pasajes con su verdadero nombre y que la bratva rastreara ese movimiento. Después de todo, había fallado en proteger lo más importante que tenía en la vida: su familia. Una vez que llegó al archipiélago, se dirigió en taxi al hotel. Chris había decidido que se reunieran allí.

Por algún motivo que ni él mismo comenzaba a entender, el ruso no interrogó a su amigo cuando este le dio la noticia. Tampoco le reclamó. No lo insultó ni lo culpó. Solo aceptó las indicaciones que el suizo le dio mientras dejaba que el miedo se apoderara de él. Lo peor de la situación era que Yakov no solo tenía a Yuuri, también tenía a Yurio y a Otabek. Sus peores miedos acababan de volverse realidad. Viktor tenía más que claro que no podía perder ni un valioso segundo. Sin importar cómo, debía rescatar a su familia lo antes posible.

A pesar de que las circunstancias eran muy desfavorables e inciertas, el ruso tenía un grado de confianza en que no matarían a ninguno de ellos. Después de todo, si querían capturarlo a él, lo mejor era mantener vivo a su esposo e hijos, pero eso no aseguraba que no los dañarían o torturarían. Viktor no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Una vez que llegó al hotel, se registró en recepción y se anunció a sí mismo como otro de los conocidos del señor Cao Bin. Aquello le permitió el acceso a la suite que había sido habitada por su familia. Al abrir la puerta, Chris, quien se encontraba sentado, se puso de pie inmediatamente, pero mantuvo su distancia al ver el rostro del ruso. Era evidente la angustia que sentía Viktor.

—Chris...

—Viktor, yo... —El suizo no podía recordar la última vez que había llorado, pero haberle fallado a su amigo, y no saber nada del paradero de sus niños y Yuuri, lograron que las lágrimas brotaran una tras otra—. Lo siento tanto.

Al igual que su amigo, el ruso no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, sin embargo, su llanto era de impotencia, miedo, dolor y culpabilidad. A pasos apresurados, Viktor se acercó a Chris y lo abrazó, empuñando las manos en la espalda del suizo.

—Mi familia, Chris. Se llevaron a mi familia. —Los dolorosos sentimientos que el ruso había acumulado durante las últimas horas hicieron que los sollozos de este no pudieran ser controlados.

Con fuerza, el suizo le devolvió el abrazo a su amigo.

—Perdóname. Yo debía cuidarlos. Fui a comprarles el almuerzo y cuando volví ya no estaban. Fui un cretino. Te fallé, hermano.

—No. Esto es mi culpa. —Separándose de Chris, Viktor se enderezó y secó sus ojos con algo de rudeza—. Todo lo que está pasando es mi responsabilidad. Por mi causa, Yuuri y los niños terminaron metidos en este mundo de mierda. Ahora sus vidas están en manos de los bastardos que están tras de mí. ¡Los van a matar!

Apretando los dientes, el suizo permitió que esas palabras se colaran en su interior. ¡Maldita sea! A él también le dolía el pensar en lo que esos malnacidos le podían hacer a la familia de Viktor, pero quedarse allí llorando no iba a solucionar nada. ¡Al carajo con el dolor! En ese momento necesitaban la cabeza fría para pensar en una forma de rescatarlos lo más rápido posible. Chris entendía el dolor de su amigo, sin embargo, no podía permitir que el ruso se hundiera.

Con determinación, el suizo tomó de los hombros a su amigo para enfrentarlo.

—¡A la mierda! Ya no importa de quién es la culpa. Las cosas están así y no podemos sentarnos a derramar lágrimas mientras nos culpamos. Es hora de que el Viktor calculador, inteligente y frío vuelva a escena. La única diferencia es que, en esta ocasión, todo lo que haremos será para rescatar a Yuuri y a los niños. No importa cuántos hijos de puta se nos crucen en el camino, porque los mataremos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Increíble. El que alguna vez fuera el mejor asesino en Moscú, ahora no era más que un patético idiota que necesitaba que lo hicieran poner los pies en la tierra.

Inhalando con fuerza para intentar calmarse, Viktor asintió y se secó nuevamente las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

—Tienes razón. Lamento haber perdido el control. Es primera vez que estoy en una situación así y estoy aterrado. Pero sé que si no logro calmarme no podré rescatarlos.

—Exacto. —A pesar de que él mismo había sido quien le exigió a su amigo serenarse, Chris estaba sorprendido de la rapidez con la que Viktor se recompuso. Bastaba con decirle que tenía que mantener la cabeza fría si quería recuperar a su familia para que el ruso se sobrepusiera al dolor. El suizo sentía que él no podría con aquella situación—. Lo primero que tenemos que descubrir es el cómo Georgi logró dar con nuestro paradero.

—¿Salía algo en las cámaras que pudiera ser una pista sobre aquello?

—No, solo aparece el momento en el que llega Georgi junto a algunos hombres de Yakov y luego cuando se van llevándose a Yuuri junto a los niños.

Viktor se tomó unos segundos para analizar los pasos a seguir. Debía recolectar la mayor cantidad de datos posibles para poder determinar cuál debía ser el siguiente movimiento. No había tiempo que perder.

—Vamos a la mansión. Es probable que allá podamos encontrar algún indicio que nos diga en qué nos equivocamos.

Sin perder más tiempo, los ex sicarios tomaron un taxi que los llevó a la propiedad de Seung-Gil. Una vez allá, Chris y Viktor registraron el lugar en busca de pistas y de la mayor cantidad de armas que pudieran recolectar. Agradecían enormemente que el sur-coreano les hubiera facilitado la ubicación exacta de cada pistola. Sin embargo, aparte de las armas, lo único que encontraron fue que la tumba improvisada de los intrusos que el ruso había matado había sido descubierta. Sin duda, Georgi era el responsable.

Tras volver a dejar la tumba como estaba junto con Viktor, Chris intentó esclarecer los pocos datos que tenían.

—Es obvio que Georgi estuvo aquí. Seguramente encontró esta ubicación cuando me llamaste. Me imagino que registró toda la propiedad y encontró los cuerpos. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que ya nos habíamos ido; él debió llegar a esa conclusión. Pero eso no dice nada sobre cómo fue capaz de encontrar a Yuuri. ¿No se supone que esa puta suite tenía la misma seguridad que esta mansión?

Viktor no había logrado imaginar la forma que su compatriota había utilizado para lograr rastrearlos hasta que su amigo hizo aquella pregunta en voz alta. Sin perder tiempo, el ruso corrió hasta la habitación matrimonial, fue a la mesita de noche que utilizaba su esposo, y abrió el cajón. Sin embargo, lo que buscaba ya no estaba allí.

El suizo llegó al cuarto unos segundos después que él. Viktor se giró de inmediato para poder mirar a su amigo.

—Chris, ¿Yuuri se llevó su celular?

—No lo sé.

—Se supone que lo guardaba en este cajón, ya que no lo usó durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la mansión. Yo no lo guardé en su bolso cuando empaqué sus cosas. ¿Dónde estará?

—Es probable que él lo tomara en algún momento. Quizás, cuando supo la verdad, lo guardó en su bolsillo por si lo necesitaba.

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en el pecho del ruso. Al parecer, su sospecha podía ser verdad.

—En la suite, ¿había teléfonos fijos?

—No. Seung-Gil los mandó a sacar.

—¿Sabes si Yuuri hubiera querido usar su celular por alguna razón?

—No tengo idea. Es decir, yo hablé con él y le hice entrar en razón. Le conté sobre tu vida y le expliqué el motivo por el que terminaste siendo un sicario. También le dije que yo te forcé a matar a Jean. Yuuri estaba muy preocupado por ti, incluso lloró y me rogó que fuera a ayudarte si tu vida peligraba. Cuando supo que ibas a Rusia, él gritó a causa del miedo a que te mataran. Luego de que habláramos, me fui a comprar los almuerzos. Recuerdo que salí tranquilo del hotel al saber que Yuuri había comprendido todo, incluso parecía... —Chris abrió los ojos como platos al comprender la sospecha de Viktor. No podía haber sido tan idiota como para salir inmediatamente después de que el pelinegro quedara tan preocupado por su esposo, ¿verdad?—. Como si quisiera darte una oportunidad y hablar contigo. —Aterrado ante su descuido, el suizo alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de preocupación de su amigo—. Viktor, ¿crees que Yuuri intentó llamarte?

—Cuando prendí mi celular, recibí un mensaje de texto. No lo abrí, pero la notificación decía que tenía dieciséis llamadas perdidas. Cuando iba a revisar aquel mensaje, recibí tu llamada y después lo olvidé con todo lo que pasó.

—Saca tu teléfono. En aquel mensaje debería salir el número que te llamó.

Sin perder tiempo, el ruso sacó su celular y abrió aquel SMS. Chris quiso patearse por su estupidez y Viktor quiso putearse a sí mismo cuando sus terribles sospechas fueron confirmadas. El número que aparecía era el de Yuuri.

—No puedo creerlo. —El ruso se cubrió los ojos con su mano—. Soy un cretino. Le dije a Yuuri que no usara su teléfono aquí por motivos de seguridad. Jamás le dije la verdad. ¡Todo esto es mi maldita culpa!

—Viktor...

—¡¿CÓMO MIERDA YUURI IBA A SABER QUE RASTREABAN NUESTROS TELÉFONOS SI NUNCA SE LO DIJE?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDE SER TAN IMBÉCIL?! ¡YUURI NO SABE NADA DE ESTE MUNDO DE MIERDA! —Ante la ira consigo mismo, Viktor golpeó fuertemente la ventana que estaba a su lado. Al quebrarse el vidrio, la mano del ruso terminó con varios cortes, pero Viktor ni siquiera se inmutó—. ¿Sabes qué es lo más estúpido que hice, Chris? Le dije a Yuuri que no usara el celular en la mansión. ¡No fui capaz de usar el jodido cerebro para decirle que no lo usara en todo Santorini!

 _¡Mierda!,_ El suizo también quería azotarse la cabeza en un muro por haber dejado al japonés solo en aquella situación. Cualquier persona en el lugar de Yuuri, y tras haber sabido toda la verdad, hubiera hecho lo mismo que él. Si tan solo le hubiera explicado el sistema de seguridad del sur-coreano cuando el pelinegro se enteró de la verdad, todo lo que estaba pasando podría haberse evitado.

—Fuimos unos cretinos, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar la situación. Lo que no entiendo es: ¿cómo Georgi consiguió el número de Yuuri? En el informe que te dieron cuando te lo asignaron para matarlo, el teléfono no estaba.

Viktor se sentó en la cama mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos.

—No lo sé. Según yo, no tenía forma de conseguirlo.

—Llama a Seung-Gil. Quizás él lo sepa o pueda averiguarlo. No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Sin perder un segundo, el ruso buscó entre sus contactos el número del sur-coreano y lo llamó. Este contestó tras el primer tono.

—Diga.

—Seung-Gil, soy Viktor. Necesito tu ayuda. Es urgente.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Georgi dio con la dirección del hotel, incluso con la suite que usabas. El maldito se llevó a Yuuri y a los niños.

—De acuerdo. Sé que hacer, pero necesito que te calmes. —El tono neutro y seguro del sur-coreano logró que el ruso, por algún motivo, se sintiera un poco más confiado en que podrían encontrar una forma de encontrar a su familia—. ¿Dónde estaba Chris en ese momento?

—Fue a comprar la comida a un restaurant un poco lejano al hotel. La idea era evitar levantar sospechas. Cuando Chris se fue, Yuuri encendió su celular para llamarme. Debieron estar rastreando sin parar. Estoy seguro de que, en el instante en el que el teléfono fue encendido, esos miserables encontraron su ubicación exacta.

—¿Cómo consiguieron el número de tu esposo?

—Eso es lo que no sabemos.

—Dame unos segundos.

Desde que había escapado de Rusia, y tras instalarse en la propiedad de Japón que Viktor le había facilitado, Seung-Gil, tras haber tenido éxito en el hackeo, había estado monitoreando la base de datos y el sistema de la organización. Incluso después de que los nuevos informáticos de Yakov habían intentado evitarlo de varias maneras. No había dudas del talento que tenía el sur-coreano. A pesar de que Seung-Gil sabía que Georgi estaba interesado en encontrar a Yuuri, él no podía centrarse únicamente en aquel ruso. El hacker sabía que Yakov era un experto en hacer movimientos inesperados. Sin embargo, ahora quería golpearse a sí mismo por no haber previsto un movimiento tan predecible.

Olvidándose del monitoreo general, Seung-Gil se concentró en tener acceso al celular de Georgi. Por suerte, hackear un celular desde su computadora era pan comido para él. Lo único que necesitaba era el número. En el primer intento, el sur-coreano logró acceder al "Signalling System N°7" más conocido como SS7. La red SS7 le permitió a Seung-Gil tener acceso a las transmisiones entre el móvil del sicario ruso y la operadora, ya que esta red se caracterizaba por actuar como un moderador entre ambos. Solo los hackers más hábiles lograban infiltrarse en ella. Una vez dentro de dicha red, el sur-coreano no solo podía hacerle seguimiento al teléfono mientras este estuviera encendido, sino que se podía acceder al historial de llamadas y mensajes que se habían realizado desde el móvil, así como tener acceso a las aplicaciones instaladas en este. Lo mejor de todo, era que el dueño del celular no recibía ningún tipo de alerta o notificación que pudiera alertarlo.

Tras leer los mensajes en el teléfono y en WhatsApp, las llamadas y los archivos recibidos, el joven hacker ya comprendía todo.

Sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su computadora, Seung-Gil retomó la conversación con el ruso.

—Listo. Tu esposo mandó a pedir unas cosas desde Japón, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Su amigo, Leo, se las envió.

—Ahora comprendo por qué él fue el primero. ¿Su nombre era Leo de la Iglesia?

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Está muerto.

Sí, suave forma de decirlo. Viktor sabía el poco tino que tenía el hacker para informar los sucesos que pasaban a su alrededor, pero ya era hora que desarrollara un poco de sutileza para ciertas cosas. Informar una muerte era una de ellas.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tras haber empacado las cosas de Yuuri y haberlas enviado con los guardias, Leo fue secuestrado por algunos hombres que están cooperando con Georgi. Ni idea de qué le hicieron específicamente, pero terminaron matándolo. Georgi recibió dos fotos por WhatsApp. En una aparece este chico muerto sobre una especie de camilla de metal. Su cuerpo está muy lastimado. En la otra aparece un chico de bigotes y un poco de barba. Su cabello es claro. Está sentado en una silla y, tras dañarlo bastante, debieron degollarlo; no sé quién es. También encontré una tercera foto, solo que esta fue tomada por el mismo celular de Georgi. Un chico moreno está atado en una silla, amordazado. Me arriesgo a decir que está vivo. Te enviaré las fotos para ver si los reconoces. Solo aparece mencionada la identidad del primero, pero mencionaron que el segundo también era un objetivo, y que el tercero era tailandés.

El ruso sintió una puntada en el pecho al escuchar la noticia de Leo. Lo peor de todo era que, gracias a los datos que le dio el coreano, ya sabía quiénes podían ser las personas en las fotografías.

Sin colgar la llamada, Viktor alejó el móvil de su oreja y revisó los archivos que le fueron enviados desde el computador de Seung-Gil. Lamentablemente, sus sospechas acababan de ser confirmadas. En la primera foto, efectivamente aparecía Leo acostado en una camilla metálica. Su cuerpo mostraba claras marcas de tortura. En la segunda foto aparecía la antigua pareja de Yuuri, Emil. El ruso no pudo evitar quedar impresionado por la forma en la que acabó el cuerpo del pobre tipo. Se notaba que lo habían torturado mucho más que al estadounidense. La tercera foto mostraba a Phichit atado y amordazado en una silla. Pero, por su cabeza levantada, se notaba que estaba vivo. Viktor no conocía a la mayoría de los sicarios, pero Georgi había llamado su atención gracias a su forma rápida y despiadada de actuar a la hora de matar. Estaba seguro de que su compatriota le había mostrado aquellas fotos a Yuuri para dañarlo. Y, si su instinto de sicario no le fallaba, Georgi podría haber amenazado a su esposo con la vida de su amigo.

—Ya sé quiénes son.

—Bien. Lo siguiente que averigüé fue que Georgi obtuvo el número del teléfono de Yuuri revisando el móvil de uno de los muertos.

Claro. Con esta nueva información todo tenía sentido.

—Ahora entiendo todo.

—Eso es bueno. También aparece aquí que los llevaron a Japón. Comenzaré un rastreo a nivel nacional mientras ustedes vienen. Puedo saber ahora mismo dónde está, pero no serviría de nada si cambia de posición mientras ustedes buscan la forma de llegar sin ser detectados.

—Te lo agradezco muchísimo. Realmente no sabes lo mucho que valoro tu ayuda.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un amigo.

Viktor logró sonreír suavemente por primera vez tras todo lo ocurrido. Su corazón se alegró al saber que el sur-coreano no era solo un aliado más, ahora también era su amigo.

—Seung-Gil... Gracias, amigo.

—Oye... Hay un dato más que puede interesarte. Cómo lo sospechaste, hubo un traidor que los delató con Yakov. De hecho, las fotos de los dos muertos fueron mandadas desde su celular.

A pesar de toda la mierda que estaba pasando, a Viktor lo tomó por sorpresa esa información. Había olvidado el asunto.

—¿Quién fue?

—Otro de los hombres de Yakov estaba en Japón con ustedes. Es más, él era el sicario encargado de matar a ese chico de cabello claro.

No necesitó más de un segundo para saber quién era el traidor. La única persona anexa al grupo de amigos de Yuuri que estuvo cerca de ellos, y que, coincidentemente tenía una relación con Emil, era Michele.

—Su nombre es Michele Crispino, ¿verdad?

—En efecto.

—Maldito bastardo. El muy infeliz estuvo frente a nosotros todo el tiempo.

—Viktor... no sé qué mierda planean hacerle Georgi y Michele a Yuuri, pero, por algún motivo, secuestraron a una niña de un orfanato. Michele le mandó un mensaje a Georgi diciendo que ya tenía a la niña sorda. ¿Sabes de quién habla?

Viktor se cubrió la boca ante la impresión. Sabía que los hombres de Yakov eran unos hijos de puta, él mismo lo había sido, pero secuestrar una niña para usarla como imaginaba que lo harían, era algo que superaba los límites. Rogaba a cualquier deidad que lo escuchara para que no se hiciera realidad lo que temía.

—¡Son unos malditos hijos de perra!

—Con eso me queda claro. Conoces a la niña. Es obvio que no hay tiempo que desperdiciar. No perderé la ubicación de esos dos por ningún motivo, también me mantendré dentro del sistema de la bratva. Te mantendré informado de todo, no te preocupes. Tú solo enfócate en cómo entrar al país sin que te detecten. Según esta información, Georgi tiene cubierta cualquier forma de ingreso a Japón. No importa si decides usar tu identidad real o la falsa, su monitoreo te delatará. Cielo, mar, tierra, todo lo tiene cubierto. Necesitas entrar sin usar ninguno de tus nombres. Un vehículo particular tampoco ayudará, ya que los cruces fronterizos también están bajo su monitoreo. Lo mismo ocurre con los puertos marítimos, los aeropuertos y los helipuertos privados. Estos bastardos cubrieron todo con tal de atraparte en cuanto pongas un pie en el país.

A estas alturas, el ruso quería gritar de impotencia. No había forma de infiltrarse en Japón para liberar a su familia. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer?

—Por favor, no dejes que se te escapen. No importa cómo, encontraré una forma de entrar a Japón.

—Hecho. Suerte.

Tras colgar, Viktor miró a Chris sin ocultar la desesperación que sentía.

—Todo se fue a la mierda. No sé qué hacer. Georgi se los llevó a Japón y tiene todas las entradas al país, privadas y públicas, cubiertas. Aunque use mi nombre falso, ese maldito me encontrará.

El suizo no veía forma alguna de tener éxito en el rescate. El panorama era muy sombrío.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Iremos a Japón, pero por separado. Tú irás en uno de los aviones privados y yo iré en un vuelo normal. Al llegar, me entregaré a cambio de que liberen a mi familia. Tú te irás con ellos. Tendrás que protegerlos por mí.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Crees que entregándote lograrás que ellos vivan?!

—¡¿Y qué más puedo hacer?! —Viktor estaba desesperado. No podía soportar la idea de que todo estuviera perdido. Sin importar cómo, él debía salvar a su esposo e hijos, aun si eso significaba morir por ellos—. ¡No me pidas que me siente aquí mientras los torturan y los matan!

—¡No te estoy pidiendo eso! Pero, por una puta vez en tu vida, ¡escúchame! ¡No puse mi culo en peligro para que ahora te entregues en bandeja de plata, egoísta malparido! ¡Vamos a encontrar una jodida solución!

Nuevas lágrimas de desesperación inundaron los ojos del ruso. Estaba dejando que el miedo lo controlara.

—Yo... no quiero que mueran.

Chris abrazó con fuerza a su amigo. Sus propios ojos se cristalizaron ante la vulnerabilidad del que fuera el mejor asesino de la mafia rusa.

Tras ese pensamiento, una gran idea vino a la mente del suizo. La palabra clave que podría salvarlos era una sola: mafia.

—Creo que tengo una idea. —Viktor se alejó un poco para mirarlo. Chris sonrió ante la esperanza que renacía en su interior—. Si enfrentaremos a una mafia, lo haremos con otra mafia respaldándonos.

Los ojos del ruso brillaron al comprender al suizo. Sin perder tiempo, Chris sacó su celular y llamó a su joven amigo. A veces era bueno tener contactos, especialmente cuando uno de ellos era el jefe de la mafia china. El suizo tuvo respuesta después del tercer tono.

—¿Chris?

—Guang Hong. Lamento tanto molestarte, pero nuevamente necesito tu ayuda.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué pasa?

—La familia de mi amigo Viktor fue secuestrada. Te necesitamos a ti y a tu gente para enfrentar a quién los tiene.

—Entiendo. ¿A quién se enfrentan?

—A la bratva para la que trabajábamos.

—¿La mafia rusa?

—Exacto.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el joven chino respondió.

—Esto será divertido. Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza! Mil cosas que hacer me han mantenido ocupada :(**

 **Les dejo cinco capítulos.**

 **Espero que les gusten!**

 **Dejen sus reviews**


End file.
